Naruko The Hanyou Kunoichi
by TERMINATORprime
Summary: The Yondaime and his wife give birth to a girl and are forced to seal the mighty Kyuubi into their own daughter at the cost of their lives. A year later the Kyuubi tries to escape and something goes wrong in which Naruko is turned into a hanyou. Join Naruko in her quest in becoming the best kunoichi. Pairing NarukoXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Since I am new to this my grammar will not be up to scratch as I haven't written anything since high school and I don't have anyone to check for mistakes.**

 **Additional note: I have re-uploaded this chapter and will shortly re-upload the next. The only thing that will change is the layout of the story and a few additional spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **Thanks to MrCraken for the advice you gave. Hope now that the story will be more eye appealing to read.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** Bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** Biju talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto and do not make a profit off of this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

A clear and peaceful night crawled over Konohagakure no Sato. A few rooms filled with the light snores accompanied by diminishing pitter patter as the owner of the orphanage heads in for the night. The owner goes by the name of Naoi a mid-thirties old lady, kind and caring unless it comes to that thing Kyūbi which she is forced to care and look after. The Kyūbi child, being kept in a separate room in the hopes to keep the other children clean and untainted, happily sleeps while inside her Kyūbi continuously tries to break the seal he is trapped in.

 **"Damn you Yondaime** **and this cursed seal. Why will this blasted seal not break?"** roared the Kyūbi, his voice deep in sound and full of malice, while bashing his cage and feeding chakra though the gaps in the hopes to either break the cage or control his container's mind. Though the chakra is having a different effect then what it was intended for.

 **"It has been a year since I've been trapped in this cursed cage and yet after all this time nothing has changed."** Over the course of a year the Kyūbi had been feeding chakra to his container. Unknown to the Kyūbi his container's body has yet to fully adapt to the harmful chakra and has been slowly killing and damaging the child beyond repair.

A once strong heartbeat now a weak, soft and slow beat weakening with each beat. The already dim caged starts to darken with each pulse that courses through the child.

 **"Now what?"** the Kyūbi questioned the darkening room. Hearing the thumping getting softer **"Don't tell me this brat is already meeting its end?"** the Kyūbi said wide eyed, Kyūbi realizes that the chakra he had been feeding has been slowing killing due to the child's body not being fully adapted to the harmful properties of a demons chakra has on a human.

 **"Keh, damn weakling meat bag!"** exclaimed the Kyūbi.

 **"I can't have you dying yet, not while I hold the same fate should you die. Looks like this is only one thing left to do that will save you, hope you enjoy the additional perks,"** he said with a sigh while quickly preparing what needs to be done in order to survive.

Red chakra starts to slowly erupt of the child's stomach crawling and completely covering the small child. Few minutes later the Sandaime Hokage with four additional Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU) come rushing in after having felt Kyūbi's chakra.

"Hokage-sama what's happening?" asked Inu while eyeing the child with caution.

"Not sure but it looks like the seal is weakening and the Kyūbi is trying to escape," replied the Hokage.

"W-w-what sho-o-ould we do sir? Do we k-k-kill it now while we still h-h-have the c-c-chance?" one of the ANBU ninja stuttered in fear.

 **"I'd advise you do nothing but remove this child to a safer location where no one can be harmed. Do not fear this kit** **is dying and I'm saving this kit though it comes at a price. This kit will no longer be human. This process will turn her into a hanyou,"** said the Kyūbi through the child in a deep, prideful and powerful voice.

"Kyūbi? Why is she dying and how are you able to speak through her," asked the Hokage in a cold cautious voice.

 **"She is dying due to her body not adapting fast enough to my chakra. I am able to speak to you due to the weakening of the seal. The seal is weakening because she is dying,"** said Kyūbi to the unasked question as to why the seal is weakening.

 **"I would hasten the replacement of this kit's location, though nothing should happen it's just a precaution as to what might happen,"** said the Kyūbi.

* * *

-Unknown location-

"This is a safe enough location. I want three guards here on duty until this settles down and Kyūbi finishes healing Naruko," the Hokage said with authority followed by nods from the four ANBU ninjas.

"Kyūbi what happens to you and the seal after this and how long will it go on for?" asked the Hokage with caution and curiousness.

 **"If you worried about me escaping you need not worry as the seal is no longer weakening, as to what happens to me I will go into a deep slumber for about four to five years as this will tire me out and it's near my normal sleeping period. The kit will remain like this for about thirty hours, might be a bit less or more."**

"Earlier you said that this will turn Naruko into a hanyou, care to elaborate on this?"

 **"As I am a kitsune demon she will change into a kitsune hanyou. She will gain fox ears and a tail, which will increase in number as she ages and increases her power up to a maximum of nine. She will also gain highly increased sight, hearing, smell, strength and chakra capacity. Her natural healing abilities will also be greatly increased on top of the healing she would normally receive from me."**

"Alright I shall leave this to you then," the Hokage said in a calm tone while turning and heading for the exit _._

 _'The council will have to be notified of this though I don't see this going well. At least the ninja side will be more understanding then the civilian side. Danzou will be a pain, I bet my position that he will try to do something for his own benefit here,'_ he thought with a sigh towards the end.

* * *

-Thirty hours later-

"How much longer do we have to be here for?" asked a tired and irritated ANBU.

"It has been thirty hours it should be almost time, though our shift might not end just yet so suck it up and do as ordered," replied Inu in a cold emotionless voice.

"Ease up Inu no need to be harsh, though you are correct about your shift not ending just yet," the Hokage said while entering the cave.

"Report," demanded the Hokage.

"Hai, the child has remained unchanged until about ten hours ago when she became as she is now," Inu reported while looking over to the child who was completely encased in red chakra unable to see through it. Where it was once completely covered the child in a transparent hue, now completely non-see-through with mixes of black and red dancing around the child as if it was a flame.

A blinding flash filled the room startling everyone in the room. As quickly as it appeared it vanished. The Hokage reacting fast enough was able to close his eyes preventing from it blinding him though the ANBU were not as lucky as they took the full flash, completely blinding them for several moments.

The Hokage slowly opens his eyes determining if it's safe to continue. Seeing that it's safe he fully opens his eyes and sees that the child is no longer covered in chakra. Slowing approaching the child and picking it up to hold in his arms, he sees that the child is wearing her birthday suit and is wide wake.

The first thing he notices, her eyes are still crystal blue in colour but instead of a once circular pupil it's now a vertical slit. It looks exactly like a fox's eye along with her having gold blond fur covered fox ears on the top of her head with white tips.

Her hair is now a more gold blond compare to a yellow blond that it used to be. She also now has a single gold blond tail with a white tip protruding from her rear where her spine would normally end.

Her nails on her feet and hands are slightly longer and more triangular in shape making them look like claws rather than normal human nails. The Hokage honestly thought she looks very cute as she happily looks at him while playing with his beard and wrapping her tail around his arm.

"Come let us return you back to the orphanage. Inu I want you and two other ANBU that you trust to watch over this child for the next few years. Only one of you is needed for a rotating week shift so you can rest and still complete other missions you get assigned. Leave now and find the two you trust and come report to me immediately after you find them in my office," order the Hokage. In a swirl of leaves and dust Inu disappeared.

"The rest of you may take a week's break. You are dismissed," said the Hokage. With an acknowledgment the ANBU vanished leaving their Hokage alone to his thoughts.

* * *

-Four years later-

Naruko is now five years old, she is about forty inches tall, a few inches smaller than other kids her age due to a lack of proper nutrition. She is wearing a white plain short sleeve shirt which is several sizes too big and is covered in stains and dirt marks.

To complete her outfit she is wearing a dark orange long baggy pants, with the left side reaches down to her ankles and the right side reaches up to her mid-thigh, and is barefoot. Her hair is tied in a two pigtail style - which reaches to the middle of her shoulder blades - with a red bow tie ribbon on each pigtail to hide hear fox ears.

Her face is a slim heart shaped face with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. She now has two tails which are wrapped around her waist underneath her shirt just like her ears she hides them as the villagers always comment on them when they see them or her.

It's pouring down with heavy large drops with a few people here and there quickly running to get out of the rain. With her head held low Naruko slowly walk down the road drenched making her way to her new apartment - which she just got from her grandfather figure the Sandaime Hokage - while thinking over the past recent events.

 _'It's been six months since I've been kicked out that nightmare of a hole orphanage. At least I get to live in a place of my own,'_ thought Naruko. Opening the door to her new apartment though the apartment itself was fairly old but still in good shape.

"Yea, this is much better then living out in forest or streets," she said happily with a sigh. Plopping onto her bed face-down and hugging the pillow her thoughts wonder as to why she is so hated, ignored and different from the rest of villagers.

 _'Why does everyone hate me or completely ignore me like I don't exist? All I wanted was to buy that fox mask, he didn't have to go and shove me like that then throw the thing at me,'_ she thought sadly.

-Flashback-

"Hey mister how much is this mask?" Naruko happily asks to the shopkeeper.

"Huh, oh it's just you, go on get out of my shop you vermin. Go on get," shouted the shop keeper while shoving her out the door.

"You want this? Here take it and piss off!" he growled while throwing it at her.

"Itai, hey what was that for!" shouted Naruko with tears brimming her eyes. The shop keeper replies with slamming his door closed.

-Flashback end-

' _And why am I so different from everyone else? I'm the only one with ears on top off my head and not to mention the tails I have. The only other people I've seen with tails are dogs and cats no human has one,'_ Naruko sadly thought while holding her two tails and on the verge of crying with a few tears running down her face making a few wet spots on her pillow.

While sleep slows takes hold of Naruko soft whimpers can be heard as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

-Unknown location-

Naruko wakes up and immediately notice her surroundings are not the same as they were when she fell asleep. She finds herself in a narrow corridor, high gold walls and roof covered with pipes running the length of the wall on both sides.

Slowly standing she notices that the floor is flooded with water which reaches her ankles. The long sound she hears is a heavy breath breathing in and out followed by the occasional sound of water dripping and hitting the water below.

Slowly and quietly walk down the corridor following the sounds of what sounds like something breathing with a soft growl every few breaths. After walking for about a minute Naruko comes into a giant room with a large double gold cage gate beyond the cage gate is a void of darkness.

On the cage door about halfway up where the two gates meets is a piece of paper. On the paper is the kanji for seal (封).

Slowly walking to the cage Naruko says softly, "Hello anyone here?"

No reply.

"Hello," she says loudly.

Out of nowhere behind the gate two huge red fox-like eyes open and stare down at her. The eyes rise higher and higher still staring down at her while slowing becoming bigger as they close the distance to gate.

Out of the shadows a giant red fox the size of the Hokage Monument emerges. Naruko gasps backing away from the cage as the fox nears the gate.

"W-w-who w-w-what are, where am I, what is this place?" fanatically asking and stuttering from fear.

 **"So many questions not even a hello or 'Ahhh a giant fox run away' how boring. Keh, oh well take what you can get,"** snorted the Kyūbi in its deep voice.

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING CONFUSED AS HELL AND NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruko shouted with annoyance.

 **"Hahahaha,"** the Kyūbi roared with laughter, **"You got guts speaking to me like that. Do you even know who I am?"** Kyūbi asked.

"Umm did you not hear my question earlier? So I'll say once again who are you? I don't recall seeing foxes in a weird place like this let alone a huge giant talking fox," Naruko deadpanned.

 **"Hmmph. Who am I? Why I am the mighty Kyūbi the strongest of the nine Bijūs remember it and remember it well brat!"** the Kyūbi roared with pride.

"K-K-Kyūbi? B-b-but how you are supposed to be dead. How and why are you here?" the Kyūbi raised an eyebrow at that.

 **"Is that what they've told you? Huh pretty sure they know that I'm sealed within you."**

"Sealed? Huh what do you mean?" a very confused Naruko asked.

The Kyūbi released a long heavy and sat down, **"Listen and listen well kit this is going to take a while,"** with that being said Naruko sat down looking up to the Kyūbi.

 **"When I attack this village of yours the Yondaime engaged me in battle. Seeing as he could not hope to best me he successfully sealed me within you and died due to the fūin jutsu he used to seal me."**

 **"Originally he was only going to seal half of me in you and the other half in himself, due to most likely not having enough chakra but somehow he gained a large amount of chakra and so he sealed all of me with in you."**

"So you're the reason this village hates and ignores my existence," Naruko said softly and sadly.

"So where am I? Inside the seal?" she asked.

 **"This is your mind and no I'm in the seal you are sitting outside the seal. When you enter your mind your conscious creates this place in order for you communicate with me and a few other things though you do not need to be in your mind in order to communicate. We can talk while out in the real world,"** the Kyūbi explained.

"Then do you know why I am so different from the rest of the villages" Naruko asked while pointing to her ears and holding one of her tails.

 **"Yes I do, have you not asked the Sandaime this?"** asked Kyūbi.

"I have but he says he doesn't know why," she replied holding her head low looking at her feet.

 **"Hmmm. He does know why, as to why he hasn't told you most likely trying to protect you, you will have to ask him yourself to get the correct reason. Though you need not worry he means you no harm and isn't trying to betray you if that's what you're thinking,"** the Kyūbi said seeing the frown forming on her face.

"Well that's a relief I'll go ask him tomorrow. So why am I like this?" asked Naruko with the hope that of finding out and that her grandfather figure hopefully means well.

" **When you were a year old you were on the verge of dying due to your body not adapting fast enough to be able to withhold my chakra. In order to keep you alive as well as myself I had to heal you."**

 **"The effects of me healing you and in order for you to live you were turn into a hanyou, half human half demon. As a side effect of this because I am a fox demon you gain traits of a fox during your transformation so you gained those ears and tails, you will grow more tails as you grow older and get stronger."**

 **"You received a few additional traits as well but I will leave you to figure it out. Oh so you know you also gain new abilities and traits with each new tail but you must figure out what they are,"** the Kyūbi explained.

"Wow this is a lot to take in," Naruko sighed while trying to process all this information.

 **"Yes it is a lot to take in especially the age you are now,"** replied the Kyūbi while lying back down.

"Last two questions if you don't mind?" asked Naruko.

 **"Hmmm? Well then ask them if it pleases you,"** the Kyūbi replied back lazily.

"First question: Why did you attack Konoha?" asked Naruko in a slight serious voice. Ignoring the tone used the Kyūbi thought weather or not he should tell her. After a few minutes the Kyūbi stared down at Naruko, she gulped at the serious look on his face.

 **"Instead of telling you I will reply with a question of my own. What would you do if you have been forced into a place like this for around a hundred years because some arrogant power hungry ass used a jutsu to forcefully control your actions then later manage to escape only to be controlled again?"** asked the Kyūbi.

Naruko stared wide eyed at the fox, "Is this what happened to you?"

 **"So what if it did that's not the point, the point is what you would do,"** the Kyūbi replied with haste.

Naruko thought for a while before answering, "Hmm to be honest not entirely sure as I don't know what it's like but from trying to imagine it I'd say I would have done what you did," Naruko said trying to comprehend the scenario.

 **"So why don't answer your own question then,"** retorted the Kyūbi. Naruko sat there for a while then smiled up to Kyūbi all she got back for the smile was a snort from Kyūbi.

"So second question: Is Kyūbi your name?" asked Naruko. The Kyūbi raised an eyebrow at the question

 **"What makes you think that and why do you ask?"** Kyūbi asked out of curiosity.

"Well like jiji, Sandaime or Hokage isn't his name it's Sarutobi Hiruzen, it's just a title so I thought that maybe with you it would be the same case?" Naruko asked with a smile on her face showing her slightly longer canines. The Kyūbi stared at the strange child in front of him with slight interest at her pure heartiness behaviour.

 **"You are correct in that assumption but you have not earned the right to know my name. Maybe as time flows I might tell you my name. Normal traditions among us demons only those seen worthy may refer to us by our names,"** replied the Kyūbi while laying his head down and closing his eyes.

Naruko stood up with a wide grin filled with pride and happiness while holding her thumb up and said, "Well my name is Uzumaki Naruko the future's best Hokage to be ever seen dattebayo."

Kyūbi open one and stared while Naruko turned around.

"Thank you Kyūbi you could have refused to say anything to me. At least I now know why I am so different from everyone in this village. I will have an easier life now that I know what I am and I'm also very happy that I found myself my first friend," Naruko happily said softly but loud enough for the fox to hear with a single tear running down from her right eye. Naruko left the seal leaving Kyūbi to his thoughts on what she had just said.

 **'Friend huh? Interesting person you are, let us see for how long you can keep up that attitude,'** the Kyūbi thought before closing his eye and falling asleep.

Naruko woke up the next morning feeling a lot happier than usual. After quickly taking a shower and getting dressed in the same clothes she wore the previous day. **_"Kit few things I need to tell you,"_** Kyūbi said out of the blue.

"Ahhhhhh, dammit Kyūbi you scared the hell out of me, going to have to get used to that." Naruko scream causing her to stumble and fall knocking the door open.

 ** _"Hahahahaha that was a good way to wake up in the morning,"_** said the Kyūbi while laughing at Naruko's predicament.

"Damn you, you damn fur-ball!" growled Naruko while getting back up and locking her door.

 ** _"Fur ball? Oi you damn brat I'm not a fur ball. Also you don't need to talk out loud just think what you want to say and I will hear it. You don't want people to think you insane do you?"_** asked the Kyūbi with annoyance.

 _'Well maybe I do want people to think I'm insane,'_ Naruko thought sarcastically back to Kyūbi who just rolled his eyes.

 ** _"Anyway as I wanted to say is that you are rather small for your age, and that ramen diet of yours doesn't exactly help,"_** Kyūbi said seriously.

 _'Hey it's not like I can afford anything else and Ichiraku ramen is one of the few places that doesn't kick me out as soon as I enter.'_ Naruko shot back.

 ** _"I have a solution to that. Now that you are a hanyou, you are now able to eat raw meat as well as most foods that would normally kill a human so when you finish your talk with the old man you should go hunting out in the forest for food. Not only will it keep you on a healthy diet it will also allow you to train yourself a bit,"_** Kyūbi ordered.

 _'Raw meat, I don't like the sound of that but if it will help then I guess,'_ with slight disgust in her voice.

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

Naruko walked up to the door that leads into the Hokage's office and knocks, "Enter," a muffled voice responded.

"Hey jiji," Naruko cheerfully greeted the Hokage.

"Naru-chan what brings you here this morning? I trust all is well with your new apartment?" asked the Hokage. Visits from Naruko always brighten his day. Her lovely beautiful and innocent smile of hers is what always brightens his day.

"Yes it's lovely and again thank you for helping getting it and moving in," she replied.

"Not at all, we can't have you sleeping in the streets or forest. So what can I help you with this morning Naru-chan?" asked the Hokage.

"Well jiji last night after I fell asleep I made contact with Kyūbi and he told me a few things like what happened when I was a year old," said Naruko in a slightly nervous tone.

"I see so he told you why you are different from the other villages?" he asked in a calm tone though underneath he was hoping Naruko didn't take his lying to her about why she was like that to harshly.

"Yes he did he also told me about the additional abilities that come with it. He um also told me that you knew about this," she replied looking down hiding her face making it impossible to read her expressions.

The Hokage sighed taking a puff from his pipe before setting it down and puffing out smoke from his mouth.

"What he says is true I do know as I was there when you transformed into a hanyou. You must understand that I withheld this was to protect you from possible harming yourself and not doubt the villagers if they found out how you were turned life could have been a lot more difficult then you not knowing."

"I planned to tell you this when you graduate from the ninja academy where I feel that you would be able to better handle this information when you were older and more mature. I am very sorry for having to lie to you about this," the Hokage said in his lecture voice.

Naruko looked up to him with a massive grin on her face, "I understand I'm just happy that it was the reason I was hoping to get. So jiji do you know who my parents were?" she asked with hope.

The Hokage looked to her with sad a smile Naruko instantly lost her smile and once again looked down to the floor. The Hokage saw this and in the hopes you cheer her up decided to tell her apart of it.

"Naru-chan I do know who your parents were though I am sad to say that I can't tell yet as they were both very powerful and famous people. I cannot tell you because your parents had more enemies then I dare to count and if they found out they had a child they would go to great lengths to take revenge or attempt to kidnap the child. So Naru-chan please understand this when I say I cannot tell you though when you are promoted to chūnin I will happily tell you who your parents are," replied the Hokage.

"Well then jiji you better get ready to tell me because I will make chūnin in no time," Naruko exclaimed happily.

"I will hold you to that Naru-chan," the Hokage replied with a smile.

"Oh yea jiji because I'm a hanyou I'm able to eat foods that would normally make a human sick or kill them, raw meat being an examples, so is it fine if I hunt in the forest?" asked Naruko.

"Yes you may as long as you are careful and take what you need and no more," the Hokage replied in a serious tone.

"Hai, Hai I will and thanks again jiji," Naruko said before running out the office towards a brighter and happier future.

Or did she?

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Hidden Leaf village.

Kyūbi: Nine tails. Demon Fox

Yondaime: Fourth Generation. Title given to the leader of the village.

Chakra: The mix of two energies, physical and mental energy within all things. Explanation in chapter 2.

Sandaime Hokage: Third Generation Fire Shadow. Full title given to the leader of a village. Hokage changes depending on the country it's from. Explanation in chapter 2.

Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU): Assassination tactics Special Forces. Secret black ops division.

-sama given to people or high stature, also express deep admiration for the person.

Inu: Dog. ANBU are given animal code names.

Kit: Refers to a baby fox or foxes pup.

Hanyou: half demon half human.

Kitsune: Fox.

Hai: Yes.

Kanji: One of three Japanese script systems.

Bijū: Tailed Beast.

Dattebayo: Japanese expression no real English translation but the nearest is 'believe it".

Ramen: Japanese noodle dish.

Chūnin: Ninja rank.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Since I am new to this my grammar will not be up to scratch as I haven't written anything since high school and I don't have anyone to check for mistakes.**

 **Please note: The approach I'm taking on this story is that it will only follow Naruko so if anything happens when Naruko is not around you will not know about it until Naruko herself is told or hears about it and you will learn about things when Naruko does.**

 **Additional note: So here is the second chapter re-uploaded.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** Bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** Biju talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto and do not make a profit off of this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Slowly stirring to the sound of a bird happily chirping away, "Hmmm," moaned Naruko while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Damn bird, do you always have to chirp from right outside my window," she said softly in a tired voice while dragging her feet to the window.

Opening the window and waving her arms around, "Stupid bird and look the sun is barely up yet," she sighed.

"No matter what I try I always wake up just before the sun comes up," whined Naruko.

Impatiently tapping her fingers on the table while waiting for the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook.

 _'Need to go and hunt today I've run out of meat. Need to thank Kyū-chan for the advice on hunting. Not only do I get free food but also the pelts I get from my catches really do help to bring in some extra pocket money,'_ Naruko thought while making a mental note to thank Kyūbi.

 ** _"No need to thank me kit you the one that come up with the idea after seeing those hunters wearing animal pelts. Beside you already thanked me two and a half years ago when I taught you how to hunt,"_** replied Kyūbi impressed with the idea of selling the pelts.

 _'Oh you up, morning Kyū-chan and hey thanks is due where thanks is due. Though that reminds me I haven't thanked Inu-san. He offered to buy me my clothes for me, all I need to do is leave a note in the box by my front door saying what clothes I want along with the money needed and poof the next day I have clothes in the box,'_ Naruko remembered while getting ready to shower.

"Oh look I have my third tail now, wonder what I get with this one," Naruko said finally noticing the additional tail.

Naruko is now a fifty one inch seven year old. Her hair now reaches towards the middle of the back. She has lost all baby fat and is a bit more defined body build than normal kids her age, muscles on her carves and biceps are slightly visible.

Kitsunes tend to develop early on thus making her seem a few years old than she really is.

The last few years have been different she doesn't get abused as much as she used to now that she is able to comfortably outrun the mobs and few occasional chūnins, though luckily enough she doesn't get chased by jōnin thanks to Inu, Neko and Taka.

Neko has been the one that helps Naruko sell her pelts to the ANBU as they have plenty of uses for them. Her house still gets damaged fairly often more so on her birthday, which is also the same date which Kyūbi attacked the village.

Naruko and Kyūbi have become closer over the last few years, Naruko making it a habit of speaking to Kyūbi inside the seal every night or if there is nothing to say she just spends time with Kyūbi before she goes off to sleep.

Kyūbi has come to acknowledge Naruko as a friend though hasn't admitted it to her yet. Climbing out the shower while wrapping a towel around her she makes her way to her closet to change into her new regular attire.

 ** _"Kit you better hurry up the hunting because if you remember it's your first day at the academy today,"_** Kyūbi warned seeing has it looks like Naruko has completely forgotten about it.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me Kyū-chan," Naruko said frantically, proving Kyūbi's point, while quickly putting on her clothes and running out her door while still tying her ribbons on to her pigtails.

Her new attire consists of a black long sleeved tight shirt with an orange sleeveless-jacket vest over her shirt (same design as Yoruichi from Bleach), with long black skin tight pants that reach to her ankles.

Her tails wrapped around her waist making it look like a belt with black boots that reach to her mid-carves, slim and tight enough that the pants and boots look like its one piece.

* * *

-Few hours later-

' _I still have an hour before class starts. Should still go and hang around school and see all who is starting with me this year,'_ Naruko thought while making her way to the academy trying to imagine what her first day will be like.

 ** _"You should memorise the scents of all your classmates and teachers, you never know what might happen."_**

 ** _"Also when your day is done go to one of the training grounds preferable one that is unoccupied as now that you have your third tail I will teach you what ability that comes with it and how to use it,"_** Kyūbi half warned and told.

 _'Will do though the way you said that sounds creepy. So what_ _is it you are going to teach me and I thought you said I had to figure out what abilities I get with each tail. I have only figured out that the second tail highly increased my agility and flexibility. Still haven't figured what other abilities I have just that with each tail my strength and stamina increase several fold,'_ Naruko replied.

 ** _"You will find out after school what I have in store,"_** Kyūbi said in a voice that slightly scared Naruko, **_"And yes I did tell you to figure it out but this specific ability you might not figure out due to what they will be teaching you at the academy. Now go on get, class starts in about twenty minutes,"_** Kyūbi said so he can go and prepare for this afternoon's training.

Entering the class and stopping at the entrance, _'Interesting design I'll admit,'_ Naruko said while taking note of the design of the class.

The entrance to the classroom seems to be the back of the classroom with three rows of tables and chairs long enough to comfortably sit three people per table. Each row has four columns of tables each one being a step lower than the next the highest being the back row.

On the other side of the entrance are windows that give a view of a tree with a swing to the far right near the front of the class. Next to the tree on the left are six wooden figure posts with a target on the centre of the post, each post is about two human adults' width worth of space between them, with a wooden fence behind them.

At the front of the class is a podium in the centre on slightly raised inch tall platform, the same width as the blackboard behind the podium. The blackboard takes up three quarters of the wall.

To the left of the podium near the window is a single wide desk with a single chair next to it facing towards the podium.

Heading towards the desk at the very back of the class in this case is in front of her near the window. Naruko takes a seat closest to the window and looks around the class and notes a few people, around eight in the class including her but only takes proper note of a few people.

In the front of the class on the far side next to the wall Naruko sees Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata is two inches shorter then Naruko; she has short dark blue hair with two braids in the front on either sides of her face. She wears a brown grey baggy jacket with navy blue baggy pants that reach her mid shins with blue shinobi sandals.

 _'So Hina-chan is in this class, it has been a while since I last saw her. Last time I saw her was two years ago when I her saved from those bullies,'_ Naruko thought while thinking of the time she saved her from those three bullies.

At the desk in front of his the row next his in the middle of the desk is the bug boy that she hears from everyone on how disgusting he is and that one should remain as far away from him as possible.

 _'Hmm that's Shino if I recall his name correctly don't know the family name though. Wonder if what everyone says its true about him, he seems normal to me, though does smell like bugs but that doesn't bother me smelt far worse things than that,'_ Naruko thought wondering what all the fuss is about him. From what Naruko can see Shino is wearing a light green jacket with the hood up.

Lastly the boy in in front of her has Black hair and seems to have a hint of blue to it as it shines and reflects the sun. He is wearing a short blue sleeve shirt with a symbol on the back that looks like a lollipop, the top half being red and the bottom half being white, along with what seems like white pair short pants from the view Naruko can see.

 _'So this is the Uchiha that I hear so often about, he seems good looking enough, not sure what the hype is about though,'_ Naruko thought while wondering why the boy is so popular and Kyūbi growls at this.

 _'Kyūbi is there something I should be aware of this boy?'_ she asked after hearing the quite aggressive growl from Kyūbi.

 ** _"No maybe not yet, though do keep an eye on him the Uchiha's and I do not have a happy history. And no I will not say anymore,"_** Kyūbi warned and said towards the incoming question as to why their past isn't a happy one.

As Naruko finishes her thoughts two boys walk into the room. The boy on the right has black hair tied up making it look like a pineapple and also has brown eyes. He is wearing a grey short sleeve jacket that's not zipped up with green hems on the edges of the jacket.

On each sleeve of the jacket is a big blue open circle. Underneath is a chain-mail mesh sleeveless shirt with dark brown long pants that reach his shins with blue shinobi sandals.

His hands are in his pockets and has a lazy attitude look on his face and body language. The boy next to him is a slightly plumb boy with a packet of chips in his hands. He has light brown spiky hair that stands up and black eyes with a swirl mark on each cheek.

He is wearing an open plain grass-green short sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath with his clan symbol printed out big on the front with a white scarf around his neck. On both of his forearms are bandages that cover the palm of his hands and reach towards his elbows.

To complete the outfit he is wearing short brown pants with bandages on both legs that starts at his knees and reach to where his blue shinobi sandals start.

They both make their way to where Naruko is sitting. The black haired boy sits next to her and the plumb boy on the other side. "Hey I haven't seen you around the village before our names are Nara Shikamaru and my friend here is Akimichi Chouji. Are you new to the village?" asked the now identified black haired boy known as Shikamaru said in a friendly tone.

"Oh hey no I was born in this village. I just tend to avoid contact and stay out of sight from most people. The name is Uzumaki Naruko nice to meet you," Naruko replied slightly happy that these kids don't actually know who she is.

 _'Actually on that thought none of these kids have reacted to me in anyway so far unlike the rest of the adults. Wonder why_? _'_ Naruko suddenly realizing this.

"Yo good to meet you," responded Chouji while crunching away on his chips.

"Naruko huh? Nice to meet you to. You seem just like me, to troublesome to bother with anyone else," Shikamaru replied while holding his hand out.

Naruko taking hold of it and shaking it replies, "Yea something like that. So you want to be a ninja as well?" Naruko asked quickly changing the subject on why she avoids people.

Shikamaru noticing the sudden change in subject and decides to leave it at that. "Not really but my troublesome family said I must. Sigh and at least this way I can keep an eye on my friend here," Shikamaru replies while point his thumb to his friend next to him.

With class now full, the teacher walks in ending the conversations between everyone. As soon as the teacher takes his first step down between the rows a boy with a dog in his jacket coming running into the class nearly knocking the teacher over. The boy with the dog has dark brown spiky hair with black slit like eyes and on each cheek is a upside down red curved triangle making look like a fang. He is wear a grey zipped up long sleeved jacket, to keep the dog from falling out, with the hood up. The jacket has black fur on the edges of his hood and at the end of his sleeves. He is also wearing brown long pants that reach his shins with blue shinobi sandals. The dog from what Naruko can see is a white grey dog with long flappy ears and the dog is clearly small if it can fit in his jacket like that.

"You're lucky I only consider someone late when I'm standing in the front of the class, make sure next time you are hear a few minutes earlier alright," the teach calmly advised the boy.

"Yes sensei, sorry sensei won't happen again," the boy said sounding out of breath.

"Right class I'm Umino Iruka, please call me sensei or Iruka-sensei. You're life now begins at this academy where you will be taught all that you need to know on how to be a ninja. You're classes will include Ninjutsu theory, shuriken and kunai handling, Taijutsu, fitness and obstacle course training, mathematics, history and later the class will be split into girls and boys. The girls will have an additional class on being kunoichi and the boys will go to a class on being a shinobi and for the last year a sex-education class which will also split the class into separate genders," Iruka lectured to the class.

 _'So this is Iruka-sensei that jiji said he would personally make my homeroom teacher. Well I trust jiji's judgement on this, will just have to see how it goes,'_ Naruko thought remembering what the Hokage said to her about getting personally appointed homeroom teacher.

"Right well now we will begin class registration please respond appropriately when you name is called," Iruka said while picking up the class register.

"Aburame Shino?"

"Hai!"

' _So it's Aburame Shino, the current clan heir for his clan,'_ Naruko thought hearing his name being called out.

"Akimichi Chouji?"

"Hai!"

Few names later…

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai sensei!"

' _Haruno? A non-clan female interesting,'_ Naruko thought when the girl with pink hair sitting next to the Uchiha answered.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai," Hinata said softly and nervously.

' _Still lacks self-confidence I see? Wonder why, she seems stronger then she lets on and has more determination than any other kid I've seen,'_ Naruko thought trying to figure out why she is so abnormally shy.

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Hai!" replied Kiba with a bark following afterwards.

"Excited too ey Akamaru?" Kiba asked to the bark, followed by another happy bark.

' _So dog boy there is Kiba. Inuzuka, explains the dog that follows him along with the traits and smell of dogs I pick up from him,'_ thought Naruko.

Few names later…

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"…"

"Nara Shikamaru?" Iruka said louder.

"…"

Naruko looks to her left right to see him sleeping, rolling her eyes she shakes and tries to wake him up while thinking, _'Damn lazy ass fell asleep already.'_

"Oi baka wake up!" Naruko says while frantically shaking the lazy ass.

"Hmmm?" Shikamaru groans.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Hmm oh, hai," the Nara replies lazily.

"I advise not to fall asleep next time," Iruka warns while the Nara just nodes and mumbles something inaudible before putting his head back down again.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai," Sasuke replies with slight happiness in his voice followed by a lot of love sighs and all the girls turning towards him the hearts in their eyes.

' _What the? This class is filled with fangirls the only girl not to drool over him is Hinata. Honestly I don't get what is so great about him,'_ Naruko thought slightly annoyed and confused.

"Uzumaki Naruko?" Iruka calls out and instantly look towards her with a fake smile and cold hate filled eyes.

"Hai!" Naruko responds.

 _'There is that look again. Hmm so he is just like the rest, so much for the hope of a pleasant homeroom teacher,'_ Naruko thought sadly and with a bit of anger.

"Last but not least, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Hai~" Ino sings back.

' _Wow she is pretty, wonder how long she spends on her hair,'_ Naruko thought while looking at the yellow blond girl who has her hair done in a ponytail that reaches to the middle of her back that is sitting next to Sakura.

 _'Wow seven clan heirs, this class seems to have the potential for a strong generation,'_ she thought looking at all the clan heirs in the class.

"Now that that's done. Right so I will be your homeroom teacher so if you need anything you may come to me for help. I will also be your Ninjutsu theory, shuriken and kunai handling, Taijutsu and obstacle course training teacher. Mizuki-sensei will be your mathematics and history teacher along with as the teacher for the boys' shinobi class. Suzume-sensei with be your sex-ed teacher along with being the girls kunoichi teacher," Iruka once again lectured to the class.

* * *

-During the Ninjutsu class-

"Can anyone tell me what chakra is?" Iruka asked the class. Only one person put their hand up.

"Yes Sakura," Iruka nodded to her.

"Chakra is the molding of two different energies within the body. Physical energy comes from stamina which can be obtained and increased through hard work and physical training. Mental energy or spiritual energy comes from the mind and one's conscious which can be obtained and increased through studying, meditation and experience. Molding these two energies in perfect unison is what creates chakra," Sakura happily and with pride answered the question.

"Well done Sakura that's a hundred percent correct but if the two energies are not mixed in perfect unison the jutsu being used will fail or not be fully effective," Iruka praised Sakura.

 _'Wow a book nerd, so she is rather smart in those terms but wonder how she will fair physical,'_ Naruko thought towards the textbook like answer Sakura gave.

* * *

-Later that afternoon-

"Well that was a down right crap day. The only classes I was actually allowed in were Iruka-sensei's class the rest kicked me out. At least with my hearing I could still clearly hear what they said. Need to take my texts book out with me next time," Naruko said with a sigh.

She really had a bad first day from being kicked out of the classes before they even began for no reason, though see knew what the real reason for it was. Coming up to an empty training ground she sat underneath a tree having a short rest from her daily exercise of running as fast as she can around the village until she could no longer move and then tries to complete a lap afterwards.

 _'Hmm all this running is paying off I can now run three times longer than what I could when I first started and now I can complete a lap around Konoha when I'm at my limit, Wonder if that's now my new limit,'_ Naruko thought happily and pleased with her progress.

" ** _Kit I told you running around will be worth it. Running like that only increases your stamina and helps define your muscles, you only gain minimal strength from it. Now that you have started going to the academy you should start adding strength training to your schedule, ask Inu to get you some weights for your legs, arms and chest,"_** Kyūbi said to her, **_"And don't think too much about you getting kicked out of class, there is not much you can do about it, you can go and speak with the old man though I think it might make things worse."_**

 _'Yosha I get to up my training routine, I can't wait!'_ Naruko excitedly thought.

 _'And thanks Kyū-chan, if they carry on doing that for the rest of the week I will go speak with jiji,'_ Naruko gratefully replied back to Kyūbi.

' _So what is it you wanted to teach me?'_ asked Naruko.

 ** _"I will be teaching the thing that makes us kitsunes standout from the rest of the demons. Transformation or better as known as shape-shifting,"_** Kyūbi replied with great pride in his voice.

 _'Shape-shifting? WOW THAT'S SUPER COOL! I can do that? Wow that's really cool,'_ Naruko Shouted in her mind while jumping around.

Shaking his head Kyūbi tried to calm down Naruko so they could get underway, **_"Alright calm down kit,"_** and with that Naruko calmed down and sat back down underneath the tree.

" ** _First there are a few things you must taking note. While you are able to shape-shift into just about anything you can think of you must remember what you change into you will only look like that and will not have its abilities unless it's an animal. So to better explain this, the Hyuuga as you know are known for their use of the Byakugan. If you change into one you can make it look like you have the Byakugan active but you will not be able to see what they see when it is activated you will still have your normal vision. Do you understand so far?"_** the Kyūbi asked.

 _'Yes I do so basically I can change into anything I will still have my own abilities but will not gain any of theirs?'_ Naruko confirmed.

 ** _"Yes that's correct. Now if you say change into an animal you will gain their unique traits on top of yours. Example if you turn into a hawk, you will be able to fly and your vision will be greatly increased, or if you turn into a fish of any kind you will be able to breath underwater, or if you turn into a chameleon you will be able to change your skin colour to match your surroundings. This is because when we change we change at a cellular level and not at DNA level. There was only one kitsune I have seen that could change at a DNA level though never did change in fear for not being able to change back,"_** Kyūbi continue his lecture.

 _'I see that's pretty cool and sounds very useful,'_ Naruko replied impressed with what she will be able to do.

 _" **Yes this is what makes kitsunes standout from the rest, other demons can also shape-shift but they don't get anything for it. The last thing you must take note of is these shape-shifts are not indefinite you will change back to your original form. The time you are able to stay in another form is directly related to your stamina and the size of the form is inversely related, this is the price for gaining unique traits of other animals. That being said other demons are able to indefinitely stay in another form. The only form you can stay indefinitely stay in is a fox as it is the natural form of a kitsune. While you are a fox your speed, senses, agility and stealth abilities are increased several folds equal to the number of tails you have not including the first tail. While in any form that does not have hands you will be limited to what you can do with your chakra,"**_ said Kyūbi in a serious lecture tone.

 _'Wow ok that's definitely something to remember,'_ Naruko said taking heed to the final fact of the limits to what she can do.

 ** _"Yes it's very important so remember it as can come back to bite you. The great thing about changing is that it doesn't require chakra or anything as it is a natural ability for a kitsune, other demons require chakra to change. So to change is pretty simply all you do is will yourself into a form you picture in your mind. If you will yourself to change without thinking of anything to change into you will change into a fox, so go ahead and try to change into a fox,"_** Kyūbi ordered.

So Naruko tried and willed herself to change. Slowly her body absorbed her clothes leaving her naked before her body started to contort and crunching could be heard. After around five seconds Naruko was a gold blond fox with three trails. She was the size of a normal dog fair bit smaller than a wolf.

" ** _Well done and in five seconds as well that's very good, the average first time for a demon to change is around seven to ten seconds let alone a hanyou,"_** Kyūbi said impressed with how she quickly she was able to change.

 _'Wow this is cool, though I'm a bit disorientated with my senses being increased and this feels a bit weird and it hurt quite a bit when changing,_ ' Naruko thought to Kyūbi while admiring her form and walking around a bit trying to get used to the new heightened senses.

 ** _"It always hurts when you change the first few times. So for you to get used to this form you should explore around for an hour though don't enter the village no good will come from that,"_** Kyūbi warned knowing that wild animals don't go wandering into the village and with the village not taking a liking to foxes walking into the village in the form of a fox with more than one tail is bound to cause chaos and trouble.

* * *

-An hour later-

" ** _Now that you are more used to this form and increased senses make you way back to the training grounds so we can continue getting you used to changing forms,"_** Kyūbi said seeing that Naruko is a lot more comfortable in this form.

While Naruko was walking towards her destination the Kyūbi explained more details about the shape-shifting ability, **_"As you change more often and get the hang of changing you will be able to decrease the time it takes to change. The fastest I seen someone change was faster than I could blink. Because you are able to change as fast as you are now I expect you to reach the same level. Knowing you, you would want to try and surpass that level,"_** Kyūbi said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

 _'Hehehe, you know me too well Kyū-chan and of cause I'm going to surpass that level I always love a challenge,_ ' Naruko shot back with pride while finally making her way back to the tree she originally sat under before the training started.

She quickly reverted back to her human form before sitting down and said, "Well at least I get my clothes back when I change back and don't have to pick them up when I do change that would be slightly annoying."

 ** _"That is one of the perks of shape-shifting also any additional weight you have on you when you change will still remain, so only your shape and natural body weight will change so if you do change into a bird you should remove the additional weight if you wish to fly. When you become physical stronger then you won't have to worry about extra weight and if anything it will just help with your training,"_** Kyūbi add to the list of things that one needs to know when shape-shifting.

For the next hour Naruko continued to change from human to fox and back, practicing and shortening the time in which she is able to change.

 ** _"Well done kit you've reduced your transformation time to just under a second, at this rate you should have mastered this within the next few months,"_** Kyūbi said amazed at the rate Naruko is able to decrease her transformation time.

 ** _"Enough changing for today for the next hour turn in to an eagle and practice flying and be ready to change into your human form so you can minimise the damage when you fall,"_** Kyūbi warned.

And so for the next hour Naruko was flying around and falling shortly after take-off on the first five to six times. While flying high in the sky, after finally being able to fly without falling like a small rocket, and enjoying the wind rushing past her face, _'THIS IS THE BEST EVER!'_ Naruko shouted her thoughts at the thrill and rush of flying.

* * *

-Naruko's apartment-

Landing in front of her door and changing back into her human form she unlocks her door and heads in. The first thing she does is writes a note to Inu and places it in the box by her door.

' _Dear Inu-san_

 _When you have the time could you please buy me a pair of wrist, ankle and chest weights hopefully the same colour as my vest? As I have no clue how much they will cost when you buy them just leave the receipt and I will pay you back the amount._

 _As for the weight could you give me a weight you think would be best for me to start with, just please also keep in mind that I am a fair bit stronger than most humans my age, if I would guess I'd say I'm as strong as an adult. Could one pair please be double the weight of the first one as I have recently acquired a form that doubles, almost triples my strenght and can stay in that form for as long as I see fit._

 _I would also like to deeply express my gratitude for the past few years and for all the buying of clothes and other needed things I've need. I would like to thank you in person though, so in the meantime thanks._

 _Thank you so much!_

 _Your favourite kitsune ninja!'_

 _'Hope Inu-san gets this soon, really looking forward to adding to my training scheme,'_ thought Naruko happily with yawn towards the end while removing her clothes and wrapping herself with her tails before falling asleep on top of her bed.

* * *

-The next morning-

Just as Naruko gets to the door she notices that her delivery box is full so walking up to it she sees that the weights she asked for last night are in the box along with two notes and full ninja weapon set with a two pouches to hold the weapons in.

'Wow that was fast honestly didn't think it would be here already,' she thought surprisingly, seeing that there are two notes from Inu and Taki.

Naruko firsts opens the note from Taki.

' _Hello Uzumaki-san_

 _Want to wish you luck for the next few years at the academy. I have left you a full shinobi's gear and pouches as a gift for entering the academy._

 _I also would like to ask you to look after my bother for me when I'm not around. My brother sat in front of you yesterday, he is also the boy that as bit of a fan group._

 _Thanks_

 _Taki'_

' _Oh it's from Taki-san. Your brother does he mean the Uchiha kid?'_ Naruko wondered who Taki's brother was. Little did she know that the note would be the last one from Taki she ever received.

 _'So Taki-san is Itachi-san, who knew,'_ she continued her thought while opens the second note.

' _Foxy-chan_

 _Here are the weights you asked for hope you like them. I'm really happy that you are taking your training seriously. The wrist and ankle weights are 20kg each and the vest is 25kg and as you requested the other pair is double the weight. No need to pay me back for the weights they're on the house. The weights work on chakra so if you ever need to increase the weight just feed chakra into them to increase the weight._

 _I presume the fox and eagle are the new forms you were talking about, I saw them yesterday when you were training. No need to worry only myself, Hokage and the other two ANBU will know about this until you choose to reveal them._

 _It's a pleasure I'm more than happy to help and I'm sure you will get to thank me in the next few years._

 _Your favourite shop keeper_

 _Inu'_

"Thanks you guys," Naruko said with a happy and wide grin on her face.

"So Inu-san is my shadow for this week?" she observed.

Naruko put on the weights and happy with how they looked. The chest weight looked exactly the same as her normal jacket vest and her weights or the same colour. She puts the on and definitely notices the weight. The wrists weights are orange like her vest they start at her wrists and end halfway up her forearms. Just like her wrists weights her ankle weights are orange and start by her ankles and ends just above halfway up her carves. With her new attire along with the added pouch on her bottom on the right side and a small pouch on the side of her right thigh Naruko heads to school for her second day hopefully it will be better than her first day.

* * *

 **And so I'll end the chapter here. Next chapter will be the second half of her academic life.**

 **Wow already have my first review honestly didn't expect much from this. So thanks to ThunderClaw03 glad you think I did a great job. I will be updating as soon as I have a chapter ready.**

 **I have already plan most of this story out so be expecting many updates.**

 **If any of you do find a few errors please do point them out so I can fix them thanks.**

 **Chapter 3 will only be released on Thursday or Friday though if things go well chapter 4 might get release with chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Since I am new to this my grammar will not be up to scratch as I haven't written anything since high school and I don't have anyone to check for mistakes.**

 **Please note: The approach I'm taking on this story is that it will only follow Naruko so if anything happens when Naruko is not around you will not know about it until Naruko herself is told or hears about it and you will learn about things when Naruko does.**

 **Naruko maybe 7 going on 8 but because she is a hanyou she grows and develops quickly so she may 7 but she has the mind of a 13-14 year old.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** biju talking to partner though their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto and do not make a profit off of this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Looking up to a cloudy sky Naruko makes her way to the academy.

 _'It's been four months since I've started going to the academy and still only Iruka-sensei allows me to remain class. Jiji did what he could but after a week they started kicking me out again,'_ Naruko thought with sigh.

 _'Winter is going to be rolling in soon, need to prepare as this winter looks like it's going to be the coldest one we've had so far,'_ she continued her thought while rubbing her arms trying to keep them warm on this colder than usual day.

 ** _"Kit what are you going to do about your birthday that's in two months, you know how bad it gets during that time?"_** Kyūbi asked knowing how bad it gets during the time of her birthday especial on the day itself.

 _'Honestly Kyū-chan I don't know. The normal living in the forest for a few weeks would be fine, but with this colder winter coming in and now that I'm at the academy I don't think it's going to work to well this time round.'_

 _'I think I will go ask jiji what I should do,'_ she replied thinking hard on what to do this year to avoid the constant mobs that attack her home and herself.

 ** _"Don't forget to up the weights today and I think you need a new pair this pair is quite worn out, you should ask Inu for a new pair or if they can be repaired,"_** Kyūbi informed.

 _'Oh right thanks Kyū-chan, hope they can be repaired I really like this set.'_ Naruko thanked while increasing the weight.

Over the past four months Naruko has increased the weights a total of three times including this increase.

The weights now weight 35kg for the wrists and ankle weights and 40kg for the chest weight. Her daily schedule includes of: Hunting in the morning, school to around mid-afternoon, running around the village, physical training which includes push ups, sit ups and pull ups.

For her final training she practices decreasing her transformation time, flying and changing into other forms as quickly as she can.

* * *

-At the academy-

Walking into the class Naruko notices that Sasuke is earlier than usual and can smell a lot of sadness and hatred off him.

 _'Wonder why he is here so early and why does he seem so different today besides the body language I can smell quite a fair bit of hatred,'_ Naruko wondered.

Naruko's ears twitched to the conversation that is taking place by the desk in front of Sasuke.

"Hey did you hear someone killed off the entire Uchiha clan and this guy here is the only survivor," the boy whispered to his friend.

"Really that's awful wonder how the guy feels. Do you know what happened?" the friend asked.

Naruko fading out the conversation to her thoughts she looks to the Uchiha with wide eyes and trembling slightly, _'W-w-what his clan was killed!'_

 _'When was this, he seems fine yesterday must of happened last night,'_ Naruko thought sadly while Kyūbi kept his own more rude thoughts to himself.

* * *

-Later that afternoon-

Making her way to her regular training ground Naruko holds her head down thinking of the event that happened last night. During the course of the day and on her way to the training grounds she learned a lot of what happened.

She learned that Uchiha Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan only leaving his little brother alive. A lot of people didn't expect this from him though are not surprised that he was able to pull it off as his was the youngest ANBU captain the village had at the age of thirteen two years after being accepted into the ANBU corps.

The thing that was troubling Naruko the most was that she could not believe he would do such a thing. There was no way Taki-san could do such a thing, though she never knew him well enough, the fact that Inu-san and jiji trusted him to help and protect her was the main reason she doubted this.

Her thoughts come to an end when she saw Sasuke sitting on a wooden dock a few metres out above a large lake. Slowly making her way towards him she decides to see if she can help him.

Quietly sitting next to Sasuke, he notices her but pays no heed to her presence Naruko softly asked, "So do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke just looked towards her with cold dead eyes, causing Naruko to flinch slightly, before looking away.

"You shouldn't keep this to yourself you know. You don't need to tell me anything but you should speak to someone," Naruko said softly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"You not going to get anywhere with that attitude, all the more reason why I said you should speak to someone," Naruko said a little louder.

"What the hell do you know? Now if you don't have anything else to say then piss off," Sasuke quietly shot back.

"Yea you right I don't know what it's like to lose someone or a family for the simple I've never either," she calmly replied.

Sasuke turned to face Naruko with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I lost both my parents the day I was born to the Kyūbi attack and because I was born on the day Kyūbi attacked the village thinks I'm the Kyūbi reborn. They don't say it to right to me but I can hear the comments they make about me."

"As a result I'm hatred or ignored by everyone in this village. So I may not know what it's like to lose a family or a clan but on some level I can relate to the pain you feel," Naruko responded quietly. Kyūbi quietly kept to himself upon recalling the day he attacked.

Sasuke was very surprised by this though he didn't show this but he still was shocked to hear what this girl has been through. After staring at her for a few minutes he turns away from Naruko quietly going over everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours.

Getting up and slowing walking away Naruko stops facing away from Sasuke she says, "You don't have to believe me or listen to my words, you can honestly do them what you like, but at least think on them," before walking off to train.

* * *

-The next morning-

Walking into the class along with Shikamaru and Chouji, Naruko sees that Sasuke is early again today though seems calmer than yesterday. Heading towards the desk and sitting down Chouji offers Shikamaru and Naruko some chips.

Taking a few chips Naruko quietly wonders why Kyūbi hasn't said anything since yesterday morning and when she went into the seal Kyūbi was nowhere to be seen. Naruko is a little troubled as Kyūbi has the habit of making at least a few comments especially during training so the silence yesterday was a little unnerving for her.

"So is it true?" Sasuke asked.

 _'Hmm, ever since yesterday Sasuke has been a bit more moody, though that's expected with what happened, but even before yesterday the only times I've seen Sasuke talk is during registration or when he gets asked a question. So why is he talking and why is he talking to Naruko?'_ Shikamaru wonders while opening eye while he is laying he head on his arms.

"Is what true?" Naruko responds.

"Is it true, is what you said yesterday true?" Sasuke asked a little louder while still sitting and facing towards the front of the class.

 _'Wonder what she said yesterday to get him to talk?'_ the Nara thought while looking towards Naruko and continues to listen to the rare conversation between Naruko and Sasuke no less.

"That is for you to decide. I said my piece and as I said it's up to you what to make of it," Naruko replies before looking down to Shikamaru.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Not much just some advice I gave about recent events," she replies while looking out towards the window.

"Seems to bothersome so I'll just leave it at that," Shikamaru says while closing his eyes knowing that he is not going to get any more out of her.

* * *

-During Ninjutsu class-

"So today we are going to learn the first Ninjutsu you will be learning at the academy," Iruka lectured while outside standing in front of the training posts.

"The first jutsu we will be doing this the Henge no jutsu. The Henge no jutsu uses your chakra to coat your body and chances your appearance to what it is you want to transform into. The jutsu requires three hand signs Inu, I and Hitsuji, in that order. I trust you know and have practiced all the basic hand signs?" Iruka continued with his lecture.

"I will demonstrate once then I want you to practice until class is finished," Iruka said while running through the hand signs and with a poof of smoke there stood the current Hokage, "Right, now you guys try," Iruka ordered with the Hokage's voice.

* * *

-Later that afternoon-

While punching a training post Naruko suddenly picks up two additional scents. Still punching to make it look like she hasn't noticed, she takes a few sniffs and recognises the two scents.

 _'That's Hinata and Sasuke. Why are they here? Looks like I will have to hold of my shape-shifting training,'_ Naruko thought while continuing training.

 _'It seems that they are just observing me. Hinata I can understand but why Sasuke?'_ she wondered as to why Sasuke was here. Hinata from what Naruko gathered is it's sort of an admiration thing but Sasuke she had no clue.

Her eyes suddenly widen and she starting to panic, _'How often does Hina-chan watch me like that this is the first time I have realised she is here, hope she doesn't know about my shape-shifting.'_ she thought was starting to get nervous and scared.

Smelling that Sasuke has left Naruko quickly disappears from sight and reappearing in front of Hinata scaring her. Hinata gasps stumbles backwards and falls.

Catching her in time before Hinata hits the ground Naruko asks, "So Hina-chan how much have you seen and how much do you know?"

Looking up to Naruko Hinata blushes furiously and stutters out something. "Sorry Hina-chan I can't hear you," Naruko says while releasing Hinata and sitting down along with her.

"I-I-I s-s-said t-t-that I've only s-s-seen you change i-i-into a-a-a fox and an e-e-eagle. As to what I-I-I know i-i-its next to n-n-nothing. I h-h-have only seen you t-t-train from afar w-w-with my Byakugan, t-t-this is the c-c-closest I been to y-y-you," Hinata stuttered nervously. She knew if she got closer she might get caught.

Naruko sighed relief, "I see, but could you please not tell anyone of my changing ability, I'm not ready to let everyone know just yet," she said well Hinata quickly nodded.

As Hinata opened her mouth and was about to ask something Naruko cut her off, "Sorry Hina-chan I won't say more you well learn in time but for now could you please not ask or saying anything about this to anyone," Naruko said softly and nervously.

Hinata nodded slowly and closed her mouth, "Thank you, you more than welcome to stay and watch if you want," Naruko said with a soft smile and giggling while standing up and going back to train.

 _'Really need to do something about her stuttering and lack of self-confidence; she really is just the cutest,'_ Naruko thought while giggling and walking up to the training post.

* * *

-Five years later-

 ** _"Oi kit, wake up!"_**

*loud snore*

 ** _"Wake up dammit!"_**

"hmmph, ramen…"

 ** _"DAMM BRAT WAKE UP ALREADY!"_** Kyūbi roared at Naruko trying to wake her up.

*CRASH*

"Itai! Dammit Kyū-chan that hurt!" Naruko whined while holding her head with one eye closed and a tear in the other.

"What's with the rude awakening this morning," she continued whining.

 ** _"Keh fine go back to sleep, it's not like you have the final exam today,"_** Kyūbi said rolling his eyes before pretending to go to sleep.

"Final exam? Oh right today's the final exam," Naruko said while making her bed and heading for the shower.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ahhhhh! TODAY'S THE FINAL EXAM!" Naruko realised while running into the shower.

 ** _"Better hurry you only have an hour,"_** Kyūbi warned.

Much has changed with Naruko over the past five years, the most recent change is the addition of her fourth tail to which she has partly figured out that her stamina and chakra capacity doubled but other than that she is clueless as to what else it did.

Naruko is now a 5'5 inch twelve year old girl with a well-toned body, her hair now reaches below her bottom and has the second biggest pair of breasts, next to Hinata but not by much. She is known as a stamina freak that could rival Konoha's mighty green beast as Iruka put it.

Naruko, Shikamaru and Chouji became best friends while she became good friends with Shino. Due to spending time with Hinata, Naruko managed to stop her stuttering though Hinata is still very shy and quiet.

Her relationship with Sasuke is more of a rival one where Sasuke challenges her almost twice a week. Due to this Sakura and Ino have a deep undying passion of hatred towards Naruko saying that she is the only girl that Sasuke pays attention to and is always with him even though it's only when he challenges her to a spar.

Naruko is now notorious in Konoha for the pranks she pulls and no matter who chases her they can never catch her and always disappears out of thin air earning her the name of Konoha's untouchable prankster.

This annoyed Iruka to no end having to always supervise Naruko when she has to clean up the mess she makes.

About two years ago an encounter with Iruka after a prank, caused her to not attend class for a month because of the cold hatred eyed stare he gave her. After a month Iruka changed for the better being kinder and stricter in class to her and giving the occasional ramen treat.

This greatly cheered up Naruko has she finally had an adult outside Ichiraku and the Hokage that she can trust and considers Iruka the brother she never had. Naruko also come to see Inu-san no Inu-nii as a brother as well.

 _'I'm very happy that I went to jiji a week ago without the help he gave me I don't think I would have been able to pass this exam,'_ Naruko thought about how no matter what she tried she could not do bunshin no jutsu.

* * *

-Flashback one week ago-

"Hey jiji," Naruko happily greeted while entering the Hokage's office.

"Naru-chan it's good to see you again. All is going well at the academy?" the Hokage asked, happy to see Naruko again.

"Hai jiji, though that's also why I am here. You see I'm have trouble with the bunshin no jutsu," Naruko said looking rather sad.

"I asked Iruka-sensei for help. He gave me a chakra control exercise to do in which I have to try and stick as many leaves to my body as I can with my chakra," she continued

"I'm at the point where I can cover my entire body and do my normal training and the leaves will stick during the entire time, but for the life of me I still can't do the bunshin no jutsu," Naruko said with disappointment.

"Hmmm that is rather interesting. Do you mind attempting the jutsu now so I can see where you are going wrong?" the Hokage asked wondering as well as to why Naruko is failing to do the jutsu if she can do the leaf exercise so well.

"Yea sure," Naruko replied and did the jutsu. In a poof five very pale unhealthy toppled over clones appeared around Naruko.

"The immediate problem that I can see is that you are using way too much chakra for the jutsu," the Hokage said noting that the amount of chakra used was more than enough for a high level jutsu if not too much for that as well.

"And that's the thing I'm using as little chakra as I can call upon," she said sadly looking towards the ground and dispelling the clones.

 _'Wow just how much chakra does she have, if that's the smallest amount then I think she might even rival a low tailed Bijū,'_ the Hokage thought astonished with the might of chakra she might have.

"Well if that's the case I assure that you will never be able to do that jutsu and it will only get worse as you are still growing," he said to the girl.

Naruko only got sadder, on the verge of heart breaking thinking now that she will never be able to become a ninja. Truth is it took hear almost four months to get to the level she is now with the leaf exercise. She has always struggled when it comes to chakra control.

"Now now Naru-chan no need to be sad, I've got the perfect jutsu for you," the Hokage said seeing Naruko's almost depressing mood.

Naruko instantly brightened up, her hopes building up again, her bright smile making the Hokage chuckle.

"This jutsu is called the kage bunshin no jutsu. This is normally a kinjutsu as the amount of needed will drain and kill a person who doesn't have enough chakra so be careful with this jutsu and you are forbidden to teach anyone this jutsu without my permission so you may not teach anyone."

"Do you understand?" the Hokage warned and asked, Naruko giving a quick nod.

"This is how it's done. The hand seal is a cross Tora hand sign with one hand being horizontal and the other vertical," the Hokage told while doing the hand sign and creating a single clone.

"The different between this and a normal bunshin is that it is a solid construct and not an illusion and very little control is needed. Please note that this jutsu divides your chakra evenly among you and the clones evenly," the Hokage lectured to Naruko.

"So using the same amount of chakra you used earlier use that same amount and do the new jutsu I taught you," he asked Naruko.

With a nod Naruko made the hand sign and covered the entire office with smoke, when it cleared forty Naruko clones filled the Hokage's office.

With wide eyes the Hokage looked around the room watching as all the clones Naruko made, squishing each other trying to find room and space.

 _'She made all these clones and that wasn't her even trying. Naruko you really are something else,'_ the Hokage thought with pride.

"All you need to do now is practice this till you are able to make a single clone", he said earning a nod and wave from Naruko before she bolted out the office.

"Thanks jiji I owe you one," Naruko shouted running out to go and practise the new jutsu she just learned.

-Flashback end-

* * *

 _'The best part about the kage bunshin is that my clones can also shape-shift like I can though they can only hold the form for half the time I can. So that should be about two days. I also learnt how to do the jutsu with a one-handed seal,'_ Naruko thought while running into the class and seeing Iruka walking to down the steps to the front of the class.

"Cutting it close there. Oversleep or something," Shikamaru said with a laugh,

"Yea overslept glad I got here in time," Naruko sighed while sitting down waiting to hear what the final exam is going to consist of.

"So as you know today is the final exam which will determine if you graduate from the academy those that fail will have to wait a year before reattempting the exam," Iruka lectured with a smile.

"The exam will consist of three parts: theory exam, practical exam and a Ninjutsu exam. You must get full marks for the Ninjutsu part to pass regardless of what you get for the first two parts."

"Getting full marks for the Ninjutsu part doesn't mean that you will definitely graduate," Iruka said while handing out the paper exam face down.

"Good luck! You may start," Iruka announced starting the exam.

-Three hours later-

"Right, now that the theory and practical part are done we will start the Ninjutsu part. If your name is called please follow me to the next room to conduct the exam. If your name is not called that means you do not have enough marks to graduate even if you pass the Ninjutsu part," Iruka explained.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Hai!"

"Good please follow me," Iruka said while walking out the class.

An hour later…

"Uzumaki Naruko!"

"Yosh, let's kill this!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Right please follow me," Iruka said while walking out the class.

Following Iruka into the next room when she sees her two other senseis sitting behind a desk. Mizuki giving her a hard cold stare as she walks in.

"Right Naruko please perform the henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu and the bunshin no jutsu," asked Iruka.

"Hai!" Naruko responded.

Naruko changed into a perfect replica of Iruka after which she switched positions with chair that was next to hear and dispelled henge no jutsu. Iruka nodded with a smile before writing down her mark.

"And the bunshin no jutsu please," Iruka asked hoping she could pull it off knowing how she battled with this jutsu.

"Um sensei I can't do the bunshin no jutsu, jiji even said that it's impossible for me to use it because of the amount of chakra I have," Naruko said while rubbing the back of her head with a small smile.

Mizuki grinned at this, _'Now hopefully his everything will go as planned,'_ his grin only getting wider at this thought.

"Well I sorry to hear that, if that's the case then I have to fail you," Iruka said sadly though surprised to hear that having too much chakra is a reason for not being able to do a jutsu.

"Don't be sensei. Is it alright if I do another type of bunshin?" Naruko asked making Mizuki scowl.

"Why yes if you are able to then please make at least three, you might even get extra points for it," Iruka said happily.

Naruko nodded and made a half tiger seal and called out," Kage bunshin no jutsu," and three kage bunshins appeared.

"Well done on the jutsu but Naruko how did you learn this, you do know that this is a kinjutsu?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow hoping that this doesn't cause any trouble.

"Hai, I know that it's a kinjutsu. The one who taught me this was jiji," Naruko said happily.

Iruka signed in relief, "Well then it's fine and all I have to say is well done you pass and welcome to the ninja life, genin," Iruka said with a smile full of pride while handing Naruko a blue headband with a metal piece with Konohagakure's symbol on it.

Naruko run to Iruka and hugged him, who happily hugged back, after taking the headband on tying it on her right arm close to her shoulder.

Naruko bolted out the room and into the class and from where Iruka was he could clearly her Naruko shout, "I am Uzumaki Naruko remember it and remember it well for I am Konoha's future's best Hokage dattebayo." Iruka shaking his head with a smile left the room to get the last student.

Few minutes later Iruka walking into the class with a happy looking Ino.

"I would like to say well done to everyone and that no one failed. I will be expecting this generation to do great things. For now you have a week's break before team placements will be announced."

"So please return next week to this classroom normal school time. Until then you are dismissed," Iruka said with pride.

* * *

-Later that evening-

Soaked from sweat, breathing heavily Naruko sat under a tree from a hard day of training, "This is *pant* most I have done *pant* in *pant* one go, then again it is the most *pant* time I have in a day to train like *pant* this. Going to be a hard week," Naruko said between breaths to herself.

"It's getting late, the sun is almost down," she said noticing that it's getting dark quickly.

*Sniff*

*Sniff* *Sniff*

 _'What the, that's blood,'_ Naruko thought while sniffing the air and running to where it's coming from.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

 _'That's Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei,'_ Naruko thought while changing into a fox and increasing her speed to max.

-Old training ground clearing-

Naruko arriving just in time, to see Iruka-sensei getting pinned to a small old building by several kunais, comes skidding to a halt.

"Teme what the hell do you think you are doing?" Iruka shouted in pain.

"Why just delivering a special package to Orochimaru-sama," Mizuki said with a grin while dropping down from a branch while holding a fūma shuriken and slowly walking towards Iruka.

Seeing Mizuki drawing back his right hand preparing to throw the oversized shuriken, Naruko quickly makes a kage bunshin while the real Naruko shape-shifts into a kunai. The clone throws the kunai wedging it in the ground between Mizuki's feet stopping him dead in his tracks. As soon as the clone through the kunai it dispelled.

"What the, who's there?" Mizuki asked looking in the direction of where the kunai came from but finding no one. Even Iruka was confused as to who through the weapon.

Using the distraction, Naruko shape-shifted back into her human form in a crouching position facing Mizuki. Using all her strength that she had left from training all afternoon Naruko jumped bringing her right knee up and kneed Mizuki in the chin lifting him up high into the air.

Finishing off Naruko turned a full 360 before she extended her right foot kicking Mizuki in his chest sending him crashing into the tree behind him and toppling it over on top of him. Landing quietly Naruko growled before turning to see if Iruka is ok.

"Iruka-sensei are you ok? And what's going on here and why is Mizuka-teme attacking you?" Naruko asked trying to figure out what's going on.

"N-n-naruko? I'm fine and Mizuki stole a forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office," Iruka replied confused as to where Naruko came from.

"You mean this big thing?" Naruko asked picking up the scroll next to the unconscious Mizuki.

"Yes. What about that teme underneath tree?" Iruka asked.

Pulling out the kunais from Iruka and setting him down Naruko replied, "He's just unconscious, though I did feel a few bones cracking when I kicked him earlier."

"So Naruko where did you come from and why didn't we sense you dispelling the henge? Good job on using the henge to disguise yourself as a kunai," Iruka said impressed.

"Well earlier I smelled blood and followed it here where I saw you being attacked. The reason for not sensing me is because it's not a henge it's my shape-shifting ability," Naruko said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Shape-shifting?" asked a confused Iruka.

"Yea shape-shifting," Naruko repeated while changing into Iruka and back to her normal form.

Iruka just stood there mouth wide open. Quickly re-composing himself Iruka asked, "Right. So do you want to get some ramen after we report to the Hokage?"

"Yatta, Thank you Iruka-sensei. Let's go then what are you waiting for?" Naruko replied happily while jump up and down making her way back to the village.

Laughing while shaking his head he followed Naruko dragging a tied up Mizuki and scroll.

* * *

-At Ichiruka's Ramen-

During the meeting with the Hokage Naruko and Iruka got the funds for a b-rank mission while thanking Naruko for saving Iruka and bring back both the scroll and the traitor.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruko thanked him for the ramen.

"Pleasure, but it should be I that needs to thank you. You saved my life back there so thank you Naruko you did really well," Iruka proudly thanked her while paying for the ramen.

"Naruko your life from now on will only get harder and more difficult so make sure to train hard and keep your head about you," Iruka advised while walking out the stand with Naruko.

"Hai, I will always give my all. You can count on me!" Naruko said with a grin.

* * *

-The next day-

Sitting in the Hokage's office Naruko was getting rather impatient. She had been sitting here for half an hour waiting while they completed the forms required to be a full-fledged ninja.

With a drop of blood running down his nose the Hokage looked at the picture Naruko had taken for her ID. The picture was of her biting her finger and winking her eye with for fox ear's fully visible.

"Naruko are you sure you want this picture? This is a very important part of becoming a ninja once this is done it can't be redone," he asked making sure it's what Naruko wanted.

Before she could answer the door to the office open slightly with a kunai sticking though. Naruko reacting on instinct appeared by the door before the door could open anymore. Pulling the door open and grabbing the person and throwing them into the room making said person to land on the floor face first.

Before the person could move Naruko pounced on the assailant and using one of her tails to binding their hands behind their back while another pinned their head to the ground. Naruko ended the move with placing her left foot on the person's back keeping him from getting up.

The pinned person turned their head to the side to see who the hell pinned them only to meet hard cold eyes staring into their own. A cold shiver ran down their spine while the assailant started to sweat fearing for their life.

"Naruko let him go he means no harm, though I hope this will stop future ambushes right Konohamaru-kun?" the Hokage sighed at the endless amounts of 'ambushes' he had.

"Hai jiji, just get this lunatic off me," Konohamaru cried while trying to break free.

"Jiji?" Naruko asked while releasing Konohamaru.

Taking another look she finally notices that Konoharmaru is no more than six to seven year old kid.

"Yes the old man there is my grandfather, didn't you know this? Do you live under a rock or something?" the boy said while point to his grandfather.

Naruko's eye twitched furiously. 'Oh boy,' thought the Hokage seeing Naruko's eye twitch.

"BAKA!" Naruko shouted while hitting the boy on the head knocking him back down to the ground.

 _'What the she actually hit me even after knowing who I am,'_ Konohamaru thought while rubbing his head and standing back up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You lucky that it was me, anyone else would have not been so forgiving. And I do not live under a rock, it's a tree sometimes" Naruko shouted back glaring at the brat but mumbling the last part.

Before Konohamaru could say anything a man wearing spectacles, a bandanna with the village's symbol on it with a long black sleeved shirt and black long pants with black shinobi sandals, came running into the room.

"Honourable grandson!" shouted the man.

"Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru replied.

Ebisu looked at Naruko with cold eyes, "Honourable grandson, what are you doing here especially with that person?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Naruko not paying mind to the insult left the room knowing that her business here is done. "Cheers jiji," she said walking out the door.

Half an hour later…

 _'Is this kid going to follow me the whole time now,'_ Naruko wondered half annoyed.

"Oi chibi come on out I know you have been following me since I left jiji's office" Naruko said tapping her foot while folding her arms.

Dropping the cloth disguise Konohamaru shouted to Naruko," Oi don't call me that!" Which only earned a grin of her.

"That's what I expect of boss, being able to detect me from so early on," Konohamaru said with a grin point towards his 'boss'.

"Boss?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, so now that you're my boss train me," he stated.

"You want me to train you?" Naruko asked. Konohamaru quickly nodded back.

"I won't train you until you can run five laps around this village," Naruko said firmly.

And so Konohamaru saluted and started heading to the village outskirts to do as told.

"Wow he didn't complain, I honestly expected him to moan and groan or something not just salute and leave," Naruko deadpan a bit unimpressed and impressed at the same time at the lack of complaint.

* * *

-Later that night in the seal-

"Hey Kyū-chan I finally become a full-fledged ninja documents and all," Naruko said happily while walking into the cage and sitting against the laying fox.

 **"Well done kit, though you did hold back a lot during the practical part of the exam,"** Kyūbi congratulated her.

"I didn't want to show my full strength and besides that could have killed someone seeing as they made us fight each other," she replied.

 **"True. Do you remember the question you asked wanting to know my name?"** Kyūbi asked while looking down to Naruko.

Naruko looked back at Kyūbi and raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly and slowly saying, "Yes, I do."

 **"I am willing to tell you what it is if you still wish to know,"** Kyūbi said.

Knowing that this is a sign of friendship and trust as demons only give names to those who they deem worthy and trust. Naruko smiled brightly with her tails waved happily in random directions.

"Yes please, I still do wish to know your name," Naruko said in loving voice.

Kyūbi sat up facing towards Naruko and smiled while holding a fist down to her," **Name's Kurama and just so you know you are the second human, or rather first hanyou to know my name,"** Kyūbi said with a grin.

Making a fist and connecting it with Kurama's Naruko smiles while a tear runs down her eye. "Thank you Kurama this means a lot to me," Naruko thanked softly.

 **"Go on get some rest you have a hard week ahead of you and starting tomorrow you are going to increase the weights to 65kg including the wrist and ankle weights."** Kurama said with an evil grin at the training he is going to put her through.

A slightly pale Naruko left the seal, the grin down right scaring her.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3. Next chapter is the start of her ninja career.**

 **Now as for pairings I can not decide on who to pair Naruko with. I have a few options and ideas but can't decide which one to go with.**

 **So I will be putting up a poll. This is not limited to a single person, though it will be no more the 4 including Naruko herself. It can be either straight, yuri or both at the same time. There will be no yaoi what so in this or any of my stories.**

 **One person has asked if I could pair Naruko up with Haku. Sorry to say that is a no go as it will clash with what I have planned.**

 **The options.**

 **Sasuke**

 **Sakura**

 **Hinata**

 **Kiba**

 **Shino**

 **Ino**

 **Chouji**

 **Lee**

 **Neji**

 **Tenten**

 **Gaara (I have an idea for this but it will change a few things drastically)**

 **Temari**

* * *

Jutsu: technique or art. Art has in Art of fighting.

Henge no jutsu: Transformation technique.

Kawarimi no jutsu: Literally means body change technique. This swaps the user with the targeted object.

Bunshin no jutsu: Clone technique.

Kage bunshin no jutsu: Shadow clone technique.

Ninjutsu: Ninja art/ Art of the Ninja.

Kinjutsu: Forbidden technique.

Fūma shuriken: Large four blade shuriken.

Inu: Dog.

I: Boar.

Hitsuji: Ram/sheep.

Tora: Tiger.

Chibi: Midget, shorty, runt.

Baka: Idiot.

Yatta: Hooray.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Since I am new to this my grammar will not be up to scratch as I haven't written anything since high school and I don't have anyone to check for mistakes.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ biju talking to partner though their mind.

* * *

 **Kurama: This guy does own Naruto and is making a killing off of this.**

 **Me: OI BAKA, what the hell you go and say that for?**

 **Kurama: Why not it seems like fun, wonder what will happen?**

 **Me: Damn you, you damned overgrown fur-ball.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. I MAKE NOTHING OUT OF THIS.**

 **I REPEAT,** **I DON'T OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. I MAKE NOTHING OUT OF THIS.**

 **Me: If I did own this you would be watching this and I wouldn't be here**

 **Naruko: His is telling the truth don't listen to that damned demon, it spews nothing but lies. Hell even the cake from portal had more truth to it. _'What's portal?'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"Hey Shika who do you want to be with?" Naruko said sitting at her usual spot at the back of the class.

"Honestly I would be fine with anyone though would prefer you, Chouji and myself. Though I know it's not going to happen. There're no doubt going to keep the Ino-Shika-Chou combo together," Shikamaru said back lazily.

While Naruko and Shikamaru were thinking about who is going to be on who's team Iruka was busing giving a speech about how their life is only going to get more difficult from here on and the regular speech about the will of fire that everyone has.

"Now for the team placements. Each team will consist of three genin and one jōnin instructor. You cannot swap with others, the team you are put in is the team you will remain in," Iruka said to the class knowing that some are not going to be happy with the selections.

His statement was more for the group fan-girls that won't be placed with a certain Uchiha.

"Team one…"

Few teams later…

"Team seven. Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura…"

"Why do I get the fan-girl," Naruko cried with tears running down her face.

"Great I get the Uchiha's bitch," Sakura said sadly dropping her head on the desk.

"Oi come say that to my face forehead-slut!" Naruko shot back while standing and placing one foot on the desk.

"Huh! What did you say?" Sakura stood up facing Naruko making Shikamaru move back slightly and grumbling something about troublesome women.

Before the situation got out of hand Iruka shouted using his famous big-head jutsu,"Sit down! And keep quiet!"

Naruko just scoffed and sit back down while Sakura nodded furiously before keeping quiet and sitting down.

"As I was saying Team seven consists of Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Saskue," Iruka repeated.

"Shānnarō! Take that Ino-buta!" Shouted while point to Ino sitting next to her.

Ino cried for a few seconds before turning back on Sakura," At least I don't get the Uchiha's bitch on my team Forehead!"

Iruka sweat-dropped at the verbal brawl. Naruko's eye twitched dangerously. Seeing that Naruko was about to possibly kill someone Iruka said the Names for the next team.

"Team eight. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka said, happy that it defused the situation a bit.

"Team nine is still in-circulation."

"Team ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji," Iruka said finished calling out the teams.

Ino cried again for the second time whining something about life being unfair while Sakura tried to comfort her by saying how right she was but the Uchiha on her team made up for it. Ino only cried more.

"You are all dismissed till after lunch where you will meet your jōnin-senseis," Iruka dismissed the class.

* * *

-Three hours after lunch ended-

"Gaahh! Where the hell is this guy!" Naruko shouted getting very annoyed pacing around the room. She wasn't the most patient type.

Sakura was agreeing with Naruko and so was Sasuke but wasn't showing it.

"That's it he asked for this!" Naruko said grabbing the board duster.

Naruko placed it in between the door so when it opened it would fall.

"Oi baka what are you doing?" Sakura asked while her inner-self was starting to like this girl.

"What he deserves," Naruko scoffed back.

Being so annoyed Naruko didn't end it their she made a clone and made it change into a large hammer using the henge no jutsu. This surprised both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruko what is a clone going to do it's not like it can do anything," Sakura stated confused as to what Naruko was doing.

"It's a kage bunshin it's not the same as a normal bunshin," Naruko replied while placing the hammer above the door parallel to the floor.

"There this is going to good," Naruko said with a devilish laugh.

' _What is she doing, surely she knows that won't work on an elite jōnin?'_ Sasuke thought.

Few minutes later the door opened. As a head appeared through the door the board duster hit the person on the head followed by the hammer swinging downwards hitting him in the face and making him stumble backwards.

' _It actual worked. I don't believe it!'_ Sasuke thought with wide eyes.

' _CHA! Great work Naruko!'_ Sakura's inner-self shouted.

Walking back into the class the man's eye twitching, he was expecting the duster but not the hammer. Naruko was rolling on the floor on the verge of pissing herself she was laughing so hard.

The man that walked in had grey slightly spiky hair that stood up. His headband was angled so that it covered his left eye. A black masked covered his face from the middle of his nose downwards which blended into the long sleeved black shirt he was wearing with a green sleeveless utility jacket that all chūnins and jōnins got.

He had black finger-less gloves with a metal piece on the back of the glove. He also wore black long pants with a bandage on his right thigh to hold a kunai pouch and wore black shinobi sandals.

' _So she was the one that pulled the prank. Damn brat!'_ the man thought while his eye was still twitching.

"Hmmm well to be blunt I hate you. Meet me on the roof," he said disappearing in a poof of smoking.

* * *

-On the roof-

Naruko got to the roof way ahead of the others as she bolted to the roof. Walking up to the man sitting on the railing reading an orange book. Naruko took a few sniffs before her eyes went wide remembering the sent she got familiar with very quickly.

"Inu-nii-san?" Naruko asked quietly. Inu responded with an eye smile and a nod.

"INU-NII-SAN!" Naruko said loudly hugging him.

"Hai it's me though that's my ANBU name. My actual name is Kakashi," Kakashi said while rubbing the top of her head.

"Kakashi?" Naruko repeated looking up to him in which Kakashi nodded to her.

While still hugging, Sakura and Sasuke arrived seeing Naruko now hugging the man she just pulled a prank on.

Curiosity got the better of Sasuke so he asked," Naruko why you hugging him?"

Letting go and turning to Sasuke with a blush on her face Naruko responded," I only recognised who he was when I got here," while rubbing the back of her head the blush still visible on her face.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked still a bit confused and curious.

Before she could respond Kakashi cleared his thought getting everyone's attention.

"Right you can continue this later for now sit down there on the steps and we can get the introductions started," Kakashi said stopping the conversation.

Sitting down next to Sasuke and Naruko on the other side Sakura asked," Introductions?"

"Yes so now introduce yourselves, say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream," Kakashi ordered.

"Could you do it first please?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. As for my likes and dislikes I have no intention of telling you. I have certain hobbies and for a dream? Seems like I don't have one," Kakashi introduced himself.

All three sweat-dropped at the introduction, _'We only learnt is name,'_ they all thought at the same time.

"So who is next?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko quickly put her hand up.

"Me, me pick me!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi nodding to her with an eye smile. All three wondered how he did that with is eye.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko! I like hunting, training and ramen. I hate the three minutes it takes to wait for the ramen to cook and keeping secrets between friends. I also hate fangirls," Naruko said turning to Sakura who just glared back.

' _At least I won't have to worry about Naru-chan being a fan-girl,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Before I continue seeing as we are going to be a team I don't want to hide and keep secrets so I have something to show you," Naruko stated nervously and looking to Kakashi to see if she was doing the right thing.

"Naruko, it's your choice whether or not to reveal your additional features. Though your other secret has to remain a secret until you have at least entered the chūnin exams once so it will have to hold off till then," Kakashi said to her giving the go head on one of the secrets.

"Secret?" Sakura said while Sasuke thought the same thing raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, so please don't freak out, though will understand if you wish to avoid me afterwards," Naruko said quietly while she looked at her feet.

Pulling the ribbons letting her hair down showing her fox ears and unwrapping her four tails from around her waist letting them move from side to side freely.

Sasuke went wide eyed and blushed a bit while Sakura just scoffed.

"And here I thought it was something serious but you reveal that you are into cosplay. So what it's not like it's going to get Sasuke to like you anymore," Sakura said unimpressed.

"Sakura it's not cosplay their real. I'm a hanyou," Naruko said a bit sad at what Sakura said.

"Hanyou?" both Sakura and Sasuke asked.

"Yes hanyou. Half human half demon," she replied looking back at her feet hiding her expression.

Naruko was already having a hard time revealing this in fear of what they might think and Sakura didn't help with her comment.

Sakura, eyes wide, looked at Naruko noticing that the ears and tails were moving to naturally to be a costume or a henge no jutsu. Sakura looked at Kakashi who only nodded.

"Normally this is an S-class secret punishable by death. Only Naruko is allowed to reveal this so you are not to say anything about this unless Naruko says so," Kakashi warned sternly making Sakura and Sasuke sweat a bit.

"I'm sorry Naruko I didn't know. It's just that it's not something you um normally see every day," Sakura apologised.

"It's fine Sakura thank you. I guess because I'm so use to it that I forget that it's not a normal human thing to have," Naruko said softly while tying her hair in ponytail.

"So you guys don't hate me?" she asked looking at Sakura and Sasuke trying to see what they think.

"No it doesn't change anything. I actually think it's rather cute," Sakura said while blushing Naruko shortly followed blushing herself.

"Though I still hate you for taking all of Sasuke's attention from me," Sakura said playfully sticking her tongue out at Naruko.

Naruko just smiled at Sakura before turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke?" Naruko asked softly

With a blush and looking away Sasuke said," I don't care what you are. You are still you though can you explain this or what?"

"I would but it would require me to reveal my other secret which it looks like I can't tell it after we enter the chūnin exams," Naruko replied.

Sasuke nodded back while Sakura wasn't sure what kind of other secret Naruko still has especially after revealing this kind of secret.

"So now that's over I can continue. My hobbies are hunting, pranks and training. My dream is to become the best Hokage the world has ever seen so the village will accept me for me!" Naruko said happily with a great deal of pride and confidence in her voice.

' _Even after everything she has been through and what the villages have done, she still wishes to get them to see her as Naruko and not the Kyūbi and wishes to protect this village. A good strong dream she has,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Good. Next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like umm *glances at Sasuke* and my dream is umm *glances at Sasuke*. I hate Ino-buta and baka-Naruko," said Sakura

' _Oh no not a fan-girl. Please help me!'_ Kakashi cried his thoughts hoping that he could somehow get rid of her or somehow stop her from being a fangirl.

"Next."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Have a few likes and dislikes. My dream, no rather my goal is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

' _So he is driven by hate and wants to kill his brother. Not good he is still young so they may be a chance to save him. Hope you will help Naruko,'_ Kakashi thought while glancing between Sasuke and Naruko.

' _So he hasn't taken heed to my words. He wishes to kill Taki-san. Hope he won't lose himself in this goal of his,'_ Naruko thought looking at the would-be-killer.

' _Sasuke wants to rebuild his clan? So does that mean he is looking of love!'_ Sakura thought with a deep blush while her inner-self celebrated and cheered her on.

"Tomorrow we start our survival training so be at training ground seven tomorrow at 0500 hours," Kakashi ordered.

"Survival training?" Sakura asked.

"Like I need that, what do you think I've been doing my whole life?" Naruko said crossing her arms.

"Not that kind of survival training. This is one that will determine whether you will remain as a genin or get sent back to the academy. This training has 66% pass rate so that means only nine of you will remain genin," Kakashi stated with a laugh.

"WHAT!" all three shouted.

"What about the graduation test, what was that for then?" Sakura asked.

"That was to see who had the potential to became genin. Tomorrow is the real test. So come prepared tomorrow. Oh and don't eat you will throw up," Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I really need to learn that," Naruko said in awe at the move.

"Oi Naruko you seem to know him, is he telling us the truth or his he pulling our legs?" Sasuke asked.

"I am honestly not sure though I don't see why he would lie to use. Well will have to just wait and see," Naruko answered.

"Speaking of which how do you know him?" asked Sasuke re-starting the conversation about how she knew him. Sakura also perked up interested in this.

"Sasuke as I told you, the village thinks I'm the Kyūbi reborn. Because of this I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four and had to live on my own."

"During this time Kakashi-nii was in the ANBU and was one of the guards assigned to me to stop the villagers from doing anything stupid, though they still did things it did help to tone it down," she continued.

"I also couldn't buy anything as I was kicked out of all the stores. That's when Kakashi-nii offered to buy clothes and other things for me," Naruko finished.

"Naruko why does the village think you're the Kyūbi reborn sure your features don't help? And I'm sure your over exaggerating about the whole village hating you," Sakura said not believing an entire village could hate one person.

"It's the truth Sakura, until halfway into my academy life I could count the number of people who didn't hate or ignore my existence on my hands and before I got my home I could count them all on one hand," Naruko said softly but loud enough to be heard.

Sakura went wide eyed, how could this village do something like that and how on earth was Naruko still so pure and good hearted Sakura didn't know, she is sure she would of snapped or broken down.

"As to why they think I'm Kyūbi reborn. Sakura do you know what day my birthday is?" Naruko asked.

Sakura looked down and shook her head.

"It's the tenth of October. I'm turning thirteen this year."

"Thirteen? That means that you're were…" Sakura said but didn't finish.

"Yes I was born on the day Kyūbi attacked," Naruko finished the sentence.

"I, I, I don't know what to say," Sakura said softly almost in tears.

"You don't need to say anything Sakura, it's fine and I'm fine," Naruko answered.

"What I don't understand is, fine you were born on that day, but I don't why they would see you as Kyūbi? Are the villages really that stupid or something?" Sasuke finally spoke up asking Naruko something he couldn't understand.

"I would like to think so but this is what hatred drive's people towards them clouding their own judgment and the need to place blame on something or someone to try rid themselves of their hatred," Naruko replied.

"So I hope you see Sasuke what hatred can lead to and the path you going on is something one should never travel. I'm not saying don't get revenge just don't let it consume your life. It's not worth the pain and suffering," Naruko told Sasuke hoping it would stop him from walking down a dark and lonely path.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just got up and left. Leaving a confused Sakura. Naruko was shaking her head at Sasuke.

* * *

-Next morning 05:00am-

"Ohayou!" Naruko greeted loudly to the slowly approaching Sasuke and a very tired looking Sakura.

"Ohayou~" Sakura replied tiredly while Sasuke just grunted though he looked just as bad as Sakura.

"What's wrong with you guys didn't sleep well or something?" Naruko asked a bit too loud for some not so happy looking people.

"Naruko your too loud quiet down will you," moaned Sakura.

"How you so energetic this early in the morning?" asked Sakura who was a little jealous at the wide awake Naruko. Sasuke was thinking along the same lines as Sakura.

"Hmmm? What do you mean I always wake up an hour before now. If I don't I won't have time to hunt," Naruko replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hunt, hunt what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Food and pelts, what else do you hunt for?" Naruko asked still like it was supposed to be obvious while pointing to the deer hanging upside down on a tree branch letting it drain out all the blood inside it.

Both Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruko's finger to see the dead deer hanging upside down.

"Naruko what hell did you do to the poor thing?" Sakura shouted shocked to see the thing hanging like it was.

"I killed it? How else am I supposed to eat? And it's like that so I don't ruin the pelt when I skin it," Naruko replied still oblivious.

"What you gana eat it? I didn't know you could cook," Sakura said impressed that Naruko could cook already, forgetting about the part of Naruko living alone.

"Cook? Why would I do that, that only wastes time and energy getting wood for a fire," she said back.

"Well how else do you eat it, you have to cook it first before you can eat it," Sakura asked hoping that Naruko doesn't do what she thinks she does.

"No I don't I just eat it as is and besides it tastes better raw," Naruko stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura would have lost her breakfast and super if she had bothered to eat either.

"Naruko that's gross really gross, if you ever do that well I'm near you are going to regret it," Sakura said trying to suppress her gagging.

Sasuke was also disturbed by this revelation, well it was a good idea to hunt for your own food as it says money and helps to train you a bit, but the idea of eating raw meat was not a good idea.

"How can you eat like that isn't bad for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh right I forgot humans can't eat the things I can. I can eat pretty much anything, including the things that would normally kill a human," Naruko said forgetting about her different food allowance intake.

Sasuke and Sakura both didn't want to think about the things Naruko could possibly wolf down.

* * *

-Three hours later-

"Please don't tell me that this is going to be a regular occurrence, cause I'm going to get really annoyed if it is," Naruko groan with great annoyance.

"For once I agree with you yesterday was bad but this is ridiculous, honestly what the hell is he doing?" Sakura replied just as annoyed.

The three of them found a tree to sit under after the first hour had passed and have been sitting there board out of the minds for the past two hours.

"Well I'm going to find something to do, can't skin my catch yet still needs another day or so to drain," Naruko said getting up going to find something to do.

Sakura started gagging again at the thought of Naruko skinning the deer.

Before Naruko could get out from the tree's shade Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. Both Naruko and Sakura got a tick mark on their forehead and their eyes started twitching.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted waving one hand while still reading that orange book of his.

This really ticked off Naruko and Sakura even Sasuke was showing his annoyance on his face.

"YOU ARE LATE!" both girls shouted making Kakashi and Sasuke hold their ears at the almost screech like shout.

"Well I got lost on the road of life and when I finally found the correct pathway a black cat walked across my path so I had to turn…"

"USOTSUKI!" both girls shouted at the more then blantened lie.

' _If you're going to lie at least make it believable'_ , both girls thought at the same time.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi said still not looking up from his book.

Putting the book away and pulling out two bells from his back pouch Kakashi began to explain what they had to do.

"You are to try and take these bells from me. Those that do not get a bell will be tired to the post while I eat my lunch in front of you. Those that get tied to the post will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi stated in a tone that scared all three would-be-genin.

"But sensei there are only two bells," Sakura said noting the two bells and the three of them.

"Well noticed. That means only two can pass, but also means that all of you can fail," Kakashi replied.

"If you wish to get these bells come at me with the intent to kill. You have until noon. Begin," Kakashi said starting the survival training.

With that all three disappeared.

* * *

-With Naruko-

Hiding behind some leaves while standing on a branch in a tree Naruko tried to come up with a plan to capture the bells.

' _How do I get the bells? I know I'm strong and fast but I don't know how I compare to Kakashi-nii. I Doubt I will be able to get the bells from him even if I go all out. Surely he knows that we can't go against him our own…'_ Naruko's eye widened.

' _I don't think the point in this is to do it alone, there is no way we can get the bells alone. I need to find Sasuke, I have a plan but I need him and Sakura, hopefully Sasuke can get Sakura to help. I doubt she will listen to me,"_ Naruko thought while coming up with a plan.

Few minutes later with Sasuke…

"Sasuke," Naruko called out softly.

"Naruko what are you doing here? Do you want us to get caught?" Sasuke asked annoyed that his position might be compromised.

"No. Listen I need your help to get the bells. I pretty sure I can't get them on my own," Naruko asked Sasuke.

"Hmmm I don't need you, are you that pathetic that you can't get them on your own?" Sasuke mocked back.

"Sasuke we don't have time for this, there is no way you can do it by yourself and I already a plan I just need you and Sakura," Naruko shot back.

"Hmmm no, you will only slow me down, I can do this now get lost," Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Fine how about we have a bet if you can't get the a bell after one encounter then you will help me," Naruko said trying to get Sasuke to listen.

"And if I do then what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, be a slave for a week, shave off all my fur, I don't know you come up with it. Not really the point, the point is you won't get the bell, you might come close but will still fail," Naruko replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmmph, fine I will take your bet," Sasuke scoffed.

Seeing Kakashi appearing Sasuke sprang into action. Sasuke started by throwing a hand full shuriken hoping to distract him so he could get in close.

Sasuke managed to get in close after Kakashi dodged the shurikens. Throwing a left punch that over extended a bit. Kakashi took advantage of this and moved his head to right while using his right hand to catch Sasuke's left hand by the wrist immobilising it.

Sasuke then rotated his whole body so his feet where in the air and brought his right foot down in a reverse axe kick. Using his remaining left hand Kakashi brought it up to intercept the kick and caught it when it was a few inches away from his head.

Sasuke then used his right hand to reach out towards the bell. When his finger just grazed the bell Kakashi jumped back a bit letting Sasuke go before giving him a Sparta kick to his chest sending him fly towards a tree.

Just before Sasuke reached the tree his set his body parallel with the ground, facing towards the sky. When he hit the tree he spun so he was facing down before summersaulting off the tree.

During the flip Sasuke ran through five hand seals before ending on the last sixth seal. Kakashi recognised the seal being the Tora hand seal his eyes widened.

' _No genin should have enough chakra for a katon jutsu,'_ Kakashi thought before going through the hand seals needed for a kawarimi. He flipped through them so fast that it looked like his hands remained by his sides.

As soon as Sasuke landed he activated his jutsu sending out a large fireball while thinking _'_ _ **Katon:**_ _ **Gōkakyū no**_ _ **Jutsu.**_ _'_ Happy that he hit his target he smirked. When the dust cleared all that remained was a crater the size of the fireball that he launched.

Looking around for Kakashi, Sasuke scowled getting annoyed with himself, _'Maybe Naruko was right, we might have to work together,'_ has he finished his train of thought he felt something grabbing his foot. Looking down he saw a hand.

Before he could jump he was pulled into the ground and Kakashi jumped up and landed in front of him. Looking down at Sasuke he gave an eye smile.

" **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no** **Jutsu** _ **,"**_ Kakashi said while pulling out his orange book.

"Do you really think you could beat me alone?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn, the others will only slow me down, I'm nothing like them," Sasuke grunted and glared up at Kakashi.

"You right you are nothing like the other two. You are by all means better then Sakura and you can even use a katon jutsu," Kakashi stated and Sasuke smirked in return.

"Naruko on the other hand? You are nowhere near her level she could honestly give me and Gai a run for our money she would still lose but that's no doubt due to experience she sorely lacks," Kakashi continued.

"You would slow her down not the other way around," Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Dropping down from her hiding spot Naruko was laughing hard at Sasuke. Sasuke lost his smirk and grunted again while glaring at Naruko.

"See I told you, now you have to help me," Naruko said while grabbing Sasuke's head and pulling him out of the ground. Sasuke quickly wondered how much strength Naruko has, as she just lifted him up like was nothing.

*Thud*

Both Sasuke and Naruko turn to the sound only to see an unconscious Sakura.

"Sakura?" Naruko said confused as to what Sakura was doing.

"Well at least I don't have to go and find her," Naruko said walking to her to walk her up.

"Now that you are awake here is the plan…"

* * *

-With Kakashi-

Standing back by the posts Kakashi was starting to doubt they would attack him now, Sasuke was beaten while Naruko just watched and Sakura fell pretty easily to a genjutsu.

Suddenly he heard multiply whistling like sounds. Know what it was he turned towards the sound only to see Sakura of all people standing in an after throwing stance. Leaping back to dodge the shuriken wondering what Sakura was doing.

Sensing someone use a jutsu behind him he turned and saw Sasuke flying towards him at high speeds, too fast for it to be Sasuke's doing. Looking behind him he saw Naruko with a big smirk on her face also standing in a throwing position.

'So using her strength she through Sasuke, at that speed that must be some arm she's got there' Kakashi thought.

Reacting quickly Kakashi using both hands grabbed Sasuke's arm that he used to punch. Before Kakashi could start to spin so he could throw him back he let go of Sasuke due to the smirk that appeared on his.

Before Kakashi could blink and get away from out of nowhere Naruko appeared standing on Sasuke's arm. Eyes wide, Kakashi noticed that the Sasuke's ninja headband that was on his arm is no longer there.

 _'Damn I completely forgot about Naruko's weird changing ability though I have only seen her changing to different animals not objects. What else can she do?'_ Kakashi thought wondering just what Naruko was capable of.

Using her tails Naruko wrapped one around his neck, one around his left arm and another one around his right arm. While her tails around his arms pulled them apart Naruko reached and through a kunai.

The kunai meet its target cutting the strings holding the bells to Kakashi's belt and the Naruko that through the kunai poofed out of existence. Kakashi followed the kunai and watched it cut the strings on the bells before see saw it shift and contort like he had seen Naruko so many times when she changed form with that weird ability of hers.

Naruko landed in a crouched position with her right knee on the ground and left knee pressed against her chest with Kakashi to her right. Her right hand held above her shoulder, Kakashi could see two pieces of string leading into her fist.

Spinning around clockwise with her right foot extended Naruko tried to sweep Kakashi's feet from under him. Kakashi jumped over her foot but before he could landed Naruko used her momentum to carry on spinning but raising her left foot this time as well and extending her left foot so she did the splits.

Connecting into Kakashi's ribs sending him flying to the side. Still spinning but now so that she is doing a hand stand while her legs still parallel with the ground doing the splits, Naruko bent her arms and pushed herself off the ground.

Doing several backflips before landing on her feet without a sound she landed in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi Stood up while holding his left side, _'Remind me not to get hit by her again, she hits almost as hard as a certain gambling medic,'_ he thought while out there somewhere a gambling medic sneezed wondering who was talking about her.

Walking to the trio Kakashi saw Naruko standing there with her biggest grin yet, with her right handed extended outwards with two bells swing from side to side below her fist.

"Well done that was some brilliant teamwork. And well done on that sneak attack Naruko it got me by complete surprise," Kakashi said proudly with his eye smile though still holding his side.

Naruko's grin got even wider, Kakashi wondering how that was possible turn to the other genin to see they all had a grin on their face.

"Now comes the tough part. Who gets the bells and who gets tied to the log?" Kakashi asked shocking Sasuke and Sakura though Naruko still had a grin.

"Kakashi if one of us fails we all fail!" Naruko said proudly while Sakura turned to face Naruko surprised by the statement.

"Is that true?" he asked. Both returned the question with a nod and a yes.

"Well then I have one thing left to say…"

"You failed…"

All three were shocked out of their minds, too shocked to respond.

"You failed to fall into the trap that everyone I have tested in the past has fallen into. Well done we are now official Team seven. Congratulations I am proud to be your sensei," Kakashi said with pride.

"Huh?" was Naruko's intelligent reply while the others were still too confused as to what was going on.

"Well done you pass the survival training you are now official Konoha ninja," Kakashi repeated.

"O…kay, then what was that bit about failing something earlier?" Sakura asked finally coming out for her stupor state.

"Everyone else has failed to understand what makes us Konoha shinobi. Teamwork is what Konoha shinobi are all about. There is a saying."

"Those who abandon missions are considered trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Kakashi said remembering some painful past times.

All three were surprised to hear this, and Naruko more so than the others took these words to heart and silently vowed to never abandon her friends no matter what, not even death would stop her.

"Yatta! We passed, we passed!" Naruko said bouncing on her feet making rest smile at her.

"Tomorrow is where the real missions start. Report back here tomorrow at 0700 hours and don't be late," Kakashi ordered.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" both Naruko and Sakura shouted at Kakashi for telling them not to be late.

With and eye smile Kakashi disappeared once again in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 4.**

 **To Arashina: I didn't realise I had left Shikamaru out. I'm deeply sorry as between him Lee and Neji I can't decide who I like better. If you go to the poll on my profile you will see him there. So go and vote if you want have him paired with Naruko. I am leaning to a harem but it will only have 4 or less people in it including Naruko.**

 **To Kurayamai Kazuo Riddle: When I saw your review I was like hooray for google translate. Though seeing as your are reading this story I can trust you can at least read english. Now for the actual review. I'm really glad you love this story. I agree with you in that Hinata and Sakura are used a lot even though I am a big NaruHina fan, keeping the pairing here will have to be up to how the vote turns out. But what I have planned I'm sure** **NaruHina fans will be a bit upset with me, but this will be something I can definitely see happening. As for Ino she seems more like the fling type so out of all the options I had planned she wasn't in any of them at least with Naruko. If you read the note I left at the end off chap 3 i gave my reason for not allowing Haku to be a part of the pairings. As for Naruko going full demon :D you will have to wait and see. For the updates 2-4 days for the next two weeks after that should be daily.**

 **To Tsukoblue: Why their are male characters as well is because the paring can be either straight, yuri(lesbian) or both at the same time.**

 **To the rest the poll is up so you can vote their. A max of 3 choices though don't have to use all three**

* * *

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu. Earth style/release: Double suicide decapitation technique

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Means Fire style/release: Great fireball technique.

Usotsuki. Fibber or liar.

Buta. Pig.

nii-san. Brother


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Note: The story from here on will start to contain a bit more gore, and there will be the occasional ninja/character who has a 'squeaky clean' mouth. This will be more adult in nature compare to the manga. Honestly Naruto is set in a time of war with ninjas the only reason why Naruto was not more adult in nature is because it's a family show.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ biju talking to partner though their mind.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Scream Sakura.

"Yea so, I don't see the problem sensei isn't even here yet," Naruko deadpanned.

"Hmm Sakura you changed your look. You should keep it that way, makes you look prettier," Naruko said noticing Sakura's new attire.

Sakura is now wearing a tight pink sleeveless jacket that stops just above her belly button. Black finger-less gloves that reach the middle for her forearm. Black tight pants where the left ends below her knee and the right above the knee and her normal blue shinobi sandals.

Her pink hair is still the same which reaches just below her shoulder blades, using her ninja head band as a ribbon to keep her hair up exposing her forehead with a single braid on each side of her face that reach just past her green eyes.

"O-o-oh thank you," Sakura thanked with a blush on her face.

"I see you've changed your hairstyle. Are you not hiding your features anymore?" Sakura asked noticing that she can see Naruko's ears and her tails waving about behind her.

Naruko is still dressed in her normal attire, long sleeved tight black shirt and long black tight pants with black slim tight boots so it looks like the pants and boots are one piece. An orange sleeveless jacket (same design as Yoruichi from bleach) over her shit and a pair of cloth looking wrist weights that go halfway up her forearm and ankle weights that reach just past the middle of her carves.

Her hair is now in a ponytail which reaches just above where her tails start. Sasuke still wears a blue short sleeved shirt with white short pants and blue shinobi sandals but is now also wearing an orange small school bag on his back.

"Yip I have no need to hide them and I'm not ashamed of them anymore," Naruko replied back.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted while still reading the same orange book.

Sakura and Naruko didn't say anything this time but their eyes were twitching dangerously. Naruko deciding to see what book Kakashi is reading walks up to him and reads the front cover.

(Note the front of the book is the back of the book for us).

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruko read aloud both Sasuke and Sakura got close to see as well.

Moving so Naruko could read the contents, she read the first line out loud.

"And so with a final thrust between the valley of her glorious sweat covered beasts, he releases his essence covering her face and chest…"

Both Naruko and Sakura's face went completely red and looked towards the ground while Sasuke had a deep blush on his face. Steam could be seen coming from the girls ears they were blushing so hard.

"HENTAI!" Both Naruko and Sakura shouted disturbed by what Kakashi was reading.

"DON'T READ THAT IN PUBLIC!" they continued shouting, their faces still red enough that a tomato looked pale in comparison.

"What? Its good literature and besides I don't go snooping in the things you read," Kakashi replied back still reading the book while one hand rubbed his ear from all the shouting.

Faces still red both girls looked away from Kakashi while fiddling with their shirts, too embarrassed to say anything else. Kurama was thinking along the lines of, _'This guy has good tastes I'm starting to like this guy,'_ and of course Naruko heard this and her face got an even deeper shade of red.

"Right now we need to report to the Hokage for our first mission," Kakashi ordered getting the trio to follow him though the girls still had a blush on their face when they arrived to get their first mission.

Over the course of the next month Team Seven were subjected to the lovely time of doing D-ranked missions. These missions remain in the village and consisted of a wide variety of tasks to do. Team Seven did missions from walking dogs to babysitting at the orphanage to weeding farm fields to the mission that they are now doing for the 'they'be lost count' number of times which is to catch the infamous cat known as Tora the runaway cat.

Deciding that she has now had enough Naruko shape-shifted into a fox and charged for the cat at full speed. The cat had no clue as to what happened one minute she was running trying to escape the kids chasing her then the next she was in the clutches of a very pissed of fox.

Hanging upside down the cat had all four legs bound together by one of Naruko's tails. Naruko shifting back into her human from still holding the cat Naruko growled deeply and aggressively at the cat scaring the piss out of it literally as there was a trail of wet marks that followed the cat.

Walking up to her team with one final growl Naruko turned to Kakashi, "Mission complete," she said in an irritated voice. The last time they did this mission Naruko's face looked like a bunch of kids played tic-tac-toe on her face.

"Well done but don't you think that was a bit much?" Kakashi asked hoping the cat isn't traumatised for life.

"No she will get over it, beside it what she deserves especially after the last time we did this mission," Naruko said.

* * *

-Hokage's office-

When Team Seven walked into the office Naruko let the cat go which bolted back to its owner which surprised all the people in the office except for Team seven as the cat normally runs away from the owner.

"Mission completed. I don't think anyone will have to bother with this mission for quite some time," Kakashi reported while the client payed for the mission and walked out the room.

"Right, now your next set of missions: Babysitting at the orphanage, helping a woodcutter deliver his load…" Iruka said but was cut off by Naruko.

"No not a chance in hell! Not doing it! Jiji please give us something more, I don't know, more ninja orientated," Naruko said shaking her head and arms.

*Wack*

"Naruko pay some respect this is the Hokage you're talking to. The Hokage!" Sakura scolded Naruko by hitting her on the head.

"Itai! Sakura what was that for? Besides aren't you tired of doing these missions?" Naruko asked while rubbing her head and looking up to Sakura.

"I did that because you need to respect the Hokage. I may be tired of these missions but it isn't for us to decide," Sakura lectured.

"She is right, you are still rookie genin who need experience. There is a system to follow here and it's there for a reason," Iruka said confirming what Sakura had said.

"There are four ranks A, B, C and D-rank missions. Jōnins are legible to do A and B-ranked missions. Chūnins are legible for B and C-ranked missions. Genin are legible for C and D-ranked missions. Rookie genins are not yet ready for C-rank missions," Iruka explain the system they use.

"But how are we supposed to get experience while we stuck doing these crappy missions," Naruko asked.

"I am for one with Naruko on this," Sasuke said agreeing with Naruko.

"You are?" Naruko replied surprised by Sasuke's support.

"These missions are only holding us back, you don't know what we are cable of we can handle a C-rank mission," Sasuke continued.

The Hokage looked towards Kakashi, "So do you think they are ready Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"Hai, I think they are more than ready. I agree in that these missions are only holding them back," Kakashi responded.

Naruko looked to Kakashi with a big smile, Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Sakura didn't look to happy about things starting to level up a bit.

"Well then we will give you a simple C-rank mission. Send him in please," the Hokage ordered.

"Yatta, so what do we have to do escort someone like a prince or princess or do we get to save them?" Naruko asked excitedly.

The door opened and an old man walked through, he had a straw hat tied around his neck. A grey sleeveless shirt, light brown pants and sandals. In his hand was a bottle of sake. The old man's face was flushed and Naruko had to hold her nose to stop the strong stench of alcohol on him, it came close to making her nauseous.

"Oi these are just kids, they can't protect me especially the cosplay chick over there," he said not impressed with what he is getting.

*twitch*

*twitch* *twitch*

"I'LL KILL YOU! AND IT'S NOT COSPLAY THEY'RE REAL!" Naruko shouted slowly moving to kill the man.

It took Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka to stop her though she was still edging closer to the client despite having three people trying to hold her down.

' _How much strength does she have? It's taking all three of us and we're only slowing her down,'_ all three people that were trying to hold her down thought.

"Baka! You not supposed to kill the client, it's counterproductive. Besides you asked for a C-ranked mission," Kakashi warned while Naruko pouted and crossed her arms.

"Though Sir it's advised you don't piss off the people you're trying to hire," Kakashi said sternly not liking the idea of clients talking his team down.

"I assure you these three are no doubt the best of their age, Sakura got the highest mark along with Naruko among the females, Sasuke got the Number One Rookie Title and Naruko I'm sure is very close to holding the strongest physical ninja title in our village, soon to rival Tsunade-hime no doubt," Kakashi reassured the client.

"If anything does get out of hand I will be stepping in," he continued.

"Assemble by the North gate in two hours, pack for a month trip. Dismissed," Kakashi ordered.

* * *

-Two hours late at the North entrance-

While they were waiting for the client to arrive Kakashi explained the mission.

"Our mission is to escort the client east to Nami no Kuni and guard him from bandits until he has completed building a bridge," Kakashi debrief the team.

"Naruko you will take point as you know the land well and have the best senses out of all of us, Sasuke and Sakura will take the flanks, Sasuke on the left, Sakura right side. I will take the rear," (Not that rear you damn pervs, though its Kakashi so i don't blame you.) said Kakashi giving out the formation plan.

As Kakashi finished the client arrived still stone drunk and a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Um Kakashi this is going to be a problem I can't smell anything with him here," Naruko said unable to smell anything but the sake, it was strong enough that Naruko was starting to get nauseas again.

"Sir could you please hold off on the drinking until we reach you village?" Kakashi asked seeing Naruko going green.

"Hmmm, what's wrong with her, she is greener than my grass back home and I live by a river so that's saying something?" the client asked seeing Naruko turning rather green.

"That would be you. She has an extremely sensitive nose that puts a pack of tracking hounds to shame, so please refrain from drinking," Kakashi explained while the rest were quite shocked to hear how sensitive Naruko's sense of smell is.

"Now that we are all here please introduce yourselves," Kakashi ordered.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said with a wave.

"Haruno Sakura," she said happily.

"U-u-uzumaki Naru-u-uko," Naruko said still feeling queasy.

"Hatake Kakashi, and we are Team Seven at your service," Kakashi finished.

"Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder," Tazuna greeted with a bow.

"Right lets head out," Kakashi ordered.

And so the group headed out with Naruko at point, Sasuke and Sakura on the flanks, Kakashi at the back with Tazuna in the middle.

* * *

-Three hours later-

For the most part of the trip the group hadn't said a word, the normal chatter-box was busy concentrating on leading the group. Sakura having enough of the silence ask Tazuna a question.

"Tazuna-san, if you are hiring Konoha shinobi does that mean your country doesn't have a hidden village?" Sakura asked with curiousness.

"That's right we don't have any shinobi in our country, though there are other closer countries like Kiri no Kuni that have a hidden village but their having a civil war so they're not taking anyone in," Tazuna explained.

"Kiri no kuni?" Naruko asked never having heard of the place.

"Baka didn't you pay attention in class?" Sakura asked wondering why Naruko doesn't know about other countries.

"Well Sakura you obviously didn't notice that I was never in class besides Iruka-sensei's class," Naruko answered Sakura.

"Why you do that, that's just wasting money and pretty stupid seeing how it's coming back to bite you know," Sakura responded.

"Well… because, of a certain you know what, the only teacher that allowed me in class was Iruka-sensei the rest kicked me out and forbid me to enter."

"When they discovered I could still hear them from outside they started closing the door and doing something so I couldn't hear anything from inside the class. So sorry for not knowing what the world consists of," Naruko said softly and sadly.

Sakura not realising, her eye's widened.

"Naruko… I sorry I didn't know. I'm really sorry," Sakura apologised sadly regretting what she said.

"Thanks Sakura but its fine I got over it ages ago," Naruko thanked softly.

Kakashi on the other hand was pissed. When they got back he was going to have a word with a Hokage and a few teachers.

"Well allow me to explain," Sakura offered trying to cheer Naruko up.

Before she could continue she was interrupted by a bang. Looking to the location of the noise all she saw was dust and Naruko's hand in the ground in front of the smoke. This got everyone on alert.

"Naruko? What was that for?" Sakura asked not sure what was going on while pulling out her kunai.

"We had company," Naruko said quickly.

When the dust cleared everyone saw a two metre wide fissure that stretch for thirty metres where Naruko had punch. Hearing a scream of pain to the left all eyes turned to it. When Sakura saw what made the noise she buckled over and lost her lunch and breakfast while Sasuke almost lost his.

 _'Hard way to go,'_ Kakashi thought.

To the left of everyone at the base of a tree was a ninja with no right arm and blood pouring out his shoulder. He's screams continued for a few seconds before they stopped along with his twitching. Naruko heard his erratic heartbeat come to a stop.

To the right a groan could be heard. The second ninja that looked like the first was also at the base of a tree but had all of his limbs intact but at the end of his right hand was the other ninja's arm still attached to the chain that linked them together. Looking up to the sky and holding his right shoulder he groaned again in pain.

"Gah! What the fuck just happened?" he asked, one minute they were waiting for the group to pass to ambush them then the next he was at the bottom of a tree with is right shoulder in agony.

"I happened," Naruko said coldly pinning the guy to the tree with her tails. One pressing on his right shoulder increasing the pain and pressure, another around his neck loose enough so he could half breath the rest waving about behind her.

"Ahhh! You bitch! Get off me!" the injured ninja shouted in pain.

"How did you know it was us?" he asked.

"This isn't how this works, but this time I will be happy to indulge your final request," Naruko said coldly.

"First it hasn't rained in a week so there is no way there could be a puddle out in this heat. Second you two reek of sex, alcohol, blood and a few other things I don't recognise," Naruko answered of how she knew the two ninjas were there.

"Now who are you, who sent you and who is your target?" Naruko asked with a sweet smile that put shivers into everyone's spines.

"We are the demon brothers Gōzu and my brother there is Meizu. We were sent by Zabuza-aniki. That old guy is the target," Gōzu said.

"Thank you for your kind co-operation," Naruko said sweetly before using one of her tails to hit him across the face knocking him out.

"Kakashi must I deal with this or will you?" Naruko asked.

"Well done Naruko. You successful located and dealt with the enemy that on its own is a good job but extracting information that's very well done," Kakashi praised Naruko who blush and rubbed the back of her head.

"You deserve a bit of a rest I will deal with the rest," Kakashi said walking to the ninja by Naruko with the one armed ninja on his shoulder.

"When we get back we are going to have a chat," Kakashi said looking towards Tazuna while walking into the woods with the two ninja in tow.

Few minutes later…

When Kakashi returned he through two scrolls at Naruko. Naruko looking confused Kakashi explained.

"If you turn those in I'm sure you will get a nifty amount from their bounties," Kakashi told Naruko.

"Now Tazuna your mission stated to protect you from bandits not ninjas. If ninjas have been hired to kill you then this would be an A-rank mission at least. So my question is why did you withhold this information and why would someone like Zabuza be after you?" Kakashi asked sternly.

Tazuna sighed, "Our country is poor and we can't afford anything higher than a C-rank mission. As to why this Zabuza guy is after my is no doubt because Gatō hired him."

"Gatō? The founder of Gatō Company? Why would he be after you?" Kakashi asked.

"That company of his is just a front. He is a criminal lord that took over our Country a few years back. Ever since he took over, he has been driving our country into the ground. To counter this we started to building a bridge to connect our island to the main land as he controls all the sea trading ports and industries."

"As I am the lead builder and planner for the bridge he is out to get me for fear of losing his control over us. If you want to cancel the mission that's fine but I will be killed, my country will lose everything, my daughter will weep for ages while my grandson will hate Konoha," Tazuna said trying to guilt trip them group of ninjas.

Of cause Sakura bought this while Naruko being Naruko can't not stand not helping people out.

"Kakashi we will continue the mission we can't abandon this mission now, we can handle it and if anything happens you are here," Naruko said earning a nod from Sakura and a smirk from Sasuke who was up for the challenge.

"It's four against one. Looks like we are continuing the mission. No unnecessary talking and keep your eyes peel got that?" Kakashi said sternly being out numbered here.

* * *

-Two hours later-

The group had been walking for half an hour since they got off the boat they used to reach the island. Naruko being on extra high alert heard, smelled some blood and a noise to her left. Reacting quickly she through a kunai.

Everyone turning to where the kunai travelled they all saw a bunny that was shaking in fear, too scared to run away with the kunai a few hair whiskers above its head lodged into the base of a tree.

"Naruko don't do that, and what did I say about hunting when I near you?" Sakura said angrily to Naruko.

"I smelled blood and heard something so I acted," Naruko shot back.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi noticed the colour of the fur and the rabbit.

' _It's summer, its fur should be brown. They only get white fur when they are caged or it's cold,'_ Kakashi thought before he could continue his train of thought he shouted while pulling Tazuna down.

"Get down!"

Sasuke did as told hearing the tone used while Naruko had to pull Sakura down who didn't react.

*Thud*

Everyone looking up saw a giant sword lodged into the tree with a man standing on the handle with his back facing them. The man had black hair and eyes. He had a bandage that wrapped around his head covering his mouth and nose.

He was wearing a black tank top and black long pant with black shinobi sandals. He also had grey stripped finger-less gloves that also covered his entire forearm. Everyone could see him smirk through that make-shift bandage mask.

"No wonder the demon brother's didn't come back. They didn't stand a chance against the great Copy ninja Kakashi no Sharingan," the man laughed.

"Momochi Zabuza a nukenin from Kirigakure no Sato also known as Kirigakure no Kijin," Kakashi said recognising the nukenin.

"Hō so I am even known in Konoha," Zabuza smirked.

"It may be true that demon brothers didn't stand a chance against me but I'm not the one who dealt with them. Blondie here did that by herself and let's just say that it was some explosive performance," Kakashi stated making Naruko blush for a few seconds.

"You guys stay out of this. This is way above your league. Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered while pulling up his headband revealing his left eye and the trio ninja made a triangle in front of Tazuna. Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eye and was shock to see what he saw.

' _Sharingan? But Kakashi isn't part of the Uchiha clan so how does he have that eye?'_ Sasuke wondered.

Kakashi's left eye was red with a black circular line going around completely, in the middle of his iris with three black dots spaced evenly on the line. Kurama growled deeply at this eye making Naruko curious. Kurama shook his head showing that he won't say why.

"Hō revealing the Sharingan already? I'm honoured I shall try not to disappoint you Kakashi," Zabuza said while landing on the ground.

"Sharingan?" Naruko and Sakura said at the same time.

"A dōjutsu unique to the Uchiha clan that allows the wielder of it to copy any tai, nin and genjutsu," Sasuke explain his clan's unique trait.

Zabuza pulled out his sword from the tree and jumped back standing near the river's edge that was close by. Zabuza's sword was a single edged sword a bit smaller than Zabuza in lenght and is about a foot wide (about 12-14 inches in width). Near the handle on the edge side of the sword was a half circle hole cut out, just a bit wider than the average width of a person's head.

The tip of the sword was curved sharply and just a bit further down was a full circle cut out in the centre of the sword. The handle of the sword was about sixteen to seventeen inches long with no guard or pommel on it.

Putting the sword on his back, Zabuza with his right hand made a half Tora hand seal while is left fully extended above his head making another half Tora hand seal. **"Ninpō: Kirigakure no jutsu"** Zabuza called out which brought in a heavy thick mist in which made Zabuza disappeared.

Speaking so that it sounded like he was all around them Zabuza released his bloodlust to intimidate his opponents.

"Spine, Kidney, Liver, Stomach, Heart, Lungs and Throat," Zabuza called out.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused about the naming of body parts.

"Seven virtual points on the body which lead to near instantaneous death if hit, which do you chose first?" Zabuza laughed.

Sakura nearly suffocated from the amount of bloodlust coming from Zabuza while Sasuke was shaking with fear. His kunai rattling he thought of how to get out of this while Naruko was unnerved and Kakashi brushed it off.

' _Whats with this bloodlust it's like I want to kill myself to escape'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke calm down. I'm here and I won't let anyone on my team die even if it kills me. That's a promise" Kakashi reassured Sasuke.

"Hahahaha! And I thought I was evil and here you're giving a kid false hope. You will have to break that promise Kakashi," Zabuza laughed.

Suddenly realising where Zabuza was going to appear Kakashi turn just in time to see Zabuza appear in the middle of Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. Kakashi with great speed appeared behind Tazuna. Zabuza dissipated into water.

"Mizu bunshin?" asked Kakashi turning to where Zabuza was supposed to be.

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and took a swipe with his sword and connected with Kakashi. Kakashi split in half and turned to water.

"What, you copied it in this?" Zabuza asked surprised that Kakashi managed to copy his Ninjutsu in this mist.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai in his right hand at Zabuza's neck.

"It's over Zabuza," Kakashi declared.

"I see, you already copied the Mizu bunshin no jutsu when you reassured you team," Zabuza said realising that Kakashi had already copied it then.

Once Zabuza finished speaking he melted surprising Kakashi. Kakashi sensed Zabuza behind him and saw him swing his sword in a downward arc towards him. Zabuza cursed when Kakashi jumped back to avoid the attack. With the sword now lodge into the ground Zabuza continue his momentum and swung around the sword, like a pole dancer.

Using both his feet Zabuza kicked Kakashi in his chest sending him flying skipping across the water's surface before sinking into the river. Swimming back to shore Kakashi had a hard time surfacing but did eventual have most of his body on land.

"This water is heavier than normal," Kakashi commented.

Appearing next to Kakashi while doing some hand seals Zabuza smirked.

"Baka! **Suiton: Suirō no jutsu** ," Zabuza called out.

Kakashi was now trapped in a sphere of water a few inches above the ground with Zabuza's right hand inside the sphere to keep it active. Now that Kakashi was caught Zabuza let up the mist he summoned earlier.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko called out while the three ninjas got ready to charge.

"So the brats want to play? Let's play," Zabuza said with a grin as a copy of him appeared between the original and the ninja trio.

"Don't engage! A mizu bunshin can't go far from its creator. Take Tazuna and run, this was over the moment I got caught," Kakashi shouted from in his water prison.

' _Kakashi's right it was over the moment he got caught, but what makes him think we can run away?'_ Sasuke thought greeting his teeth.

"Sasuke put your hand I my shoulder I've got a plan," Naruko said quietly.

As Sasuke put his left hand on her shoulder, Naruko made a dozen clones and immediately dispelling ten of them covering the area around them in smoke. The original shape-shifted into a fūma shuriken, while one clone shape-shifted into an eagle and shot to the sky to hover above Zabuza while the last clone took the originals position in front of Sasuke.

When the smoke cleared the Naruko clone with a shout charged the Zabuza clone shortly followed by Sasuke jumping up and preparing to throw the fūma shuriken. The Zabuza clone smirked and got into a stance.

"It doesn't matter how many of you attack it won't change a thing," the Zabuza clone mocked.

"We'll see about! Now Sasuke!" Naruko called out while throwing a punch.

The Zabuza clone easily dodged the punch while watching Sasuke throw the over-sized shuriken. Sasuke through the shuriken in a wide arc letting it sail past the Zabuza clone.

"Smart, attack the original but that thing won't do anything," the original Zabuza said while catching the shuriken with his left hand.

"What another one was in its shadow" Zabuza asked seeing a second one flying towards him.

As Zabuza was talking the Naruko clone dispelled the Zabuza clone be for dispelling herself surprising Zabuza yet again.

' _Kage bunshin? Where is the brat now?'_ Zabuza wondered seeing Naruko dissipate into smoke.

Zabuza jumped over the second fūma shuriken with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad but still too easy," Zabuza mocked.

*poof*

Turing to the sudden sound behind him Zabuza saw Naruko throwing a kunai aimed at his face.

' _What she turned herself into the shuriken?'_ thought a surprised Zabuza.

Removing his right hand from the water prison breaking the jutsu Zabuza moved to his left to dodge the kunai. Sensing something above Zabuza looked up to see another Naruko doing summersaults. The Naruko summersaulting down to Zabuza stopped so she could extend for right foot preparing to axe kick Zabuza.

' _What? Where the hell this one come from?'_ Zabuza thought confused not sensing her earlier while reaching for his sword with is right hand on his back after dropping the fūma shuriken in his left hand.

Bringing the sword above him to block the kick with both hands on either side of the sword, Zabuza got a bit worried as he was still in the air in a crouched position. Suddenly seeing the kunai pass him Zabuza saw it twist and contort changing into another Naruko.

The Naruko above Zabuza connected with the flat side of the sword, her momentum and strength pushed Zabuza down creating a small crater when he hit the ground. Zabuza grunted from the force of the kick making him wonder just how strong the brat actually is.

A few seconds after landing, Zabuza felt his feet get swiped from under him making him fall backwards. Looking to see the cause Zabuza saw another Naruko, where a fūma shuriken should have been, in a crouched position moving in an anti-clockwise spin with her left foot extended.

Zabuza felt a strong kick to his stomach courtesy of the Naruko that sailed passed him earlier as a kunai. Zabuza was sent flying to the Naruko that sent the kunai. When Zabuza arrived next to her, Naruko did a front flip in the air and brought an axe kick down on Zabuza's chest sending him to the bottom of the river.

All the Naruko dispelled leaving smoke expect for the Naruko next to Kakashi that swept Zabuza's feet. Naruko reached her hand out to Kakashi. Taking hold of her hand Kakashi was pulled up on to his feet.

Sasuke was wide eyed, he was expecting the second fūma shuriken to be Naruko not the first one as well let alone the kunai Naruko through. Sakura was extremely confused she was lost after the second fūma shuriken appeared. Tazuna just stood there with his jaw on the ground.

"Naruko, that was something else," Kakashi praised Naruko amazed at the stunt she just pulled.

"See Kakashi I told you we could handle it," Naruko said with a grin and holding out a peace sign to Kakashi.

Everyone turned to the bubbles appearing from the river. Shortly afterwards Zabuza pulled himself up and on to the water while coughing up water and blood. Slowing Standing up his left hand holding his stomach and his sword in his right Zabuza glared at Naruko.

' _Just what the hell is that kid. She packs some serious strength, not to mention that weird changing abilities of hers,'_ Zabuza thought analysing her.

"Gah!" Zabuza grunted in pain.

' _She as definitely broken a few ribs,'_ he thought in pain.

"Not bad brat, but you are going to have to do better than that," Zabuza said while walking on the surface of the water.

Arriving on land Zabuza prepared to charge only to receive two senbons in his neck making him collapse forward. Everyone surprised at what just happened, Kakashi walked to Zabuza to check his pulse. Kneeling down Kakashi brought his hand to Zabuza's neck and failed to feel any pulse.

"He's dead but who…"

Kakashi was cut off by the arrival of a ninja with an ANBU mask on kneeling next to Zabuza and lifting him up with an arm around their shoulder.

"Thank you Shinobi-san. I have been hunting this nukenin for some time. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," said the masked shinobi.

"No problem, you're a kirigakure Oinin Butai?" Kakashi asked standing up.

"Hai, I will take my leave then. Once again I thank you," the ninja said before disappearing with Zabuza in a swirl of leaves.

' _That kid looks like he isn't that much older than thirteen. So young and forced to do that,'_ Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"Oi Kakashi! What the hell was that?" Naruko asked confused at what's going on.

"That was a Oinin Butai from Kirigakure no Sato. Their mission is to hunt and kill nukenin from their village," Kakashi answered.

"Hmmm I don't get it," Naruko said still confused.

"Don't worry about it for now I'll explain everything when we get to Tazuna's house," Kakashi said wanting to get moving. Naruko just nodded back.

"Tazuna-san how far is your house from here?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not far, about an hour's walking from here," Tazuna replied earning a nod from Kakashi.

"Right let's move out it's getting dark so we will have to double time it," Kakashi ordered getting everyone to move out.

*Thud*

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted seeing Naruko fall face first.

Kakashi turning to see what the noise is about and saw Naruko lying on the floor with Sakura kneeling next to her.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruko just passed out," Sakura said in a slightly panicking voice.

"I'll carry her, we will investigate when we get to Tazuna's house," Kakashi said picking up Naruko.

And so the group rushed to Tazuna's house, hoping that nothing bad has happened with Naruko.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 5.**

 **I am doing the wave arc as it is honestly the most important arc as it is what makes Naruto, in this case Naruko, who they become and they find there motivation and ninja way here. I will also do the ch** **ū** **nin exam arc but it will be different here. It won't be for another 3-5 chapters though.**

 **Naruko in this story will be stronger and smarter. She is only battle smart as she lacks a fair bit of education due to the academy. She is stronger because she is a hanyou and demons are natural stronger then humans and in the manga Naruto had lots of potential but nothing was made of it till the end.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the fight and didn't seem to confusing as to what happened.**

 **There is a poll up on as to who you want Naruko to be paired with. I honestly want Shika or Sasuke to win here. The poll will close before the ch** **ūnin exam starts so please vote.**

* * *

Hentai: pervert.

Itai: oww or ouch.

Nami no Kuni: Wave Country/ Land of Waves.

Kiri no Kuni: Mist Country/ Land of Mist.

Kirigakure no Sato: Hidden Mist Village/ Village of the Hidden Mist.

Kirigakure no Kijin: Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Kakashi no Sharingan: Kakashi of the Copy Wheel Eye.

Nukenin: Missing ninja.

Sharingan: Copy Wheel Eye.

Dōjutsu: Eye technique.

Taijutsu: Hand to hand combat/ Hand technique.

Genjutsu: Strange one this, genjutsu normally means reality. In this case it means Art of illusion/ Illusion technique.

Ninpō: Kirigakure no jutsu: Ninja art: Hidden Mist technique.

Mizu bunshin: Water clone.

Suiton: Suirō no jutsu: Water style/release: Water prison technique.

Oinin Butai: Hunter ninja corps.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ biju talking to partner though their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming" a muffled voice called out.

The door opened. A young early thirties woman opened the door. She had navy blue long hair that reached the middle of her back and black eyes. She is wearing a long green dress that reached her ankles over a white long sleeved shirt. Her clothes are a loose fitting but still showed off her rather impressive figure.

"Tou-san you're home, and are these the ninja you hired for us?" she asked while hugging her father.

"Tsunami-chan, yes they are. Their quite the strong bunch, already saved me twice on the way back," Tazuna replied happily.

"Miss is there a room for my student here, she passed out after a fight and would like to examiner her and make sure everything is fine?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea sure follow me," Tsunami replied.

Few minutes later…

"Here this is the guest room, you can put her down here. If you need anything be sure to let us know," Tsunami said sweetly.

"Thank you, I will let you know if we do need anything," Kakashi thanked while laying Naruko down.

"Kakashi is she going to be alright?" Sakura asked nervously.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a few minutes while checking over Naruko which made Sakura start to worry even more.

"Yea she should be fine, it seems she has suffered from chakra exhaustion," Kakashi finally answered.

"She should be up in a day, two at most," he continued bringing relief to Sakura and Sasuke though he didn't show any thing during all this.

' _Though I don't understand how. For as long as I've know her I've never seen her run out of chakra and that fight shouldn't have put a dent in her reserves,'_ Kakashi wondered leaving out this information from the rest of his team.

"Where are my manner's. I'm Hatake Kakashi, the boy is Sasuke and the pink haired one is Sakura and the passed out one is Naruko," Kakashi greeted Tsunami with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tsunami and my son who is sleeping at the moment is Inari. I should thank you for coming on this mission, even though we did withhold some information," Tsunami greeted though said the last part with a bit of sadness and gratefulness.

"It's no problem. Konoha shinobi see all their missions though, though when your village is back to normal you will still be required to pay the remaining amount," Kakashi replied.

"Thank you. I will go and get some additional blankets, the girls can have this room, though this is the only guest room so the rest will have to take the couches in the lounge," Tsunami said getting up and walking to a cupboard.

"Thank you, let's all rest for the night and we'll continue this tomorrow. Come Sasuke let's leave the girls to their rest," Kakashi said getting up followed by Sasuke who just nodded.

* * *

-Inside the Seal-

"Hmmm, what, what happened?" Naruko asked getting up slowing while holding her head.

Looking around Naruko notices she is in the seal. Getting up she heads for the cage and passes through it.

"Kurama? You there?" Naruko asked.

" **I'm here kit,"** Kurama answered.

Turning to her left she saw Kurama lying down looking at her with one eye open. Walking to him she sat against him, enjoying the warm and softness of his fur.

"Hey Kurama. Do you know what happened? I remember taking a step to follow Kakashi-sensei then suddenly I wake up here." Naruko asked not sure what happened.

" **You passed out kit,"** Kurama answered.

"What why?" Naruko asked starting to get nervous.

" **Calm down kit, nothing is wrong. You are just starting to grow your fifth tail. From now on when you get an additional tail you will sleep for a day or two."** Kurama said calming Naruko down though was now confused as to why she would be passing out now every time she grows a tail.

" **This is because the growing of the tails now will drain you of your chakra as your body changes when each new tail grows. Though you must be aware of a few changes from now on,"** Kurama continued.

"What changes, there're not bad are they?" Naruko asked a little nervous.

" **Not entirely. The first change is at the start of every full moon you will be forced into your fox form for a week. During this week you will be twice as strong as your demon half will dominate your human side."**

" **You need to be careful during this time period as you will be more demon than human. The Second change is similar to the first. At the start of a new moon you will lose your demon abilities for a full day."**

" **During this day you will no longer be a demon but fully human. So you will lose a lot of your power as well as your fox features. You will be weaker during this period so be extra careful."** Kurama explained.

"That doesn't seem too bad, though I think I should avoid doing missions during a new moon," Naruko said processing all the new information.

" **That would be advised. Though I will warn you know during a full moon, you must not kill anyone or anything. Do you understand me? You must not kill anyone or anything. So no hunting for a week."** Kurama said in a very serious tone.

"W-w-what why, what will happen?" Naruko getting very scared.

" **I will be blunt. You will lose sight of yourself. You will be new to the emotions of a demon. Killing anything will cause you to drown in your emotions and you will at on pure instinct,"** Kurama warned Naruko.

"Is their anyway to let me control my emotions because I'm sure there will come a time where I am forced to kill," Naruko asked softly.

" **Yes through training. I will train you to control them when we get back to your village."** Kurama said earning a smile from Naruko.

"That's good to hear. I would hate for anything to happen because of me," Naruko sighed in relief.

" **One other thing, you should inform your team of this change as tomorrow is a full moon."** Kurama said getting Naruko's attention.

" **It's only from noon so you will still have time. While in fox form you won't be able to speak to your teammates until you get your sixth tell and learn how to speak,"** Kurama told Naruko.

"I see. Thanks Kurama, I think I will get some rest," Naruko said with a yawn before cuddling up into Kurama and falling asleep.

Wrapping his tails around Naruko, Kurama smiled before falling asleep himself.

* * *

-Early morning, following day-

Waking up slowing and yawning loudly while stretching Naruko observed the room she was in. It was a simple room, bed in the middle of the room which her and Sakura where occupying. A cupboard in the far left corner and window on the right. Behind her was the door to the room.

Slowly getting out of bed Naruko opened the door to find a place to shower and get ready for the day. Stepping out and turning into the corridor she saw a seven, eight year old kid who had a very dark blush on his face.

"Hey kid what's wrong you look very flushed," Naruko said walking up to him and bending down slightly to put her hand on his forehead.

"U-u-umm, I-I-I'm f-f-fine thought could you p-p-please p-p-put s-s-some c-c-clothes on," the kid said his face turning completely red.

"Huh?" Naruko asked confused.

Looking down she looked at herself only to find she was stark naked. This caused Naruko to smirk. The kid seeing the smirk started to sweat furiously not liking where this is heading.

"Ara Ara. Why, don't you like what you see? You can see more if you like," Naruko said in a seductive voice while standing up in a pose while biting her finger and letting her tails brush over her skin and another moving to caress the kids face softly.

At this point Kakashi turned the corridor to see if Naruko was alright only to see her shifting into a seductive pose and hear her speak in a voice that would make all men hard instantly.

The kid not being able to take the embarrassing situation passed out with smoke coming out of his ears. This now allowed Kakashi to see Naruko in her full glory. Well-endowed firm breasts, a well-toned flat stomach slightly able to see a six pack forming, long slender firm legs with her leg muscles showing slightly.

Her body had a perfect full tan no pale or white sports anywhere, clearly sun tanning naked when she got the chance. Kakashi seeing this along with her tails caressing her body, her fox ears visible and hair down got a massive nose bleed. Kakashi was sent flying and hitting the wall behind him.

Wondering what the noise was Naruko looked up to see a very pale Kakashi passed out twitching against the wall with a pool of blood by his feet and the biggest grin that could be seen through his mask.

Naruko laughed while heading back to her room to get her clothes.

* * *

-Two hours later-

After everyone had showered and dressed, while Kakashi cleaned the blood stain on the floor. Team Seven all got together in the guest room.

"Naruko I see you're better now. You lost a lot of chakra yesterday, do you know why?" Kakashi asked happy to see that Naruko was well.

"Yes I do, and I have something I need to tell you three as it has to do with me passing out," Naruko said to her team.

"Didn't you just used too much chakra from your fight yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Nope after a fight like that I would normally still be on a full tank of chakra," Naruko replied.

"What really, how much chakra do you have?" Sakura asked surprised while Sasuke was also curious but didn't show it.

Kakashi speaking up for Naruko answered the question, "Hmmm, I would have to guess around a low tailed Bijū, which is around double if not more than what the Sandaime has," he said while sitting in a thinking pose.

Both Sakura and Sasuke went wide eyed at this. Sasuke was wondering how on earth did Naruko has so much chakra, it had to of been her being part demon.

"So what is it you need to tell us?" Kakashi asked.

"My passing out was due to me getting my fifth tail. See," Naruko said spreading out her tails showing all five of them.

"In additional to my senses, strength and charka capacity increasing I get additional abilities from them. One that I have discovered is my ability to shape-shift," Naruko informed.

"Shape-shift?" both Sakura and Sasuke said confused.

"Yea it allows me to changing into anything I can think of without the use of chakra," Naruko explained while changing into Sasuke and then turning back.

"So that's what you did yesterday with the shuriken and kunai," Sasuke said realising what she did.

"Yip, hehehe," Naruko said with a giggle while rubbing the back of her head.

"So what does you passing out have to do with it?" asked Kakashi.

"From now on when I grow a tail I will sleep for a day or two while it grows," Naruko answered.

"I see, do you know when you will grow your other tails?" Kakashi asked hoping that she does so it doesn't happen while on a mission like it did now.

"No sorry I can't it seems to happen randomly. There is one last thing you need to know," Naruko said in a serious tone causing her team mates to raise an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked hoping it wasn't something bad.

"During a full moon for a week I will be forced to remain in my fox form and I will be more demon than human. During a new moon for a full day I will become fully human so I will lose a lot of my strength and my fox features," Naruko informed.

"I see, so we will have to avoid missions during your new moon phase. While a fox you while be unable to speak?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes for now until I get my sixth tail I will be unable to speak," Naruko confirmed.

"Well this could be interesting and full moon should be in the next two to three hours," Kakashi said noting when the next full moon is.

"Now on to what I have to say," Kakashi said changing the subject.

"I fear that Zabuza is still alive," Kakashi said seriously.

"What!" all three said loudly.

"But I thought you confirmed that he was dead?" Sasuke asked.

"I did. Tell me what you know about Oinins?" Kakashi asked.

"There are ninjas that hunt and kill ninjas that have abandoned their village," Sasuke replied.

"Correct. When an Oinin kills their target they dispose the nukenin's body so their village secrets don't get into the hands of other villages. If proof if is needed normally the head is enough," Kakashi said while thinking about what Oinins do.

Sasuke's eyes widen realising this, "That Oinin left with Zabuza, don't they normal dispose the body right there?" he asked seeing where Kakashi was going.

"That's correct Sasuke, so that means that the possibility of Zabuza being alive is high," Kakashi confirmed seeing that Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

"OK I get it now, So Oinin hunt nukenin and get rid of their bodies on the spot and take the head back as proof. So the so called Oinin was helping him," Naruko said learning about what a Oinin is.

"Correct. Oinin know the human body very well so being able to put someone in a false state of death is very easy and senbons are used for acupuncture. For this week you will be training and preparing for Zabuza's return," Kakashi said to his team.

"First we need to inform Tazuna and his family about Zabuza and Naruko's incoming change,' Kakashi said getting up followed by the rest of Team Seven.

For the next two hours Team seven explained about Zabuza and Naruko while having breakfast.

* * *

-Two hours later in a forest near by-

Before Kakashi could speak Naruko knelt down clenching her head, knowing what was about to happen Kakashi told the rest of his team to back a bit not knowing how much Naruko would change as she is supposed to be more demon than human.

"Get back, I don't know what will happen so be on guard," Kakashi ordered getting back himself and preparing for the worst.

Sasuke and Sakura moved next to Kakashi not knowing what else to do. Slowly Naruko twisted and contorted while changing into a five-tail gold blonde fox a bit taller than Sasuke. Slowly Naruko's eyes opened her blue eyes where replaced with pure golden eyes shining almost as if they were glowing.

Shaking her head at the bizarre transformation Naruko slowly open her eyes and saw her team looking at her and were quite tense. Seeing that they didn't know what to expect Naruko sat on her hind legs while her tails wagged happily about behind her.

Seeing this and the smile appear on the fox Kakashi calmed down which Sasuke and Sakura did as well. The two genin slowly walked to Naruko. Sakura put her hand on the fox's head and seeing Naruko do nothing started to pat her. Naruko started to purr in fairly deep growl like sound.

Sakura giggled at this and continued to pat the Naruko fox. Sasuke noticed that this was a rather big fox. The fox was a bit taller than him and Sakure. Sasuke felt this was a bit intimidating though would never admit it.

"So you can't speak like this but can you still understand us?" Kakashi asked now standing next to the rather large fox.

Naruko stopped purring and turning to look at Kakashi before nodding her head. Kakashi was happy that Naruko still seemed like her and could still understand them. Kakashi asked another question so he could know if he could continue this training session.

"Naruko are you still able to use chakra?" Kakashi asked in which Naruko nodded again.

Looking at her paws he asked another question.

"Seeing your paws I'm guessing that you can't do hand seals," Kakashi asked Naruko who once again nodded.

"Alright now that, that's out the way let's start training. For this training you will be learning how to climb trees," Kakashi said giving out the training details.

"Climbing trees? But we can already do that sensei," Sakura asked confused by this.

"Ah yes, but this time you are not allowed to use your hands," Kakashi explain further.

Kakashi walked up to the tree and started walking up the tree as if he was still walking normally on land. This surprised the genin. Kakashi stopped standing on the bottom side of the branch looking down to his team sticking to the tree like glue.

"To do this you need to focus on your chakra and collect it at the bottom of your feet. This will allow you to stick the tree's surface. As collecting chakra at the bottom of your feet is the hardest place to do so on your body."

"Mastering this means that it will increase your chakra control greatly and allow you to use jutsu's more effectively and stop wasting unnecessary chakra. Naruko for you this will be doubly effective as you have four feet in which you must send chakra to," Kakashi

Kakashi then through two kunais on landed by Sasuke another by Sakura.

"Naruko normally you have get a kunai as well but with you in that form I don't think you would need it, you have claws so use those. When you reach you maximum height mark it and try to best it the next time you try," Kakashi said explaining what the kunais were for.

"It's best if you give yourselves a running start, though Naruko due to you being a fox I think a running start would defeat the purpose of this so try climbing up without the run up," Kakashi gave advice though thought that Naruko could just run up just from momentum alone.

Sasuke was the first to try, running up the trip he slipped when he was halfway up to the first branch and so marked his point. Sakura was the next to try and easily made it up to the first branch on her first go surprising her team.

"Well done Sakura, you have excellent control over you chakra. I want you to try this without the run up this time," Kakashi praised.

It was now Naruko's turn. Walking up to the base of the tree Naruko concentrated as she channelled chakra to her paws. She put one paw on the tree expecting it to stick though she did something that made everyone including Kakashi drop their jaws to the ground.

As soon as Naruko's paw touched the tree, the tree's trunk exploded away from her making a huge hole in the base of the tree. This caused the tree to falls towards her and Sasuke. They both quickly jumped to the side to avoid the tree.

"OI BAKA! What the hell are you doing?" a very annoyed Sasuke shouted to Naruko. Sasuke thought this was some prank on Naruko's side.

Naruko had a sorry look on her face and had her tails between her legs. Sasuke calmed down when he saw this, he realised that it wasn't a prank.

"Naruko how did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems that Naruko put way too much chakra into her paws. Normally if you use too much chakra you push too hard against the tree and if you use to little you tend to slip off," Kakashi explain.

"Though to be honest I've never seen someone make a tree explode while doing this. Naruko try using as little chakra as you are able to and work up from there we don't want to destroy the forest," Kakashi said not sure what to make of this.

The only time Kakashi had seen a tree explode is from people using jutsus on it, not using the tree climbing exercise. Naruko tried again though she didn't bring the tree down she still made a decent size hole in the tree making Kakashi sweat drop.

' _Just how much chakra does she have? The amount of chakra need to make a tree explode like that would make quite the dent in my own reveres,'_ Kakashi thought still not sure how much chakra this girl has.

After a few more times Naruko manage to only make a hole the size of a fist now. Wanting some help Naruko walked over to an exhausted Sakura. Using her claw Naruko caved a question into the tree then tapped Naruko with her tail and pointed to the question.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked up to see Naruko using her claw to point to the tree. Looking to where Naruko was pointing Sakura saw a message caved into the base of the tree. The message said.

' _Sakura can you please give me advise on how to do this, I seem to always use to much chakra and make the tree explode.'_

Sakura looked to Naruko to see a slightly sad looking Naruko. Standing up and patting her Sakura giggled hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Sure Naruko. The key to this is not to stress, strain or tense yourself, you need to be calm and relaxed." Sakura advised.

Naruko gently nudge Sakura as a thank you before going back to the tree and trying again. Slowly calming herself down Naruko channelled as small amount of chakra as she could to her paws. Placing her paw on the tree Naruko was very happy to see that she didn't make a hole in it.

Happy that the tree didn't explode Naruko put a second paw on getting the same result so she put her last two on the tree and stayed there stuck to the tree. Slowly Naruko made her way up one step at a time. When she got near the first branch see lost concentration and slipped.

Quickly making a mark Naruko flipped and landed on the ground not making a sound when she landed. Sakura had been watching the whole thing while Sasuke was too busy running up and falling down off the tree.

"Well done Naruko! Though how did you land so quietly?" Sakura praised before asking how Naruko was so silent when it came to landing.

Naruko used her claw to write another message to Sakura.

' _Strength, agility and flexibility. I'll explain fully when I can talk again.'_

"Oh I see, well it's pretty cool. Do you think I could learn how to do that?" asked Sakura still amazed by it. Naruko wrote on the tree again.

' _I suppose so though it will be harder for you.'_

"Cool you can you show it to me sometime?" asked Sakura happy that she might learn something new.

Naruko nodded her head before going back to practicing climbing the tree. Kakashi had stopped reading when Naruko started writing a message the first time asking for help.

Kakashi was very happy with the interaction among his teammates though glanced to Sasuke hoping that he would come around soon.

Over the next five days Naruko and Sasuke had been going at the tree climbing exercise non-stop. They both past the first branch on the second day but refusing to lose to each other their goal was to see who could reach the top of the tree first.

Sakura had trained on the second day but halfway through went to go guard Tazuna for the next three days along with Kakashi. At the end of the third day the team learnt what happened to Inari's father of how Gatō made an example of him by publicly executing him completely destroying all hope in the village. This caused Inari to lose all sense of hope and to think that heroes do not exist.

Sakura had become quite attached to Naruko in her fox form. At night Naruko would shrink down to the size of Akamaru and allow Sakura to cuddle her during the night. Neither were sure of who enjoyed it more.

On the fifth night Sasuke and Naruko come back late after training. Both were very tired, Sasuke more so then Naruko. Naruko was forced to give Sasuke a ride back who didn't quite like the idea of Sasuke riding on her back but she couldn't leave him there.

* * *

-Back at Tazuna's House late at night-

Walking through the door Kakashi smiled at the sight of Naruko giving Sasuke a ride.

"Enjoy the ride Sasuke?" Kakashi teased though Sakura wasn't very happy about this as it meant in her mind that the two were getting closer to each other.

Sasuke and Naruko didn't like this either. This was shown by Sasuke grunting shortly followed by Naruko throwing him on the floor before shrinking to Akamaru's size and climbing into Sakura's lap and lying down.

Sasuke made his way to the table and sat next to Kakashi on the opposite side of Sakura and Tsunami and Tazuna at the head. Sakura was happily rubbing Naruko's ears while listening to her purr merrily away.

"So Sasuke how did the training go?" asked Kakashi.

"We both reached the top of the tree, I reached the top first but Naruko can run up the tree fast then I can," Sasuke told Kakashi the results of their train.

"No surprise there, in her fox form Naruko is no doubt one of the fastest ninjas in Konoha," Kakashi explained personally knowing how fast Naruko can be if she needs to be.

"It doesn't matter you're all going to die anyway, there is nothing you can do against Gatō," Inari said appearing out of nowhere from behind Sakura.

Everyone saw Inari walking up to the table with tears brimming in his eyes. Naruko opened one eye at this. If she had been able to turn into her human form she would have done it and shot back something at him.

Knowing that she can't she just sat there in Sakura's lap waiting to see how well this turned out. Sasuke not liking someone thinking that all the training he has done this week as been nothing but a waste stood up and gave the kid a hard stare causing him to flinch.

"Don't go selling us short when you don't know what we can do. We are ninjas we are trained for this. Gatō is just a small annoyance, pretty sure Sakura can take him on her own," Sasuke said in an emotionless tone.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura shot back not sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"No you won't. You don't even know what it's like living here. You ninjas no doubt live a happily life all protected and praised by the rest of your villages you have no…"

Inari didn't get to finish his sentence. Naruko being extremely pissed off at what he had said, Naruko jumped off Sakura making her jump at the sudden movement from Naruko. While in the air jumping towards Inari, Naruko grew back into her full sized fox and hit Inari knocking him to the ground and pinning him down with her paws on his arms.

Standing over him and looking down to him, Naruko gave a hard loud aggressive growl. Inari looking up to Naruko could see the anger in her eyes as well as the fangs Naruko was baring at him.

The growl became deeper and more prominent while Naruko's face edge closer to Inari's face. At this point Inari was getting very scared not sure what brought this on and what Naruko was going to do.

"That's enough Naruko!" Sakura shouted.

The growling stopped and with a huff Naruko walked outside the house to go and cool down. Team Seven thinking it's best to leave Naruko to her own thoughts left her to calm down. Sakura had a rather sad look on her face.

Turning to Inari still on the floor Sakura reach her hand out to help him up. He quickly slapped it away causing Sakura to gasp before bolting to his own room. Kakashi followed Inari to try and calm him down and explain why Naruko had done that.

Sasuke also being rather angry left to go to the guest room to cool of himself.

During the night Naruko trained harder then she ever had, trying to event herself. This caused a few trees to disappear rather quickly. Kurama had to let this run through Naruko as not much else would calm her down.

For the next two days Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi guarded Tazuna while Naruko did her usual training. This annoyed Sasuke because he also wanted to train some more but Kakashi had told him he needs to recover and let his body rest.

Sasuke asked why Naruko doesn't have to as well getting him even more annoyed. Kakashi told him that Naruko is different and because she is a hanyou her body doesn't need rest like humans do and her healing ability will do that if she ever does. Sasuke had grunted and reluctantly returned to protecting Tazuna.

Today is finally the day Naruko can turn back to her human form. Around noon Naruko changed back and continued training late into the night and falling asleep outside.

* * *

-Next day in the forest-

Feeling a pleasant sensation by ears Naruko slowly opened her eyes to someone that looked like a girl rubbing her ears with one of the prettiest smiles she as ever seen.

"Oh you up. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," the person said hoping the strange fox humanoid figure wouldn't be angry.

Taking a closer look at the person, they had long brown hair and eyes. Wearing a pink kimono with flower patterns on it Naruko thought this person looked really cute though wasn't sure if said person was a boy or a girl and was around the same age as Naruko.

"No it's good, quite the pleasant way to wake up actually," Naruko said happily while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh that's good, I was about to say that you will get a cold sleeping out her but then I saw the ears and tails so I wasn't sure if they were real or if you getting a cold was possible," the person said in relief.

"Oh that's kind of you but yes they're real and I haven't been sick yet so getting a cold might be impossible for me," Naruko said trying to remember if she's ever been sick before.

"So what are you doing out here? Do you live here?" the person asked.

"No I was training her yesterday and ended up passing out," Naruko replied.

"Training? What you training for?" the person asked.

"Oi, I'm a kunoichi and I'm training so I can get stronger," Naruko said with pride and confidence.

"But you look strong enough already."

"It may look like it, but there are stronger people out there and also have something to prove to someone," Naruko replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"To prove something? So you are getting stronger of for the sake of someone else. Do you have a precious person?" the person said in sweet voice making Naruko think that this person is a girl.

"Huh?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"Do you have a precious person? Because when you have someone to protect that's when your true strength surfaces," the person said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh yea I know what you mean," Naruko said with a smile.

Getting up and leaving the person turned around and looked at Naruko.

"By the way my name is Haku and I'm a boy," Haku said waving before leaving.

Naruko was quite surprised by this, though Haku did smell like a male.

' _Wow and he is cuter than Sakura, is he really a boy. He did smell like one,'_ Naruko thought. (Haku is male in this story).

Getting up Naruko went to go hunt for food to say thanks for the hospitably and to apologise for her outburst a few days back. Naruko only got back near night time has she had to travel a bit in order to find food.

* * *

-Later that evening at Tazuna's house-

Walking up to the door Naruko stopped along with the two deer carcasses behind her.

"Tsunami-san, I got some food as a thanks for your hospitably and to apologise for my outburst a few days ago," Naruko said showing her catch.

"Oh thank you Uzumaki-san, and there is no need to apologise my son was out of line," Tsunami said sweetly.

"Naruko or Naru is fine no need for formalities. So where can I put this?" Naruko said she really wasn't the one for such formality rituals and what not as she puts it.

"You can put them in the outhouse around the back, and dinner is ready so feel free to join if you're hungry," Tsunami said showing Naruko where to put the deer.

"Thanks I'll be there now," Naruko thanked while walking to the outhouse.

* * *

-The next morning-

*Crack*

*Crack* *Thud*

*Scream*

Naruko quickly waking up to the sounds of a scream raced down stairs to fine Inari running out the door and the living room a complete mess. Naruko followed Inari and saw two men holding Tsunami with their swords to her throat. Behind them were about ten other men all with their swords drawn.

Acting instantly Naruko charged the two holding Tsunami. Naruko reappeared by Inari while holding Tsunami bridal style. Setting down Naruko slowly started walking to the two thugs.

Slowly releasing a large amount of chakra and killing intent making the two thugs freeze Naruko walked closer to them.

"You touch her again you will die. Leave now or so hell or heaven help you," Naruko said very coldly.

When she got right up to them out of fear they attacked her. Reacting on instinct Naruko used a tail to thrust into their chests completely piecing and killing them instantly.

Releasing her tails from the two thugs. Naruko's nails, and teeth started growing longer and her fur on her head and tails become wilder. Her fur started to stand up slightly.

Slowly licking her lips and walking to the remaining thugs she grew a very evil looking grin and baring her longer than normal fangs. Seeing this, the rest of the thugs completely froze in fear.

Still walking slowly to them Naruko's grin grew wider and her eye's turned gold. Naruko sang out in an all too sweet voice sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Let's play~"

* * *

 **Chapter six.**

 **:D a wonderful cliff hanger. What's up with the sudden change and its not a full moon any more so whats going on? Stay tuned and find out next time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the ending and the comedy bit at the beginning.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews and kind words means a lot.**

 **BloodPokemon101: I do agree that a harem can spoil things as the romance isn't on a personal level and harems are honestly to troublesome, a good example of this is Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru and Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai if you have seen or read this you'll understand. You should also honestly see the president of my country he has twenty wives that we know of.**

 **DanteShindo: LMAO hahaha this almost killed me. Good one really good one.**

 **Please continue to vote for those who haven't. It looks like Sasuke is taking the lead by a fair bit.**

* * *

Oinin: Hunter ninja.

Tou-san: Father.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ biju talking to partner though their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Still walking slowly to them Naruko's grin grew wider and her eye's turned gold. Naruko sang out in an all too sweet voice sending shivers down everyone's spine._

 _"Let's play~"_

 _Now_

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Each step Naruko took, fear increased within the thugs some had already wet themselves. The thug closest to Naruko dropped his weapon shaking and sweating in fear. Dropping to his knees was the final trigger as a blur of yellow flew past him.

Screams of pain, crunching of bones and the sound flesh being pierced, he could hear each one clearly. To make it worse there was a gap between each one, a gap long enough to know exactly what happened.

As quickly has it begun it ended. All nine of his friends were dead expect for him. To overwhelmed with fear to move, to breathe and even to think. He sat there on his knees tears starting to roll down his face as he heard footsteps heading towards him.

Forcefully turned around he saw what was left of his friends. Looking upon his friends he saw that they were either mutilated or just a blood stain spread across the deck. Using one of her tails Naruko gently and lovingly caressed the thugs face leaving a blood smear as it traveled across his face.

Naruko circled him a few times before kneeling down face to face. A tail positioned itself where the thug's heart was before slowly adding pressure. The thug produced a silent scream as he felt the tail pierce his chest slowly.

The strain from too much pain and fear his body shutdown slumping to the ground before Naruko's tail could completely pierce his body. Standing up slowly the gold colour in Naruko's eyes slowly faded into her normal blue eyes. Blinking several times while shaking her head, Naruko looked down only to see a dead thug with a hole in his chest.

"W-w-what happened? D-d-did I do t-t-this?" Naruko asked with a shaky voice.

When Naruko turned around she dropped to her knees while a few tears rolled down her face. Naruko turned and buckled over throwing up into the river below her. Naruko saw the once brown deck, which leads to Tazuna's house which was standing over water, was now covered with blood and body parts.

Getting a good look at her reflection in the water Naruko saw that see was covered in blood. Gasping and holding her mouth Naruko started crying and shaking in fear of what she had done or possible become.

"I did this but why?" Naruko said between sobs.

" _ **Kit can you hear me dammit?"**_ Kurama said loudly making Naruko jump.

"Kurama? W-w-what happened to me?" Naruko asked still shaking.

" _ **Finally I've been trying to get to you. It seems you were taken over by your emotions as to why most likely because you are still new to this,"**_ Kurama replied not entirely sure of what caused this.

" _ **For now clean yourself and head for the bridge your team might need your help. We will talk about this later now is not the time,"**_ Kurama told while sensing a fight at the bridge.

Naruko nodded slowly before running closer to the house and jumping into the river away from the carnage. Naruko quickly washed herself removing the blood from her clothes, tails and hair. Slowly pulling herself back on to the deck that held the house Naruko started running at full speed to the bridge.

* * *

Shortly before arriving at the bridge Naruko shifted into her eagle form and flew high into the sky. Looking on to the bridge Naruko saw that the area was covered with mist and her team were in a bit of trouble. Sakura was guarding Tazuna while Kakashi was on the defensive due to Zabuza.

A bit further to the right Naruko saw a dome of some sort and what she saw inside it made her worry. Inside the dome was Sasuke with many senbons sticking out of him. Flying to help Sasuke Naruko saw Sasuke collapse.

Naruko returned to her human form, while still flying towards the dome, she took off her wrist weights and through them at the dome. The weights hit a part of the dome each and creating a deep crate when they hit the bridge.

As Naruko got close to the dome she took her ankle weights off and just in time as she landed making another smaller crater. As soon as Naruko landed she through the weights, towards the direction of where Kakashi was, destroying another part of the dome.

Naruko quickly made a clone to pick up Sasuke and run outside the dome with him on her shoulders. As soon as the clone left the dome, the destroyed sides regenerated leaving the original trapped inside.

Finally taking a look at the dome Naruko saw that it was a dome made of mirrors with a picture of the Oinin they met a week ago. There was another row of mirrors above the first row that were tilted inwards with a single mirror as the roof. The mirrors were a bit less than double the height of Naruko.

"I see you were able to allow your teammate to escape this place. It makes no difference you will not escape," a voice said from all around Naruko.

"Please surrender I do not wish to kill you," the voice continued.

"No need, you couldn't kill me even if you tried," Naruko shot back.

"Every well you leave me no choice," the voice said.

With her senses Naruko dodged the set a senbons that were thrown at her from behind. While dodging Naruko noticed a blur head from one mirror to another. Sending chakra to her ears and nose Naruko increased her hearing and smell capabilities.

Naruko dodged another set of senbons while trying to see if she could see that blur again. Though she didn't see the blur she heard water splash behind her along with a single foot step. Dodging another set Naruko turned to face behind her and saw the blur this time along with hearing the single footstep.

"You are fast I'll give you that, but I'm not anywhere near my full speed," Naruko boasted.

"Your bluffs don't affect me. You won't be escaping this place so please give up," the voice replied.

"Bluff? Why don't you find out for yourself if it's a bluff or not," Naruko said while taking off her jacket and dropping it.

When the jacket hit the ground it made a mini explosion and covering the inside of the dome with dust and debris. The debris made a few cracks in most of the mirrors that surrounded Naruko. If it weren't for the dust and the Oinin's mask Naruko would have seen the ninja's eyes go wide.

During the dust Naruko made a dozen kage bunshin. When the dust cleared thirteen Naruko's stood there each with a grin on their faces. The twelve clones rushed to destroy a mirror, though none made it close as they were all destroyed by a set senbons.

"Numbers mean nothing in here, it's pointless to continue," the person said the voice still coming from all around Naruko.

Naruko just grinned and made another dozen kage bunshin which each charged towards a mirror. Each clone was destroyed again. While Naruko had the clones attack she focused on tracking the ninja.

Smiling that she was getting closer Naruko made another dozen but they were all destroyed before they could even charge.

"I told you. You can't win so please surrender," the ninja said again with a sigh this time.

Naruko said nothing and her grin turned into a smirk. The ninja seeing this was confused as to why then realise that Naruko was directly staring at him. Before the ninja could do anything Naruko appeared in front of the mirror while cocking her fist back preparing to punch.

As Naruko sent her fist forward the ninja slipped out the mirror only to be hit by a tail sending him crashing through the mirror. As the ninja recovered twisting their body mid-air to land Naruko was upon him again.

Naruko punched the ninja in the face making the mask crack and sending the ninja flying and landing a few metres in front of Kakashi and Zabuza. As Naruko went in for another punch she saw the face of the ninja and stopped inches from punching the ninja.

"Haku?" Naruko asked recognising the ninja.

"Why did you stop," Haku asked.

Dropping her fist Naruko replied, "Haku you're with Zabuza? Why?"

"He saved me from hell and as such I am his weapon to do as he sees fit," Haku answered.

"Weapon?" Naruko repeated.

"Where I come from having a kekkei genkai is forbidden and when my father found out about this he killed my mother right in front of me. As he moved closer to me saying that he 'will rid this land of us' I panicked."

"He called my mother and me a curse that plagued the land and the reason for its destruction. Out of fear I killed my own father. I was forced to leave and run. No one took me in or even cared to look at me," Haku said softly.

"The last thing I remember my father saying replayed in my head over and over. 'You are an unwanted plague,' shortly after I started to believe what he said was true and that's when Zabuza-sama found me."

"He gave me reason to live and to feel wanted again, so I will do anything to protect him and his dream. He is my precious person," Haku said with a smile.

"Haku, you…" Naruko said sadly.

 _'He is like me, hatred for something beyond our choice and control,'_ Naruko thought sadly looking to the ground while a few tears rolled down her face.

"Please kill me I have no use now," Haku asked.

"What why? What do you mean?" Naruko said quickly looking at Haku.

"I am Zabuza-sama's weapon. Now that I have been defeated I am useless. Zabuza-sama has no need for weak tools. So please kill me I have nothing left to live for," Haku said softly.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU ARE NO TOOL! I WILL NOT KILL YOU!" Naruko shouted in anger to Haku.

Before Haku could say something both Naruko and Haku heard a chirping sound. Both turned and saw Kakashi's hand covered in blue lightning sparkling around Kakashi's hand. Haku saw Zabuza trapped and held down by a pack of dogs and Kakashi charging with his hand lighting covered extended.

Without hesitation Haku made a mirror before slipping into it. Haku flew out the mirror to intercept Kakashi. Naruko seeing what Haku was doing chased after her. As Naruko got close it was already too late.

In slow motion Naruko watched Haku appear in the path of Kakashi from another mirror he placed in front of Zabuza and take the hit to his heart. Before his last breath Haku clenched his hands around Kakashi arm that was in his chest.

"Haku well done, what a useful thing I've picked up. Kakashi it looks like you can't tell the future," Zabuza praised while lifting his sword with his left hand and holding it above his right shoulder.

Kakashi saw that his arm was stuck and Zabuza was about to strike. Thanks to the slight hesitation Kakashi escaped unharmed while holding Haku by jumping back. Haku though got a nasty slash across his back.

Kakashi freed his arm from Haku before closing the kids eyes. Kakashi slowly stood up and looked to Zabuza with a hard cold stare. Appearing in front of Zabuza instantly, Kakashi round house kicked Zabuza towards Sakura and Tazuna.

While Kakashi was beating Zabuza Naruko had retrieved Sasuke and placed him by Sakura. Looking back to Kakashi, Naruko saw him standing behind Zabuza with a kunai in both of his hands. Zabuza using his left hand swung his sword behind him.

Kakashi ducked letting the sword sail over his head. As soon as the sword past his head Kakashi rose and stabbed both kunai into Zabuza's bicep. This made Zabuza lose his grip on his sword and sent it flying towards Haku. The sword was lodged into the bridge near Haku's head.

"Zabuza this fight is over. You are too distort to continue. Clearly Haku's death has affected you," Kakashi said declaring the fight.

"Shut it Kakashi. This fight isn't over yet," Zabuza shot back while the mist surrounding the area dispersed.

"Well what do we have here. Zabuza you useless fuck, can't you do anything right?" a voice suddenly made itself known.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Naruko turned to the voice and saw brown haired man in a suit with a pair of sunglasses and a cane in his hand. Behind him there was a few dozen thugs all fully armed and with their weapons drawn.

"Gatō? What the fuck are you doing here?" Zabuza asked.

Walking up to Haku Gatō rammed his cane in to Haku's face and kicking him a few times.

"Take that you shit stain. That's for breaking my hand," Gatō cursed.

"He is already dead, leave him alone!" Naruko shouted.

"Don't care!" Gatō said while kicking Haku a few more times making Naruko grit her teeth.

"I never planned to pay you after this. Why hire a nukenin when I can hire all of these guys for the same price," Gatō said while using his hand to show all the thugs behind him.

"Kakashi our fight is over I have no reason to fight you anymore," Zabuza stated while walking towards Gatō.

Gatō stomped Haku's chest before saying, "Zabuza some demon you were."

"Are you going to just let him disrespect Haku like that!" Naruko shouted while running up to Zabuza.

"Shut up kid. He is already dead," Zabuza calmly said back to Naruko.

"DO YOU NOT FEEL ANYTHING!" Naruko shouted back getting angry.

"No I don't. Just like Gatō used me I used Haku. I only used Haku for his kekkei genkai. In this world shinobi are only tools to do as we are told. I have no regrets," Zabuza simply replied.

"Oi, do you really mean that?" Naruko asked softly.

"Who the hell is this annoying brat?" Gatō asked getting annoyed.

"Shut it!" Naruko shot back while Gatō gritted his teeth.

"He loved you! Do you really mean that!" Naruko shouted to Zabuza.

"Naruko enough he is not the enemy anymore," Kakashi said while placing his and on her shoulder.

Naruko just knocked Kakashi's hand off her before walking closer to Zabuza.

"Do you really feel nothing?" Naruko asked again.

"…"

"YOU WERE PRECIOUS TO HIM. HE LOVED YOU. HE THREW HIS LIFE AWAY FOR YOU!" Naruko shouted while tears started to run down her face.

"He died without his own dream. To die as a tool…" Naruko said softly but enough for Zabuza hear.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL ANYTHING?" Naruko shouted while crying.

"Kid…" Zabuza said softly.

Naruko looked up to Zabuza and started crying more when she saw him crying.

"You don't need to say anymore," Zabuza continued to say softly.

"Blah blah blah. Shut it already you making a noise" Gatō said giving Haku a final kick hard enough to send him rolling a metre or two.

Naruko stopped crying when she saw this. Her head tilted towards the ground hiding her eyes while slowly releasing her chakra. Both Kakashi and Zabuza turned to look at Naruko after feeling her chakra slowly increase.

"This talking is wasting time. Where is the group I sent to pick up that whore the builder calls a daughter. I need some new entertainment, she will make a great whore," Gatō said with a laugh.

Hearing this set Naruko off and made her release her full power. Kakashi and Zabuza were pushed back from the force of Naruko releasing her chakra. Sakura went wide eyed when she could see chakra flowing around Naruko in between the dust that was flying away from Naruko.

Kakashi and Zabuza had to cover their eyes from all the dust and wind that was blowing outwards from Naruko.

' _Naruko?'_ Kakashi thought surprised at the power radiating of Naruko.

' _Just what the hell is this kid?'_ Zabuza thought also feeling the power coming from Naruko.

Naruko started walking to Gatō and his gang still hiding her eyes. Each step Naruko made, the ground beneath her feet cracked. Her tails were dead still pointing upwards and her ears were flat on her head. Gatō along with his gang saw Naruko edging closer. The thugs were getting worried but Gatō was laughing.

"Did something get you upset? Men get her it seems there is another whore up for the taking," Gatō laughed.

Naruko instantly appeared in front of Gatō scaring the shit out of him. Naruko grabbed him by the throat with her tail before throwing him behind her. Gatō landing roughly in front of Zabuza who looked down to see Gatō slowly getting back up.

Zabuza used his teeth and shredded his mask apart showing his mouth and sharp shark like teeth. Zabuza used his foot to stomp on Gatō's head repeatedly making him scream with each stomp. This lasted for around a minutes before his screams stopped.

Zabuza took one final stomp making Gatō's head cave in. Seeing Gatō get killed Naruko looked back to the group of thugs' right in front of her.

"You damn bitch that was our meal ticket!" a thug shouted.

" _ **Kit here use this and make them pay,"**_ Kurama said giving Naruko the memory a jutsu.

Naruko nodded before jumping back about five metres.

"Mi, hitsuji, ushi, inu, i, u, tora" Naruko said calling out the hand seals while performing them and building up chakra in her lungs.

" **Katon: Eien-en no jutsu"** Naruko called out before breathing out a blue hot flame from her mouth reducing all the thugs to nothing only leaving a black mark in the shape of the flame on the bridge's surface.

The end of the bridge had melted due to the heat of the flame, everyone there was amazed at the jutsu Naruko just used. Sasuke had just woken up a few minutes before and when he regain his bearings he saw Naruko perform the jutsu silently thinking when did Naruko learn to do that.

Zabuza walked up to Naruko who was still looking to where the thugs used to be and put a hand on her should.

"Thank you kid. You reminded me that shinobi are also human and can't completely kill their emotions," Zabuza thanked.

Naruko just turned her head to look at him with a small smile. Kakashi at this point walked by to Naruko while Zabuza had walked over to Haku.

"Haku, I am sorry and thank you for everything," Zabuza said kneeling over Haku and picking him up gently while a few tears rolled down his face.

It started snowing which only lasted about a minute.

"Snow? Haku are you crying?" Zabuza asked softly while the rest were confused and amazed by the sudden appearance of snow

"I would like to bury him," Zabuza said looking towards Kakashi.

"Sure my team will clean this up, Naruko you may go with him if it's alright with you," Kakashi replied while looking to Naruko before Zabuza.

"Sure kid. I'm sure Haku would of liked that," Zabuza said while jumping off the bridge and walking the short distance to land on the incomplete side of the bridge.

* * *

-Burial site-

Both Zabuza and Naruko sat there in silence praying their wishes and respects for Haku for about half an hour before Zabuza spoke up.

"Haku was a kind and gentle kid. It pained him to fight you as he wished not to harm anyone but show them love and compassion. He fought both for you and myself," Zabuza said softly while standing up.

"He fought for us?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"Yes it's the reason why your teammate still lives," Zabuza said explaining what he means.

"Is what you said true about being a ninja?" Naruko asked quietly.

"I can't speak for Konoha but in Kiri we are not meant to purse own ambitions but to become the village's greatest weapon and tool," Zabuza answered.

"It's the same for Konoha. Each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue," Kakashi said appearing from behind.

Naruko and Zabuza turned around to see Kakashi standing there with a neutral expression.

"He is right you know, I can speak from experience," Zabuza confirmed.

"Is this what it means to be a true ninja?" Naruko asked softly and sadly.

"Unfortunately yes Naruko," Kakashi answered.

"You know what? Fuck that!" Naruko declared to which both Zabuza and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"I've decided. I am going to be a ninja in my own way!" Naruko said with pride and confidence.

' _This kid…'_ Zabuza thought while his eyes widened.

Kakashi's eye also widened before doing his famous eye smile.

"Zabuza what are you going to do now?" Naruko asked.

"If its fine I think I will stay for a month or two to help defend the village for a while. When I've healed and rested I'll leave so I don't attract the wrong kind of attention," Zabuza asked still not sure himself of what he is going to do now.

"It should be fine right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked looking at Kakashi who nodded in return.

* * *

-One week later on the bridge-

Thanks to Naruko and her clones the bridge was completed within a week. They had been attacked once by a group of bandits that wanted revenge for what happened to Gatō. The group had been unlucky as Zabuza had been guarding at the time of the attack. None were spared.

Naruko and Kurama were still not sure as to why Naruko lost it like she had. Naruko had told Kakashi about this who in turn had to give her the 'killing speech'. This calmed Naruko down a bit but was still frightened as it might happen again.

What truly had Naruko worried is that her friends might end up being hurt if she did end up losing it again. Her team had reassured her that they would be fine as no matter what became of Naruko she wouldn't hurt any of her friends and that they would always be there.

"From us and the rest of the village we thank you for freeing us from Gatō, we will be forever in your debt," Tazuna thanked.

"No need we were only doing our job. If you need more help Konoha will be more than happy to help," Kakashi replied earning a smile from his team and Tazuna.

"Inari be sure to take good care of your mother. Make sure you grow up strong and keep well," Naruko said to Inari while kneeling in front of him before pulling him in to a hug who nodded in return.

Standing up and walking to stand next to her team Naruko turned to face Inari once more.

"If you ever want to see all of me again, you're more than welcome to," Naruko said in a seductive voice before blowing a kiss to him and using her tails to caress her body.

Inari face went completely red before hiding behind his mother, too embarrassed to be seen. This of course made Tsunami quite curious and shot Inari a questioning look who only answered by hiding his face behind his hat.

If it weren't for Kakashi's mask you would have seen a drop of blood running down from his nose. Sasuke and Sakura were confused by what Naruko had meant. When Sakura saw Naruko caress her body with her tails, she instantly caught on and started blushing hard.

"Naruko you hentaiyarō," Sakura said turning her back to the villages sending them off and crossing her arms still blushing quite hard.

"Kakashi-sensei I blame you, this is your fault," Sakura said in a disappointing voice while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laughing awkwardly.

With the last few waves and goodbyes Team Seven headed back for Konoha. When Team Seven reached the end of the bridge they saw Zabuza leaning against one of the support pillars.

"Zabuza come to see us off?" Naruko asked happy to see him.

"Yea I am. There is something I must tell you though," Zabuza said seriously getting Team Sevens attention.

"I went to Haku's grave a few days ago and found that it had been disturbed. I found out that his grave was empty," Zabuza told them in a slightly angry voice.

"What!" the genin trio said while Naruko was clenching her fists.

"Don't worry about this I will investigate this myself and will keep in touch," Zabuza said while standing up with his arms crossed.

"If you need anything be sure to let us know," Kakashi said also quite angry by this.

Zabuza nodded back and disappeared with a swirl of dust and water. Seeing Zabuza leave Team Seven started walking again back to Konoha.

* * *

-Hokage's office few hours later-

The trip back was uneventful and with traveling at normal ninja speeds Team Seven returned to Konoha within a few hours. Team Seven were now standing in front of the Hokage waiting quietly while he reads over the report.

"I must say well done to you and your team. This will be recorded as an A-rank mission and you will be paid accordingly," the Hokage praised.

"Thank you Sir. I would like to speak to you in private. Naruko you may stay if you wish the rest you are dismissed for now. Normal meeting time tomorrow at ground seven," Kakashi said before turning to his team.

"You can tell me tomorrow what this was about," Naruko before walking out with her team.

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow then," Naruko greeted to her team before walking off alone.

Sakura was about to chase after her but was stopped by Sasuke who placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to protest but saw Sasuke shaking his head.

"She just needs to be alone for a short while, if you are really concerned you can talk to her tomorrow. But for now she needs this," Sasuke said calmly stopping Sakura from saying anything.

Sakura nodded before leaving shortly followed by Sasuke. When they left the Hokage building they headed in separate directions.

* * *

-Next day training ground seven-

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted seeing Naruko and Sasuke sitting by the log posts.

"Sakura-chan" Naruko greeted giving her a smile.

"Are you feeling better? Everything alright?" Sakura said while sitting down next to Naruko.

"Yea I'm good thanks, feeling better. Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruko thanked.

Sakura blushed a bit at the adding of chan to her name. Sakura placed a hand on Naruko's shoulder giving it reassuring squeeze. Naruko turned to Sakura and gave a small smile in return.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted appearing from nowhere and still reading his book.

Naruko and Sakura blushed hard at seeing the book again while Sasuke had a faint blush.

"Do you really have to read that while you're with us Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked still blushing.

"Hey a good read is a good read," Kakashi replied, Sakura mumbled something about perverted teachers being a bad role model.

"Are you really Kakashi-sensei? You are here on time," Naruko asked not believing this. Kakashi just gave an eye smile in return removing all doubt as they were pretty sure no one else can do that.

"Kakashi-sensei what did you speak to jiji about?" Naruko asked.

"Not much, just about the lack of education the academy is failing to give to certain people," Kakashi replied still reading his book.

"Sensei you really didn't have to do that," Naruko said softly but very grateful for it.

"No I did, but don't worry I gave certain teachers a kind and polite talk," Kakashi said while the genin got a shiver down their spines at that the way Kakashi had said kind and polite. Naruko mentally thanked Kakashi.

"Normally after an A-ranked mission a genin team is given a week of rest and healing, but we have already had that," Kakashi explained.

"So are we still going to do missions?" Naruko asked not sure where Kakashi was going with this.

"No you are unable to do missions for a week, but that doesn't mean we are going to sit doing nothing. For the next month you will be training everyday till you pass out," Kakashi explained in a tone that made the genin gulp.

Sasuke and Naruko where extremely happy that they will be driven into the ground with training while Sakura was starting to get second doubts about this.

"You surely don't mean till we pass out right?" Sakura asked a little scared of what is to come.

"Nope, you will train till you pass out. I have half a mind of making you train while still unconscious," Kakashi said with an eye smile really scaring Sakura.

"Right, Naruko you go do your normal fitness and strength training once done return back here," Kakashi told Naruko who was about to start running off but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Oh Naruko I forgot. Double all you weights," Kakashi said sweetly.

"But sensei they are already at 85kg a piece," Naruko whined a bit.

This shocked Sakura and Sasuke greatly they knew about Naruko's weights but they didn't know how much they weighed.

"Hmm well add 5kg then double it," Kakashi replied.

"But…"

"Add 10kg instead then double it," Kakashi cut Naruko off.

Naruko kept quiet this time and did what Kakashi told her to do before running off.

While Naruko was doing her regular fitness and strength training the rest of Team Seven did similar training with weights included but not as bad as Naruko had it.

When Naruko returned she was really tired, 85kg was already a bit much for her but 190kg a piece was ridiculous. She was going to do her training in fox form that was until Kurama forbid her.

When Naruko returned to the training ground she saw both Sakura and Sasuke lying down on the ground breathing heavily and covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt marks. Naruko joined them and lay down in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys look like you have seen better days," Naruko laughed a bit that their predicament.

"When Kakashi-sensei gave us that all that training to do I thought he would just sit by and read his book not join us," Sakura said still surprised that Kakashi had joined them.

"Kakashi-sensei joined?" Naruko asked also surprised.

"Well yes. The fight with Zabuza showed that I have softened up over the past few years," Kakashi replied from above the genin.

Looking up the genin trio saw Kakashi crouching on a brunch in the tree above them. Kakashi shortly dropped from the tree while pulling out a stack of small paper. Team Seven slowly stood up and faced Kakashi seeing him hold a stack of papers.

"Umm? Kakashi what's the paper for? Please don't tell me we are doing a written test?" Naruko asked panicking slightly.

"Naruko I don't think we are doing at test. Those papers are too small," Sakura replied seeing the size of the paper not being bigger than Kakashi's palm. Naruko calmed down happy that she won't be doing a test.

"Sakura is right. These pieces of paper are made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When exposed to the slightest hint of chakra it will react accordingly to your chakra's latent nature," Kakashi said while giving his team each a piece of paper.

"All you do his channel a bit of your chakra into the paper. If it turns to ash its fire, splits in two its wind, wrinkle its lighting, crumble its earth and if it becomes wet or damp its water," Kakashi said while channelling his chakra into the piece of paper.

The page between Kakashi's fingers wrinkled while a less the half crumbled.

"Mine is lighting. Earth is a secondary for me. The more you train with other elements the more your body becomes used to using them," Kakashi said showing the paper to his team.

Sakura went next her paper become soaked while a small part of a corner crumbled.

"Water is your main. Earth is second but not all that strong but can change with time and training," Kakashi explain while Sakura was smiling happily.

Sasuke followed Sakura and pushed his chakra into the paper. His page wrinkled while about a half of it turned to ash.

"Hmm interesting. Your main is lightning and not fire like most Uchiha. Though you still have a strong affinity to fire," Kakashi explained while Sasuke smirked.

Naruko went last and push as little chakra as she could into the page know what happens if she is not careful. Her page split into two while one side wrinkled almost turning into a ball and the other half turned to ash.

"Now that is really interesting. Your primary element is wind the perfect type for you. But you show strong affinity to lightning and fire. That is rather unheard of," Kakashi explained amazed by this while Sasuke lost his smirk not being too happy about that.

"I think it might be because of my tails, it's the only reason I can think of," Naruko said trying to think why she has three elements.

"It could but it could also mean you have a kekkei genkai?" Kakashi replied.

"What is that?" Naruko asked.

"Kekkei genkai are abilities that are passed down through genetics so only a person of that clan can perform them. The Sharingan is a good example. Kekkei genkai can be jutsu based, or body enhancement based," Kakashi explained.

"Haku had kekkei genkai. By mixing water with wind he can create ice," Kakashi explained further.

Naruko nodded understanding what a kekkei genkai is.

"So I could have one, how would I find out?" Naruko asked.

"I will tell you when you get the hang of using your elements. So for now just focus on that," Kakashi said not wanting to get to far ahead, Naruko answered with a nod.

"So we now know your elemental affinities but before we get to them you will need to increase your chakra control. Naruko, Sasuke you already know how to use fire so it might go quicker," Kakashi said to Naruko and Sasuke who both smirked at that.

"The next chakra exercise you will be doing is water walking, using the same principle as the tree climbing only this time you must constantly release a changing amount of chakra to stay afloat," Kakashi said while walking to the nearby river.

With his team following him Kakashi walked on water a few metres out before facing them. The genin trio were amazed that they would be able to walk on water soon.

"So get to it. You may take your clothes off but keep the weights on," Kakashi said with a slight grin.

Naruko and Sakura didn't like the way Kakashi had said that while Sasuke removed his leaving him in his pair of boxers. Sakura blush hard at seeing Sasuke like this while Naruko had a slight blush at seeing Sasuke's slowly forming muscles.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura sang out creeping Sasuke out a bit. Now he wasn't too happy with the idea of stripping especially with Sakura around.

"Um Kakashi-sensei, can I please get my swimming costume first?" Naruko asked shortly followed by Sakura asking if she could go as well.

Kakashi nodded before Naruko and Sakura quickly ran to get their costumes. Kakashi secretly wanted to say no but held against saying it for fear of what might happen if he did. When they return they were still in their normal clothes this confused Kakashi.

"I thought you went to get your costumes?" Kakashi asked a little disappointed.

"We did. We aren't going to walk around the village in them," Sakura shot back not liking the idea of walking around the village virtual naked.

Naruko and Sakura removed their clothes while leaving on their weights. Naruko and Sakura where wearing an orange and pink bikini respectively. While Sakura had a descent body for her age, breasts still rather flat but well-toned stomach and legs.

Naruko on the other handed didn't look like she had a thirteen year old body more like a well matured seventeen, eighteen year old body. C going on to D-cup breasts, well-toned stomach with a six pack showing slightly and well-toned slender legs, carve muscles showing quite nicely.

While Sakura was a fair bit pale Naruko had a perfect sun tanned body. Sakura was quite jealous of Naruko's body shown by her mumbling about how unfair it was that Naruko could look so good.

When Sasuke saw Naruko he blushed rather hard which didn't go unnoticed by Naruko. Sakura thought he was looking at her. Kakashi in the mean time almost lost consciousness when he saw them.

"Sasuke do you like what you see~" Sakura sang out to Sasuke.

"Wasn't looking at you Sakura," Sasuke said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear while taking glances at Naruko.

Seeing Sasuke look at Naruko this got Sakura rather unhappy.

"Damn you Uchiha-bitch stealing Sasuke from me," Sakura said giving Naruko a glare who returned her own instantly.

"How can I steal something from you that was never yours in the first place? You Forehead-slut!" Naruko shot back.

Sakura just kept quiet at this and walked to the river to train. Naruko smirked knowing that she shut Sakura up for a good while. Sasuke and Kakashi just sweat-dropped at the bickering while both were thinking along the lines of 'Damn girls'.

' _I thought they were over that by now?'_ Kakashi thought with a sigh.

For the rest of the day Team Seven practiced walking on water. All three getting the fair shares of being dunked.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **And that is the end of the Wave arc. Their will be two more arcs before the Chuunin exams. Though the first one can be considered a filler arc but it does hold importance.**

 **Sorry about not releasing this sooner. I do have exams next week so I will update when I can but after next week I shall make up for it.**

 **Thanks once again to all the reviews. Wow there are a lot of followers and favourites honestly didn't think much would come from this story.**

 **Kurayami Kazuo Riddle: Glad you love this story and that's the kind of relationship I'm heading towards for Kurama and Naruko. Though I don't quite understand the last part of the list you wanted, google translate changes the grammar order so it doesn't quite make sense.**

 **TheBeauty: You bring up a good point. It is quite the disadvantage in that Naruko can't do most things a human can but she will still be able to do most missions and will be a lot stronger while like this. As Naruko can shrink or increase her size while in fox form when she reports for a mission she will make her self smaller as not to scare anyone. When the clients see her they shouldn't react to differently as the Inuzuka clan do have dogs as their partners but still might be curious as to why it's a fox and not a dog. So the client will just peg it as a companion or a summon that belongs to one of the genin of jonin. The ninja world is unpredictable to most non-ninja.**

 **When Naruko is human she will be drain from a lot of her chakra and strength as most of it comes from her demon half sure she will still be strong but she will feel weak and tired kinda like the same as InuYasha when he becomes human. Not sure if you have watched this series but in Young justice Superboy(Conner) when he uses those power up discs he gains the full powers of superman but when it runs out he becomes extremely tired and drained from using it, the same principle applies here.**

 **Hanmac: You will have to wait and see ;p**

 **ThunderClaw03: No no no don't want to think about that thank you. Screw how far they can fly more be like how long they** **can** **scream like a girl for.**

 **BloodPokemon101: Nope not joking all twenty wives are lawfully wedded as there is this whole process in which the bride is bought using cows and not money, not kidding on this part, the whole wedding thing can last up to 3-4 days. But the parts about sex-slaves/sluts I wouldn't know could be a possibility. I think its more a power thing as in their culture the more wives you have the more power you supposedly have.**

* * *

Kekkei genkai: Bloodline limit.

 **Katon: Eien-en no jutsu.** fire style/release: Eternal flame technique.

hentaiyarō: pervert can be directly translated to damn pervert or perverted bastard. Yarō( **ヤロー** ) doesn't have an english translation as its more an emphasis on the insult. Bakayarō being the common one. It can be attached to most insults Konoyarō being another common one.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** biju talking to partner though their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Team Seven spent a week on the water walking exercise and getting dunked. Sakura had completed the exercise on the third day but was then forced to do her normal training on water instead of land. This had Sakura getting dunked a few more times.

Sasuke had achieved the exercise on the fifth and had to join Sakura in training on water and not land. Sasuke had bragged that he had beaten Naruko in the exercise but Kakashi had said that it was irrelevant has Naruko has a lot more chakra than the rest of her team combined.

Sasuke now wanted to do some kind of chakra capacity training to which Kakashi said they were already doing that. Naruko had completed the water walking exercise on the seventh day and joined her teammates in training on water instead of land.

Though unlike the rest of her team she may have taken longer to get the exercise down but now she had yet to get dunked from training like the rest of her team. This confused her teammates as they still got the occasional dunk.

Kakashi had told them that tomorrow that they will start with the seishitsu henka training. All three genin were very excited for tomorrow, Naruko more so as it meant that she will be learning more jutsus.

* * *

-Next day-

"Yo," Kakashi greeted appearing out of nowhere again and still reading his orange book.

"Yip still not used to you arriving early," Naruko deadpanned.

"Kakashi-sensei you are always reading that book, surely you have finished it by now," Naruko said wondering why Kakashi is still reading the same book.

"Oh this is the second edition to the Ichi Ichi series, Ichi Ichi: Violence," Kakashi explain in all too happy voice.

"This is a clear master piece of writing, the plot, the romance and action are just perfect. The timing…"

"Alright alright I get it! Now can we start with the training please," Naruko said half begging not wanting to listen to Kakashi explain as last time she asked, Kakashi didn't stop talking about thing for days.

Kakashi stopped talking and gave a depressed look and mumbled something about youth now days don't give the time to understand literature. Naruko heard this and got a tick mark on her forehead but chose not to say anything as she wanted to train in ninja stuff not on how to argue with someone.

Coming out of his depressed state Kakashi got his team's attention by calling them all over to him.

"The main thing you must take note is that each element is stronger against one element and weaker to another. The order goes as follows: Fire is stronger wind; wind is stronger than lightning, lightning is stronger than earth, earth is stronger than water and water is stronger than fire," Kakashi explained.

"So if someone uses a katon jutsu use a Suiton jutsu to counter it or use a Fūton jutsu to make the katon jutsu stronger," Kakashi explain further.

"You should train yourself so that the only weakness you have as a team or ninja is the lack of imagination. Learning to use seishitsu henka opens up many ways to do things so get creative," Kakashi continued.

"You will be learning how to use your primary element first. But first you three go and do your normal fitness and strength training. Naruko increase your weights to 200kg, Sasuke, Sakura increase yours to 30kg and 25kg respectively," Kakashi told them and they went off to go and do as told.

* * *

-Two hours later-

All three genin slowly made their way towards a tree to rest under from their intense training. Naruko didn't look as tired as Sasuke or Sakura, this made them both re-question as to how much stamina Naruko has.

The genin saw Kakashi returning with another person. This person was wearing the regular jōnin outfit but instead of the usual blue or black shirt and pants his was grey. On his head though he was wearing a weird metal helmet only surrounded the sides and top of his face with the Konoha symbol on it.

He had brown short wild hear and black eyes. All three were confused as to way this other guy was here. Naruko recognised his scent but couldn't remember where from or why.

"Yo, this is Tenzō he used to be on my ANBU team, Tenzō meet Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko," Kakashi introduced the guy next to him.

"Kakashi-senpai, you know it's Yamato when I'm outside from my ANBU post," Tenzō said with a bit of a sigh.

"Nice to meet you, though could you please call me Yamato," Yamato said to the genin to which all three nodded in return.

"ANBU? Hmmm I think that's why I recognise your scent but still can't place you," Naruko said while still trying to figure out who he is.

"Well maybe you will know me as Tora. I replaced Taki after he left ANBU," Yamato explain.

"Tora-san? Oh I remember now though you never showed yourself like rest but oh well," Naruko said remembering now.

"So why are you here? You going to help us with our training?" Naruko asked.

"I'll explain now once I've have told Sasuke and Sakura what they have to do," Kakashi answered before turning to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke go get some leaves and try to make the leaf wrinkle so it becomes a ball. Sakura do the same but instead try to get the entire leaf covered with water. Go train somewhere else around here, return if you need help or have completed the task," Kakashi ordered.

* * *

With the two gone and Naruko left Kakashi sat down followed by Yamato and Naruko.

"Now before I explain why Yamato is here I need to explain the kage bunshin no jutsu," Kakashi said making Naruko a bit confused.

"I will tell you straight. The technique was created by the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. It was originally used to scout out positions. When a kage bunshin dispels everything that it has learnt will transfer to the original and any other active bunshins," Kakashi explain.

Naruko's eyes went wide at this now thinking of all the things she can now do with the kage bunshin. Kakashi saw Naruko's eyes widen before a grin appeared. Kakashi could see the gears in her head turning.

"By that reaction I see you can see the implications for this. Yes you can use this to train and to learn," Kakashi said while Naruko's grin got wider.

"Now for the reason as to why Yamato is here. Using this training method requires a lot of chakra, which you have plenty of. The concern though is that when you run low on chakra Kyūbi's may start to leak from you and you may lose control of yourself," Kakashi explain this confused Naruko.

"Wait Kyū-chan wouldn't do that!" Naruko said firmly.

" ** _What Kakashi says is true, but seeing as we are close to each other, my chakra may still leak but you will remain as yourself. I have no need or desire to control you anymore. My chakra releasing will if anything helps you in your training as you will have more chakra to use,"_** Kurama told Naruko making her happy.

' _Thanks Kurama. You are the closest friend I have and thanks for the help,'_ Naruko replied mentally to Kurama.

"Kyū-chan?" both Kakashi and Yamato asked confused.

Naruko hadn't told anyone about her relationship with anyone not even the Hokage. There was no reason for this just that the topic was never brought up so she never said anything.

"Yea. Kyū-chan is my best friend. He says that his chakra might leak but he won't take control of me," Naruko said with a smile.

"Naruko you must be careful with Kyūbi, he might be tricking you," Yamato said.

"I know you have had contact with Kyūbi before but I didn't know you could openly communicate with it," Kakashi said a bit suspicious.

"It's a 'him' not an 'it'," Naruko said rather unhappy by Kakashi calling Kurama an 'it'.

"Besides you haven't bothered to get to know him, I have. He has feeling just like everyone else. And he is not tricking me."

"I can prove it by the fact that I know his true name. Demons only tell their names to who they see is worthy and as a friend," Naruko said in a very clear disappointing voice while crossing her arms while standing up for Kurama.

Kurama was rather happy to have someone stand up for him for a change, though didn't let Naruko see or know. Naruko was quite protective of Kurama as she can relate to the loneliness and pain of being seeing as a weapon or something that's not alive or not who you really are.

After seeing and hearing what Haku had been through, Naruko only strengthened her vow of making sure she would do anything to help others in the same situation. Kakashi felt bad at not considering that Kyūbi might just be like all other life forms.

"Kyūbi has a name and is a 'he'?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he does. This just proves that humans are the real demons. I'm not surprise though you humans barely respect your own race so how do we expect you to respect others," Naruko said sadly and softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise, though I am still not quite used to life and the way thing work. Didn't exactly have a normal childhood or what little I can remember from it. That is a story for another time though," Yamato said calmly.

"Well enough with the gloomy talk. So basically Kyūbi will still leak chakra but won't do anything to you?" Kakashi asked trying to diffuse the gloomy atmosphere and getting them back on track.

"Yip he says I can use it to help with my training," Naruko confirmed.

"Well then Yamato you don't really need to be here anymore, though you can still stay and help out and for in case anything does happen," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Naruko make as many clones as there are leaves on this tree. Have each clone to try and split the leaf in half using your chakra," Kakashi ordered to which Naruko nodded and did as told.

When Naruko made around a thousand bunshins Yamato stood there with his jaw on the ground at all the bunshins Naruko made. Kakashi just laughed at Yamato while saying that Naruko easily can rival a low-tailed Bijū in terms of chakra.

Kakashi also said that he will never get used to seeing Naruko create so many bunshins Yamato just nodded with a dump expression on his face in return. For the next hour Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura carried on with their seishitsu henka training.

When an hour passed Kakashi told Naruko to dispel the all bunshins. Naruko did so and got a lot of information overwhelming her a bit. Kakashi prepared to step in as Naruko should be suffering from chakra exhaustion even with all her chakra.

When Naruko just stood there for a while trying to processing all the information and got ready to go again showing no signs of chakra fatigue. When nothing happened Yamato's jaw returned to the ground while Kakashi just sweat-dropped and shook his head.

Kakashi wasn't even surprised anymore he just gave up trying to understand Naruko. Naruko made another thousand plus bunshins and carried on. About half an hour later a bunshin walked up to the sitting Kakashi and Yamato underneath a tree that still had leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei do you have any tips for me?" Naruko asked.

"Hmmm. Nope sorry Naruko wind is my weakest element. Wind is one of the rarest types in Konoha. I can only count about five people who are wind type but only one still lives," Kakashi said while thinking.

"You mean Asuma?" Yamato asked also thinking of who was a wind user within Konoha.

"Yes, Naruko you can go ask Asuma he should be by training ground ten or seventeen," Kakashi said thinking of where Asuma would be.

Naruko said thank you before bolting off surprising Yamato again as he didn't expect that kind of speed from a genin let alone a chūnin.

"Kakashi-senpai just what the hell is she?" Yamato asked.

"Not sure though I'm not surprised she is turning out a lot like her father a real genius when it comes to training and being a ninja," Kakashi replied.

* * *

-Training ground 10-

"Glad I found him," Naruko said happily seeing Asuma spar with his team.

Asuma was wearing the traditional jōnin uniform but had a cloth on his right leg hanging for his jacket. The cloth had the symbol for Hi no Kuni. Asuma had black hair and eyes and closely resembled the Hokage in looks.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Naruko shouted making Asuma and his team stop and look towards Naruko.

"Naruko? Wonder what she wants?" Asuma asked wondering seeing Naruko jogging to them.

"Naruko? That's Naruko? I don't recall seeing her with tails and fox looking ears?" Shikamaru said confused.

"When did Naruko get into cosplay?" Ino asked while quietly thinking that Naruko looks very cute with the ears and tails.

"So I see she is no longer hiding one of her secrets, wonder what changed?" Asuma said noticing that Naruko has her features out and showing.

"Secrets?" both Shikamaru and Chouji asked not knowing about this.

"What that she is into cosplay why would she hide that?" Ino asked very confused.

"I don't think that's cosplay Ino, they look real," Shikamaru said noticing how Naruko's tails moving too naturally to be fakes.

"They are real, you may ask about them but not how she got them," Asuma said seriously.

Shikamaru started thinking about this hopefully with a few questions he might figure it out. Ino though was really wondering and confused. Chouji was also curious but left it to Shikamaru to figure it out.

As soon as Naruko got there she was about to ask something but Ino cut her off.

"Naruko are those really real?" Ino asked.

"You mean the ears and tails? Yes they are," Naruko said while letting her tails move around randomly.

"Were you born with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't say without telling a certain secret but will tell you after the chūnin exams," Naruko said sadly not wanting to hide this from her two best friends.

"I see, seems troublesome if you asked me," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why do you have them and how are they real," Ino asked.

"Well that's because I'm not human. I'm a hanyou," Naruko answered with a smile.

"Hanyou? Half demon half human. See why you said you kept to yourself," Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru thought he had figured it out but would ask Asuma or Naruko later.

"Can I touch them please?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Y-y-yea sure, just be gentle please," Naruko said not too sure about this.

Ino smiled and slowly started gently rubbing Naruko's ears. Naruko's ears twitched the first time Ino touched them making her jump a bit. Naruko started purring soon after Ino started rubbing her ears.

"Aww, how cute! She even purrs!" Ino squealed making Naruko blush.

"S-s-so you're not afraid of me?" Naruko asked softly making Ino and her two best friends raise an eyebrow.

"No why would I be? I think its terrible cute kind of wish I had them," Ino said with a bit of jealously making Naruko blush quite hard.

"Well its part of the main reason why I kept to myself as the villagers don't think so," Naruko said sadly while Ino moved to pat one of her tail.

Asuma clenched his first at this, he knows about Naruko's life. Asuma was one of the few people wanting to adopt her but the civilian council prevented this, pissing off quite a few people on the ninja side.

Shikamaru noticed the tone in Naruko's voice and Asuma's sudden mood change partly confirming his theory.

"Well you are still you and the villagers are stupid. You will always be our friend right Shikamaru?" Chouji replied.

"Yea it would be too troublesome otherwise," Shikamaru said with a small smile.

This brought a big smile to Naruko while Asuma smiled as well happy that his students are open minded. Ino smiled as well while patting a different tail.

"Thank you Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino it means a lot to me," Naruko said softly.

"So Naruko why did you come here I doubt it's to reveal your true self?" Asuma asked wanting to know why she was here.

"Oh right. I came to ask tips on using my wind element as Kakashi said you are the only other person who is a wind user," Naruko said remembering why she was here.

"Oh so you are a wind type?" Asuma said happy that there was another wind user

"Yes a long with fire and lightning. Kakashi says I might have a kekkei genkai," Naruko responded.

"You have three types wow, you most likely do have a kekkei genkai," Asuma said surprised.

"Asuma-sensei how do we find out what type we have?" Ino asked.

"You will find out tomorrow. I can't have Kakashi upping one on us," Asuma said seriously making Shikamaru grumble and mumble about how troublesome things have become.

"So Naruko you came here for tips, seeing as you are also a wind user I'll tell you if you take my team out for a barbecue," Asuma said trying to make a deal with Naruko.

"You're cheating Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru scoffed.

"Not really. So Naruko do we have a deal?" Asuma asked.

Naruko paled slightly know how much she and Chouji could eat.

"It's for training so it's a deal," Naruko said shaking Asuma's hand.

"Now for wind you have to think thin and sharp. When you apply your chakra fold it and make it as thin as you can," Asuma advised.

"I see that makes sense, but what can wind type be used for Kakashi said it's the best type for me?" Naruko asked.

"Good question. It is mostly used to enhance the cutting ability of your weapons," Asuma answered.

"Wait why? Surely that won't make too much of a difference sure your weapon will be sharper but," Naruko asked wondering why.

"Another good question. The sharpest weapon will always win and will render most defenses if not all useless as the piercing power is greatly increased. Here take this and throw it has hard as you can at this tree," Asuma said while hand Naruko his weapon and point to the tree.

"Are you sure I should throw it as hard as I can? I don't want to break this, it's quite the cool blade," Naruko said admiring the blade but scared that she might break it.

The blade was a small thick curved blade making it like a dagger but the handle and blade was one piece. The handle had holes in it and a pointed side making it look like a knuckle-duster.

"Don't worry that blade is made from a special metal that allows to channel your chakra through it easier and makes it more effective," Asuma explained.

"All the more reason why I doubt I should throw as hard as I can," Naruko asked still a bit worried.

"If you break it I will forgo the deal and let you have the tip for free," Asuma said confidently.

"If you say so," Naruko still sceptical about this.

Naruko cocked her arm back and then through it hard at the tree. What happened next left Team Ten with their jaws on the ground even Shikamaru had his on the ground. When Naruko through it at the blade went straight through the tree and the three behind it before it lodge itself to the handle in the fourth tree.

"Wow that's quite the awesome blade sensei!" Naruko said amazed at how far the blade went.

Every other blade Naruko through like that could only pass through one tree and not even stick into the second. This one went through three and went quite deep into the fourth.

"Right that wasn't supposed to happen," Asuma said dumfounded.

"What was supposed to happen?" Naruko asked confused thinking she did something wrong.

"Well you were supposed to throw it and it would remain in the first tree. Then I was going to throw the other one with my wind chakra and have it sail through the tree effortlessly," Asuma said still staring at the tree.

"Naruko how hard did you throw it?" Ino asked coming out her stupor state.

"Well to be honest I through it fairly hard but not at my full strength because I doubted that the blade wouldn't break," Naruko said while rubbing the back of her head.

Team Ten just dropped face first into the ground and laid there with a sweat drop on their heads. Getting back up Asuma shook his head trying to figure out if she was lying or telling the truth.

"Even more so why wind type is the best for you. If you can already throw it like that when you add wind chakra, pretty sure ten trees wouldn't stop the blade," Asuma said still partly dumfounded.

"Wow really that's awesome!" Naruko cheered.

Asuma quickly fetched his blade to see if it's still intact. Asuma return with a sigh of relief showing Naruko the blade. The blade was still in perfect shape though might be a bit blunt from the throw.

"Wow that's one tough blade I can't count the number for kunais and shurikens I've broken throwing them like that," Naruko said amazed to which Team Ten just sweat-dropped at this again.

"Well it looks like you still owe my team dinner so better pay up soon," Asuma said still happy that his blade is still fine.

"A promise is a promise and I don't take back my words," Naruko said proudly with a grin.

"So there is a tip for you come back later for more tips right now I have a team to train," Asuma said with an evil grin scaring his team.

"Thank you I shall see you around then," Naruko said before dispelling the clone in a poof of smoke confusing Ino and Chouji.

"Kage bunshin? When did she learn that?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"Tou-san must have taught her that and it looks like she figured out how to use it properly," Asuma said also surprised.

"How does a bunshin help?" Ino asked.

"It's not a normal bunshin. That bunshin has a physical form and shape and the user learns what the bunshin learns," Asuma explained.

"Wow that's cool can we learn that jutsu?" Ino asked.

"Nope sorry it's a kinjutsu and with the amount of chakra you have it would kill you if you used it to make a single bunshin," Asuma said.

"How much chakra does she have?" Ino asked wondering seeing that Naruko can make one.

"No idea and from what I hear from Kakashi, Naruko can make a thousand of them effortlessly," Asuma said still not believing this.

All three genin were very surprised by this though Shikamaru and Chouji not as much as they know from experience how much stamina Naruko has.

"Surely he is just bluffing there is no way she can make that many," Ino said not believing it at all.

"I'm not sure Kakashi isn't the one to lie or brag about anything," Asuma said knowing Kakashi.

"I believe it, she is a stamina freak ask Chouji he has seen her go," Shikamaru said agreeing with Asuma to which Chouji nodded to Ino confirming what Shikamaru has said is true.

Ino still didn't quite believe this though wasn't sure as Shikamaru also isn't one to lie about these things.

* * *

-Training ground 7-

When the bunshin popped all the Naruko's stopped what they were doing before a grin grew on their faces and going back to work.

 _'Looks like Naruko is using the kage bunshin to its full potential, she will learn things like this at an alarming rate. We may just have another Kiiroi Senkō,'_ thought Kakashi seeing all the Naruko get the tip from Asuma.

Over the next week Team Seven trained hard. The morning would be fitness and strength training. Afterwards for an hour they would do chakra control exercises though under more stressful situations like dodging shurikens from Kakashi or get chased by dogs and if they stopped they got chewed on.

Then for the rest of the day they would focus on seishitsu henka training. When Sakura and Sasuke eventually come for tips they tripped seeing the hundreds upon hundreds of Narukos. Kakashi explained to them about Naruko's training method.

Sasuke being Sasuke asked but in a more demanding tone if he could learn the kage bunshin. Kakashi said he would but he would only be able to use two to three bunshins max as it will leave him several drained.

Sasuke was able to make a dozen and still function normally but could only manage two bunshins for the seishitsu henka training. Sasuke wasn't too happy about it but made do with what he had. This also really made him question as to the amount of chakra Naruko had.

When he had asked Kakashi how it was possible for Naruko to have so much Kakashi replied that it partly had to do with her being a hanyou. Sasuke asked what the other part was but was told he would have to wait till after the chūnin exams.

Sasuke nodded knowing not to pry on it any further as it seems to be quite the touchy subject. With Naruko using her bunshins she completed the training on the sixth day while Sasuke was getting close and should be done within the next week.

Sakura was also getting close though would still be another two weeks she predicted. Sakura didn't have the kage bunshin but her grand control of chakra really helped her a lot. Naruko was made to try and cut the leaf as quickly as she can on the seventh day.

The next day Yamato had made a waterfall surprising Team Seven except for Kakashi. The genin had learnt that Yamato could use mokuton jutsus as he made a wooden beam for Naruko to stand on. Kakashi had explained that Naruko must now cut the waterfall in half horizontally.

Naruko had made about a hundred bunshins but when asked if Yamato could make the waterfall wider he said he would do that in a few days as it takes a lot out of him. Naruko complied and went on trying to cut the waterfall.

At the end of the week Naruko was getting close to cutting the waterfall but noted that it would take longer. Sasuke had completed his training and then was told to make a special chakra resistance paper into a ball.

Sasuke instantly noticed how much harder it was to channel his chakra through the paper let alone make it into a ball. Sakura not wanting to get left behind had asked Yamato for some tips. These tips allowed Sakura to increase the rate at which she got the hang of trying to make the whole leaf covered in water.

For the last week Team Seven had their weights increased to 40kg for both Sasuke and Sakura while Naruko's increased to 215kg. Sakura had to use her chakra to be able to cope with the amount of weight she had on her. Sasuke also had to but not as much as Sakura.

Halfway through the week Naruko had cut the waterfall in half and did it a few times to make sure. Kakashi had then told Naruko that she had mastered wind seishitsu henka. Naruko had then started with fire seishitsu henka but the first few times she cut the leaf instead of turning it to ash.

Naruko slowly started making the leaf turn to ash but still cut it a bit every time. Getting annoyed Naruko went to Kakashi for help. Kakashi saw Naruko heading towards him while trying to turn the leaf into ash.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do I keep on cutting the leaf while it I try and turn it to ash?" Naruko asked slightly annoyed.

"Here do it again so I can see," Kakashi asked while handing Naruko another leaf.

Naruko took the leaf, covered it between her hands and channeled her chakra into it for a few seconds. When she removed her hand that was on top she saw that the leaf's bottom half as ash while the top half and a cut almost straight through it.

"Hmmm, here place each leaf in each hand and do it again," Kakashi said handing Naruko two leaves this time.

Naruko shrugged before taking the leaves and placing one in each hand. Naruko channeled her chakra to both leaves and was surprised as to what happened. The leaf in her right hand completely turned to ash while the one in her left was cut in to many pieces basically shredding the leaf apart.

"As I thought the first thing is that you where channeling chakra through both your hands like you would with wind. With fire you only need one hand. The second thing confirms my theory you have kekkei genkai. You are able to combine both fire and wind," Kakashi explained.

"There was one either person I knew who could combine these two her name was Pakura from Sunagakure though I don't think yours will be the same as her shakuton," Kakashi continued, remembering the stories of Pakura and the trail of mummies she left in her wake.

"Awesome, so if it's not shakuton that what would it be?" Naruko asked happy that she as a kekkei genkai.

"Hmmm not sure enton maybe, will have to find out what you can do with it," Kakashi said not sure on this as it's a rare combination.

"To stop you from cutting it up at the same time only use one hand and think heat and vibrations or movement," Kakashi advised.

Naruko nodded and quickly did as told by taking a leaf and using one hand to channel chakra into the leaf. Within seconds the leaf turned into ash.

"Well it looks like you've completed this part. Now turn this into ash," Kakashi said handing him a stack of paper.

"It's a special chakra resistance paper. Turn that into ash and you will have mastered fire seishitsu henka," Kakashi said explaining what the paper is for seeing the confusion on Naruko's face.

"For this exercise only use three additional bunshins as I don't have a lot of that kind of paper," Kakashi said knowing Naruko would want to spam kage bunshins for the exercise.

"If you really need to, have the rest of your bunshins try to turn a rock into ash," Kakashi continued.

Naruko thanked Kakashi before heading off. Sakura had just arrived saying she completed the first exercise. Kakashi told her to find a log and to make the entire log covered with water and when she did that move on to a bigger log until she can cover one as big as her.

At the end of the week Kakashi had gathered his team at the end of the day to explain a few more things. Seeing his team sitting under a tree Kakashi walked to them.

"Right we have had a hard month of training. As I can't completely stop you from doing missions for too long we will start with D-ranked missions again. You will have to continue your seishitsu henka training in your own time. Dismissed," Kakashi explained.

With a few moans and groans the three genin headed home.

* * *

-Later that night inside the seal-

"Hey Kurama," Naruko greeted tiredly while sitting and making herself comfortable against Kurama.

" **Hey, so how was your month of training with Kakashi?"** Kurama asked while covering half of Naruko with one of his tails.

"It was hard but awesome. Wouldn't have it anyway," Naruko replied while hugging and snuggling into Kurama's tail.

"Kurama do you have any other jutsus besides the one you showed me?" Naruko asked.

" **Yes I have plenty mostly fire ones not so much wind. I shall so you them tomorrow when you train,"** Kurama replied more than happy to show her some.

"Is it possible to say cover my entire body with either wind or fire or both using my chakra?" Naruko asked wondering if she could hope it would do what she was hoping it would do.

" **Either one yes it is. The Raikage from Kumogakure covers his body with lightning chakra increasing his speed, reflexes, defensive and offensive capabilities. But both I don't know, never seen or heard of someone doing that,"** Kurama replied.

"Awesome I think I will start on trying to do that next," Naruko said happy that it was possible.

"Hey Kurama I was thinking is it possible to open this cage?" Naruko asked wondering if she could open the cage.

" **You are but you need the key for it, you will have to ask the old man if he knows where the key is. Though before you do that you need to defeat you evil self as you will lose control of yourself,"** Kurama explained quite surprised at Naruko asking about opening the cage.

"Defeat my evil self? How do I do that," Naruko asked not having a clue on how to do that.

" **I can send you deep into your conscious where you will have to face yourself. Only you alone can do that I can't help you. I can only send you there. We shall start this within a week so you and I have time to prepare,"** Kurama explained.

"Is that fine as that is when it will be a new moon?" Naruko asked not sure about the timing.

" **All the more reason as you will be fully human and will be less influenced from you demon half and both of you will not have your demon powers,"** Kurama explained.

"I see. Well then goodnight Kurama," Naruko said before falling asleep.

" **Night kit,"** Kurama said before going off to sleep himself.

* * *

-Next day-

*Tap Tap Tap*

"Hmmph…"

*Tap Tap Tap*

"Hmmm Kakashi? What are you doing here so early," Naruko asked slowly sitting up while rubbing her eyes before stretching.

"Get ready quickly you have been personally requested by the Hi no Kuni Daimyō," Kakashi explained seriously.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8.**

 **And so the end of chapter 8 and the start of another arc. The Daimyou asking for Naruko personally what could this mean? Wait and find out.**

 **Team Seven have started their seishitsu henka training. It may seem that they figured it out quickly compare to the so called years it is supposed to take them. Sasuke is a genius, Sakura is also quite smart and has almost perfect control of her chakra and Naruko is smarter and has the kage bunshin to help.**

 **Revealed a kekkei genkai for Naruko, not sure as to what to call it yet as scorch and blaze release already exist within the manga. Blaze (enton) being what Sasuke uses during the fourth shinobi war and Pakura uses the scorch (shakuton) release.**

 **Naruko will have two kekkei genkais. The second one won't be reveal for a few chapters. One is natural while the other is a gift from her tails.**

 **Who will win between Hinata and Sasuke I don't know they are neck in neck. Though hope Sasuke will win, wanted Shikamaru but oh well. Please remember that the poll will close shortly before the chūnin exam arc as certain parings will affect the story line.**

 **RoseeAnn: Reason why I used fire as it comes from Kurama and her tail, though she will still have ok water control. Reason? Water is a calm and soothing element and requires patients and concentration to control to which Naruko is not. Fire is violent and wild and is greatly affected by anger. Each element is affected by emotions and personality.**

 **Kurayami Kazuo Riddle: Not quite sure how I would construct this list, PM me an example if you can.**

* * *

Seishitsu henka: nature transformation.

mokuton: Wood release/style.

Katon: Fire release/style.

Suiton: Water release/style.

Fuuton: Wind release/style.

shakuton: Scorch release/style.

enton: Blaze/Inferno release/style.

Raikage: Lightning Shadow.

Kumogakure: Hidden Cloud village.

Sunagakure: Hidden Sand village.

Kiiroi Senkou: Yellow flash.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Note: The poll is still up. Hinata is in the lead. What happens in this or the next chapter doesn't mean that what happens is definite. This is something that is honestly bound to happen but whether it sticks or not is up to the poll.**

 **If there are any lemons (not sure yet if I will put any in yet) they won't be till part 2, though minor limes may make appearances in part 1. There will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter. Those who are wondering I plan to have 3 parts to this story so expect this to go on for some time.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** bijū talking to partner though their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Naruko being nervous was a complete understatement she has no idea why the Daimyō would ask for her. Had she done something wrong? Was she in trouble? Did this have to do with her befriending Kurama?

Naruko had taken a good soaking shower but she was not feeling so fresh anymore. The journey to the Hokage's office was one of the most terrifying trips she had ever taken. She was building up sweat at an alarming rate.

Walking up to the door to the Hokage's office Naruko froze. Her fear was rising. She had heard about the Hi no Kuni Daimyō and how he is the ruler of this land. He has the final say of who becomes the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

Taking a big gulp and calming herself down as much as she could, Naruko knocked on the door. A muffled 'Enter' quickly followed. Taking one last gulp and a final deep breath Naruko opened the door and entered.

Upon entering Naruko saw there were a few people in the office. At his usual place the Hokage sat behind his desk. To his left was Iruka-sensei. On the right of the Hokage was a ninja that was always present when handing out missions but Naruko didn't know his name.

Standing by the end of the table on the left side was Kakashi-sensei. What got Naruko even more nervous is that her team wasn't here. Only she was here along with Kakashi. At the end of the table on the right side were two people Naruko didn't recognised.

The first person was a tallish man wearing an expensive looking kimono. The kimono is a striped green and light brown and completely covered his entire body. This man had a strange looking head piece on, in Naruko's opinion.

The head piece looked like a black hood with a giant white fan on the top. In the man's right hand was a small fan with the symbol for Hi no Kuni on it. To the man's right was a small girl who seems no older than five or six.

The girl had brown hair that was tired into buns on either side of her head (same as TenTen). Attached to the buns were pink ribbons that hang downwards covering the girl's ears. She had brown eyes, quite big for her size. She had an expensive green kimono that was quite baggy for the girl.

"Welcome Naruko, I would like to introduce you to the Daimyō-sama of Hi no Kuni and his daughter Naho," the Hokage said introducing the two people.

Naruko's eyes widened, quickly recomposing herself Naruko bowed to them and greeted as politely as she could.

"It's an honour to meet you Daimyō-sama, Naho-sama. I am Uzumaki Naruko, it is and honour to make your acquaintance," Naruko said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Likewise it's my pleasure to meet you Naruko. Daimyō and Naho is acceptable, no need for such formalities. I have heard quite a bit about you," the Daimyō replied with a slight bow her daughter doing the same.

"Hai. Though may I ask what it is you have heard about me Daimyō?" Naruko asked her nerves calming down a bit.

"Mostly of how you fought Zabuza and bested him by yourself. You are also the one to stop my wife's cat from running away. That cat has never left my wife's side since," the Daimyō said with praise in his voice.

"I can't take full credit for Zabuza my team did help me as well, and Kakashi did best him the second time he appeared." Naruko said while rubbing the back of her head and a blush on her face.

"Modest as well, it seems I did make the right choice after all," the Daimyō replied.

"Right choice?" Naruko asked confused.

"Naruko your next mission is a B going on to A-rank mission. You are to look after Naho for a week and show her the life of a ninja. You will still get your normal D-ranked missions with an occasional C-ranked mission," the Hokage debriefed Naruko.

"I am honoured to do the task but are you sure it is wise? I trust you do know who I am and what I contain," Naruko said not sure if this is wise.

"Yes I am well aware and from what I have heard you are somewhat close to the Kyūbi. Is this correct?" the Daimyō asked.

"Hai I am quite close actually," Naruko replied.

"That's good shows you are open minded to the things around you. I can see the doubt you hold over my decision. Fear not I have faith that you can keep my daughter safe from harm," the Daimyō said seeing the doubt on Naruko's face.

"Well then I am honoured and will do everything in my power to protect you daughter," Naruko said with a bow.

"I trust you will. So I must be off. I shall see you again soon Hokage-sama," the Daimyō said before turning to face her daughter and kneeling down in front of her.

"Be safe and have fun, don't be afraid to ask for anything," the Daimyō said softly while the girl nodding with a smile.

The Daimyō hugged her daughter before leaving the office.

"Naruko you must take great care of her, the Daimyō has put a lot of his trust and faith in you. As you are to show her the life of a ninja she will be going with you on missions, though the missions will be safe and consist of no danger," the Hokage said seriously though with a bit of pride in his voice.

"You can count on me jiji. So shall we get going Naho?" Naruko said before turning towards the girl with a gentle smile on her face.

The girl slowly walked to Naruko. The girls nodded to Naruko with a smile. Naruko knelt down to the girl while patting her head in a loving manner. The girl's smile grew wider before reaching out to Naruko's ears.

Naho giggled when Naruko started purring before turning to full laughter as Naruko started tickling Naho with her tails. This lasted for a few minutes before Naruko stopped and stood up facing Kakashi.

"Is team meeting normal time or what?" Naruko asked Kakashi.

"No I told the rest of the team to meet at eleven so it gives you two hours to show Naho around the village," Kakashi replied.

"One last question. Seeing that she is with me for the next week where do I stay because where I live does not have the space and it's one of the most dangerous areas in the village and me being there only makes it worse," Naruko asked worried as the villagers might do something very stupid.

"You are more than welcome to stay at my house I do have two addition bedrooms, though you might have to clean it first," Kakashi offered.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruko said while making two bunshins one collecting Naho's baggage and the other going to Naruko's house to get a few of her things.

Naruko and Naho left the Hokage's office while a bunshin followed Kakashi to his house to drop off Naho's things.

"Can I ask you a few things?" Naho asked quietly.

"Yea sure and don't be afraid to ask, you may ask anything you like," Naruko said while letting Naho hold on to one of her tails as they walked around.

"Why did you ask to move?" Naho asked.

"Well the villagers and I aren't on very good terms so they tend to do some stupid things when it comes to me. Also where I live is the worst place for you to live in and my house can only support one person," Naruko replied calmly.

"Do the villagers hate you because of what's inside you?" Naho asked quietly.

"Yes they do, but it doesn't bother me anymore and I have a few friends so it's alright. But the friends I have my age don't know about Kyūbi. I can only tell them after the chūnin exam. So could you please not say anything to them about this," Naruko asked.

"Oh ok no problem. Is it true that you can change into a fox?" Naho asked with a smile.

"Yip and a fox isn't the only thing I can turn into, though I can only show you outside the village," Naruko said happily though went softer at the last part.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see it," Naho said happily bouncing up and down a bit.

"One last thing," Naho said softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Naruko asked wondering why Naho asked softly.

"Could you please treat me like a normal person and not some royal princess?" Naho asked shyly.

"With pleasure though never planned to in the first place. Now come on we have a village to explore, right Naho-chan?" Naruko said gently. This brought a big smile to Naho's face to which Naruko giggled at.

"Thank you, Naru-nee-chan," Naho said with glee.

' _Nee-chan huh?'_ Naruko mentally thought to the name Naho gave her.

" ** _Treat her well kit. Getting you on to her good side will be a very good thing for you. You never know, you might be able to call in a few favours later on in life,"_** Kurama advised.

' _Thanks Kurama though I will do it because I want to, not for the reward later on,'_ Naruko replied.

For the next hour and a half Naruko gave Naho a tour of the village, showing her where all the clans lived and where the Uchiha once lived. Naruko showed where the play grounds were, academy, the top of the Hokage monument, the various shops and market districts.

Naruko had saved her favourite place for last. Slowly walking up to her favourite ramen stand Naruko told Naho all about the amazing ramen that no other place could beat. When Naho had said that she didn't know what ramen was Naruko tripped.

Naruko had no idea how this was possible. There was a person who didn't know what ramen was, she thought it was the end of the world, hell would freeze over, Sasuke would lose his entire fan club…

"Naru-nee-chan is this place the one you were talking about?" Naho asked seeing the stand in front of them bringing Naruko out from her end of the world thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes this is the place. The place where the food of the gods is made, Ramen Ichiraka!" Naruko exclaimed.

* * *

-Inside Ramen Ichiraka-

"So was that awesome or what?" Naruko said finishing her seventh bowl of ramen.

Naho was amazed at the amount Naruko could eat, she barely finished the first bowel and here was Naruko finishing her seventh.

"It was amazing the chiefs at home don't have anything as good as this," Naho replied still savouring the taste of ramen.

"If you ever need anymore make sure to come and get some more," Teuchi said with a smile.

Teuchi and her daughter Ayame run and own Ramen Ichiraka. Naruko is there number one customer and sometimes gets free meals as a thanks.

"Oh I well. I have to tell tou-sama about this place," Naho said wanting come here again.

"Who is your father anyway?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh he is the Hi no Kuni Daimyō-sama," Naho said like it was common knowledge and it wasn't a big thing.

Teuchi stumbled after hearing this. He just hoped that the girl would put in a good word. If the Daimyō liked this place his sales will no doubt go through the roof.

"Well, be sure to tell him about us. You won't find better ramen anywhere else," Teuchi said almost as if he was trying to sell his product.

"Thanks Teuchi-jiji," Naruko said while leading Naho out the ramen.

"Naho-chan its time you met the rest of my team," Naruko said while wrapping a tail around Naho's waist and letting her pat and hold another.

* * *

-Training ground 7-

"Hey guys," Naruko greeted Sakura and Sasuke who were sitting under a tree.

Both Sasuke and Sakura saw the small girl next to Naruko and noticed the girl playing with one of Naruko's tails. Sasuke was wondering who the girl was, while Sakura thought it was very sweet and cute the way Naruko had a tail wrapped around the girls waist while the girl played with another.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Sakura squealed slowly walking up to the girl and kneeling in front of her. Sasuke also stood up and walked to Naruko to find out what is going on though Sakura beat him to it.

"Hi there and what's your name?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Naho," the girl replied softly.

"Nice to meet you Naho, I'm Sakura," Sakura greeted.

"Naruko who's the chibi and why is she here?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call me that!" Naho shouted back making Sakura and Naruko giggle at the playfulness.

"This is Naho, Naho this is Sasuke. He may seem like a great prick but once you get to know him is really is just a softy on the inside," Naruko said introducing the two while sticking her tongue out at Sasuke making him grunt in response.

"Oi baka! Watch the language!" Sakura said hitting Naruko on the head.

"Itai! Really wish you wouldn't do that Sakura-chan, you hit harder than you think," Naruko said while rubbing her head with one eye closed.

"Well don't curse in front of small children you should know better than that," Sakura shot back.

"So Naruko why is she here? You got stuck with babysitting?" Sakura asked.

"Kind of. The Daimyō wanted someone to show his daughter the life of a ninja and so choose me to do it. Naho will be with me for a week he said, though at this rate doesn't seems like its long enough," Naruko replied before tickling Naho again for a few minutes.

Sakura smiled at the playfulness Naruko was showing with Naho, Sasuke might of as well if he didn't stop to replay that sentence in his head.

"Wait hold up, she is the daughter of who exactly?" Sasuke asked not sure he heard it right.

"I said she is the Daimyō's daughter, you know the one that runs Hi no Kuni," Naruko repeated.

Both Sasuke and Sakura went wide eyed at this while switching glances between Naho and Naruko. First they see Naruko babysitting which they didn't think is possible remembering the few times they had to babysit at the orphanage.

Then now it's the Daimyō's daughter he is babysitting. Sakura didn't quite believe this though wasn't sure as Naruko has yet to lie about something.

Sasuke was busying wondering why Naruko was chosen for the job because he knew there were much stronger ninjas within the village that would be better and safer to be with.

"Why did he choose you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not entirely sure on that one. He said something about making the right choice though have no idea what he meant," Naruko answered to which Sasuke grunted in return.

"And that is for the Daimyō to know. I trust all is well Naruko?" Kakashi said appearing from nowhere scaring Naho slightly and still reading his book.

"Kakashi-nii-chan, could you please kindly put that book away?" Naruko asked very sweetly sending shivers down Kakashi and Sasuke's spine.

Kakashi quickly hid the book knowing that something will happen to him or the book if he didn't.

"Yes I see all is well," Kakashi said with an awkward chuckle while both Naruko and Sakura kept their eye on him.

"So let's go get our first mission for the day," Kakashi said starting to head to the Hokage's office for a mission. Kakashi reached into his back pouch but quickly removed it when he heard a cough from someone.

"Naho-chan how would you like to have a ride back to the village?" Naruko asked Naho.

With a quick nod and yes from Naho, Naruko laughed before changing into a fox about half the size of Sasuke. Naho's eyes widened when Naruko shape-shifted. Naho giggled when Naruko picked her up using a tail and placed her on Naruko's back.

Sakura's opinion of Naruko changed a bit as she didn't expect her to be good with children. Sasuke was also thinking alone the same lines. Naho laughed a lot on the way to the village as Naruko ran circles around the team sprinting every so often.

When Team Seven reached the entrance to the village Naho reluctantly got off Naruko so she could turn back. When Naruko turned back she picked up Naho so she was sitting on Naruko's shoulders. On the way back Naho felt a little embarrassed at the attention she got while sitting on Naruko's shoulders.

Throughout the walk to the Hokage's office both Sakura and Naruko noticed that Sasuke sent Naruko glances almost to the point that it looked like he watched Naruko the whole way there. Sakura was getting rather jealous at the lack of attention from Sasuke.

For the next two days Team Seven did a lot of D-rank missions. Naho had asked if this really was what ninjas did, she was expecting fighting or spying or ninja stuff not manual labour. When Naho had said this even Sasuke had joined in with his teammates in complaining and arguing to Kakashi.

Kakashi being a bit outnumbered told them that they had to deal with it, and that he didn't come up with the system so should take it up with the person who did. This of course brought the argument into the Hokage's office.

To say the Hokage was unimpressed was an understatement. The Hokage had simply said that these missions where there for a reason and they were too young to understand the reason. That really didn't stand with Team Seven but when they were threatened to remain doing D-rank missions for a year they promptly kept quiet.

During the evening Naruko trained hard, she did her normal fitness and strength training followed by her fire seishitsu henka training. Naruko started learning jutsus from Kurama and started to develop a jutsu of her own which covers Naruko's body with her wind chakra.

She would try it with her fire chakra when she mastered her fire seishitsu henka training. Remembering Kakashi said that the feet are the hardest part to channel chakra to Naruko started by encasing her feet with chakra.

Using her bunshins, Naruko made close around a thousand making Naho's eyes sparkle with awe. During the second day Naruko was able to completely cover her arms or legs but not both. It required a fair bit more concentration then she could handle at the moment

When Naruko covered her arms or legs she noticed that her limbs moved a lot faster and whatever she hit was completely shredded to pieces many trees were left with rather big holes in them.

Naruko calming down from her training was wondering if she should go see either Kakashi or Asuma for help with her kaze no yoroi. Naruko decided to ask Kakashi first as she is in the same house as him.

Giving a rather tired Naho a piggy back ride, Naruko sent off to her temporary home.

* * *

-Outside Kakashi's house-

Walking up the stairs to Kakashi's house Naruko saw Kakashi walking just a head of her.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruko called out.

Wondering who called him Kakashi looked down and saw Naruko walking up the stairs with Naho on her back. Kakashi quickly hid his book before stopping to wait for Naruko.

"Naruko, how was your training this evening?" Kakashi asked when Naruko caught up.

"It went well I can turn about half of that paper you gave me into ash. But there is something I am finding difficult to do," Naruko replied.

"Well done those bunshins really do increase the rate at which you learn things. So what is it you are finding difficult?" Kakashi asked a bit curious.

"Well I am trying completely cover my body with my wind chakra. I guess making it a wind of armour. But the problem is I can only either cover my entire arms or legs I can't seem to get both," Naruko replied still thinking why she can't get it right.

"Well the kaze no yoroi isn't an easy jutsu, only knew about two people who could cover their bodies with their chakra," Kakashi said impressed that Naruko is attempting such a high level jutsu.

"And here I thought I was coming up with something new. I got the idea after hearing that Asuma can cover his blade in chakra so I thought what would happen if I tried it on my body instead," Naruko said a bit disappointed.

"Don't be too disappointed it's quite impressive that you thought of it on your own. Why do you think you can't cover your entire body with chakra?" Kakashi asked while opening up his door.

"To be honest I think I lack the concentration, other than that I don't know," Naruko replied walking into Kakashi's house.

"Concentration is a big part of all jutsus and what you are doing is called keitai henka," Kakashi said while watching Naruko place the sleeping Naho down on the couch.

"Keitai henka?" Naruko asked quite confused.

"Yes keitai henka. It's a very advanced form of chakra control which allows you to change your chakra's movement, form, size, range and purpose. The best way is to picture what you want the chakra to look like and how you release it," Kakashi explained.

"Why do you think the symbol of Konoha is a leaf?" Kakashi asked.

"I remember Iruka-sensei saying something about how it helps with concentration," Naruko replied trying to remember what Iruka-sensei said.

"Yes it does when you focus next time focus only on the symbol on your headband," Kakashi said.

"Can I show you so you can see if there is anything I can improve?" Naruko asked to which Kakashi nodded.

Naruko did the jutsu exactly the same way she had done it earlier. Blue Chakra covered her arms from her shoulder all the way down to her hands. The chakra was swirling around her arms making it look like there was a tornado around her arms.

Kakashi used his Sharingan to watch how the chakra flows, he watched swirl around her arms. Kakashi nodded and Naruko disabled the jutsu.

"Well done Naruko. I can already see a few things that you can improve. The first is to try and make the radius in which your chakra flows around your arms tighter. This will help increase the speed at which it flows at and will focus the jutsu more,"

"The second thing is try to speed up the rotations as much as you can. Try to rotate it in anti-clockwise and see if it goes faster than clockwise," Kakashi explained.

"Why would the direction affect the speed?" Naruko asked.

"Because chakra in your body flows in a certain direction when you mold chakra so rotating it in the same direction while allow it to flow easier," Kakashi explain.

Naruko processed the information before saying thanks and carrying Naho off to her room. The two shared the room as Naho wanted to sleep with Naruko. Naruko was more than happy to comply and used her tails as a blanket for both of them.

* * *

-Next day-

Team Seven had to suffer yet another day of D-rank missions. Naruko was getting bored and annoyed by this, nothing exciting has yet to happen and the only way she could get some excitement was if she did a C-ranked mission.

After Naruko had done her fitness and fire seishitsu henka training Naruko went looking for Asuma for some tips on her kaze no yoroi. Kakashi had only helped with the keitai henka side of the jutsu she now wanted advice on the seishitsu henka part of the jutsu.

Running to training ground ten in fox form with Naho on her back, Naruko hoped that Asuma would be there. She knew that this might add to the current deal she had, but hopefully it would be worth it.

Team Asuma heard laughter heading their way. When they looked around they saw a fox with a girl riding it heading right for them. Team Asuma tensed slightly not knowing what to expect.

"Is that Naruko? Seems like she wants another tip," Asuma said really confusing the genin.

Before Ino could ask something the fox came skidding to a halt in front of them racking up a bit of dust. Naho was let down before Naruko slowly shifted into her human form. About seven seconds later Naruko stood in front of Team Asuma who had their jaws on the ground expect of Asuma.

"So this is the famous shape-shifting Kakashi told me about, it is really something to see in person," Asuma said.

Shikamaru mumbled something about troublesome blond girls and giving up trying to figure out Naruko. Chouji saw that Shikamaru wasn't even going to bother to figure ii out so left it to. Ino on the other hand wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Umm I am confused really confused. That is the weirdest henge no jutsu I have ever seen," Ino said very confused.

"It's not a henge it's shape-shifting. There is a big difference I will explain later I don't have much time," Naruko said in a hurry to which Ino just nodded still confused.

"So you want another tip on wind seishitsu henka?" Asuma asked.

"Partly I have already mastered the waterfall cutting exercise," Naruko replied.

"Already? That took me months to do," Asuma complained.

"Kage bunshins really help," Naruko said with a grin while Asuma moan saying how it's not fair.

"So Asuma-sensei I started making a jutsu and wanted to know if you could see the jutsu and tell me if I can improve anything. Kakashi already gave me advice on keitai henka. I wanted to know if I can improve anything on the seishitsu henka level," Naruko asked.

"You are doing keitai henka training as well just what the hell is Kakashi doing?" Asuma wondered.

"Alright let's see this jutsu of yours," Asuma said.

Using the advice Kakashi gave Naruko she was able to get the chakra to hug as close as she could get it to her arms. She also learnt that she can rotate her chakra quicker if it rotates anti-clockwise not clockwise like she had done originally.

She also had managed to rotate her chakra extremely fast to the point that it was difficult to see her arm. Naruko activated the jutsu and covered her arms. Asuma was surprised he wasn't expecting her to use the kaze no yoroi.

"Kaze no yoroi. Quite the difficult jutsu to master but equally as deadly," Asuma said.

"So what made you decide to use this jutsu?" Asuma wondered.

"Well when you said you coated your weapon with chakra I wanted to see if I can do that with my body as I don't use weapons," Naruko replied.

"You got the idea from that, not bad kid. Well you know the deal," Asuma said Naruko nodded in return.

"Ok I want to see something, go to that tree and slowing push you hand into it," Asuma said point to a tree.

Naruko nodded and walked up to the tree. Slowly pushing her hand into the tree Naruko made a fairly big hole with groove marks on the inside of the tree. Naruko was amazed at how much more effective it was with the few tips from Kakashi.

Asuma looked at the hole then looked inside while nodding. Naruko wondered what Asuma was doing.

"There are two things I can tell you straight of the bat," Asuma said walking be to Naruko.

"The first is that the hole is much bigger than your arm. What you want is to make a hole the same size as your arm. This focuses the jutsu more and the big hole shows that you are wasting chakra while using the jutsu. The smaller the hole you can make the stronger the jutsu will be," Asuma explained.

"The second thing, you see the groove marks?" Asuma asked walking back to tree with Naruko.

Naruko looked inside the hole she made and saw the groove marks in it then nodded to Asuma.

"The gap between each groove rotation is quite wide. You should make the gap also as small as possible, this will increase the rotating speed and focus the jutsu a lot more allowing you to lose less energy when coming into contact with any surface," Asuma continued.

"The whole point of wind is for it to be as thin and sharp as possible. Instead of making a fist leave your hand open so it makes your arm like a spear it will be much more affective. That said you can control piercing power of the jutsu," Asuma lectured Naruko.

Naruko stood there silently for a while thinking and processing the new information.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei," Naruko thanked before turning into a fox and placing Naho on her back and bolting off.

"You guys have some serious competition if Naruko is already creating jutsus like that," Asuma said to his team seriously.

"Wow I never knew Naruko was so smart," Ino said surprised.

"Both Chouji and I knew. She was like me, we both held back during the academy but by the looks of things Naruko more so than I," Shikamaru said knowing that Naruko held back in the academy.

* * *

-Random training ground-

Naruko spent three hours trying to perfect her new jutsu. Using her bunshins Naruko had managed to make a hole just a bit bigger than her arm and decreased the gaps between the groove marks.

Naruko used the ground as she didn't want to completely destroy the forest. For the last hour Naruko had worked on trying to cover her legs and arms at that same time. She had manage to cover half of her legs while her arms where fully covered.

Slowly walking back with Naho on her back again Naruko looked behind her at the peacefully sleeping girl. Smiling Naruko carried Naho back. Shortly before the entrance to the village Naruko was suddenly surround by ninjas.

The ninja's were completely covered in black clothes only leaving there eyes visible. Naruko noticed a musical note symbol on their masks just above their eyes. Naruko counted that there were eight of them.

Using her tails Naruko secured Naho to her back freeing one hand but still used the other to help hold Naho. Naruko used her hearing and smell to see if there was more hiding in the forest nearby. Happy that they weren't Naruko got into a stance.

"Hand over the girl and we will let you live," the ninja in front of Naruko demanded.

"Fuck off, you aren't getting her," Naruko cursed back with a deep growl.

"Last warning bitch," the ninja said back in a more serious tone.

"If you leave now I won't turn you into my personal cock-sleeve," the ninja next to the first one said.

"You need a cock for that first. Now fu **ck off if you wish to live** ," Naruko shot back while she switched to her demon voice with a growl.

The rest of the ninjas had to hold back a laugh at the insult before getting into a stance hearing the sudden voice change. Seeing this Naruko growled louder and deeper waking up Naho. Naho panicked when she saw all the ninjas surrounding her and Naruko.

"Don't worry Naho-chan I will protect you. Close your eyes until I tell you to open them, this is going to get ugly," Naruko reassured Naho while channelling her chakra into her right arm completely covering it.

Seeing this, the ninjas surrounding her became alert and prepared of an attack. Nothing could prepare the ninja in front of Naruko for what happened next. Naruko instantly reappeared in front of the ninja and shoving her arm in his chest killing him instantly.

Using the ninja's surprise state Naruko made two bunshins who also had their right arms covered and a Nao bunshin on their backs. The two bunshins charged the ninja's on the side instantly killing the next ninjas closest to the bunshins.

When Naruko had created the bunshins she instantly appeared to the ninja that was behind her and killed him in the same manner. By the time the man Naruko had killed dropped her bunshins took care of another each.

It all happened within a few seconds the two remaining ninjas saw six of them get killed virtually instantly. Not wanting to stick around the two ninjas attempted to flee. The two bunshins caught them before they could take more than a few steps.

The bunshins knocked both of the ninjas out while Naruko had created six more bunshins to carry the remaining dead ninjas. Naruko finally saw the aftermath, each of the dead ninjas had a hole where the heart should be. You could clearly see through the hole.

Naruko along with her bunshins bolted for the Hokage's office. When Naruko entered the village she used the roof tops to avoid any civilians and so she could travel faster. Throughout all this Naho kept her eyes close while tightly holding on to Naruko.

"Naho you're safe now, you can open your eyes though don't look back," Naruko said softly while gently tightening her grip on Naho.

Naho had been silently crying from fear of what could or might happen. Naruko had heard her hiccup a few times and used her tails to rub and comfort Naho.

"Thank you nee-chan," Naho thanked quietly before falling asleep on Naruko's back. Naruko smiled before increasing her pace to the Hokage's office.

* * *

-Hokage's office-

"Jiji," Naruko called out while entering the Hokage's office.

The Hokage looked up and saw nine Naruko's which eight of them were carrying a ninja each.

"Naruko what happened?" the Hokage asked while getting up and walking to the Naruko holding Naho.

"I was attacked, they were after Naho-chan, six of them are dead while two are unconscious," Naruko replied.

The Hokage lifted the head of one of the ninjas and saw the symbol on his forehead. He silently cursed after seeing the symbol.

"Oto ninja. Naruko leave them hear and head back home. Report this back to me tomorrow," the Hokage told Naruko while several ANBU appeared and took the Oto ninjas.

Naruko nodded before dispelling the bunshins and heading to Kakashi's home.

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

 **And that is chapter 9. Wanted a few more things to happen but decided to end it here.**

 **What I was referring to into in the note at the top didn't quite happen just yet and should happen next chapter though I did leave some clues as to what will happen.**

 **Hanmac: You really do like yuri parings and action don't you?**

 **The poll is getting interesting Ino is slowly making her way up and Hinata is increasing the lead a bit.**

 **Poll results so far:**

 **Hinata: 18**

 **Sasuke: 16**

 **Ino: 15**

 **Sakura: 12**

 **Shikamaru: 10**

 **TenTen: 10. (The irony of this)**

 **Temari: 10**

 **Gaara: 8**

 **Neji: 5**

 **Shino: 4**

 **Kiba: 3**

 **Lee: 3**

 **Chouji: 1**

 **At first i thought no body loved Chouji as he had no votes. Now he has 1, did someone feel sorry for him or did you really want him to be paired with Naruko?**

 **Am I the only one getting annoyed with the fillers in Naruto at the moment? I mean in the past like 40-50 episodes only 5 have been actual cannon, or are those 5 episodes the filler? At this rate it might as well be.**

* * *

Ketai Henka: Shape transformation

Kaze no yoroi: Wind armor/ Wind of armor


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Note: The poll is still up though will close in the next 3-4 maybe 5 chapters so get voting people.**

 **What happens in this chapter doesn't mean that what happens is definite. This is something that is honestly bound to happen but whether it sticks or not is up to the poll.**

 **If there are any lemons (not sure yet if I will put any in yet) they won't be till part 2, though minor limes may make appearances in part 1. There will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter. Those who are wondering I plan to have 3 parts to this story so expect this to go on for some time.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** bijū talking to partner though their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

It was a long night for Naruko and Kakashi, neither of them had been able to sleep. Kakashi had remain awake in case any additional attacks would follow. Naruko stayed up for the same reason apart from making sure Naho had a descent sleep.

Naho slept soundly but had clung onto Naruko for the whole night and every so often Naho would whimper softly. As a protective and comfort jester Naruko wrapped Naho with her tails. Every time Naruko had tried to remove herself from Naho, Naho had tightened her grip.

* * *

-Early morning-

Waking up slowly Naruko tried to move but felt something holding her down slightly. Looking down Naruko found Naho still clinging to her. Naruko realised at some point she had fallen asleep. Naruko slowly tried to get up quietly freeing herself from Naho.

This time Naho didn't tighten her grip but the movement woke her up. Feeling something soft and furry covering her Naho slowly opened her eyes meeting another pair for gentle blue eyes.

"Ohayō, sorry about waking you up there," Naruko greeted softly and gently.

"Ohayō," Naho replied while rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like someone slept well, come on got to get ready there are a few thing that need to be done," Naruko said while getting up and freeing Naho from her tails.

After getting ready Kakashi, Naruko and Naho made their way to the Hokage tower. Naruko was happy to see that Naho was still the same as she was before the attack. Naruko would still keep a close eye on her in case. When they got to the door to the Hokage's office Naruko made a bunshin to stay with Naho while Kakashi and Naruko entered.

When Naruko entered she saw two people she didn't recognised but could see that these two were battle-hardened and one that looked like a Shikamaru bunshin just a few years older. Naruko already knew who this was from the few times she had been to Shikamaru's house.

The first person is on the left side of the table from Naruko's point of view. This person is slightly darker in skin colour. He has a navy blue bandanna with Konoha's symbol on it. He is wearing an open black jacket that reached to the back of his knees.

Underneath he is wearing a grey shirt and pants with black combat boots. He has black eyes and two scars on his face one on his left side starting from just above but next to his eye curving down past his mouth ending in the middle just before the end of his chin.

The second scar started just below his right eye very close to his nose stretching in the same direction as the first though where it ended Naruko didn't know as the clothes covered the rest of it.

The second person is standing on the right side of the table from Naruko's point of view. She has purple eyes and hair tired up in a fluffy lose ponytail. Her hair was quite short when untied it would reach just past her neck but long enough in the front to cover her headband.

She is wearing a jacket like the first guy but brown and slightly longer. Underneath she is wearing mesh armour that looked a few sizes too small for her. She is also wearing a mesh pair of pants that reached her mid thighs and shinobi sandals with a shin guard that reached to just below her knees.

Naruko couldn't tell if it was a one or two piece mesh suit as the person was wearing a thick orange belt. The belt honestly looked like a skirt that was meant for a five year old in Naruko's opinion. The clothes this woman is wearing did nothing to hide her rather impressive figure.

Firm looking E-cup breasts showing she was well endowed. The mesh is tight enough on her that you could see the slight six-pack she was packing. It also showed off her thighs quite well which flowed into the rest of her long slender legs.

Naruko wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed that the mesh the woman is wearing wasn't see-through like the one Shikamaru wears.

Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, was standing behind the desk next to the Hokage. Shikaku looked just like Shikamaru only with two scars on his right side one above his eye and one below. He also had a goatee and is wearing the normal jōnin uniform.

"Welcome Naruko. I would like to introduce to you Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. You already know Nara Shikaku," the Hokage said introducing the people in his office.

"Naruko well done on defending Naho yesterday, you handled yourself well. Due to you capturing not one but two of them alive we were able to extract a fair bit of Intel from them," the Hokage said with pride.

"Is this really the kid, doesn't look like much," Anko said while taking a good look at Naruko.

"Though she does look rather delicious with that bod of hers," Anko continued while licking her lips.

Naruko wasn't quite sure how to react here, first she gets insulted then complimented. Though the compliment scared her as Anko had a hungry look in her eyes.

"Anko she may not look like much, but underestimating her will be the last thing you do. Hell, look at the ninjas she just took care of and don't forget about Zabuza," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"That's the thing she took down six of them and left two alive. We estimate that three of them who were jōnin while the rest were chūnin. The ones that were killed and a clean hole in there chest the size of a fist," Anko replied stating some of the facts about the ninjas Naruko encountered the previous day.

"Hmm it seems like you have mastered that new jutsu of yours," Kakashi said turning to face Naruko.

"Jutsu?" Anko asked curiously.

"Kaze no yoroi," Kakashi replied.

Anko raised an eyebrow at this. Kakashi nodded to Naruko who nodded back before concentrating and activating the jutsu. Naruko covered both her arms Anko went wide eyed at this while Ibiki, Shikaku and smirk on their face. The Hokage smiled with pride when he saw Naruko activate the jutsu.

"With the help of Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei I was able to improve and focus it but I still can't cover my whole body with it yet," Naruko said while leaving the jutsu activated.

"So the gaki has some potential," Anko said with a smirk.

"So must I report what happened yesterday?" Naruko asked.

"Nope Inochi saw what happened when he extracted the information, though it seems that Anko hasn't read the full report just yet," the Hokage answered looking towards Anko who just rubbed the back of her head.

"Ibiki tell her and Kakashi what you have learnt so far," the Hokage said to Ibiki who nodded back.

"The ninja where from a new village call Otogakure no Sato but don't know who the Otokage or leader is supposed to be. They were sent to kidnap the girl as to why they weren't told. Though there was one thing that we did learn," Ibiki explained.

"Seems like they know little of what's happening within their own village, so what is it that you learned?" Kakashi asked.

"Through the memories we've seen, they are preparing for war but not sure as to who it could be us. Also that a few were sent to spy on Sunagakure. We are unable to determine their goal at this stage but we have sent a hawk to Sunagakure to warn about the spies," Ibiki debriefed.

"There are a few possibilities that they wish to achieve. One we know is that they are preparing for war as to who I think it is us. The attempted kidnapping of the girl was for leverage or a counter measure should they attack us," Shikaku added.

"They might also be trying to destroy the alliance between us and Kaze no Kuni, either to stop reinforcements or getting them to attacks us as well," Shikaku continued.

Kakashi nodded understanding the reasons while Naruko partly understood what was going on. Naruko mostly just understand that they might be attacked.

"For now you are dismissed, for the rest of the week Team Seven may have a break as a reward," the Hokage said dismissing everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do now for the rest of the week?" Naruko asked while walking to Naho and motioning her to get up.

"Meeting time will be at ten at the training ground where we will train, can't have you doing nothing," Kakashi said more referring to Sakura know that Naruko and Sasuke will use the time to train.

When Kakashi disappeared Naruko saw that they had an hour so decided to head the training ground anyway.

* * *

-Training ground 7-

Naruko had been playing with Naho for the past forty five minutes when she saw Sasuke arriving alone. Naruko and Naho went to go sit underneath a tree to cool down and rest. Naruko saw Sasuke heading towards her looking rather focused.

"Hey Naruko could I speak to you quickly?" Sasuke asked softly and with a blush on his face.

Naruko saw the blush but not used to seeing Sasuke blush thought he was getting sick. Naruko stood up and followed Sasuke to the next tree. When they stopped Naruko saw that the Sasuke was still blushing and fidgeting slightly.

"Oi what's wrong? You look flushed and aren't acting like yourself," Naruko said while placing a hand on Sasuke's forehead to feel his temperature.

Sasuke blushed a bit harder from this which didn't go unnoticed and started to confuse Naruko.

"Oi, you are heating up a bit, seriously what's wrong?" Naruko asked again getting a bit worried.

"Nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask you something," Sasuke replied in a nervous tone.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before he mumbled something inaudible even to Naruko's ears.

"Sasuke I can't hear you, need to turn up the volume," Naruko said not being able to hear anything.

Taking another deep breath Sasuke, "I asked if you would like to go out with me." Sasuke said softly but with determination and a bit more confidence this time.

Naruko froze; did she just hear that right? Naruko had a confusing look on her face, which Sasuke wasn't able to determine what this meant.

"Huh?" was Naruko's only reply after a few minutes of failing to process what she had heard.

Sasuke sighed this wasn't going to well, he wasn't sure if he had done something wrong but steered onward.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like a date, you know just you and me," Sasuke asked again calmly but nervousness still making itself known.

Naruko's eyes went wide she was not expecting this and it was from Sasuke of all people. Ever since they were a team Sasuke hadn't come once to challenge her once. He did seem friendlier and open towards her but Naruko though that was just him trying to get along with the team.

Naruko blushed hard, someone had just asked her out. The silence was a bit unnerving for Sasuke thinking that Naruko was going to say no.

 _'He just asked me out. A date an actual date. I can't believe this, though why me?'_ Naruko thought her blush deepening in colour.

"Why me?" Naruko asked softly not sure why he asked her.

"Many reasons. You are one of the few that don't horde me like some fangirl, you were the only one who acted like I was a normal person not some high and mighty Uchiha. You were also the only one who gave me their time when I was at my lowest after I had lost everything," Sasuke replied.

"The spars that we had were some of the best times I ever had. And then we were put on the same team. The time I have spent with my team, with you, is the happiest time I've had since then. After seeing you with Naho the past few days something sparked and attracted me to you," Sasuke continued.

"You're beautiful, strong, caring despite what you've been through. You are the one I see myself with," Sasuke said while still blushing.

"Sasuke you..."

"I like you Naruko really like, just thinking about not being able to be with you makes me feel empty. The small things that you have done really grew on me," Sasuke said in a slightly happy voice.

"That means so much to me I, I, I am extremely happy, but Sasuke if the villages find out I don't what they would do to you. I'm sorry Sasuke I can't, won't put you thought that," Naruko said happy at first but sadly near the end while a tear ran down her face.

"I don't care, they can hate me all they want but as long as I am with you none of that matters, nothing else matters not what you are or the reason this village despises you," Sasuke said back with determination.

Naruko's eyes widen, she could see and hear Sasuke had really meant what he said. Naruko looked down hiding her eyes as another tear ran down her face. Naruko never thought she could be so happy and after hearing what Sasuke said had really hit her in the right place.

"Naruko please go out with me," Sasuke asked again.

Naruko smiled beautifully in Sasuke's opinion making him blush fairly hard.

"So the high and mighty Sasuke can blush and not be a complete brood. So when is the date?" Naruko said playfully ticking her tongue out.

"Hey this isn't easy for me yo... Wait does that mean?" Sasuke shot back before realising what Naruko had just said.

"Yes it does. I am more than happy to say yes," Naruko said softly with a small blush.

Sasuke felt as if he was on cloud nine as he replayed that sentence in his head a few times. Naruko could see that life had returned to his once dead eyes. Naruko had no idea how Sasuke had hidden his emotions as he was clearing wearing them right now for all to see.

"You let me know when the date is though this week is not really a good idea," Naruko said while turning to Naho.

"Yea sure just make sure you keep next week open then," Sasuke replied after seeing Naho.

Sasuke started walking but stopped when he felt something against his chest. Looking down Sasuke saw Naruko's tail confused Sasuke turned his head to face Naruko.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Naruko thanked softly before letting her tail down.

Sasuke saw the sincere soft smile on Naruko while a tear ran down her face. Sasuke made a small smile back and putting reassuring hand on her should before heading to the tree with Naruko that Naho was sitting under. Unbeknownst to the two Kakashi had seen the whole thing and felt proud of his team.

Sakura shortly arrived soon after Sasuke and Naruko sat down. Kakashi poofed into appearance in front of them with an evil smirk that could be seen through his mask. This slightly scared Team Seven.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"Thanks to Naruko last night we have been granted a small break till the end of the week so you know what that means," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Umm Naruko not that I am ungrateful but what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"She was attacked last night by ninjas and did well by killing six of them while capturing the last two," Kakashi answered for Naruko.

"You were what?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's outburst.

"I was attacked it was no big deal they dropped before they knew what happened," Naruko replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Don't down play yourself Naruko but at the same time don't get too cocky it will be your downfall," Kakashi said seriously.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," Naruko replied back.

"So get to it you know the drill by now," Kakashi said to which the genin trio started there fitness and strength train on the river nearby.

Two hours later Team Seven went about doing their chakra control exercises though was also on water this time while being chased by either Kakashi or his pack of dogs. This made Naho laugh as she saw all three eventually get munched by dogs.

Then as usual spent the day doing their seishitsu henka training. Sakura was able to cover a log half her size in water while Sasuke was close to turning that 'blasted paper', as Sasuke had put it, into a ball.

About three hours later Naruko's bunshins had managed to turn a rock the size of her hand into ash. Her cheering made Sakura sighed as she knew what that meant considering the last time she heard Naruko cheer.

Sasuke in the meantime used it as motivation and without knowing turned the paper into a ball. Sasuke smirked and tried again getting the same results. Sasuke had join Naruko in getting there next training details.

"So it looks like you've mastered lightning while Naruko mastered fire, well done you two," Kakashi said with praise.

"So what now Kakashi-sensei do I start with lightning as well?" Naruko asked.

"You will but not during these training sessions, you will have to do it in your own time also ask Sasuke for the details and any tips you might need," Kakashi replied.

"Oh ok, so what do I do know?" Naruko said little disappointed that she didn't get to start her lightning seishitsu henka training though was happy that she now got the extra time to hang out with Sasuke.

"Naruko you will practice your kaze no yoroi," Kakashi said to which Naruko got a big smile before heading off.

"Sasuke I will be teaching you my own original jutsu seeing that you got your Sharingan during the wave mission," Kakashi said earning a smirk from Sasuke.

For the next three hours Team Seven trained hard. Sakura was trying to cover a log her size with water. Naruko used a thousand bunshins to complete her kaze no yoroi while Kakashi was teaching Sasuke his own original jutsu.

By the end of the day Sakura had only managed to cover a bit more than half of the log. Naruko was very happy as she was now able to completely cover the arms and legs at the same time and started working on covering her tails as well.

Naruko could only cover half of her tails as there were five of them. Sasuke had managed to memorise the hand signs and get the jest of the jutsu down. Kakashi dismissed them but Naruko remained for another hour after still practising her kaze no yoroi no jutsu.

The rest of the week lucky held no extra events so Team Seven were able to training peacefully and Naruko was just happy that no one else tried to kidnap Naho. Sakura had finally completed her seishitsu henka training.

Naruko had managed to cover her tails as well as her arms and legs. Naruko could feel this ease of moving her limbs even with the weight on them, she could move a lot after with much less effort. Sasuke had managed to get the jutsu activated but couldn't keep it active for long and it took him awhile to get it active.

Naruko had spent a lot of her free time with Naho. They went to Ramen Ichiraka every night for super as Naho started to show signs of an addiction to ramen. Though Naruko realised that she was also partly addicted to meat as she hadn't hunted for anything in over a week.

One thing that started happening again was Sasuke's challenges to a spar daily ever since he had asked Naruko out. Naruko held back but still went rather hard to which Sasuke got his ass handed to him a few times. Naruko purposely went hard on him to help get him stronger in Taijutsu and reflexes.

The last challenge Sasuke had held his own pretty well but still got his ass handed to him when he became tired and couldn't keep up with Naruko. Naruko noticed for the first time that Sasuke was smiling during their spar and not brooding or get angry for losing consistently.

During Naruko's supposed sleep time she spent her time in the seal training with Kurama in using katon and fūton jutsus. Naruko learnt a fair amount of jutsus, most where wide area destruction jutsus and a few single target but heavily focused on only a single target.

After learning some jutsus from Kurama Naruko discovered she preferred Taijutsu over Ninjutsu and felt that it suited her much better. Kurama had told her that she should still practise Ninjutsu for when she need mid to long range attacks as focusing only on one she would have trouble getting to ninjas who used long range attacks.

Kurama also told her that usually most genins and chūnins and some jōnins only focus in one area which leaves them open for either long range attacks or Taijutsu and that she should quickly take advantage of.

* * *

-Hokage's office next day-

"Tou-sama!" Naho ran and hugged her father.

"Naho-chan I missed you so much," the Daimyō said while returning a tight hug to his daughter.

"So did you have fun and learn a lot?" the Daimyō asked releasing his hold on Naho.

"It was the best time ever! Naruko-nee-chan is the best," Naho replied happily.

"Nee-chan? Hope you didn't steal her away from me," the Daimyō teased Naruko playfully after hearing what Naho called Naruko.

"Hehehe, I think I may have," Naruko replied back with a giggle while rubbing the back of her head.

"I thank you, it seems that Naho-chan really enjoyed her time with you. I also heard that you protected her rather well," the Daimyō thanked.

"Hai, and it was an honour Daimyō," Naruko confirmed before giving a slight bow at the end.

"I might just have to let her visit you again sometime. Well we need to get going," Daimyō said to which Naho ran and hugged Naruko not wanting to go just yet.

"Nee-chan," Naho said with tears in her eyes.

"Now now, this isn't goodbye Naho-chan, be good and make sure to visit soon," Naruko said softly while kneeling down and hugging Naho.

Naho nodded before reluctantly letting go and running to her farther. Naruko waved to Naho who waved back before leaving through the door. Naruko slowly made her way back to her home. Now that she was alone she returned to her home after getting her things from Kakashi's house.

"It's really quiet. Too quiet," Naruko said sadly while lying on her bed face up already missing the company.

Naruko fell asleep rather quickly after she thought about asking Kakashi if she could move in permanently.

* * *

-Next day early morning-

Naruko slowly got ready for the day still thinking about her time with Naho. When Naruko left her home to go for a hunt she saw Sasuke waiting at the bottom of the stairs that lead to her apartment.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Naruko asked confused as to why Sasuke was here.

"Hey Naruko, I thought I would walk with you to the training grounds," Sasuke said with a small blush.

"You do now there are still three hours till then and I going hunting this morning, though you welcome to join," Naruko replied.

"Ahhh I see, sure I would love to join, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about hunting," Sasuke said while falling in line with Naruko as they headed for the village outskirts.

"Sure I'll teach you what I know. Don't expect to get it the first time," Naruko said happily before turning a bit serious.

"In turn you could help with my lightning seishitsu henka training," Naruko continued.

"Sure though I was going to do that anyway, so I will think of something else to help you with instead," Sasuke replied though wasn't quite sure as to what to help with just yet.

"Aww that's so kind of you, though I am looking for any Taijutsu styles if you know of any or anyone," Naruko replied while flattering her eyes for the first part before think of what else she would need help with.

"Hmmm I could teach you my interceptor style but it does rely heavily on the use of the Sharingan, but your eyes might be able to make up for it," Sasuke said trying to think of any fighting styles or teaches.

"As for teachers I am afraid you would have to ask Kakashi, though I could look in the Uchiha library to see if they have recorded any styles," Sasuke continued knowing that his clan library has many things recorded within it.

"You would share your library with me?" Naruko asked surprised at that but happy at the same time.

"Yea I would maybe you could also help me with some of it," Sasuke said with a nod.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, though I wish I had a library like that," Naruko thanked though was a little sad near the end.

"You never know you might just have, so make sure you ace the chūnin exams," Sasuke reassured her.

"Oh I will ace it and you better as well and let's just say if you don't you will be regretting it," Naruko said with a grin.

"You're on! You better ace it if you know what's good for you," Sasuke shot back accepting the challenge.

For the next two hours Naruko taught Sasuke what she knows about hunting. Tracking being the most important part Naruko focused heavily on it. Naruko taught Sasuke how to identify the direction, type of animal and possible age from the foot prints left behind.

Sasuke also learnt once they caught and kill the deer, about the best places to aim to make a quick kill without damaging the fur too much. He also learnt the best way to skin the catch and how to clean it.

Luckily he had a fairly strong stomach for it. He also learnt that its best to let it drain for around two to three days depending on the size so the catch was completely drained of its blood. This helps out to make clean cuts of the meat and fur which can be sold as a pelt.

Naruko said she would teach Sasuke how to make the best cuts when the catch was ready for it. Naruko was slightly amazed at the speed Sasuke took everything in. They reached the training ground with an hour to spare.

Naruko made two thousand bunshins and got them all to try and turn the leaf into ball. Naruko knew that she could handle two thousand bunshins as her chakra capacity was much bigger when she first started with seishitsu henka training.

The first few tries Naruko either turn the leave to ash or shredded it into a million pieces. She eventually after a few tries managed to get the leaf to wrinkle but it would still turn to ash or shred it shortly afterwards.

Naruko was about to ask for a tip from Sasuke but Sakura arrived and wanted to know which was the real Naruko.

"Hey guys, so which one is the real Naruko?" Sakura greeted before asking.

"I am," a Naruko stood up from the sea of Narukos.

"Or am I?" Naruko said with grin.

"Naruko! I just want to ask you something so which is the real you?" Sakura asked not really in the mood for one of Naruko's games.

"One of us," all the Narukos said in a monotone.

"Come on Naruko please," Sakura said in a whiny tone.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted appearing from nowhere though was caught off guard from all the Narukos.

"Kakashi can you please help me fish out the real Naruko?" Sakura asked.

"Naruko come here so we can start the day, you can leave the bunshins to carry on for the day while we do missions. Remember to dispel them every half hour now that you have doubled the amount you are using," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai," the Naruko closest to them said while standing up.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Naruko said looking to Sakura as Team Seven started walking to collect their missions for the day.

"I'll ask later it's not really important and I kind of want to ask when we are alone," Sakura replied quietly.

Naruko raised an eyebrow in response before nodding.

* * *

-Hokage office-

"So I have a short C-rank mission for you. You are to deliver this package to Keishi, the client will be waiting at the entrance if the city. He also wanted it there soon so you will have to move quickly," the Hokage debriefed Team Seven on the mission.

"Keishi the capitol?" Sakura asked to which the Hokage nodded.

"Yay, I can't wait to see the capitol," Sakura squealed.

"We are not going there for site seeing we are only going to the entrance before coming back," Kakashi said.

Sakura pouted before sighing, she really wanted to go to the capitol. She had heard all about the shops they have there and the variety they have is like no other place within the elemental countries.

The trip to the capitol and back fairly easy they were only encountered by bandits once. Once a few of the bandits recognised Kakashi they all fled not wanting to see if the rumours about him where true.

The trip did reveal one thing to Sakura and that was Sasuke seemed a lot closer to Naruko than usual or anyone for that matter. What confused her the most, was that Sasuke was smiling all the time when talking with Naruko. And that Naruko started using the kun affix at the end of Sasuke's name.

Sakura felt quite jealous though sad that she wasn't getting any attention from either of them. She would see if this continued a few times before confronting them. Sakura had an odd feeling of loneliness seeing the two interact with each other. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and hope that it didn't rip the team apart.

When they got back they were told to quickly report to the Hokage's office. Not sure as to why they increased their speed.

* * *

-Back at Hokage office-

"This next mission is of high importance, you must not fail this mission no matter the cost," the Hokage said as soon as Team Seven entered.

"I am not sure why you must find this out but Team Seven has been requested more specifically you Naruko have been requested," the Hokage continued seriously.

Everyone on Team Seven got rather curious expect for Naruko who was a bit nervous. Who requested her this time and why? How did people know about her, she was just some orphan who the village hated, so who would want her?

"Me? Why me?" Naruko asked a bit nervous.

"I told you that you must find out, as for who?" the Hokage said before releasing a sigh.

"The Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato," the Hokage finally said.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Chapter 10.**

 **And that's the end of chapter ten. What as Naruko being thrown into this time round? And Sasuke has asked Naruko out and Sakura is noticing the closeness between the two. How will she take this? You will just have to wait and find out.**

 **Now that exams are finished I have a three month holiday so expect the chapters to come flying out. I am looking for a beta for those who are interested.** **Yatta 100 followers, really happy about that.**

 **: nothing is wrong with Chouji I was just wondering why he suddenly got a vote, though he as a fair few now.**

 **RoseeAnn: Nope those three will just be the ones she uses the most. Though one thing confused me greatly in the Naruto anime. There was a contradiction on where or not ninjas could use all five elements I don't want to say anymore for fear of spoiling it for someone and I won't presume everyone reading this has read the entire Naruto manga or is up to date with the anime. So for this story all ninjas have the potential to use all five but it requires a shit load of training. The chakra paper just tells which of the elements a person is more affiliated with. So do expect Naruko to use all five but not for some time.**

 **General note: I see a lot of the guests here seem to like NaruSasu paring, and a few random that dislike Sasuke as a person. Your opinion not mine but I don't understand why people don't like Sasuke, he is kind of brooding, emo and a dick most times for a reason. How do you expect most people to turn out when you are forced to watch your clan and family killed right before your eyes multiple times and by your older brother no-less. And no one confronted him about it till it was too late. Well this is just my opinion.**

* * *

 **Poll results:**

 **Hinata: 25**

 **Sasuke: 22**

 **Ino: 16**

 **Gaara: 15**

 **TenTen: 14**

 **Temari: 13**

 **Sakura: 12**

 **Shikamaru: 10**

 **Shino: 7**

 **Chouji: 6**

 **Neji: 6**

 **Lee: 5**

 **Kiba: 4.**

 **Hinata is in the lead, Seems that Hinata and Sasuke really are the more popular parings. Wow Ino suddenly shot up along with Gaara. Hey Chouji found some love I have yet to see a femNaruChou paring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Note: The poll is still up though will close in the next 2 chapters so get voting people.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ Bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"This next mission is of high importance, you must not fail this mission no matter the cost," the Hokage said as soon as Team Seven entered._

 _"I am not sure why you must find this out but Team Seven has been requested more specifically you Naruko have been requested," the Hokage continued seriously._

 _Everyone on Team Seven got rather curious expect for Naruko who was a bit nervous. Who requested her this time and why? How did people know about her, she was just some orphan who the village hated, so who would want her?_

 _"Me? Why me?" Naruko asked a bit nervous._

 _"I told you that you must find out, as for who?" the Hokage said before releasing a sigh._

 _"The Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato," the Hokage finally said._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Now_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"You have been requested by the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato. Your mission is to report to him and escort him to Konohagakure along with an additional team from Sunagakure," the Hokage debriefed.

"Wait why do we have to escort him here?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't say just that he requested Naruko along with the rest of Team Seven," the Hokage answered.

"How soon must we be there?" Kakashi asked.

"He didn't give a date or time but I would like you to leave now and get there as soon as possible," the Hokage replied.

"Hai," Kakashi said with a bow.

"Team Seven report by the west gate in one hour," Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Team Seven left to get ready though Naruko wasn't sure what to expect this time round. Naruko hoped nothing bad would happen as new moon is in five days. She made a note to remind her team when she reported back at the west gate.

* * *

-Outside Naruko's house-

Walking down the stairs Naruko saw Sasuke waiting for her again. Naruko smiled when she saw him waiting there leaning against the gate with his hands in his pockets.

"Ohayō Sasuke-kun," Naruko happily greeted.

"Ohayō, Naru-chan," Sasuke greeted with a small smile.

Naruko blushed hearing the chan. The two started heading towards the west gate.

"Sorry about not being able to keep this week open," Naruko said softly, she was looking forward to her date this week.

"No big deal and it's only the start of the week. I am sure that there will still be time," Sasuke replied.

"Besides it's not like we could have predicted this," Sasuke continued.

"No kidding this is the last thing I expected to happen. Even last week was a shock though it was a welcomed one," Naruko agreed.

Naruko and Sasuke arrived at the gate to see Kakashi and Sakura already there. Naruko noticed that Sakura wasn't looking all too happy. Out of concern Naruko walked up to Sakura who was looking that the ground.

"Hey Sakura you alright? You seem down," Naruko asked while putting her hand on Sakura and tilting her head to the side.

"Yea I'm fine, it's nothing," Sakura replied raising her head to look at Naruko.

"If you say so. You know you can talk to me about anything," Naruko said softly with a small smile.

"Yea thank you," Sakura said putting up a fake smile.

"Right listen up," Kakashi said getting his team's attention.

"We will be going a bit faster than what we would normally be travel at. Even at this pace it will take two days to reach Sunagakure. By the end of the day I would like to be at the border," Kakashi said seriously.

"Head out," Kakashi said setting the pace.

The rest of Team followed keeping in an arrow head formation. Kakashi in front with Sakura to his left a bit behind him, Naruko directly behind him and Sasuke on his right, all three in line with each other.

Kakashi was impressed with his team. Kakashi thought that Sakura might struggle a bit to keep up but it was already half through the day and she was still going and showing no signs of slowing down.

Kakashi had set the pace that normal jōnins use when they traveled in a time of need. At this rate Kakashi knew that they would be a bit earlier than he expected to arrive. Kakashi used this pace to get to Suna quickly as summons from any Kage is one that should be answered right away.

* * *

-Later that evening-

"We will set up camp here. Sasuke and I will get the firewood. You two can set up the tents," Kakashi said bring his team to a halt before ordering out instructions.

Sasuke and Kakashi headed into the forest to get some firewood. Thanks to Naruko's bunshins the camp was set up within in a minute.

Naruko still seeing Sakura look rather sad and in deep thought sat next to her.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong? The whole way here you were distracted and even now," Naruko asked with concern.

"Hmmm? Oh it's nothing I'm fine," Sakura lied with a fake smile.

"Come Sakura it's not nothing. I can tell when a smile is fake, trust me I know," Naruko said not letting this go.

"I said it's not…"

"Sakura tell me, there is definitely something," Naruko shot back cutting Sakura off.

Sakura sighed she didn't want to talk about this, at least not yet.

"Naruko be honest with me. Is there anything going on with you and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruko looked away from Sakura. She knew how much Sakura liked Sasuke but also knew that Sasuke isn't interested in Sakura at all. Naruko hated lying and wasn't going to start now.

"Maybe I'm not sure yet…"

"What you mean you not sure I saw Sasuke waiting for you at your house for the past two days, and the past few days Sasuke has been smiling especially when around you," Sakura burst out not happy with Naruko's answer at all.

"You never let me finish," Naruko said back a bit louder.

"Like I said I don't know yet. He asked me out last week but we haven't had the date yet. I'm also wanting to take this slow Sakura, this is very new to me. Look, I seem to have feeling for him but I don't what they are just yet," Naruko said not giving Sakura a chance to cut her off again.

"He asked you out?" Sakura asked softly.

"Sorry Sakura I don't like lying or keeping secrets so yes he did. He asked me out last week," Naruko replied just as softly.

Naruko was a bit scared and frightened she didn't know how Sakura would react. Her and Sakura have been rather close since the start of the mission to Nami no Kuni. The last she wanted to do was tear her friendship with Sakura apart like Ino and Sakura did.

At first Naruko couldn't understand why Sakura and Ino become hostile to each other. She didn't know why liking the same boy would do that but know she partly understood.

"I see, well I hope you two are happy together," Sakura said softly getting up and heading to her tent.

"Sakura I… I don't know what to do or say and the last thing I want is this to create a wall between us. I've seen what happened to you and Ino, I… I just want…" Naruko said but didn't get to finish.

"Naruko it's fine, really. It just hit me harder than I expected. I always partly knew that Sasuke might fall for you if he ever did fall for anyone." Sakura said facing away from Naruko.

"I mean why wouldn't he you're beautiful, strong, funny, a genius when you want to be, pretty much everything a guy would want. I'm sure if I was a guy I would fall for you, I on the other hand…"

Naruko didn't let Sakura finish her last sentence. As soon as Naruko heard what Sakura was going to say she bolted to Sakura and jerked her making Sakura face her. Sakura had already been on the verge of tears when she heard Sasuke had asked Naruko out.

Sakura almost jumped when Naruko jerked her around but didn't as she was brought into a tight hug.

"Sakura… Please don't ever say what you were going to say. Please don't ever say it again," Naruko tightening her hug.

"Sakura you are beautiful, strong and smart and don't let anyone tell you either wise. Don't ever compare yourself to someone else, you are you and don't ever sell yourself short," Naruko continued.

"But I feel useless with you two here, I mean both you and Sasuke can handle yourselves. I'm just always staring at your backs. You two have left me behind, I can't come anywhere near to comparing to you," Sakura replied.

"Sakura both Sasuke and I train hard all the time, it's the only thing we do, can do and know what to do in our spare time. And what did I just say about comparing yourself," Naruko said pulling back keeping her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

Naruko saw that Sakura's eyes were red and her checks were flushed with a few tears running down them. Naruko used her tail to wipe away the tears from Sakura's face.

"Sakura if you feel left behind just tell us and we will help you catch up, that's what teammates, friends, are for. All you need to do is ask and we will be there," Naruko continued with a soft small smile.

"Naruko I…"

"Hmmm you don't need to say anything, we, I will always be there for you," Naruko said softly bring Sakura back into a hug.

"I… Thank you, Naruko. Hope it all works out with you and Sasuke," Sakura said returning the hug.

Kakashi and Sasuke returned and both saw Naruko and Sakura hugging each other, Sasuke was a little curious while Kakashi had a hunch what it was. Kakashi hoped that Naruko and Sakura would remain close and by the looks of it they would.

Team Seven ate their supper in an unusual but comfortable silence. Naruko paused about halfway through her meal to take a look at her team. Sitting in front of her on the other side of the fire is Kakashi.

Naruko sees that he has finished his meal and is reading his book again, or still Naruko wasn't sure as to which. To her left was Sakura she was sitting quite close to Naruko. Naruko saw the small smile in her face while Sakura ate her meal.

To her right sitting right next to her was Sasuke munching away at his meal. Sasuke stopped eating and saw Naruko looking at him right in the eye. Sasuke blushed a bit at the way Naruko was looking at him.

"Naruko? Something wrong?" Sasuke asked not sure why Naruko was looking at him like that.

"No nothing is wrong, nothing at all," Naruko replied softly with a smile before climbing back into her meal.

Sasuke just shrugged and carried on eating. From behind his book Kakashi smiled happily, happy that his team was getting closer with each day.

"I'll take the first watch, Sasuke second followed by Sakura then Naruko," Kakashi said while getting up.

The three genin nodded before finishing their meals and heading for bed. Naruko followed Sakura into their tent. When Naruko entered she turned around to close the flap before turning around and finding Sakura already in her sleeping bag lying on her back.

Naruko shape-shifted into her small fox form before cuddling up next to Sakura. Sakura felt something warm and furry pushing itself next to her. Looking down Sakura smiled before turning on to her side and holding Naruko closer to her and falling asleep.

* * *

-Next day early morning-

After quickly getting up his team and packing up the camp Kakashi got them ready for the long journey across the desert.

"Listen up, the rest of the way is a harsh desert. Kept yourselves hydrated. The desert isn't anything like what you have traveled across. Put these on you will need them," Kakashi said in a serious voice before throwing cloaks to the rest of his team while putting one on himself.

Naruko along with Sakura and Sasuke put on their cloaks. Naruko noticed that the cloak was extremely light and was white in colour. Naruko put on the hood and mask that were attached to the cloak leaving only her eyes visible.

Naruko turned to her teammates and saw that she too could only see their eyes.

"Head out," Kakashi ordered while heading out and setting the pace once again.

The journey across the desert was luckily a calm one though a very hot one. Naruko was getting it worse than the rest of her team. She is naturally warm and can happily survive in extreme cold places.

"Ahhh this place is hot, not made for this place. Kakashi how much longer?" Naruko whined.

"We are about two hours out. Just bear with it for now," Kakashi replied.

Kakashi and the rest of his team were also struggling with the heat but could make do. Out of nowhere Naruko suddenly got soaked, completely drenched in water.

"Ahhh what the?" Naruko shouted not expecting the random water being dumped on her.

"Hope that helps," Sakura said with a smile.

Naruko turned to her left to see Sakura holding her hands in the Tori hand seal.

"Sakura did you…"

"Yip," Sakura said ticking her tongue out.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or get you back," Naruko replied with a slight twitch in her eye.

"Though I am cooler now so thanks," Naruko said shortly afterwards.

"Kakashi, before I forget again its new moon in less than four days," Naruko said remembering that it's new moon soon.

"I see, well will see what the Kazekage wants then decide what to do," Kakashi said.

"We know that you became human and will be weaker, but will you still be able to fight or travel?" Kakashi asked wanting to get all the facts before making a decision.

"Don't know it hasn't been new moon yet since this came in to play, though I imagine I will feel quite weak and drained like one normally feels when they suffer from chakra exhaustion," Naruko answered the best she can.

"Hmm, makes sense. Well like I said we will find out what we will do when we get there," Kakashi said still needing the last piece of information.

* * *

-Entrance to Sunagakure-

"Wow look at this wall, it's huge," Naruko said with amazement looking at the huge wall in front of her.

The wall forms a circle around Suna just like Konoha. The wall looks like part of a dome with steps on the outside. Each step is quite large about seven of them in total. The width of each step looked wide enough so one maybe two people could fit between the edge and the start of the next step.

Naruko's admiration of the wall come to an end when a guard spoke up.

"Halt! State your identity and business," a guard said trying to intimidate Team Seven.

"Kakashi of Konoha, leader of Team Seven, Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke. The Kazekage is expecting us," Kakashi said unaffected by the intimidation.

"Please wait while we confirm," the guard replied after hearing their reason for being here.

Ten minutes late Team Seven saw someone emerge from the stairs that lead down to the village.

The person was a man who was a bit taller than Kakashi. He had red verging on brown short hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed once. He had harsh cold looking black eyes which stared at Team Seven.

He is wearing a black dōgi and black shinobi sandals. The partly unusual thing is that he wasn't wearing a belt with his dōgi like one normally does.

"Welcome to Sunagakure Kakashi, Naruko. I am the Yondaime Kazekage, please follow me to my office," the Kazekage said in a slightly deep voice.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," Kakashi said with a bow, his team doing the same.

"Please Kazekage or Yondaime is fine," the Kazekage said while heading to his office.

* * *

-Kazekage's office-

The room looked a lot like the Hokage's office just that there was no table just cushions to sit on. Team Seven followed the Kazekage and Kakashi's example and knelt on the cushions Naruko in between Kakashi and Sasuke and Sakura next to Sasuke.

"I trust the Hokage briefed you of what is required for this mission?" the Kazekage said getting straight to business.

"Hai, though could you please elaborate as to why we will be escorting you," Kakashi replied before asking his question.

"You along with one of my teams will be escorting me to Konoha for the approaching chūnin exams."

"The reason for this: First the warning of spies that you warned us of has lead us to learn that my life is supposed to taken on my trip to Konoha," the Kazekage answered, a smirk grew on Naruko and Sasuke at hearing that the chūnin exams are near.

"We don't know why or who will be attacking. I maybe be strong but I can't be too careful. The second reason why will be two part reason, the first being that we wish to show that we will not forsake our alliance with Hi no Kuni."

"The second being that I wish to improve our alliance with Hi no Kuni in the hopes that the current alliance agreement will change for the better," the Kazekage said giving out his long explanation.

"Hai, I understand though I also would like to know why you requested our team, more specifically Naruko." Kakashi asked hoping he would get the answer.

"Part from her slow growing reputation I was hoping that being who she is she could help my son," Kazekage answered turning sad near the end though.

"Reputation?" Naruko asked more worried about that then the last part of the reason for her being requested.

"Why yes. A fresh genin, freeing a country from the clutches of an infamous criminal lord, besting one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū tends to spread quickly and defending the daughter of the Hi no Kuni Daimyō also adds fuel to the already burning fire," the Kazekage said looking at Naruko.

Naruko laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head after hearing her growing reputation.

"Though you appearance also spreads it quite quickly," the Kazekage added.

"My appearance?" Naruko asked not sure what to think of this bit.

"It's not every day that we see a human figure with tails and ears on the top of their head," the Kazekage said taking a closer look at her additional features.

Naruko looked down, she still wasn't sure how to take this. The last thing she wants is for more people besides her village to think that she is a freak or some monster.

Sasuke seeing this put a reassuring hand on Naruko's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Naruko looked up to Sasuke before returning a soft smile.

"While Naruko seems more concerned with her reputation, could you explain what you mean her helping your son, more so of what you mean who she is," Kakashi said having a good hunch on what he meant by the last part.

"You know what I mean by this. My son is just like Naruko a…" Kazekage started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Not sure as to know why you know that but there is a law in our village that states that this fact can only be revealed by Naruko herself once she has participated in the chūnin exams at least once."

"While we are not currently in our village I still wish to withhold this by letting Naruko reveal this on her on terms and when she is ready," Kakashi said sternly and in a voice that surprised Team Seven.

"I apologise I didn't know, though I would advise you to watch your tone. As to how I know it's not exactly hard to figure out," the Kazekage said letting Kakashi's tone slip this time.

Kakashi didn't apologise for his tone as he felt that he needn't do so. The rest of Team Seven where extremely curious now but didn't query it knowing that they would be told when Naruko is ready and sees fit.

Naruko on the other hand wasn't happy as she looked down hiding her eyes. Naruko knew exactly what the Kazekage meant when he said that she was like his son.

"Why did you do it?" Naruko asked softly but loud enough for all to hear making Sakura and Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the question.

"It needed to be done, we were desperate at the time," the Kazekage answered a part of the reason.

"Desperate for what? Power? Revenge? Greed? What would drive you to doing that?" Naruko asked getting louder with each word and standing up.

"Naruko!" Kakashi said trying to pull Naruko back down by her hand.

Naruko freed herself from Kakashi's hand and walked up to the Kazekage and looked down on him.

"I don't need to answer you or defend myself I know what I have done and the consequences of my decision," the Kazekage replied looking up and giving Naruko a cold glare.

"No you don't, you have no idea what it's like. You have no idea what it's like, living like that is a pure hell. You only have yourselves to blame not your son, not them not anyone else only yourselves," Naruko said returning the glare.

"Naruko enough!" Kakashi said sternly making Sakura and Sasuke flinch.

"Shut up!" Naruko shot back not even taking the time to look back at Kakashi.

"If you greedy humans had only left them alone none of this would have happened. Now because of your decision generations of kids have to suffer the consequences. Your own son has to suffer the consequences," Naruko said not giving Kakashi time to reply back to her remark.

Naruko headed for the door but stopped before opening the door.

"I will do this for one reason and one reason only. For his sake no one else," Naruko said looking back at the Kazekage before opening the door and leaving while slamming it closed.

Sasuke and Sakura where shocked by Naruko's actions. They knew it was a touchy subject but didn't know it was this bad. Sakura wasn't so sure that she wanted to know what it was all about anymore.

Sasuke deeply wondered what this was about while running out after Naruko.

"I apologise for Naruko's behaviour. I will speak with her after this," Kakashi said bowing low.

"No she is right we only have ourselves to blame. This is something I deeply regret. I lost a son and my wife. She is even more correct about other generations having to suffer with the consequences, my generation being one and now hers," Kazekage said in a regretful voice while shaking his head.

Sakura was very shocked hearing this she honestly didn't know what it was that could be so bad. Kakashi in the meantime sighed he knew what Naruko said was true not only his generation but the one before him had to suffer the consequences.

"Even so she was out of line," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I understand but please don't scold her too harshly," Kazekage said to which Kakashi nodded in return.

"I will be leaving for Konoha in three days hopefully this might give her time to cool down and interact with my son," Kazekage said changing the subject.

"Kazekage could I request that we please leave in six days," Kakashi asked.

"Why may I ask?" the Kazekage asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't wish to reveal too much about Naruko but in four days she will become a lot weaker than she normal for a full day," Kakashi explained.

"I see and I will respect your wish in not to reveal the full reason for this," Kazekage said with a nod.

"My assistance outside will lead you to your hotel where you can stay for the week," the Kazekage said while standing up and dismissing Kakashi and Sakura.

* * *

-With Naruko on top of the village wall-

"Naruko?" Sasuke called out when he reached the top of the wall.

Sasuke saw Naruko sitting at the edge of the wall hugging her knees and face buried in them and her tails unnatural still, curled up resting behind her. Sasuke sat next to Naruko with his legs hanging over the edge of the wall.

Sasuke was caught off guard when he heard Naruko sobbing and hiccupping. Not sure what to do Sasuke shifted closer to Naruko so that they were touching.

"Naruko I… don't know what to say but just know that I am here for you," Sasuke said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Why do people do this? Why, I don't understand," Naruko said softly lifting her head off her knees.

"I don't know, I… wish I knew," Sasuke replied.

"If there is anything I can do let me know," Sasuke continued softly.

"Let me just stay like this for a bit longer," Naruko said before closing her eyes and resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke blushed a bit at that before snaking his hand around her and gently placing it on shoulder. The two remained like that for the duration of the sunset. After a while Sasuke realised that Naruko had fallen asleep.

"Yo Sasuke," a voice called out from behind him.

"Pakkun?" Sasuke replied after seeing who the voice belonged to.

"Kakashi sent me to check if she was alright and to show you back to the hotel when you are ready," Pakkun relayed his message.

Pakkun was one of Kakashi's dog summons used to either send messages or for tracking purposes. Pakkun is a small brown bulldog with a blue open shirt and headband with Konoha's symbol on it.

"Well guess should leave now, she fell asleep a while ago," Sasuke said while standing up while picking up and holding Naruko bridal style.

Sasuke slowly trailed behind Pakkun as they made their way to the hotel. Sasuke walked into the hotel room and saw Kakashi sitting on a couch reading his book and Sakura sleeping on another.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked hearing Sasuke walk in.

"She is fine I think, though she was very angry at first. Kakashi-sensei I've never seen her like this," Sasuke said frowning a bit.

Sasuke went to a room and placed Naruko on the bed letting her sleep for the night before returning to the main room. Kakashi did the same with Sakura and placed her on the bed next to Naruko.

"Sasuke I know it's hard to see her like this but she needs someone to rely on, now more so than ever," Kakashi said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before leaving to his room.

Sasuke stood there in silence before heading to bed himself.

* * *

-Next morning-

Slowly waking up Naruko rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She notices that she is in a rather plain light brown room. Naruko sees that the bed next to hers is empty but has Sakura's backpack on it.

Naruko walked through the door and saw her team sitting on the couches in what looks like the main living room.

"Naruko you wake. How you feeling?" Sasuke said quickly getting up and walking over to Naruko.

"I'm alright thanks Sasuke-kun," Naruko replied quietly with a small smile.

"I see that's good, come Kakashi-sensei was just about to tell us what we are going to do," Sasuke said motioning Naruko to head to the couch.

Naruko nodded before heading and sitting next to Sakura. Sasuke followed and sat next to Naruko so that Kakashi was sitting opposite couch from them.

"The Kazekage agreed with my offer to leave five days from now. So we will leave the day after Naruko's new moon problem," Kakashi debriefed his team.

"I will give you this day off to explore the village, have fun and relax. Tomorrow we will be training again," Kakashi continued earning a few nods from his team.

As the genin trio left the hotel Sakura said that she left something behind and quickly ran to go and get it leaving Naruko and Sasuke alone.

"So Naruko do you want to have that date tonight seeing that we have the time?" Sasuke asked shifting his feet side to side.

"Yea sure, though I don't have anything to wear for the occasion," Naruko replied.

"That's fine, we can go as we are, though if you really want to we can find a shop ad get you something," Sasuke said offering to buy Naruko something.

"No no its fine you don't have to do that for me. So sure let's have that date tonight," Naruko replied with a smile and a blush.

"Awesome, make sure you are ready by seven tonight," Sasuke happily said with a smile.

"Hey guys I found what I wanted," Sakura said running back and re-joining with her team.

For most of the day Team Seven went around looking at all the sites and getting themselves familiar with the place. Sasuke in the meantime was looking for places to go with Naruko on their date.

When they came across a carnival Sasuke smiled remembering where it was. Sakura wanted to go and see the carnival but saw that it was only open from six tonight. Sakura puffed and huffed a few times before Team Seven returned to the hotel.

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

 **There is Chapter 11. Not much action just a bit of drama here and there.**

 **Very sorry about not being able to get this chapter out sooner. Random things have just been popping up out of nowhere. Hopefully things will calm down next week. After releasing Chapter 12 I will not release another chapter for about 5 days to give the poll a bit more time as I will be closing it when I release chapter 13.**

 **Victoria Saint Clair: Happy you love the story. Out of all the fics and anime I have seen Naruto is the only one I can see being a girl. But others like Goku, Luffy, Natsu, Ichigo, Sawada and InuYasha (I guess maybe fem Inu and male kagome though don't see the point) I just can't see them as girls just can't. Yugioh and Rin from Aoi no Exorcist maybe but still mostly no. Haven't seen** **Full Metal Alchemist** **yet so can't comment on this.**

 **Don't want to hear anyone's bickering on how or why I haven't seen Full Metal Alchemist yet. I only started watching anime for about a year now.**

 **Doom0117: Stay out of my head damn you. That was one of the original options I was considering for the parings before I started the poll. As what will happen with Sasuke and Orochimaru you will have to wait and find out.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Really happy you liked the narusasu parts, expect more to come. I'm also wanting it to be narusasu. Though I will be honest before I started this fic I for some reason really didn't like narusasu paring. Guess things change.**

 **: I have a challenge try and find a decent fem naru x chouji, wonder how many you will find and how long it would take. Though chouji and his jutsu could lead to some interesting times.**

 **To the guest reviews: Damn most of you really want Sasuke.**

 **To the rest: Thanks for the reviews way to many to acknowledge.**

* * *

 **Poll results:**

 **Sasuke: 30**

 **Hinata: 30**

 **Ino: 22**

 **Gaara: 21**

 **TenTen: 18**

 **Shikamaru: 16**

 **Temari: 15**

 **Sakura: 13**

 **Neji: 11**

 **Shino 8**

 **Chouji: 8**

 **Kiba: 6**

 **Lee: 6**

 **Hinata and Sasuke are tied wonder what will happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Note: This chapter does contain a suggestive scene near the end of the chapter.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ Bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Naruko was nervous very nervous she had just spent the last hour getting ready for her date that was in a few minutes. Her pacing around was starting to annoy Sakura.

"Calm down Naruko he will be here," Sakura said trying to calm down Naruko.

"Yea I know I'm just worried I might do something stupid or embarrassing or…"

"Naruko you will be fine, just be yourself. You have nothing to fear," Sakura said standing in front of Naruko to stop her pacing.

*knock* *knock*

"He is here. Go on, go answer the door," Sakura said hearing the knock on the door.

Naruko nodded before slowing making her towards the door. Looking back Naruko saw Sakura give one last nod before turning back to face the door. Naruko took a deep breath before opening the door.

Sasuke gasped lightly when the door opened. Naruko was still wearing her normal clothes just except that her hair was down not in the usual ponytail. Sasuke blushed he hasn't seen Naruko with her hair down yet and honestly thought she looked prettier with it down.

"Hey Naru-chan, ready to go?" Sasuke asked still blushing slightly.

"H-Hai," Naruko replied blushing a bit herself.

"Let us go then," Sasuke said holding out his arm.

Naruko nodded while interlinking her arm with Sasuke's before heading out for their date.

Naruko and Sasuke walked around the village for a few minutes talking mostly about how life in Suna seems different to Konoha. Shortly afterwards they arrived at the carnival they found earlier that day.

"Oh wow," Naruko gasped looking at the carnival lights and decorations.

"It's beautiful," Naruko said softly admiring the carnival.

"Yea it is," Sasuke said also admiring the carnival.

For the next few hours Naruko and Sasuke went from store to store, buying food treats here and there. Playing any and all games they came across. At one of the games Sasuke had won a small fluffy red toy fox and gave it to Naruko.

"Aww it's so cute," Naruko squealed tightly hugging the small fox.

"Thank you, I really love it," Naruko thanked Sasuke.

"Pleasure. I thought you would like it," Sasuke replied with a smile, happy that Naruko loved the gift.

"Oh it's nearly time, come they starting the fireworks soon," Sasuke said grabbing Naruko by the hand and leading her somewhere.

Naruko blushed when she realised Sasuke was holding her hand. Naruko just followed Sasuke having no clue as to where they were going. They both ran for a few minutes before Sasuke came up to a building.

Naruko yelped and instinctively put her arms around Sasuke's neck when he picked her up and held her bridal style. With a deeply blushing Naruko in his arms Sasuke jumped and quickly scaled the wall of the building.

When Sasuke reached the top he walked to the edge on the opposite side and gently placed Naruko back on her feet. Letting go of Sasuke still with a blush on her face Naruko turned to where Sasuke was looking.

Naruko instantly lost her blush and froze while her eyes widened and she silently gasped at the view she was presented with. Naruko was able to see the entire carnival, they were in line with the main wide road of the carnival.

They both could see all the lights, decorations and all the people wondering around from store to store. They could hear the slight vibe of mummers and laughter coming from the carnival.

"I saw this spot when we first found the carnival earlier today. I wondered what the view would be like from here," Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence from admiring the view.

"It's… it's beautiful. Thank you Sasuke-kun this is really amazing," Naruko said softly, eyes still wide and looking at the view.

"Yea it is amazing. Wait here I'll be back in a few seconds," Sasuke said before quickly jumping back down the building.

Naruko walked until she was right on the edge still looking at the view. When she heard footsteps she turned and saw Sasuke holding a basket. Sasuke walked to where Naruko was and put the basket down before taking out a blanket and placing it down.

A bit of the blanket hanged over the edge of the building. Naruko sat down with her legs also hanging over the edge while Sasuke emptied the basket. Sasuke had brought some snacks and cool drinks with.

He placed them a bit behind them before sitting down next to Naruko letting his legs swing back and forth over the edge. A minute later they both saw lanterns raising high towards the sky. Both gasped at the sight of the lanterns.

"Wonder what the occasion is?" Naruko asked.

"Not sure, I didn't ask though am quite curious," Sasuke replied.

The lanterns continued to sail into the sky for around fifteen minutes before disappearing from view. The first firework went off in the sky shortly afterwards bringing a smile to both Naruko and Sasuke.

"Wow," Naruko gasped.

Naruko had never since fireworks before. She has heard them go off but never bothered to look as they only went off on the day of her birthday, the worst possible day for something so beautiful.

"It really is something else," Sasuke commented also finding it very beautiful. This time it seems more beautiful to him than all the other times he had seen them even with his family.

Sasuke gasped Naruko's hand soon after the fireworks started going off. Naruko blushed before tightening her grip and wrapping a few of her tails around Sasuke's waist. They both sat like that for a long while even after the fireworks had finished.

A few minutes after the fireworks had stopped Naruko rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder while both sat there in a comfortable silence. Sasuke looked at Naruko while placing a hand on her head and rubbing it softly.

Hearing Naruko purr softly Sasuke continued to rub her head softly. Naruko closed her eyes enjoying the affection while her purring increased in volume slightly.

"You're really cute when you purr," Sasuke said making Naruko blush deeply.

"T-Thank y-you," Naruko thanked softly feeling a little embarrassed.

After a few minutes remaining of sitting in comfortable silence Naruko started to feel tired and yawned. Sasuke seeing this picked up Naruko, giving her a piggyback ride. Naruko smiled when she felt herself being picked up and wrapped her arms and tails around Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped down the building leaving a bunshin to clean up.

' _Glad she took her weights off, don't think I could have carried her with them on,'_ Sasuke thought not wanting to try and carry her with them on.

' _I can barely handle 40kgs a piece but 215kg a piece is nuts,'_ Sasuke thought trying to imagine him with a thousand kilograms weighting him down.

Eventually Sasuke and Naruko reached their hotel for the week. Walking into their room Sasuke saw that both Kakashi and Sakura were not there and must be already sleeping. Sasuke stopped in front of the door that leads to Naruko's room and gently let her down.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun that was the best time of my life. I really had fun," Naruko thanked softly looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Glad that you had a great time. You're not the only one who had the best time of their life," Sasuke replied looking back into Naruko's eyes.

"So ummm what now? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sasuke asked not to sure as to what happens.

"I honestly don't know, I guess so," Naruko replied also having no clue.

"How about we have another date when we get back and go from there?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sure I would love that," Naruko replied.

"I guess I will see you in the morning then?" Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea see you in the morning," Naruko said opening her door starting to walk in.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruko called turning around and facing Sasuke.

"Yea? Need anything?" Sasuke asked turning around to face Naruko.

Naruko quickly made her way to Sasuke and brought him in to a tight hug also using her tails to wrap them together.

"N-Naruko?" Sasuke asked a bit confused while blushing.

"Good night Sasuke-kun," Naruko said softly getting comfortable with the hug.

"Good night Naru-chan," Sasuke greeted back returning the hug.

"And thank you," Naruko thanked before ending the hug and heading into her room.

Sasuke watched Naruko enter her room with a smile on his face. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes staring at the door before coming back to reality and heading for his room feeling very happy inside.

Naruko didn't fall asleep right away as she spent sometime in the seal talking to Kurama about her date and how much she enjoyed it. Kurama smiled through the whole ordeal extremely happy for her.

Though Kurama silently vowed to find the best way to slowly and painfully kill the Uchiha should he ever break Naruko's heart. He will show no mercy to anyone who would break her heart, be it the Uchiha or anyone else.

* * *

-Next day-

Naruko slowly woke up from the best sleep she ever had. Naruko had never slept so soundly before. Naruko felt a lot more energetic this morning than she had ever been. Sakura wasn't too impressed as she still wanted to get some sleep.

After having a shower and getting dressed in a fresh set of clothes Naruko left her room and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch and reading his orange book. Naruko rolled her eyes as he was forever reading that book.

"Ohayō Kakashi-nii," Naruko greeted happily walking past Kakashi and getting something to eat.

' _Nii? She hasn't called me that since graduation day. She seems a lot happier than normal, must have gone well last night,'_ Kakashi though hearing Naruko call her Kakashi-nii.

"Ohayō Naru-chan, I presume everything went well last night?" Kakashi asked slightly curious about last night.

"Yip, it was the best time ever," Naruko happily replied blushing a bit at the memory while sitting on the couch, crossing her legs, across from Kakashi.

"Good to hear, must have been a good time seeing you're like this," Kakashi said while still reading his book.

"Ohayō Kakashi-sensei, Naru-chan," Sasuke greeted appearing from behind Naruko.

Naruko's ears perked up before turning her head around.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruko replied happily while her tails happily waved from side to side.

"Sleep well?" Sasuke asked looking down at Naruko.

"Very and you?" Naruko replied back.

"Yip, thanks," Sasuke replied, he had slept well but took him awhile to calm down enough to get to sleep.

Soon after Sasuke finished eating Sakura walked through her door looking like a zombie.

"Ohayō," she greeted tiredly while dragging her feet to the kitchen.

"Well someone didn't sleep well," Naruko commented seeing the zombie like Sakura with her hair being all over the place making bad hair days look like it's a perfect hair day.

"What happened to you?" Naruko asked.

"Training," Sakura replied while heading to the couch with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Training?" Naruko raised her eyebrow while watching Sakura sit next to her.

"Yea I asked Kakashi to help me with some training yesterday after you left. Had me do the full fitness routine before making me do it again while trying to get rocks to stick to my forehead," Sakura groaned.

"I think I have sand in places I never knew I had," Sakura continued groaning.

"As soon as Sakura here finishes getting ready you will be training again. After the normal part Naruko you will continue with your kaze no yoroi, Sasuke with that jutsu I taught you," Kakashi said making Naruko perk up a bit at the jutsu Kakashi taught Sasuke.

"Jutsu, what did Kakashi-nii teach you?" Naruko asked hoping she might get to learn it.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi who nodded giving him permission to say what it was.

"It's Kakashi's original jutsu Chidori. It's a Raiton jutsu, you saw him use it when he killed Haku with it," Sasuke explained.

"Oh that jutsu, the one which made Kakashi-nii look like he was holding lightning?" Naruko said remembering the jutsu.

"Yes that one, though I don't think I or Kakashi will teach it to you," Sasuke said a bit sad that he might not be able to teach Naruko it.

"Wait why?" Naruko asked, sad that she won't learn a new jutsu even though she knows a fair few thanks to Kurama.

"You definitely have the speed required for it but that speed is what will be your downfall. It's a jutsu that needs the Sharingan to help co-ordinate with it."

"This is because the speed you will be moving at will prevent you from seeing and reacting to counterattacks to the jutsu," Kakashi explained.

"Wait so you mean the tunnel vision effect?" Naruko asked.

"Yes those without the Sharingan will suffer from tunnel vision while using the jutsu," Kakashi confirmed.

"Well if that is the problem than I won't need to worry about it, I don't suffer from tunnel vision. The only thing I might suffer from is reaction time," Naruko said while remembering that she's never suffered from tunnel vision even at her top speed.

"I won't teach it to you unless you can get you reaction down to lowest time possible even then if I am not happy with it I won't teach it to you," Kakashi said. Naruko nodded sadly but understanding Kakashi's reason.

"Besides you already have your kaze no yoroi which as the same effect as Chidori and the way you have mastered the transformation part, it might be even more powerful than Chidori," Kakashi said trying to cheer up Naruko a bit.

Naruko was surprised to hear that. She really didn't know the full extent of the power of her kaze no yoroi.

For the next three days Team Seven trained a bit harder than usual as Kakashi said that the chūnin exams are a month away. Kakashi increased Naruko's weights from 215kg to 230kg a piece and both Sasuke's and Sakura's from 40kg to 55kg.

Sakura thinking that because she had already did fitness training last night thought that she wouldn't have to do it this morning. Never had she been more wrong she was forced to do it again while still trying to get rocks to stick to her forehead.

Soon after Kakashi had Sakura running up and down the village wall from top to bottom while she still had to get rocks to stick to her forehead. By the end of the day Naruko had to carry a passed out Sakura back to the hotel.

Halfway through the second day Naruko had finally managed to cover her entire body including all five tails with her kaze no yoroi. Kakashi said that for the rest of the day she may continue or start with her lightning seishitsu henka training.

By the end of the day Naruko had mastered the first step which Sasuke said that she now had to make the chakra resistance paper into a ball just like with the leaf. Lucky Naruko had brought a lot of leaves with her as Suna didn't have a single leaf anywhere.

Once again Naruko had to carry back a passed out Sakura back to the hotel who didn't even wake up for supper. Sasuke still hadn't mastered Chidori yet, Kakashi said it would take a month before he could get it right.

During the third day Naruko was told to keep her kaze no yoroi active the entire training routine. Naruko thinking that it would make her training easier gave Kakashi a confused look. Kakashi slapped a piece of paper, with strange symbols on it, onto Naruko's arm.

"Kakashi-nii?" Naruko asked looking at the paper very confused now, Sasuke was also curious while Sakura was too tired to care.

"Resistance seal, makes it nearly impossible for your body to move. You will be doing you training with that and your kaze no yoroi on. The seal is to stop your jutsu from making it easier to move."

"Your jutsu will be active so you can get used to it being active allowing your body to get accustomed to it. This will allow you to refine the amount of chakra you will need to keep the jutsu running," Kakashi explained while making a half Tora hand seal and activating the seal.

Naruko instantly felt the effects and battled to get her hands in the Tora seal to active her kaze no yoroi.

"One more thing, if your jutsu drops you will restart today's whole training routine from the beginning and will not return until you do the whole routine without dropping the jutsu once."

"When you get to your lightning seishitsu henka training you can figure out how to train while still keeping your jutsu active. The earlier rule still applies so if you drop it during your lightning seishitsu henka training you will start again, starting with the fitness training again," Kakashi explained with a clear grin that could be seen through his mask.

Naruko had to restart her training quite a few times. Once she had just started her lightning seishitsu henka training but then dropped her jutsu so had to start from the beginning again.

Naruko was starting to get annoyed but Sakura got her to calm down saying that getting angry or annoyed will only make it harder to concentrate. Sasuke had to carry a passed out Sakura back to the hotel this time as Naruko still wasn't finished with her training.

Kakashi remained behind to keep an eye on Naruko in case she too passed out. Kakashi was expecting her to pass out anytime soon now. Naruko had ended up doing seven full fitness training sessions.

Both Naruko and Kakashi had lost count of how many times she had to restart during her fitness training session. Naruko finally managed to do her lightning seishitsu henka training for the three full hours required. Naruko dropped her jutsu before walking to Kakashi.

On the way to Kakashi Naruko stumbled and would of fallen face first but Kakashi caught her. Naruko landed on Kakashi's back who ended up giving Naruko a piggyback ride back to the hotel.

Shortly before arriving at the hotel Naruko had fallen asleep.

' _So she does have her limit. This might be the only way to get her much stronger from now on. She needs to surpass her limits she has only been reaching them for the past few months,'_ Kakashi though no doubt going to increase her training to a much higher level.

* * *

-Next day-

Naruko woke up slowly while releasing a few groans and moans. Sakura was already awake getting changed into fresh clothes.

"Wow know I know how you feel," Naruko groaned while holding her head and shaking it.

"So the stamina freak does run out of stamina, that makes me feel slightly better," Sakura said a bit surprised to see Naruko extremely tired from training or anything for that matter.

"Yea I don't think I have ever passed out from training so hard," Naruko said getting up before heading to shower.

"You lucky…" Sakura said but choosing not to complete her sentence knowing how sensitive Naruko's hearing is.

"Yea yea," Naruko shouted through the door proving Sakura's point.

When they got to the training ground Naruko headed to the base of the wall and sat in the shade starting to feel the effects of the new moon.

"Naruko?" Sasuke called running to Naruko seeing her slump down.

"Sasuke-kun I'm fine. It must be new moon in a few minutes," Naruko said feeling her strength leave her.

"For today Naruko you can just rest here as much as you can. The rest continue with your training," Kakashi said before taking a seat next to Naruko while reading his book.

"How you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Weak. I can feel my strength leaving me," Naruko said in a tired voice.

"I see well take it easy," Kakashi said while removing Naruko's weights.

"Oh thanks I forgot about those," Naruko thanked feeling her weights being removed.

"Sure. I don't think it's a good idea to keep them on while you're like this," Kakashi said while putting the weights in a sealing scroll.

About two hours later after Sasuke and Sakura had completed their fitness training they both went to check if Naruko was alright. When they got there they saw Naruko's breathing rate start to increase.

Shortly afterwards her breathing returned to normal while her body seemed to shrink slightly. Naruko's ears disappeared into her head along with her tails shrinking in size before completely disappearing.

Naruko's claw like nails retracted and started to look like normal human nails. Her canines could be seen shrinking to the normal size of a human's canines. Her hair remained the same length though what happened next shock Team Seven.

Her hair colour seems to change like it was fading in colour before turning a orange red colour along with her eyebrows. When Naruko opened her eyes Team Seven could see them changing.

Her eyes turned into a slightly greenish blue colour while her pupils became circular in shape. This confused Kakashi greatly as he expected her hair and eyes to return to the colour they used to be before Naruko was turned into a hanyou.

' _Red hair? Green eyes? What's going on she had blue eyes and yellow hair before her transformation. Looking at her now, if it weren't for her whisker birthmarks and the slight orange tint in her hair one would think she was her mother,'_ Kakashi thought still rather confused.

' _Naruko has red hair?'_ both Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time seeing the red hair.

"Hey guys, what's with the looks you giving me," Naruko asked in a tired voice.

"I didn't know you had red hair or is it orange can't quite tell," Sakura said thinking that Naruko actually looks prettier with the orange red hair.

"Huh red hair? What do you mean," Naruko said not feeling as week as she did earlier.

Sakura pulled out a mirror and handed it to Naruko. Naruko looked into the mirror and saw that her hair was an orangey red colour though red being more prominent. Naruko was surprised she didn't think that her hair would change.

"So I do have red hair. Wow it's pretty," Naruko admiring her new hair colour.

' _Hey Kurama why do I have red hair?'_ Naruko asked Kurama.

" ** _I don't know kit, you had yellow blond hair before you changed into a hanyou. The change might have made one of you parents genes stronger than the other,"_** Kurama thought recognising that hair anywhere.

" ** _I heard that the hanyou transformation is like being reborn but I didn't think they meant literally,"_** Kurama added.

"Hmm I still feel weak and a bit drained but not as bad as I was earlier," Naruko said standing up and fumbling a bit.

"That may be so but still, you should still take it easy," Kakashi said not wanting her to do anything drastic.

"Kakashi's right you should take it easy and sit down for a while," Sasuke said catching Naruko and pushing her back down so she can sit.

Naruko sighed and complied while letting Sasuke sit her down.

"This doing nothing is going to drive me made soon," Naruko said with a sigh while crossing her arms.

"Get used to it, maybe we should send you to Shikamaru for lessons," Kakashi said going back to reading is book.

Naruko just huffed before entering the seal.

"Hey Kurama you said that this was the perfect time to defeat my evil self, can we do it now or should we wait for the next new moon," Naruko asked.

" **When to do it is up to you, we can do it now if you want. I have no idea how long this will take so if you choose to do it let Kakashi now,"** Kurama replied.

Naruko nodded before leaving the seal.

"Hey Kakashi-nii there is something I need to do. I will be trying to defeat my evil self, I don't know how long it will take," Naruko said turning to face Kakashi.

"Evil self? Ok be careful, you sure this is safe?" Kakashi asked partly understanding what Naruko asked.

"Yea Kyūbi says nothing will happen and if I lose I will just have to try again until I get it right," Naruko replied.

"I presume the new moon as something to do with this?" Kakashi asked as the timing couldn't be a coincidence.

"Only that it will make it easier to defeat my evil self," Naruko said while nodding.

"I see. Good luck and see you when you wake up," Kakashi said.

"Thanks and be sure to take good care of my body. Don't do anything too naughty I don't think Sasuke will like you doing something with it. Though please do tell Sasuke-kun he is more than welcome to," Naruko said seductively giving Kakashi a small nosebleed at the thought.

Naruko relaxed her body before entering the seal again.

" **I take your returning is saying that you're going to attempt it."** Kurama said seeing Naruko return.

"Hai I'm ready. Any last tips?" Naruko asked sitting herself in the lotus position.

" **Just be yourself and don't let what she says get to you,"** Kurama said giving a last piece of advice.

Naruko closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again after hearing the usual seal's ambient noise come to an end. Naruko saw that she was in a similar place as the seal just without the walls and the cage.

* * *

"So you finally came to meet me," a voice said from behind Naruko.

Naruko quickly turned around setting herself in a stance.

"So you're my evil self," Naruko said seeing a replica of her.

"Though you look like my normal self," Naruko commented seeing a minor difference.

Her replica had her usual gold blond hair and had gold eyes instead of her usual blue.

"Evil self? No no, I am your true self," the evil Naruko said in a sweet seductive voice.

"True self? What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"Why, don't you remember what happened outside Tazuna's house?" said the evil Naruko.

"That was you? You made me kill them all in cold blood?" Naruko asked with wide eyes.

"Made you kill them. You have that wrong that was your deepest desire, to kill them slowly and painfully while smiling and laughing throughout it all," evil Naruko said with a giggle.

"You're wrong I would never desire that," Naruko shot back.

"No point trying to lie to me I know everything about you, your every thought is my own just a little more open," evil Naruko laughed.

"More open? How is that more open, you're just sick," Naruko said a bit disgusted.

"You and I are more alike than you realise," evil Naruko replied while circling around Naruko.

"I am nothing like you," Naruko shot back harshly.

"Say whatever keeps you asleep at night. So why are you here? No doubt to 'defeat me'," evil Naruko said rolling her eyes at the end.

"Yes I'm here to defeat you and get rid of you," Naruko said with a grin.

"You can never get rid of me for I am you. When I take control of you I am going to have some fun," evil Naruko said licking her lips with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, surely you have thought about it," evil Naruko said seeing the look Naruko gave her.

"Thought about what?" Naruko asked.

"Oh come now, you should know? Don't you just want to ride that Uchiha cock till you pass out and more? Let yourself feel what it's like to slip that warm cock in you? What it's like to feel full while connected to him?"

"And to feel him spray his love all over you, in all of you? Give him the ride of his life?" evil Naruko said seductively while releasing a few moans in between.

Naruko face went completely red at the rather descriptive fantasy.

"Don't also want to give that pink haired girl a try? Your tails can be quite useful you know? I'm sure that girl would love, even beg, to let you keep her suspended in the air while you full and ravage all of her holes," evil Naruko continued while the real Naruko's face got redder by the second.

Naruko had to admit she did find herself turned on slightly making her wonder if she is straight or into other girls. Naruko frantically shaking her head tried to clear it from all the rather erotic images.

"Hmmm I wonder what Shikamaru-kun could do with that kage jutsu of his, maybe make a few more fun toys. Even Kiba and his pet could give us some fun," evil Naruko continued while imagining all the scenarios in her head.

Naruko's face went a deeper shade of red though was rather disgusted by the idea of going at it with Akamaru.

"I'm guessing you blushing hard like that means you're wanting to give a try?" evil Naruko asked with a smirk.

"N-n-no I don't," Naruko said frantically shaking her head.

"Spoil sport," evil Naruko said while pouting.

"Or maybe we can have a go?" the evil Naruko said appearing in front of Naruko and groping her breasts with both hands.

Naruko gasped silently at the sudden spark of pleasure. Quickly hitting evil Naruko's hand away Naruko jumped back getting some distance between the two.

"Don't deny you didn't like that. I know I would," evil Naruko said licking her lips again.

"Enough I am here to end this," Naruko said firmly before charging in towards the evil Naruko.

The two traded blows not being able to land a hit on each other. Both were able to easily predict each other's moves and counterattacks. Naruko through a right hook shortly followed by a left uppercut. The evil Naruko easily dodged the hook and uppercut.

As soon as Naruko's left hand past the evil Naruko's head, she twisted her hand around and grabbed the evil Naruko's head before pushing it down. Naruko stepped back a bit before pulling her right knee up trying to knee the evil Naruko in the face while pulling her face down.

The evil Naruko used both of her hands and easily blocked the attack. Using her strength the evil Naruko shoved Naruko's leg back down before continuing her momentum letting her hands rest on the ground and doing a hand stand.

The evil Naruko brought her legs up from behind her letting one continue forward aiming to hit Naruko's shoulder, using her momentum from the hand stand to pass into her leg. Naruko reacting quickly grabbed the leg before turning and using the evil Naruko's momentum against her.

Naruko through the evil Naruko over her shoulder close to around twenty metres in front of her. The evil Naruko sailed through the air head first while waiting for her speed to slow down. With her speed slow enough the evil Naruko twisted in mid-air so she was facing up before arching her back backwards landing on her hands.

The evil Naruko used her momentum and did several reverse summersaults, her hands landing on the ground after every flip, before gracefully landing on her feet and skidding back a few inches and coming to a stand still.

Naruko returned to her stance before trying to think up something that will let her beat this 'cheap knock off' as Naruko put it.

' _How can I beat her? She knows all of my moves and tricks just as well as I know hers. Neither of us can land a hit. Might be able to tire her out but I might end up tiring myself out as well,'_ Naruko thought not being able to come up with a solution.

' _She no doubt will be able to use all of my jutsus, so that is definitely a no go,'_ Naruko continued her thought and happy that the evil Naruko hasn't made a move yet.

"You can't beat me, I know your every move, trick, abilities the works I know all of it," the evil Naruko blurted out.

"You're in the same boat as me, you're not the only one that knows everything," Naruko replied back, proving her earlier point.

' _If she really is my other half than I wonder how she feels?'_ Naruko suddenly thought sadly.

' _She must be no doubt just as lonely as I was and probably still is,"_ Naruko continued to think sadly.

The evil Naruko seeing the sad expression on Naruko's face smirked.

"Sad that you won't be able to beat me and that you know I will take control of you?" evil Naruko said cheekily.

"No that's the last thing on my mind. If you really are me than you should know what I am thinking right now," Naruko said standing up dropping her stance.

"Tch what do you know, you found someone now. So what, am I not good enough for you anymore? Just going to discard me now that I have no use?" evil Naruko said bitterly.

"So what, all that we have been through was for nothing or doesn't mean anything to you anymore?" she continued just as bitterly.

"No I would never think that. You better than most should know that what we've been through means something, you mean something," Naruko said shaking her head.

"I thank you for being the strength I never had, the will to continue on, without you I doubt I would be here," Naruko said with a small smile.

"You damn right you wouldn't be here. No just die and let me control this body," the evil Naruko said before charging in.

Naruko made no move only brought the evil Naruko into a tight hug with a heavy grant from the force of the charge and from the fist that found its way into her stomach. The evil Naruko was shocked and surprised by the sudden hug.

"What is the meaning of this?" the evil Naruko said trying to shuffle herself out from the hug.

"Thank you, thank you for everything," Naruko thanked softly.

"How, how can you just accept it like that, what gives you the strength?" the evil Naruko asked angrily.

"Because I accept you just as I have accepted what has happened to us. As for the strength, you are my strength and the hope that there is a chance that people will finally see us for who we are just like the few that already do," Naruko answered softly.

"So what you just going to discard me? Forget about me? Throw me out?" the evil Naruko asked starting to cry lightly.

"NO! I would never, just as you once helped me let me help you find peace, let us became one and help others that need it," Naruko replied shaking her head and tightening the hug.

"Just promise to never forget me," the not so evil Naruko said returning the hug.

"I will never forget you and I never go back on my word because that's our ninja way-ttebayo," Naruko replied promising to never forget her.

A blinding light covered both of them. When it disappeared so did the other Naruko. Naruko felt whole being the best word to describe how she feels. She can feel her other half within herself and can feel that she is stronger and calmer than she used to be.

Naruko was also at peace with everything that had happened in her life releasing any grudges she might have had against her village. Naruko closed her eyes before opening them again and finding herself sitting in front of the cage with Kurama staring intently at her.

" **I can feel that you have changed and you're at peace with yourself. I take it all went well?"** Kurama asked feeling that Naruko was a lot calmer than before.

"Yes it did and thanks Kurama don't think I could have without you," Naruko thanked standing up.

" **I only sent you there you did the rest yourself,"** Kurama replied shaking his head.

"You helped me more than you think," Naruko said looking up to Kurama.

" **If you say so. Now go on you have been in here the whole day,"** Kurama said kicking Naruko out the seal.

* * *

-Real world-

Team Seven had just started heading back to the hotel. Sasuke was a little worried as to why Naruko wasn't waking up. Kakashi had told them that Naruko was doing something but couldn't tell them what just yet. They understood but Sasuke was still a little concerned.

A few minutes away from their hotel Sasuke felt Naruko stir. Naruko slowly opened her eyes feeling very stiff. She noticed that she was being carried so blinked a few times to see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruko asked finally seeing who it was that was carrying her.

"Naruko you're wake? Is everything alright and did you do what you needed?" Sasuke asked relieved that Naruko had woken up.

"Yea all is well and yes I did, it couldn't have gone better," Naruko answered before closing her eyes and falling asleep, today taking its toll on Naruko.

Sasuke smiled while Team Seven headed to their hotel to rest after another long day of training. Sasuke shook his head seeing a sleeping Sakura being carried by Kakashi having passed out again from today's rough training.

* * *

 **Chapter 12.**

 **Here is chapter 12. As I said I will wait five days before I upload chapter thirteen so it can give some more time for the poll. The poll will close just before chapter 13 is uploaded.**

 **I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested or knows someone willing to beta this story pm me.**

 **Little action in this chapter. Next chapter will have a lot of action and will be the end of this arc.**

 **Poll results:**

 **Sasuke: 34**

 **Hinata: 34**

 **Ino: 27**

 **Gaara: 23**

 **TenTen: 20**

 **Temari: 18**

 **Shikamaru: 17**

 **Sakura: 16**

 **Neji: 11**

 **Kiba: 9**

 **Shino: 8**

 **Chouji: 8**

 **Lee: 6**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Here is Chapter 1 or the 2 I am releasing today.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** Bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

*Knock* *Knock

"Come in" a muffled response replied to the knock.

"Team Seven reporting in," Kakashi said with a bow as they entered the room.

"So as you said we will leave today. I would have liked you to meet the other escort team but unfortunately they only come back last night from a mission. They are waiting at the gate for us," the Kazekage said standing up.

"So are you back up to strength Naruko?" the Kazekage asked walking out of his office and heading for the entrance.

"Unfortunately no, not yet it's still another hour till I regain my full strength," Naruko replied while Team Seven followed closely behind the kazekage.

"Sorry but we don't have time to delay, either wise we won't make it to the border before nightfall and you don't want to spend the night in the desert unless you have to," the Kazekage said picking up the pace to the village entrance not wanting to waste any time.

Team Seven along with the Kazekage quickly reached the main entrance. When they arrived they could see three people waiting at the entrance. The first person was standing at the left side of the three people.

Naruko couldn't see much of the person as she was wearing a cloak much like the one Naruko wore on her way here. The difference was that the cloak had sleeves but otherwise it was a white cloak that covered her entire body only leaving her blue eyes visible. On her back was a giant black fan at least that was what Naruko thought it could be.

The second person however wasn't wearing a cloak at all. The boy was a bit shorter than the girl. He had red hair that looked exactly like the Kazekage just redder. Above his right eye was a red scar, or tattoo Naruko wasn't sure which one it was, in the shape of the kanji for love.

He has cyan eyes with a black ring surrounding the outer of his eyes. The thing that scared Team Seven the most was the hard cold lifeless stare the person was giving them. Naruko suddenly felt like she had known him all her life.

Naruko could see the fear in the other two ninja's eyes every time their eyes took a glance at the boy. See didn't see the normal cold hate filled stare like she got, but presumed that the boy did have his fair share of them.

The boy is wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt, grey long pants and shinobi sandals. Over his clothes is a white sash that is used to hold the brown gourd behind his back. What was in the gourd Team Seven had no idea.

The last person was the tallest of the three who easily had a full head size over the other boy. He was wearing a full dark brown one piece body suit that also covered the top of his head leaving his face open. The top of the suit made it look like he had ears on the top of his head.

He had black eyes and had purple paint on his face, or was it makeup? Naruko wondered. On his back was something oval in shape covered in white bandages. Due to his suit this person also didn't wear a cloak. Naruko though that this guy looked rather funny in his suit and makeup.

"This is the other Team that will be escorting me to Konoha. These are my kids, Temari, Gaara and Kankurō," the Kazekage introduced his three children from left to right.

"You can get to know each other on the way there and during our stay at Konoha but for now we must move out," the Kazekage said preventing any conversations from starting.

"What is with the paint or is it makeup?" Naruko asked, when they were a few minutes out from Suna, curious about why Kankurō's face is covered like it is.

"Its war paint and it's for intimidation," Kankurō replied not happy that Naruko thought it was makeup.

"Intimidation? I'm sorry but with that suit of yours it makes you look funny, and how the hell can you survive in this heat wearing that?" Naruko giggled before noticing now that his suit is a dark colour not light like everyone else.

"Lay off the suit would you and it's actually rather cool in here, it has a few added features that prevents it from getting hot," Kankurō said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"And enough about me what about you? I definitely would like to get to know a hot girl like you?" Kankurō asked trying to act smooth making Sasuke's eye twitch a few times.

"So you're a playboy? Sorry to tell you but I am taken but you're more than welcome to look," Naruko said seductively while biting her finger. This made Sasuke's eye twitch again while Kankurō got a nose bleed when Naruko cupped her breasts and made them bounce a few times.

Temari in the meantime was rather jealous as she was a full cup size smaller than Naruko even though she seemed to be a year or two younger than her. Temari was happy she was wearing a mask else the others might have noticed the blush on her face from watching Naruko play with her breasts.

"Kakashi-sensei see what you have done, you corrupted her," Sakura said giving Kakashi a deadpan look. Kakashi just laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"K-K-Kakashi its t-t-time," Naruko said coming to a sudden stop feeling very weak again.

After Naruko changed into a human she still felt weak and drained but could still travel and fight if she needed to. Now Naruko learned that both changing to human and hanyou made her extremely weak. Naruko started falling forward unable to keep herself up.

Sasuke quickly caught Naruko before she could hit the ground before sitting down and laying Naruko's head on his lap. Naruko soon after regained awareness and blushed when she saw Sasuke right above her.

Her blushing increased even more when she realised that she was resting her head on Sasuke's lap. Just like last time her breathing rate increased for a minute or so before going back to normal. The Kazekage and his children were curious and confused as to what was happening.

Gaara didn't care he just thought that this girl was just a weakling and wasn't worth the effort of killing. Naruko's body started pulsing slowly before the intervals before each pulse shortened to the point where it almost seemed continuous then it suddenly stopped.

Naruko stood up after regaining most of her strength but was confused that she hadn't changed into a hanyou yet. One powerful burst coursed through her body making her kneel on one knee. Sasuke reacting quickly caught Naruko by the hand with one of his hands while the either caught her by the opposite shoulder.

Sasuke wasn't able to catch her in time to stop her from kneeling onto the ground. Another strong pulse once again coursed through her body. This pulse made Naruko grunt, with a slight growl making itself known. Temari and Kankurō didn't expect the growl so were a bit shocked and confused.

Gaara on the other hand started to smirk evily as he felt Naruko's power increase slowly. Naruko grunted and growled several times slightly scaring Temari, Kankurō and Sasuke, though with Sasuke it was for a different reason.

Kakashi and Sakura were also rather concerned as it seems more painful for Naruko this time round. The Kazekage just observed with great interest though didn't show it on his face not that you could see it because of the mask that was covering most of his face.

Another pulse pulsed through Naruko making her hair undo the ponytail that it was in. A small crater formed around Naruko while her hair started blowing upwards due to the wind that picked up within the perimeter of the crater. Dust and sand started blowing away from Naruko.

The unknown force that made the crater knocked Sasuke back a few inches. Kakashi seeing what might happen shouted to the rest of the group.

"GET BACK!" Kakashi shouted while grabbing Sasuke and Sakura before jumping back several times so they were about thirty metres away from Naruko. The Kazekage and his children did the same and jumped back till they landed near Kakashi.

"Nyaaaaaaa **aaaa** aaaaaa **aaaaaaaaa** aaaaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaa** aaaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** ," Naruko growled loudly while her voice changed to her demonic voice every few seconds before settling in it all together.

A stronger pulse came from Naruko making the crate a bit bigger and deeper but not by much. With the pulse Naruko's ears shot out from her head followed by her five tails. Her hair and fur on her tails turned gold for a few seconds before changing back to an orange red colour.

This pulse made the sand and rocks that were floating upwards stop as if time had frozen. Her hair and tails continued to blow upwards and flap widely like the wind hadn't stopped blowing. Naruko was silent during this part and it remained like this for a few seconds.

During this time, time seemed to slow down making it appear to be going on longer then it actual did. Another much stronger pulse expanded from Naruko making it look like an explosion went off. The rest had to cover their eyes from the sudden explosion as a strong wind carried dust and sand away from Naruko.

The strong wind in the area quickly cleared it of the dust that was floating around revealing a ten metre wide and deep crater with Naruko in the centre. Naruko jumped up high into the sky and landed in front of the group. The rest of the group stood their wide eyed even the rest of Team Seven.

The Kazekage and his kids having never seeing anything like this were very amazed and confused. Gaara was the same just excpet he was grinning like a madman feeling the power radiating of Naruko. There stood Naruko with her gold blond hair and ears on top of her head and five gold blond tails waving merrily behind her.

Her eyes had regained her usual ocean blue eyes which looked like a fox's eye. Naruko had a smile on her face before she lost it replacing it with a confused look. Naruko observed herself feeling very different compare to the last time though she couldn't quite place what it was.

She felt stronger much stronger she wasn't sure if it was just because she had felt so weak earlier or if she really was stronger. The most noticeable thing was is that she really felt different and in a good way but couldn't for the life of her place what it was.

She had a hunch that it had to do with defeating her evil self. Seeing the confused look on Naruko's face Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruko? Is everything alright you seem confused?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea I'm fine, no, better than fine, I feel amazing and I can't place why," Naruko said nodding while looking at herself.

Naruko suddenly realised that she didn't have her cloak on so looked to Kakashi who and a neutral expression on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei where is my cloak," Naruko asked.

"Don't know was about to ask you the same thing. You had it on before… well this," Kakashi said pointing to the crater.

Naruko followed Kakashi's finger and her eyes went wide at seeing the crater. Naruko made a mental note not to be near anyone, thing or building during the next new moon. Kankurō and Temari now had a perfect view of Naruko and her body.

As she wasn't wearing her weights including her vest she was in just her normal black tight long sleeved shirt and black tight long pants. It looked like a one piece suit which showed off all of her curves and muscles.

Her muscles weren't too big just slightly well-defined still giving her a feminine look. Temari was very jealous, she knew she had a great body and figure and was considered the hottest of all the girls of her age group and below also hotter than most of the girls older than her.

With Naruko she didn't even come close. Kankurō gave a low whistle at Naruko's body and taking her offer of having a good look. Though he was rewarded by an elbow to the ribs from Temari. The sibling's attention was brought back to Naruko when Kakashi handed her a scroll.

"Here you might want this back," Kakashi said giving Naruko the scroll.

"Huh? Oh my weights," Naruko happily said before taking the scroll and unsealing its contents.

"You train with weights?" Temari asked with a slight excitement in her voice.

"I don't think weights is the right word," Sakura said with an awkward chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Well, all three of us use weights but we don't compare to Naruko," Sakura replied while Naruko was putting her wrist and ankle weights on.

"Naruko let Temari try to pick up your vest," Sakura said seeing Naruko's vest still on the ground.

"OK sure but be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Naruko said not liking the idea of someone other than her or Kakashi picking up the weight, especially after Sasuke tried to when they were half the weight of what they are now.

"If I can carry my fan this will be easy," Temari said confidently.

"No really, be careful," Kakashi warned which made Temari curious about why Kakashi spoke up.

Temari tried picking up the vest only to seriously struggle and only after using her chakra did she manage to pick it up a few inches of the ground. Temari put the weight back down slowly before trying again to make sure it wasn't her.

After struggling again Temari looked at Naruko than back to the weight. Kankurō laughed and called Temari weak and tried to pick up the vest only to give up very quickly after it failed to budge.

"Ummm? What the hell is this thing?" Kankurō asked confused.

"Like I said I don't think weight is the right word," Sakura repeated herself.

"Just how heavy is it, my fan is 45kg and I can easily carry it around?" Temari asked.

"230kg," Naruko replied like it was nothing.

"2-2-2-230kg," Kankurō and Temari said in disbelief even the Kazekage raised an eyebrow at this while Gaara remind unfazed not really caring.

"Yea and so are each of these," Naruko said while pointing to her wrist and ankle weights.

"Each, but that means that you are carrying…"

"Yep 1150kg in total," Naruko said proudly.

Kankurō and Temari really didn't know how to react to this.

"Besides the ridicules weight how is it that you have… your extra features," the Kazekage asked with great interest.

"I'm not human I'm a hanyou, a kitsune hanyou to precise," Naruko answered while she quickly put on her vest.

"I see, most interesting," the Kazekage said getting Kakashi's attention at the way it was said.

"Right let us head out we need to catch up some ground. We have lost time thanks to this," the Kazekage said making everyone turn towards Konoha.

"Gahhhh," a sudden voice screamed out.

Everyone quickly turned to the origin of the scream and saw the Kazekage holding Gaara with one hand while another had stuck a syringe into Gaara's neck. The rest watch as the Kazekage inject a purplish liquid into Gaara's neck.

The Kazekage released Gaara who buckled over clenching his head and screaming and mumbling something.

"Tou-sama what did you do to Gaara?" Temari asked very confused along with Kankurō.

Team Seven got into stances not knowing what to expect.

"Kukukuku! I'm just helping things along," the Kazekage laughed before speaking in a creepy voice that wasn't the Kazekage's voice.

Kakashi seeing the long snake like tongue coming from the Kazekage's mouth licking his lips and remembering that laugh from anywhere had a very good hunch who this was.

"Who the hell are you, you're not our father," Kankurō spat out.

"Kukuku, I am no one special just a certain someone to some people," the Kazekage said while peeling of his skin grossing everyone out.

When the Kazekage finished peeling of his face another face could be seen and it was a very pale face. The face was practically white and purple rings surrounded his vertical slit snake like eyes which continued down the sides for his nose.

He also had very long black hair instead of the reddish brown hair the Kazekage was supposed to have.

"Sannin no Orochimaru," Kakashi said with venom in his voice.

"What did you do with the Kazekage?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kukuku who knows," Orochimaru said before turning into mud and melting to which six ninja's appeared from nowhere in front of Gaara.

"Otonin!" Naruko said recognising the ninjas, just this time instead of the all-black suit they had a brown sleeveless jacket over their clothes that went down to their knees and were cut on the sides from the hip down.

The Otonin charged everyone expect for Naruko forcing distance between her and the rest of the group leaving Naruko with Gaara. Naruko heard Gaara scream again and turned to him only to see him encasing himself in a sphere of sand.

Naruko turned to the rest of the group to see that Kakashi had already dealt with the three ninjas that went after him and moving to help Kankurō and Temari. Naruko turned to Sasuke and Sakura and saw that they had already taken one down and just took down the second.

When Sakura and Sasuke took down the third, Kakashi had already helped Kankurō and Temari take down the last three. They all gathered around Naruko and saw the sphere of sand. Kankurō and Temari gasped and backed away slowly. Naruko could see great fear within their eyes.

"Oi what's wrong? What's got you so afraid?" Naruko asked.

"That," Kankurō said in a flat voice pointing to the sphere of sand.

"Like I said. What is it?" Naruko asked seeing that Gaara was completely surrounded by sand which made a perfect sphere.

"He is transforming and there is no stopping it now," Temari said sadly in voice that clearly soundly like she had given up on life.

"Transforming into what?" Naruko asked.

"Something big and evil. The last time this happened he killed thirty percent of our village in one night. He didn't stop rampaging, destroying and killing everything within sight until our father stepped in and contained it until it calmed down," Kankurō explained.

Naruko suddenly found herself being pulled into the seal.

" **Kid remove the seal from the cage you will need my help for this,"** Kurama said pointing to the piece of paper in the middle of the cage.

"Wait I thought you said I needed the key and what's going on do you know what is happening with Gaara?" Naruko asked looking up at Kurama.

" **I know but if you remove the seal I'm sure with your help we can force the cage open. And yes I know what is happening,"** Kurama said nodding his head.

"Okay then let's give it a try. Can you say what is going on" Naruko said nodding her head before asking as to what was happening with Gaara.

" **He is changing into his Bijū state, he is like you. He contains Shukaku the one tailed Bijū,"** Kurama explained.

"Bijū state?" Naruko asked hoping it's not what she was thinking.

" **It is exactly what you are thinking, he is going to basically release Shukaku,"** Kurama said hearing Naruko's thought.

"Fuck…" was all Naruko said.

Naruko jumped up to and clung on the cage near the piece of paper. As soon as Naruko's hand touched the paper another hand grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the ground. Naruko landed on her feet and turned to towards the direction of the person that grabbed her hand.

" **Yondaime?"** Kurama asked recognising the person.

"Yondaime?" Naruko repeated looking between Kurama and this person

This person looked to be in his early twenties. He had yellow blond short spikey hair and ocean blue eyes. He is wearing the standard blue jōnin outfit with a green utility vest and a blue headband with Konoha's symbol on it.

Over his outfit is a sleeveless open white jacket that reaches just below his shins. Naruko recognised his face to the one that was on the Hokage monument and confirmed that this person really was the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō.

The Yondaime was Naruko role model and to her the coolest person to have ever lived. She knew about how he saved Konoha from Kurama's attack. Naruko didn't know why but when she saw him she felt extremely happy and had no idea why and it wasn't because her role model was in front of her.

"Hey Naru-chan," the Yondaime greeted softly and happily.

"How do you know my name?" Naruko asked.

"A father is supposed to know the name of his child," the Yondaime replied.

Naruko eyes went very wide at the sudden realisation of what he had just said.

"F-F-Fathe-e-er?" Naruko stuttered out.

"Yea it's me Naruko. I am your father," Naruko's father said while nodding.

"Gahh," the Yondaime grunted buckling over.

After hearing the confirmation from her father she punched him hard in the stomach making him buckle over.

"Guess I partly dissevered that," the Yondaime said coughing a bit while standing back up.

The Yondaime was very surprised as Naruko brought him in to a very tight hug also using her tails to tighten the hug. The Yondaime smile softly when he heard her openly cry out. He returned the hug and happily let her cry her heart out from happiness.

" **Yondaime, Minato why are you here?"** Kurama asked.

"When I created the seal I made a failsafe should Naruko every try to remove the seal," Minato answered.

" **You real did think of everything did you? I hope you know what's going on because we don't have much time,"** Kurama said not wanting to explain everything.

"Yes I have been watching from inside the seal so I know everything up till now. And Kyūbi thank you for looking after her," Minato sincerely thanked Kurama.

" **I didn't do it for you. I did it because unlike anyone else I have come across she was the only one who didn't judge me and learned my side of the story. She was the only one who took the time to try and befriend me,"** Kurama replied.

" **So anything I do, I do for her and no one else,"** Kurama said with pride and defensively towards.

"Kurama…" Naruko whispered through her sobs still hugging her father with all her might.

"Naruko are you sure about opening the cage?" Minato asked her daughter.

"He deserves to be free not caged, he never asked for this and nor did we. I trust him with my life, I will do anything for him," Naruko replied still refusing to let her father go.

"I see. In that case then by all means open the cage. Though both of you must know that Kurama can only be truly free by either extracting him or if he takes control of you and turns you into the new Kyūbi. Both result in the loss of your life," Minato explained.

" **I know that. I never said anything to Naruko as I feel that I am truly free in here with her,"** Kurama said looking deeply into Naruko's eyes.

"Kurama-chan… Thank you," Naruko thanked starting to cry again from happiness.

"Tou-san how do we open the cage? I don't have the key to it," Naruko asked after a few minutes of crying and calming down enough to speak.

"Should anything happen to the current holder of the original key or anything that prevents you from getting the key I created another one and stored it in here. The one place one wouldn't think to look," Minato said.

" **You never cease to amaze me, so where in here is the key located?"** Kurama asked very impressed.

"Beneath one of the tiles. Only I know which and only I can remove the seal that is protecting it," Minato replied.

"Honey can you let go for a few seconds while I fetch the key?" Minato asked as Naruko was still hugging him with all her might.

"No take me with," Naruko said jumping up a bit and wrapping her legs around her father's waist.

"I need to get to the seal, just move a bit for me please," Minato said when he reached the tile that was right in front of the cage.

Naruko reluctantly dropped her legs and let go of the hug but still keeping close to him and her tails wrapped around his waist. Minato knelt down and broke the tile revealing a small scroll. Minato opened the scroll before biting his finger and spreading his blood across the scroll.

With a poof of smoke a giant scroll appeared a bit smaller than Minato. Minato unrolled the large scroll revealing a key shape design. In the key it was filled with many strange symbols Naruko didn't recognised.

"Just sign you name here in blood and the key will be yours," Minato explained pointing to the large empty block above the key design.

Naruko bit her finger making it bleed before writing her name and making a hand print in blood below her name. The scroll closed itself and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruko saw that the tile her father broke earlier was fixed.

"The key returned to its original storage place. All you need to do now is remove the seal up there. Then send chakra to your finger tips and unlock the gate by turning the seal clockwise that's is on your stomach," Minato explained how to open the cage.

Naruko nodded before quickly hugging her father again and saying thank you a few times.

"I wish I could stay but I only have a small amount of chakra and releasing the key took most of it so I will be leaving now. Sorry Naruko but I can't stay in this plane any longer," Minato said sadly returning the hug again.

"N-n-no don't leave me," Naruko said starting to cry again.

"Sorry Naruko but I don't have any chakra left to remain here," Minato said sadly tightening the hug.

Naruko hearing that he decided to try something and channeled her chakra into her father. Minato sudden felt a surge of chakra enter him and completely overfill his normal capacity limit.

"Naruko what did you do?" Minato said pulling back from the hug and looking at himself.

"You said you didn't have chakra so I used mine to fill yours," Naruko replied between a few sobs.

"Well it seems it worked. I have almost triple the amount I normally had even I was alive," Minato said filling full of energy.

" **This is great and all, and now that Minato can stay a bit longer but we have other things to deal with. Gaara's transformation is almost complete,"** Kurama said being forced to break up the tender moment.

Naruko nodded and lifted her shirt and vest up slightly exposing her midriff and used her hand to turn the seal on her stomach after Minato had removed the piece of paper that was on the cage.

The cage flung open before all the walls disappeared leaving and empty void. The floor remain and so did the water that was covering the floor. Kurama walked to Naruko and sat behind her while Naruko had her back facing Kurama and a smile on her face.

* * *

-Outside the seal, Real world-

The group got really confused except Kakashi when Naruko suddenly shut down. She remained standing and was still alive but her eyes looked a bit lifeless and wasn't looking or focusing on anything.

Sasuke called out to Naruko and shook her a few times but failed to get any response.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Naruko?" Sasuke asked having no idea what was going on now.

"I have a hunch of what it is. Let's just back up a few metres. Sasuke bring Naruko with you," Kakashi answered before the Sasuke picked up Naruko and placed her on his shoulder.

The group moved back so they were around ten metres away from the sphere of sand. Sasuke put Naruko down and held her with one of her arms around his shoulder and one of his hands supporting her by the waist.

After about two minutes later Naruko started coming to. Only two minutes have passed in the real world while fifteen minutes had passed in the seal. Naruko stood up and Sasuke let Naruko go. Naruko walked forward and stopped when she was in front of everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei please fall back a bit I will deal with this," Naruko said turning her head to look at Kakashi.

"Naruko I can't let you do this alone," Kakashi said walking up to Naruko.

"Kakashi-sensei please trust me. I wouldn't do this if I knew I couldn't," Naruko replied.

"Besides I am the only one who can," Naruko said with a small smile.

Kakashi nodded and placed his trust in her. Kakashi ordered the rest to fall back leaving a thirty metre gap between them and Naruko.

"Kakashi why is Naruko out there alone? she will be killed. She can't stop him even with all the weight she can carries" Kankurō said blankly.

"No she can, she is just like Gaara. So place faith in her, I know she can do it," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Temari and Kankurō's eyes went wide at hearing that Naruko is just like their brother. Their response was cut short by the sound of a loud poof. All eyes turned to the sound and what they saw shocked them to their very core.

There stood a single tailed Bijū made of sand with lots of blue spots and strips all over its body. The thing that stood out the most was the size of it, which was easily as big as the Hokage monument.

Naruko calmly looked up to Shukaku who looked back down on Naruko.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! At last I am free, and look my first victim,"** Shukaku roared forcing Naruko's ears to flatten on to her head as it was a very loud roar, even the rest of the group had to block their ears.

" ** _Naruko align our chakra. It's time to remind this drunken crazed lunatic not to mess with me,"_** Kurama said to Naruko from inside the seal.

Naruko smirked before aligning her chakra with Kurama. Red chakra started to cover Naruko making it look like Naruko was covered in a cloak of Chakra. The chakra formed five tails which covered Naruko's tails. Naruko's skin then suddenly turned into a mixture of black and red.

Her pupils disappeared leaving her eyes purely white. Naruko crouched down low and had her hands on the ground. She looked like an animal standing on all four of its legs. Kakashi's eyes went very wide seeing Naruko change and felt Kyūbi's chakra coming from her.

Unlike the last time, this chakra wasn't cold and full of evil, malice and hatred instead it was warm, and gave off the feeling of happiness, protection and made one feel safe like nothing would happen to them at all.

Kankurō and Temari almost freaked out when Naruko started changing as they knew what she was going to change into. Though that was stopped when they felt that the chakra Naruko was releasing was full of warmth and security.

"Kakashi this isn't Naruko's shape-shifting ability is it?" Sasuke asked noticing that this feels and looks very different to her normal shape-shifting ability.

"Yes it's not. I don't believe it, she is willingly releasing him and it feels like they are co-ordinating with each other," Kakashi replied before thinking aloud.

"Releasing him what do you mean?" Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time.

Kakashi didn't answer as a shockwave burst out from Naruko. With the burst four more chakra tails formed making nine in total. A skeletal structure appeared from thin air around Naruko. It took the shape of a four legged nine tailed animal.

While Naruko started growing in size muscles formed around the skeleton and completely covered Naruko leaving a growing nine tailed fox that had no skin or fur. Sasuke and Sakura saw that it was a fox when the muscles formed around Naruko.

Both Kankurō and Temari saw the number of tails and gasped when they realised who it was.

"She is the container of him? How in the hell did you manage that?" Kankurō asked practically shouting.

"And you letting her release him?" Kankurō continued shouting.

"Yes she is and you have nothing to fear. Unlike Gaara she is friends with him so he is on our side," Kakashi replied.

"Friends how is that possible?" Temari asked shocked at hearing that while Sakura and Sasuke were getting confused.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean contains him, releasing him and is friends with him?" Sasuke asked shouting a bit.

"What you don't even know…"

"None of the kids that are seventeen and younger know about this," Kakashi cut Kankurō off.

"Like I said don't know about what?" Sasuke shouted getting a bit annoyed.

"Gaara is the container of the one tailed Bijū Shukaku while Naruko is the container of the Bijū Kyūbi no Yōko," Kakashi explained.

"I was hoping that you would find out from Naruko herself on her own terms," Kakashi said sadly.

"Kyūbi?" both Sasuke and Sakura said.

Kakashi didn't get to finish as another shock wave burst out from Naruko. When the dust cleared there stood a giant fox that was a fair few sizes bigger than Shukaku. The fox had orange red fur covering its body. Nine tails waved about behind the fox.

Instead of its usual two red eyes the left one is blood red while the right one is ocean blue. Naruko in her Bijū state stood proudly while growling at Shukaku.

" **Yaaa! Why are you here, you damn fur ball?"** Shukaku road in a high pitched voice.

" **To put you back in your place, Shukaku. Or have you forgotten who is the strongest and that you NEED TO RESPECT YOUR BETTERS!"** Naruko said in a dual voice, one being her demon voice and the other being Kurama's deep voice, before roaring near the end.

" **What makes you so high and mighty? Especially after you have now allied with a pathetic human,"** Shukaku shot back in his high pitched voice.

" **She is no human. She is a better demon then you ever were. And it seems that you have forgotten what happened the last time we battled,"** Naruko said in her dual voice.

" **No hanyou can compare to a demon no matter who gave birth to them,"** Shukaku replied with anger in his voice.

" **Why don't you come and prove that!"** Naruko shot back.

" **Yaaaaaaaaa,"** Shukaku roared before charging in.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Next chapter Naruko vs Shukaku. Naruko as her Bijū state and it's different from the manga. The infamous snake Orochimaru makes an appearance. How will this affect things in the future?**

 **Wonder if you saw that coming? A few more twists coming in the next chapter.  
Chuunin exams going to start soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Here is 2nd chapter.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ Bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Shukaku charged in with a mixture or rage and just for the hell of wanting to kill something. Shukaku closed the distance much quicker than one his size should then swiped with both of his paws several times failing to land a single hit.

Naruko easily ducked and dodge each swipe though was slowly being pushed back, edging towards the group of ninjas behind her. Shukaku getting annoyed stopped his relentless onslaught and prepared to fire a jutsu at point blank range.

 **"Fūton: Renkūdan,"** Shukaku called out before shooting a giant sphere of wind at Naruko.

Naruko seeing that she won't be able dodge in time, as Shukaku released the attack at point blank range, used her tails to cover her front and braced for the attack. The attack hit Naruko straight on and pushed Naruko back several metres forcing Kakashi and the rest to jump back to avoid being flatted by Naruko.

Looking through her tails that are still covering her Naruko saw Shukaku preparing to fire another one.

 ** _"Send one of your own, dodging it will put the others in line with attack,"_** Kurama told Naruko while quickly sharing a memory with her on how to do the jutsu.

 **"Fūton: Renkūdan,"** both Naruko and Shukaku called before shooting out a giant sphere of wind.

The two attacks hit each other dead on creating a shock wave sending dust and sand everywhere. Kakashi and the group had to cover their eyes from the wind and sand that was sent flying towards them.

As soon as Naruko sent the jutsu flying she quickly dashed to her right and circled Shukaku so she could draw the fight away from the group. Shukaku saw Naruko emerging from the dust and was attempting to flank him.

Shukaku followed Naruko she stopped when she had circled so she was on his side. Reaching the flanking position Naruko sent another sphere of wind towards Shukaku. Shukaku sent one as well to cancel out the attack.

The two attacks hit each other dead on again making the area explode, once again sending dust and sand everywhere. Naruko emerged from the dust charging at Shukaku at a high speed. Shukaku sent multiple spheres at Naruko.

Naruko zigzagged between the almost continuous streams of attacks Shukaku was sending her way. When Naruko reached Shukaku she sent a left hook aimed at his face. Shukaku moved his head back just in time letting the punch sail in front of his face.

Shukaku raised his left paw before catching Naruko's arm and forcing it to the ground. Then he sent a right punch and hit Naruko straight in the face. Naruko followed the punch allowing it to turn her around.

Using the momentum of the punch from Shukaku Naruko span around and used a few of her tails to hit Shukaku across his face. The tails connected hard sending Shukaku skidding on his side away from Naruko.

Naruko skidded to a halt after skidding a few metres and got ready to charge Shukaku again.

"This fight… this fight is on a whole new level," Sasuke said with wide eyes after watching the exchange between Naruko and Shukaku.

"No human can fight like this," Sakura said not seeing how any human can go toe to toe against this.

"Only a few have been able to. The Sandaime in his prime being one of them," Kakashi said staring expressionless at the fight.

 _'Kurama how do we get Shukaku back into the seal?"_ Naruko asked not wanting to fight to long as it will no doubt start to heat up and destroy the area.

 ** _'By making him, he needs to learn who the boss around here is,'_** Kurama replied.

 _'That's fine and all but we need to do it quickly this battle will level up and put the others at risk,'_ Naruko said not wanting her friends to end up as collateral damage.

 _'I have a better idea,'_ Minato called out.

 _'Father?'_ Naruko asked partly forgetting that he was there.

 _'You forgot about me already how sad…'_ Minato said crawling into a ball acting all depressed that he had been forgotten.

Both Naruko and Kurama sweat dropped at this before getting him to tell them his plan.

 _'If you look closely you will see Gaara on top on Shukaku's head. All you need to do is hit him awake and Shukaku will be forced to retreat back into the seal,'_ Minato explained while Kurama shook his head while calling himself an idiot.

Naruko smirked as she knew what needed to be done. With her plan Naruko charged Shukaku as soon as she had her eyes on where Gaara was located on top of Shukaku's head. Naruko once again had to zigzag past the volley of attacks Shukaku was sending her way.

Naruko sent one herself a few times to cancel a few of the attacks that she couldn't dodge. Naruko took a fair bit longer to reach Shukaku due to him sending a lot more attacks and more precise. Though Naruko did eventual get in close, close enough to land a few strikes.

As soon as Naruko got close Shukaku shot an attack at point blank range again. Naruko reacting quickly enough this time sent a diagonal right uppercut hitting Shukaku sstraight in the jaw and diverting the attack just passed her head and up into the sky.

Naruko followed through with the uppercut lifting Shukaku so he was standing on two legs. At the same time Naruko wrapped a tail around each of Shukaku's back legs and pulled them out from under him.

As Shukaku was falling backwards Naruko used her the rest of her tails to wrap and pull apart Shukaku's front legs. Naruko used her paws to shove Shukaku's head down on to the ground hard and pinning his head down to the side before looking straight into his eye with a hard dominate glare.

 **"You will not torment this child again or you will have me to deal with. Do try to get along because you aren't going anywhere anytime soon,"** Naruko said a dual voice with a growl making Shukaku nod submissively.

Naruko used the tip of one of her tails to slap Gaara across the face waking him up. Naruko's tails released Shukaku's limbs and sat down on her hind legs. Shukaku was forced back into the seal when Gaara woke up causing his Bijū form to dissolve back into sand.

Gaara slowly stood up while holding and shaking his head trying to clear the fog clouding his mind. Once Gaara stood up and cleared his mind he saw a giant orange red fox sitting in front of him. Naruko looked down at Gaara with a reassuring smile and look in her eyes.

"Who are you? What happened?" Gaara asked the last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his head before everything went black.

 **"You won't recognise me like this but I am Naruko and I am just like you. As to what happened Shukaku was released and I forced him back. He shouldn't be bothering you anymore,"** Naruko replied.

Gaara's eyes went wide slightly before returning to normal.

"You're that strange girl? Just like you?" Gaara asked in an emotionless tone.

 **"Yes I am that girl and I'm strange,"** Naruko said with a tick mark on her head.

 **"You know what I mean when I say I am like you,"** Naruko said in a calm tone this time.

Gaara saw his siblings appear from behind Naruko along with Kakashi and his team.

"Gaara!" Temari cried running to Gaara and hugging him with all her might. Kankuro also ran to Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder.

What surprised Gaara the most was that his sand didn't react like it normally did. This was the first time he had been hugged by anyone as everyone was attacked by sand when they got to close including his family.

"Does that mean you are a…?" Gaara asked but not finishing his sentence.

 **"Yes I am a Jinchūriki,"** Naruko finished Gaara's sentence.

Sasuke and Sakura would have asked about it but they would wait for the right time before bringing it up.

 **"I can see the doubt and disbelief in your eyes. Though I am now friends with him and have friends it wasn't always like this. I was alone left to fend myself for the first five years. I am still hated by my village only a few accept me for me,"** Naruko said.

"How did you do it? What gives you the strength? Why is it that you have someone where I am alone?" Gaara asked.

 **"I never gave up I always believed that I would find a friend. It's the love I have for my friends. Someone once told me not to long ago that only when it's for the ones you care about that you're true strength show,"** Naruko answered while Gaara looked down at the ground.

 **"Gaara you are not alone. You have me and most importantly the closest people to you are the ones in front of you. Cherish them and protect them with your life,"** Naruko said looking at Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara looked between Kankurō and Temari who stopped hugging him. Gaara saw the sincere smile on Temari and Kankurō.

"You were never alone Gaara, we were always there for you no matter what, we will always love you," Temari said hugging Gaara again before pulling away when she finished speaking.

"Love?" Gaara asked.

Temari nodded knowing that it wasn't a word Gaara would hear often and that it was never towards him. Gaara looked up to Naruko who also nodded her head. Gaara looked down and saw Naruko holding out a fist in front of him.

Gaara looked back up to Naruko before looking back down again at the fist. Gaara made a fist and lightly placing against Naruko's fist. Gaara's eyes went wide before going back to normal and giving a small smile.

In a flash of flame like chakra Naruko returned back into her human form her fist still connected to Gaara. All eyes went wide for a few seconds at Naruko turning back.

"Holy shit that's cool," Kankurō commented to himself.

Naruko suddenly took several sniffs before turning her head to face a random direction and sniffing a few times again.

"Kakashi-sensei I can smell the Kazekage and it's not the strange smell that Oroch-something had," Naruko said pointing in a direction.

"I can smell death as well and about six no seven different scents. What should I do," Naruko asked after giving out more information.

"He might still be alive. You go investigate and we will meet you in Konoha," Kakashi said.

Naruko made a bunshin which turned into an eagle and quickly flying off in the direction of where the Kazekage was.

"Naruko full speed, and I mean full speed. We should arrive in Konoha in two days. When you find him don't stop just head for Konoha," Kakashi said Naruko nodded.

When Kakashi said full speed Naruko quickly removed all of her weights and was done by the time Kakashi had finished talking. After nodding Naruko turned towards the Kazekage's direction before turning into a fox and bolting of at top speed.

The only thing everyone else saw was dust after Naruko nodded. When the dust cleared there was no trace of Naruko not even the trail of dust that should be left behind from her running. Everyone expect Kakashi went wide eyed at the disappearance of Naruko.

"Holy shit! How fast is she?" Kankuro shouted slightly.

"She is one of the fastest people in our village," Kakashi said while the group headed for Konoha.

* * *

-With Naruko-

Naruko reached where the Kazekage was in a matter of seconds. There were seven bodies in total all at the bottom of a canyon. The smell coming from the canyon was enough to almost make Naruko empty her stomach.

The memories she got from the eagle she sent earlier told her that no one else was around, at least above ground. Naruko could hear a faint heartbeat and followed it to the source. Naruko found the Kazekage sitting up against the canyon wall barely awake and breathing.

Naruko saw a lot of blood underneath him and on his clothes. Naruko rushed to his side after changing into her human form.

"W-W-Who i-i-is t-ther…"

"Shhhhh, it's me Naruko. Don't speak you need to save your strength. I will get you to Konoha as soon as I can," Naruko said quickly before changing into a fox and using a tail to pick him up gently on to her back and secure him here with a few tails.

The Kazekage had passed out after Naruko had picked him up. Naruko jumped out the canyon before bolting to Konoha as fast as she can. Naruko had ran for a full day straight and only after nineteen hours did she slow down until she was running at about 75% of her top speed.

Her training had really paid off she was barely tired from running even after fighting Shukaku. Just before she reached the gates of Konoha she turned into her human form and the Kazekage on her back for the rest of the trip which took a few minutes.

When she got the entrance she left a bunshin to explain what happened to the guards before rushing off to the hospital. The sun was barely up when she arrived at Konoha and there were only a few people waking, including the two green spandex weirdoes Naruko sees almost every morning.

Naruko releases a strong burst of her chakra hoping she can get the Hokage's attention. After a few blocks she releases another burst and repeats after another few blocks. This will hopefully really get the Hokage's attention and show him where she is going.

This no doubts get the attention of several other ninja's around. When she arrives she sees two ANBU land in front of the hospital along with the Hokage. Along the way there she notices a few other ninja's landing on the roofs around checking out what was going on after feeling several strong chakra bursts.

Seeing someone on Naruko's back the Hokage directed her to an emergence room while calling for the best medics in the village to report to him. After getting the Kazekage into care of the medics Naruko and the Hokage waited outside the emergence room for any news.

"Naruko what happened and where is the rest of your team?" the Hokage asked in a serious but caring tone.

"Orochimaru. I don't know what happened to the Kazekage other than that he may have been ambushed. I don't when or how it happened as for the first hour of the trip back the Kazekage was with us,"

"Suddenly he injected Gaara with something and the Kazekage peeled his face off, that's when Kakashi-sensei said that he was Orochimaru. After a few problems I found the real Kazekage and brought him here,"

"As for the rest of my team and the team from Suna they will be here later this afternoon sometime," Naruko told the Hokage what happened.

As soon as the Hokage heard that name his eyes went wide before he shook his head and released a long sigh of disappointment.

"I see. I will get the full report when they return, and see what happens from there," the Hokage said after hearing Naruko's debriefing.

"Jiji I have some things to say but it can wait till later, half of it will be said during the report," Naruko said wanting to speak with him later.

The Hokage nodded and wondered slightly what it could be as Naruko said it in a serious voice that she doesn't rarely use. An hour later the light above the door switched off signalling that they were finished. A single female doctor walked out the room making the Hokage and Naruko stand up.

"He is very lucky an hour later and I'm sure we wouldn't make it, otherwise he is fine and stable he just needs rest and should wake up around tomorrow sometime," the doctor said bring a breath of relief from Naruko and the Hokage.

"Though with the damage he sustained to his lower spine, he may never walk again," the doctor said a bit sadly.

"Is it that bad?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes his entire pelvis was crushed, his spine has multiple fractures and were dislocated in a few places. We did what we could but his walking days are no doubt over," the doctor explained further.

"I see, after the coming chūnin exams we will have to find Tsunade-hime and see if she can do anything. For now I want him guarded twenty four seven," the Hokage said before leaving with Naruko following behind him leaving two ANBU guards to protect the Kazekage.

"Tsunade-hime who is that?" Naruko asked.

"One of the legendary Sannin, like Orochimaru but nowhere near as evil," the Hokage answered as they left the hospital.

"Sannin? I heard Kakashi-sensei say that," Naruko asked.

"They used to be my students when they were genin. During the Second Shinobi War they earned the name Konoha no Densetsu no Sannin. They became renowned heroes for ending the Second War," the Hokage explained.

"But why would Orochimaru do something like this?" Naruko asked

"Power, immortality and loss of life can change a person. In his search for this he lost his way in his research," the Hokage said in a sad pained voice.

Hearing his tone and she chose not to press on as she knows that it might bring up some unwanted memories.

* * *

-Later that afternoon near sundown-

Naruko had quickly reported to the Hokage's office after being told that Kakashi had returned along with the team from Suna. Naruko arrived just in time to see Kakashi walking into the Hokage's office.

"Naruko just in time," Kakashi said seeing Naruko arrive and walk in with him.

For the next hour everyone told the Hokage what happened from the start of the mission right till the end. The Hokage was told everything from the training to Naruko's date of becoming human during the new moon to her turning back the next day.

They also said that Orochimaru attacked right after Naruko changed back into a hanyou. As well as that Gaara is the container of Shukaku and the battle that took place between Naruko and Shukaku. Naruko then filled in the part of her finding the Kazekage in more detail.

"So you turned into the Kyūbi and it wasn't your shape-shifting ability," the Hokage asked after hearing that Naruko turned into Kyūbi to fight Shukaku.

"Yes I did…" Naruko said looking like she wanted to say something else.

"I see. I can see you want to say something and I take it you have a reason for holding back," the Hokage said seeing Naruko starting to get a bit nervous and is holding back something.

"Sorry guys but jiji can this next bit please be in private Kakashi can stay but the rest…" Naruko said looking at her teammates who nodded understanding thought the Suna trio were a little confused but didn't press on.

The Hokage nodded and everyone expect Kakashi and Naruko left the office. The Hokage took a seat before taking a puff from his pipe and exhaling smoke from his mouth with a sigh.

"So what is it that you want to say?" the Hokage asked looking at Naruko, while Kakashi was also looking at Naruko.

"I guess it's best I show you," Naruko while bring a hand up and made a half Tora hand seal making a single kage bunshin making both Kakashi and the Hokage raise an eye brow.

The bunshin slowly started to shape-shift starting from the bottom and working its way up. When the transformation was complete Kakashi's single eye went very wide and froze. The Hokage's pipe dropped from his mouth while he froze as well and stared with wide eyes at the person in front of him.

Next to Naruko stood the Yondaime Hokage with a smile on his face. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Kakashi.

"You have grown in to a fine man Kakashi," Minato said before turning to look at the Hokage.

"Well it seems like you've taken back the seat, guess Jiraiya was true to his word when he said he wouldn't became Hokage," Minato said with a chuckle.

"Yondaime/Sensei" the Hokage and Kakashi said that the same time, Naruko heard Kakashi say sensei and made a mental note to ask about this later.

"How?" the Hokage asked not knowing how this was possible.

"When I sealed Kyūbi in Naruko I created a failsafe should she ever try to open the seal. I sealed a part of my soul along with Kyūbi's inside Naruko," Minato explained.

"As to how I am here is Naruko's doing. Her chakra is what's keeping me here," Minato explained further.

"Even so I can't stay here forever, even with her chakra I can only stay here for two months max," Minato said sadly.

"I understand but it's still great to see you again even if it's the last time," the Hokage said and Minato nodded in return.

"Kakashi I deeply thank you for looking after my daughter. You are more precious to her than you realise. She sees you as a brother a precious brother so protect her like any older brother would protect her little sister. Be the brother she always wanted. Be the brother she needs you to be," Minato said softly when he was standing in front of Kakashi with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the least I can do. I won't fail you like I failed them. It goes without saying, I will always be there and will also be a brother to her," Kakashi said in a rare happy tone.

"Kakashi-nii…" Naruko said softly with a smile.

"Kakashi you need to let go of the past. It wasn't your fault so don't be hard on yourself. Remember them and they will forever be in your heart. Its time you looked to the future, time to guide the new generation and pass on the Hi no Ishi," Minato said to Kakashi while looking to Naruko at the end.

"It's great to see you again sensei but please excuse me I need to get some fresh air," Kakashi said with a bow before walking out the room.

"He still hasn't moved on but in time I'm sure he will," Minato sighed while patting Naruko's head gentle and the Hokage sighed himself hoping that Minato was right.

"How long is it until the chūnin exams?" Minato asked.

"Five days," the Hokage answered.

"Well Naruko tomorrow your training starts," Minato said with a grin making Naruko grinned as well.

Minato dissipated into smoke while Naruko headed out to find Kakashi to ask him a question that's been on her mind since Naho. Naruko had to follow his scent as he wasn't home.

-Near training ground 7, memorial stone-

Naruko followed Kakashi's scent which lead her out the village. Naruko was wondering what Kakashi was doing all the way out here. Naruko saw that the sun had at most a few minutes before it disappeared behind the horizon.

Landing on a branch looking over a small clearing in the forest Naruko saw Kakashi standing in front of the memorial stone. Naruko could sense Kakashi's state from where she was. Naruko landed and walked until she stood next to him.

The two remained in silence for a while until Naruko broke the silence.

"Kakashi-nii is this why you were late all those times?" Naruko asked as she could tell by smell that he come here often.

"It's the main reason yes," Kakashi replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruko asked hoping she can help sometime.

"No not really but in time if you still wish I shall tell you my story," Kakashi said not wanting to talk about his past just yet.

"Only tell me because to want to, not because you feel that you must, promise me that at least," Naruko said shaking her head, as she did not want to force this on Kakashi.

"It's a promise," Kakashi said with small smile.

"Kakashi-nii I have been wanting to ask you something for some time but haven't had the chance," Naruko said softly.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi hummed out.

"Can I move back in with you? I feel quite lonely without Naho. And it's way too quiet for me," Naruko asked before giving her reason softly missing the joy of going home and someone there to be with you.

"You are always welcome. I never quite knew why you moved back in the first place," Kakashi replied looking at Naruko with an eye smile.

"Well I… seems quite the stupid reason now, well I guess I will get settled in tomorrow. Though you don't mind me crashing in for the night?" Naruko chuckled at first before asking with a soft smile.

"You better, never really wanted you to live on your own in the first place but a certain group of people forced our hands. To say that the Hokage and I were unimpressed is putting it lightly," Kakashi said deciding to give her little choice in the matter.

"Thank you," Naruko thanked softly while Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

The next day Naruko spent the morning moving her things to Kakashi's house and tried to sell her apartment that the Hokage got for her but of course being who she was it might take a while before someone is brave enough to buy the apartment.

Kakashi said that Team Seven can have the day off to rest before they started training the next day. Sasuke and Naruko being Sasuke and Naruko trained anyway they were even surprised when Sakura showed up and joined them for training at their usual training spot.

During that train Naruko made due on her promise and taught Sakura how to land without a sound. Naruko had Sakura train her flexibility by doing all kinds of stretches for a longer period of time than normal.

Naruko often had Sakura stretching in rather awkward positions and some rather suggestive positions making Sakura blush and wonder if Naruko was trying to pull something every now and then. Naruko said that this will take time and lots of training.

Naruko told Sakura to do these stretches before and after she trained and that she should run every morning first thing in the morning and that running during training doesn't count. During the afternoon Naruko spent time being trained by her dad.

Naruko was given a set of books on fūin jutsu that she was told to study. During the training Naruko learned how to do the shunshin no jutsu. Thanks to her bunshins Naruko was also trained with Kurama and learning how to better control her Bijū form.

Kurama and Naruko worked on how to control the different forms that she can use. She was told that there were three forms in total. Naruko mostly trained on how to summon and control separate limbs without going into full Bijū mode.

The next day the Kazekage woke up being a relief to his children, Naruko and the Hokage. The Kazekage said that the Orochimaru intend to use his village to aid Otogakure in attacking Konoha during the final stage of the chūnin exams with Gaara being the trigger.

The Hokage ordered a council meeting in which he informed them or the incoming invasion. The ninja's currently out on mission where told to finish their mission ASAP and return to Konoha. The Hokage along with Shikaku and Ibiki made plans and preparations for the incoming invasion.

The next two days Team Seven trained hard for the upcoming chūnin exams. Instead of doing her lightning seishitsu henka training Naruko worked on controlling her Bijū form. Naruko took a step further and managed to change any part of her body into Kurama at will before she started working on something else in private from her team during the afternoon.

At the end of the second day Kakashi told them that they are not to train at all for the last two days especially the second day as that's when the chūnin exam starts. This was aimed at Naruko and Sasuke as he knew that they would want to train. To make sure Kakashi confiscated their weights.

* * *

-End of the second day, two days left till exams-

"Hey Naru-chan wait up," Sasuke said running to catch up with Naruko.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what's up?" Naruko asked stopping and turning towards the incoming Uchiha.

"So would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Y-yes sure I would love to," Naruko accepted happily with a small blush.

"Great I shall pick you up tomorrow morning at nine," Sasuke said setting the time.

"Nine? So it's a date, and Sasuke I live at Kakashi-nii's house now," Naruko said letting him know she has moved.

"That explains why your apartment was empty," Sasuke said remembering that he waited for Naruko this morning and found that her apartment was abandoned.

"So I will see you tomorrow at nine," Sasuke said before running off somewhere.

Naruko walked home with a smile on her face, she was really looking forward for tomorrow. When she got home she saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading but for once not his orange prevented book. Instead he had a few scrolls lying around him while reading the one that was in his hand.

Kakashi was sitting on the floor against the couch. Naruko took of her sandals before she entered the house leaving her barefoot and walked to the couch Kakashi was sitting against. Naruko softly sat down on the couch crossing her legs and looked over Kakashi's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Kakashi-nii what you reading this time round?" Naruko asked.

"Just studying a few things here and there. Also trying to find more stuff to teach you lot. It's not easy when you learn everything in a few months instead a year that it's supposed to take," Kakashi said and ended with a grumble.

"We are just that awesome, though I hope you have some things for Sakura more so than us," Naruko said knowing that Sakura feels like she is falling behind.

"It's no wonder she feels like she is being left behind. She is very talented and has the best chakra control I have seen since Tsunade-hime but her lack of chakra makes her feel like she is up against titans when she compares herself to you and Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Though thanks to you she doesn't feel as intimated and wants to do her best to try and catch up," Kakashi said while turning to look at Naruko who was sitting behind him on the couch.

"I did what I could to help, I have been helping where I can," Naruko said with a smile back to Kakashi.

"So when is the date?" Kakashi asked with a grin and an eye smile.

"H-H-How do you know?" Naruko asked stuttering a small blush.

"I didn't not know until you walked in, it's written all over your face," Kakashi said chuckling a bit.

"Is it really that obvious?" Naruko asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well it's obvious that something has got you rather happy. So when is the date?" Kakashi said before repeating his question.

"T-tomorrow at nine," Naruko said turning away from Kakashi slightly.

"That's rather late don't you think? Just don't get to anything to naughty," Kakashi said before grinning at the end.

"NII-SAN! PERVERT!" Naruko shouted blushing hard hiding her head in her knees.

"And it's in the morning," Naruko said softly still hiding her face.

"Well, have fun and hope it goes well," Kakashi said standing up.

"Well goodnight Naru-chan Im off. Just try to keep you voice down tonight I am rather tired and wish to sleep," Kakashi said walking out the room.

Naruko's face went a deep shade of red before throwing a pillow at Kakashi and hiding her face again feeling every embarrassed. Kakashi ducked under the flying pillow noting that it might of hurt if it actual hit him. Kakashi quickly disappeared into his room not wanting to know what happens next.

-Next morning-

Naruko was a bit too excited to sleep but still managed to get a good night's rest. Naruko had woken up early and took a long warm bath before freaking out a bit not knowing what she should dress into.

Hoping that it was like the last time Naruko put on her normal clothes but without her vest and weights thanks to Kakashi taking them from her in order to stop her from training. Naruko also decided to keep her hair down like she did for the last date.

Naruko sat nervously in silence on the couch and waited for Sasuke to arrive. Half an hour later the long awaited knock finally come. Naruko walked to the door and opened it with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Naru-chan," Sasuke greeted happily.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruko replied happily.

"Shall we get going, there is quite a bit to do," Sasuke said holding out his arm.

Naruko gladly linked her arm Sasuke and walked with him every excited for her date. The two walked around the village between the different stores before coming to a stop at a clothing shop. Naruko saw the rather fancy clothing in the store and turn to Sasuke in confusion.

"We need to get you something formal for the reservation I booked for lunch," Sasuke said while walking into the shop.

Sasuke felt Naruko's nervousness of walking into the shop. So he pulled her closer to him to reassure her.

"You don't have to worry I made sure to find a place that you could go to without any hassle," Sasuke said which calmed Naruko down.

Naruko really took it to heart when Sasuke said he took the effort to find a place knowing her problem she has with most of the shops.

"Good morning how may I help you?" A woman asked from behind the counter.

Naruko looked at her and saw that she really didn't have the same look the rest gave her which brought a small happy smile to her face.

"Could you please help her find something for the lunch we have at Riverside lodge," Sasuke asked.

"Oh my, that's quite the place you are going to. I'll make sure she has something for the occasion," the woman said before guiding Naruko to a section in the store with all kinds of kimonos, dress and all other things Naruko had never seen before.

Sasuke shouted he would be back in about ten minutes before leaving the store. An hour later after settling on a dress Naruko liked and changed into after Sasuke had insisted on buying it for her.

When Naruko walked out the changing room Sasuke silently gasped with a deep blush on his face. Naruko also had a blush on her face seeing Sasuke in a black tuxedo.

"Wow…" Sasuke said speechless.

Naruko has her hair down and is wearing a black strapless dress. The dress hugged her body well showing off her great figure and curves. The dress also did little to hide her well-endowed breasts and showing off a decent amount of cleavage.

The dress was a slightly fitting around her legs that reached her ankles. It was still tight enough that you could still see the shape of her legs every so often as the dress waves a bit round her legs. Naruko is also wearing black gloves that reach to the middle of her biceps and a pair of not so high, high heels.

"You're really beautiful," Sasuke said softly admiring Naruko's beauty.

"Thank you, you're rather handsome yourself," Naruko thanked with a blush before returning a compliment of her own.

Sasuke blushed before hold out his arm again to which Naruko gladly link her arm around. The two walked out the shop and made their way and arrived in time for their reservation. Naruko gasped at the place they were at.

"We are having lunch here?" Naruko asked.

"This is like the best place in Konoha," Naruko said knowing from all the talks and rumours she has heard that this is the best restaurant around.

"Yep we are, hope you enjoy it here," Sasuke said while waking into the restaurant with Naruko.

The two ate a very tasty meal while taking about the upcoming chūnin exams and what they think they will be tested on and how. During the desert they shifted the topic to about themselves and talking about a few of the mission they have been on.

After lunch Sasuke took Naruko to a movie, it was the new movie of Kazahana Koyuki. Both Sasuke and Naruko enjoyed the movie but laughed a few times at the badly done ninjutsus they used.

After the movie they both walked to and around the park talking, laughing and enjoy each other's company for some time and realised that it is almost sunset.

"Wow it's almost sunset. Time really does fly when you are having fun," Sasuke said looking at the slowly forming orange horizon.

"Hey Sasuke follow me I want to show you something," Naruko said before leading Sasuke somewhere.

* * *

-Top of the Hokage Monument-

After a while they were at the top of the Hokage monument overlooking the village. Sasuke gasped at the view. Naruko smiled before letting go of his arm and jumping down the monument and landing on top of head of the Yondaime Hokage.

A bit surprised by the jump Sasuke soon followed Naruko and jumped down landing next to her. Naruko sat down hugging her knees and staring into the view. Sasuke sat next to her and really took in the view.

Sasuke looked over the village with the sun setting in front of the village in line with the main entrance. They sky was a mix of orange and red with light peeking through the forest that is in front of the village.

"I never knew about this place," Sasuke said really finding the view beautiful.

"It's amazing," Sasuke continued.

"It is amazing. I found this spot a long time ago shortly after I was kicked out the orphanage. I've been coming here every night ever since," Naruko said agreeing before saying how she found the spot.

"I often come here when I need to escape," Naruko said with a small smile.

"Naruko I don't wa…" Sasuke started to say feeling like he should invade this spot of hers.

"No please I want to share it with you, it's the one place I feel safe and at peace," Naruko said using a tail to stop Sasuke from leaving.

Sasuke sat back while Naruko wrapped a few tails around his waist.

"I… Thank you for sharing this with me," Sasuke thanked before shifting a bit so he could looking into Naruko's eyes.

Naruko looked back into his eyes earning a small blush on her face.

"It must have been quite the decision to share this, to place your trust in me like this. I…" Sasuke said softly really happy that Naruko was willing to share a place like this with him.

"Hmmmph," Naruko hummed shaking her head.

"I wanted to, it really wasn't hard for me to decide, something just told me to," Naruko replied softly with a smile.

Naruko blushed deepened seeing Sasuke's face so close to her and then it happened. They both leaned forward their lips meeting half way while Sasuke brought his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. Naruko felt like she could melt as the kiss deepened full of passion.

Naruko melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. Her tails wrapped around Sasuke trying to pull him closer. Sasuke melted and settled into the tails wrapping all around his body.

Sasuke brought up his other hand and placed it on her other cheek cupping her face gently while enjoy the feel of her soft warm lips. They both felt themselves heat up enjoying the warm of their bodies pressing against each other.

Eventual they were forced to pull back ending the kiss to get a breath of air. They had no idea how long they kissed for only that they enjoyed every second of it. Naruko's face was hot and flushed from the breath taking kiss.

Naruko remained dazed for a few seconds before coming back to her senses. Sasuke's eyes remained closed praying that when he opened them that it wasn't all a dream. He finally opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Naruko.

Sasuke released a breath that he was holding happy that it was all real. He could still feel Naruko's tails around him holding him scared that he might leave her. Sasuke smiled bringing her head closer to his reassuring that he is here to stay.

Naruko felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled and his eyes full of passion, warmth and life. She returned a smile full of emotion. Hoping for the best Naruko went in for another kiss pushing Sasuke over a bit.

Sasuke was a bit surprised kiss but quickly returned it while letting Naruko push him back so he was lying his back on the monument with Naruko on top of him. Sasuke used his tongue and ran it across her lips a few times.

Naruko opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth and tongue. Naruko released a cute soft moan at the pleasure. Not wanting to be out done Naruko wrestled with Sasuke's tongue and won allowing her to explore his mouth.

They both moaned while releasing the kiss for another breath of air.

"Wow…" Naruko moaned out short of breath.

"That was…" Naruko started to say.

"Amazing" Sasuke finished the sentence for her.

Naruko smiled while cuddling into his chest and her tails now wrapping around both of them. Sasuke held her closely enjoying the warmth of her body. They both remained like that for a long while, enjoying the company and closeness.

Sadly it come to an end when Naruko started to fall asleep. Sasuke gently stopped her from sleeping.

"We should get going," Sasuke said sitting up while Naruko remained against his chest not wanting to move yet.

Sasuke smiled before rubbing her head gently. Hearing her purr Sasuke let her stay like that a bit longer. Within minutes Naruko fell asleep with a bright smile on her face. Sasuke gently and slowly picked her up trying not to wake her up.

Sasuke carried her holding her close to him and jumped down the monument and took her home. Sasuke walked at a slow pace wanting to draw out the moment as long as possible. Sadly he reached the door to Kakashi's house.

Sasuke gently woke her up before letting her down on her feet. Naruko kept her arms around his neck and tails around him. Naruko leaned in and give him another long kiss before pulling back for air.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I couldn't have asked for better time," Naruko said softly while resting her head on his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke said softly while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So are we officially or do you still want some more time," Sasuke asked.

"The only thing I need more time of, is time with you. And yes we are official definitely official," Naruko replied.

"Well you better get used to spending time with me because I am not letting you go," Sasuke said releasing the hug.

"I can definitely get used to it," Naruko said with a playful grin.

"Good night Sasuke-kun," Naruko greeted giving him short kiss.

"Night Naru-chan," ask said giving Naruko a quick peck on her lips.

Naruko released Sasuke from her tails and walked into her house before closing the door and resting her back on the door holding her urge to squeal like a school girl. Naruko went to bed with the biggest smile on her face feeling the happiest she has ever been.

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

 **That was a long chapter. Many things happened here and Naruko got her first kiss.**

 **Wow a lot of reviews thanks everyone.**

* * *

 **Now for the poll. If I add the reviews into the results Sasuke wins hands down followed by Hinata than Ino. So the main pairing will be NaruSasu.**

 **So now the next question is harem or no harem. If it is a harem it would be considered as Sasuke's harem. So depending on the responses is whether or not it will be a harem or not.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **The long awaited chūnin exams starts now.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** Bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Hmmmph," Naruko moaned happily while opening her eyes.

Naruko took a little longer this morning to get ready. Walking out the room with a slightly bounce in her step and tails happily waving from side to side Naruko saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading a scroll again.

"Ohayō Kakashi-nii," Naruko greeted happily while walking past Kakashi to get something to eat.

"Ohayo I take it that the date went well," Kakashi asked looking up at Naruko.

"Perfect," Naruko said with a happy sigh and sitting next to Kakashi with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"That good huh?" Kakashi asked while still reading the scroll.

"I've never felt like this before, it feels…" Naruko said softly before trying to think of a word to describe what she is feeling.

"Indescribable?" Kakashi finishes the sentence for her.

"Yea it's indescribable," Naruko sighs happily.

"I told Sakura and left a note for Sasuke telling them that team meeting is at ten today," Kakashi informed Naruko.

"At ten? When does the chūnin exam start, it's supposed to be today right?" Naruko asked not knowing how this works.

"Yes but it only starts at three this afternoon," Kakashi says while getting off the couch.

"So late?" Naruko asked surprised that something like this starts so late.

"It normally starts at that time. I'll meet you at ten I have some place I need to be," Kakashi said before walking out the door.

A few minutes later Naruko walked down the stairs and saw Sasuke waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Naruko smiled brightly when she saw him and walked up to Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," Naruko greeted happily.

Sasuke responded by cupping Naruko's face gently and giving her a breath taking kiss. Naruko's eyes widened from the surprise kiss before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss while wrapping a tail around Sasuke.

"Ohayo," Sasuke greeted after ending the kiss.

Naruko flatted her eyes open before looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Wow… I can get used to that," Naruko said softly still somewhat dazed from the kiss.

"We still have an hour till team meeting, do you want to do anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Just relax at the training ground," Naruko answered.

"Sure," Sasuke says before taking hold of Naruko's hand and heading off to the training ground.

Naruko had a small blush on her face when Sasuke took her hand. Naruko used her tail that was still wrapped around Sasuke to pull him closer to her and wrapped a few more tails around him.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long, I did take a bit longer to get ready this morning," Naruko said while turning her head to look at Sasuke.

"No I was a bit late myself," Sasuke replies shaking his head.

"Why did you go to the wrong house again?" Naruko teased.

"Haha, I just overslept a bit," Sasuke says defending himself a bit.

"Couldn't stop dreaming about me?" Naruko says in a slightly seductive voice.

"Yip," Sasuke replies back smoothly making Naruko giggle with a small blush in return at Sasuke's forwardness.

* * *

-Training ground 7-

Sasuke sat underneath a tree with Naruko resting her head on his shoulder. They had currently been there for about half an hour just enjoying each other's company and talking very now and then when Sakura had arrived for the team meeting.

Sakura had a small pry of jealousy in her, she had accepted that she might never get Sasuke but there was a little jealousy that she never got with Sasuke. Most of her jealousy was due to that she didn't have someone to love or to be loved by.

Sakura walked with a small genuine smile happy that Naruko had found someone knowing the hard life she had. Sakura really hoped that she too would find someone.

"You two seem a lot closer today. Did anything happen yesterday?" Sakura asked with a smirk seeing the two cuddling each other.

"Yea we went on a date yesterday," Naruko answered happily and sending a glance to Sasuke.

"And? Don't leave me hanging here, share some details here," Sakura said while leaning in, wanting to hear more.

"Well first he bought me a lovely dress then took me to Riverside Lodge for lunch…" Naruko started saying.

"Riverside Lodge? But that's like the best place to go, how did you get a reservation there?" Sakura burst out looking at Sasuke.

"The owner was my dad's best friend and best man. He knows me well so I asked him for a favour," Sasuke explained softly.

"You know the owner? Wow that's just wow," Sakura said surprised that Sasuke knew someone like that and was partly jealous she wasn't the one dating Sasuke.

"So are they as good as everyone says?" Sakura asked knowing that she won't be going to a place like that anytime soon.

"I only have one place to compare with but they did have really amazing food but I was sad that they didn't have ramen," Naruko said happily but pouting near the end.

"Ramen? Really? ramen," Sakura deadpanned she knew Naruko loved ramen but this was ridiculous.

"You go to the best restaurant around and you want ramen," Sakura said still deadpanning at Naruko.

"No I didn't want ramen I was just sad that they didn't offer ramen," Naruko said like it was no big deal which made Sakura sweat drop at Naruko.

"Besides your ramen addiction what else did you do?" Sakura asked wanting to get back to the topic of Naruko's date.

"We watched the new movie Fūuin-Hime. It was a good movie but the ninja adaptations were really funny," Naruko said with a laugh near the end.

"And what else," Sakura asked again.

"We walked around the park till around sunset where I showed Sasuke the best view in the village," Naruko said and resting her head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know there is more," Sakura says no doubt knowing what happened.

"I had my first kiss," Naruko said softly with a blush.

"Awwwwww, how cute!" Sakura squealed making Naruko blush harder and avoid eye contact with Sakura.

"So that's what you meant by perfect," Kakashi said appearing from nowhere.

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruko said feeling embarrassed while Sakura got a bit of a fright of his sudden appearance.

"So here are the forms for the chūnin exam. If you wish to enter write your name and hand in the forms to room 301 at the academy by three this afternoon. Only you can decide if you want to enter," Kakashi said handing out forms and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"What do you think the exam is going to be like?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke and I think that it might be something similar to the academy and genin test," Naruko answered.

"We'll have to wait and see. Sakura are you going to enter?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I feel like I can do it. But I will be honest if Kakashi hadn't trained us like he did I don't think I would of entered," Sakura replied.

"I know you can do it Sakura," Naruko said standing up shortly followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Guys let's make a promise, no matter what happens we will always be a team so let's do this together as a team," Naruko placing her hand face down in the middle of them.

"Team Seven," Sasuke said placing his hand on top of Naruko's.

"Team Seven," Sakura said placing her hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Team Seven," Naruko finished.

For the next two hours Team Seven remained in the forest coming up with possible scenarios and how they would deal with them as a team. They also came up with plans for when they needed to fight as they knew they no doubt will.

Naruko suggested that they arrive early so they can scope out the rest of the attendants so they know who to keep an eye out for. And so Team Seven headed for the academy.

* * *

-Few blocks away from the academy-

"BOSS!" a voice called out.

Team Seven turned to the sound of the voice.

"Konohamaru?" Naruko said seeing who it was.

"Boss, I did it. I ran five laps around the village," Konohamaru said excitedly.

"Hey don't forget us, we did it as well," a girl his age said next to him.

"Yea so did I," another boy next to Konohamaru said in a rather monotone voice.

"Oh? And who you two?" Naruko said looking between the new friends of Konohamaru.

"Udon," the boy answered.

"Moegi," the girl answered.

"And we are the Konohamaru corps," all three of them said.

"Konohamaru corps? So you can run five laps around the village?" Naruko asked.

"Naru-chan who are these kids?" Sasuke asked followed by Sakura asking the same thing.

"Naru-chan? Yo Boss who is this?" Konohamaru asked.

"These two are my teammates Sakura and Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, Sakura this Konohamaru he wanted me to train him so I said that until he can ran five laps around the village I won't train him, though these two seemed to have joined in on this," Naruko said introducing them to each other.

"Sasuke-kun? Boss is he your… you know?" Konohamaru asked before pausing and showing his pinkie.

"Yes he is," Naruko said proudly while clinging on to Sasuke's arm who blushed slightly.

"Aww," Moegi squealed softly with a small blush.

"Well you don't seem like much," Konohamaru said after 'inspecting' Sasuke.

"I think he's cute," Moegi said softly making Konohamaru roll his eyes.

"Listen kid I don't care what you think of me," Sasuke said plainly.

"Yea yea. So Boss train us!" Konohamaru dismissed Sasuke with the wave of his hand before demanding to be trained by Naruko.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the casual dismissal.

"Oh I will train you alright but sorry Hamaru-chan it's the chūnin exam now so you will have to wait until after the exam," Naruko said while patting his head affectionately.

Konohamaru blushed a bit at the nickname and affection before nodding.

"I can't train you now, but for now double the laps around the village," Naruko said not leaving them with nothing to do.

"Yes Boss!" all three said saluting.

"Good luck boss show them what you're made of," Konohamaru said holding his thumb up.

"You bet I will," Naruko said also holding up her thumb.

Konohamaru and his gang said goodbye before heading off.

"Practicing to be a jōnin instructor already are we?" a new female voice said from behind Team Seven.

Team Seven turned around and saw their new Suna friends walking towards them.

"Gaara, Temari, Cat guy," Naruko cheered, happy to see them.

"Hey I have a name you know and it's not cat guy," Kankuro complained to which Naruko just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Please don't tell me you are also entering the exam," Temari said with a bit of false hope while the group headed for the academy.

"You bet I am," Naruko replied with a grin.

Temari just shook her head while mumbling something about this not being fair.

"Gaara, how have you been? You getting alone with Shukaku?" Naruko asked Gaara.

"I have been much happier thanks to you. I don't know if we are getting along but he is talking and not trying to drive me mad," Gaara answered.

"That's good to hear and it will only get better from here, just don't give up," Naruko replied.

"It's good that you two are talking. Just remember he is just like any other living being with emotions and thoughts of his own. Deep down he is like us, lonely, judged and mistreated for something out of his control so you should also keep that in mind," Naruko said placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"I see. Thanks for that I will be sure to remember it the next time we talk," Gaara says while thinking over what Naruko has said.

"We shall meet you inside. We going to stay here and see who else is entering this exam," Naruko says when they reached the entrance of the academy.

"Well then, see you soon," Gaara says before he enters the academy along with his siblings.

For the next two hours Team Seven sat in a nearby tree and take note of all the genins that are entering the exam. They take note of a few teams one being a team of Otogakure which got Naruko's blood to start boiling.

Another team from Amegakure Sakura said remembering the symbol she saw. Naruko was happy to see that Hinata, Shino and Kiba were entering as well. The rest they just ignored as they seemed rather mediocre and not worthy to take note of.

Naruko wasn't surprised to see Team Asuma arrive as late as they did but half expected Shikamaru not to enter at all. Then again Naruko knew his mother so there was no doubt he was forced to enter.

Naruko saw another team from Konoha to enter and unlike the rest this one did catch her attention. She was sure that the one in green is the one she sees most mornings with his dad or brother she didn't know which as they looked exactly the same expect one was an adult and the other was the kid who was around a year older than Naruko.

Naruko decided that they would follow them in which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow at Naruko.

"Who has your attention in this group they don't seem like much?" Sasuke asked following Naruko who jumped down from the tree.

"The kid in green. I see him most mornings while I go out for my daily hunt or run," Naruko answered when Sakura landed on the ground herself.

"He trains hard, really hard every morning like I do so make sure to keep an eye out for him," Naruko says while walking into the academy.

When they turned the corner on the second floor Team Seven saw the room 301 which they realised that there was a genjutsu up in the area. Walking in closer Naruko saw the kid in green get punched hard knocking him to the ground.

"Sasuke don't say anything about the genjutsu it might thin things out a bit," Naruko said knowing that Sasuke will mostly likely say something about the genjutsu to which Sasuke nodded.

"You don't need to punch him like that," the green kid female teammate said helping him up.

"No I don't but I felt like it," one of the two guys guarding the door said, they were about the same age as Naruko maybe a bit older.

"Your mean, please just let us through," she asks politely.

The guard that spoke brought his hand and swung it to strike the girl across the face. Naruko vanished and reappeared between the girl and the guard and catching the guard's arm with her right hand.

Everyone had wide eyes at the sudden appearance of Naruko. The girl and the guard were also very surprised, the guard more so at how Naruko had stopped his attack effortlessly.

"It's not polite to hit a girl you know especially one that is essentially your comrade," Naruko said with a growl.

The second guard dropped onto one of his hands before swinging around and aiming a kick at Naruko's head. Naruko was about to block it but stopped seeing the kid in green step in for her. The kid in green also suddenly appeared next to Naruko and stopped the kick with one hand.

This surprised a lot of people again as this kid was just being pushed around like a rag doll just a few moments ago.

' _He's fast and strong blocking a kick like that. Yea keeping an eye on him was a good call'_ Naruko thought analysing the green kid.

' _He's almost as fast as Naruko,'_ Sasuke thought agreeing with Naruko now that they should look out for him.

"Thank you for defending my team. It's only right I repay the same kindness," the green kid say making Naruko smile at his attitude.

"And I agree with her it's rude to strike a girl let alone your own ally," the kid said.

"Seems you have proven yourself worthy, fine we will let you through," the guard said standing back up after his leg was released and the other guard also dropped his hand.

"No need this isn't the correct room," Naruko said softly only letting the guards and the green kid along with his teammates to hear.

"So you noticed," the guard said.

"Yea including your henge," Naruko said softly only so the guards can hear and making their guards eyes go wide.

"I should go now," Naruko said walking off to her teammates.

"Hey you wait, what are your names?" a voice said that wasn't the girls or the green kids.

Team Seven turned around and saw the person who and spoken along with the girl and kid in green.

The person who spoke is a boy a year or so older than Naruko who has long brown hair with white pale eyes that reminded Naruko of Hinata. The boy is wearing a Konoha headband on his head, a light brown short sleeved shirt with a high collar and brown short pants and blue shinobi sandals.

His left arm and leg is completely covered in bandages. The girl on his left has brown hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head. She is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a darkish green pants that go down to her shins and blue shinobi sandals.

The kid in green is on the right of the first boy. He has black hair in a bob style with a white shiny section going around the crown of his head. He is wearing a full body green spandex with his blue Konoha headband as a belt and blue shinobi sandals.

Both of his arms are covered in bandages starting from his knuckles on his hands up to elbow. He has orange shin guards on his legs going from his knees to his sandals.

"Aren't you supposed to give your name before you ask someone else's name?" Sasuke asked not liking the attitude of the Hyuuga.

"You guys are a bunch of rookies' right? How old are you?" the Hyuuga asked.

"I don't have to answer you," Sasuke replies.

"Please forgive my teammates un-youthful kindness. My name is Rock Lee and this is TenTen and Hyuuga Neji," the boy in green said.

"Pleasure to meet you Lee-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruko, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," Naruko introduced herself while wrapping her tail around Sasuke's waist.

"Ahh yes Sakura-san. Let's go out together, I will protect you with my life," Lee said holding his thumb up and smiling with his glistening teeth showing.

"No… Way… You're lame," Sakura deadpanned making Lee become depressed.

"Sakura that was harsh," Naruko said sweat dropping at the harsh rejection.

"Sasuke I challenge you to a spar," Lee said challenging Sasuke.

"Lee! Fine whatever we will wait for you by room 301," TenTen said leaving along with Neji.

"Um sure," Sasuke said a bit confused by the sudden challenge.

"Your youthfulness shines bright," Lee said before getting into a stance.

"Wait you mean now?" Sasuke asked seeing him getting into a stance.

"Yes I want to spar now," Lee says nodding his head.

"Sorry Lee-san but it's the exam in a few minutes there is no time. After the exam I will take you on your challenge," Sasuke says apologetic.

"I see. I wish to challenge you and test myself," Lee says releasing his stance.

"If you really want to challenge yourself fight Naruko. She is much stronger than I am," Sasuke says while taking and holding Naruko's hand.

"Then I wish to test your youthfulness too," Lee said looking at Naruko.

"Oh I will show you my youthfulness!" Naruko exclaimed with a grin before Lee ran off.

* * *

-Entrance to room 301-

Team Seven got to the door of room 301 and saw Kakashi standing in front of it.

"I had no doubt all three of you would come, go on good luck. Be sure to win me some money," Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay?" Sakura said confused a bit.

"Did he just place a bet on us?" Naruko asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Looks like it," Sasuke replied also a little confused but shrugged it off.

Naruko opened the door and walked in with her team and saw that the room was filled with people. Naruko could feel that Sakura was being intimidated by all the people looking at them so placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Sakura turned to Naruko and sent a thank you smile to her. Naruko returned the smile while gently squeezing Sakura's shoulder.

"Looks like we aren't the only rookies here," a voice called out from their right making Team Seven seek out the source.

"Hinata!" Naruko squealed before running and hugging Hinata and wrapping her tails around her.

"Naruko," Hinata returned the hug happy to see Naruko who she sees as her best friend.

"Naruko? Since when did you get into cosplay," Kiba asked seeing Naruko's ears and tails, finding it rather hot and sexy on Naruko.

"Kiba I don't think she is into cosplay. Why? Because they are real and she has had them when I first met her in the academy," Shino responded in a plain tone.

" _He is right Kiba they're real. I can tell"_ a voice said that Naruko didn't recognised which made Naruko turn to it and it come from Kiba making her really confused

"Really?" Kiba asked looking up to Akamaru that was on top of his head.

"Shino you knew? And who else said that it was real?" Naruko turned to Shino with wide eyes while releasing Hinata from the hug and trying to find who spoke earlier.

"Yes I did but I never said anything. Why? Because you were hiding them," Shino said with a nod of his head.

"Wait can you understand Akamaru?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Naruko asked confused.

" _He means me, can you understand me?"_ the voice said again which came from Kiba's direction.

"Yea I can understand you but who is speaking?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"Um Naruko that was Akamaru and how can you understand him?" Kiba asked as there was no doubt that she could understand Akamaru.

Hinata, Shino and the rest of Team Seven where surprised by Naruko talking to Akamaru.

"I don't know, I didn't know I could until now," Naruko said looking at Akamaru.

" _Kiba I don't think she is human she smells too much like a fox, surely you notice it as well?"_ Akamaru barked out.

"Naruko are you secretly an Inuzuka like me?" Kiba asked.

"No and Akamaru is right I'm a hanyou not human," Naruko said lowering her voice a bit.

"Naruko I also knew about your tails and like Shino I didn't say anything about them," Hinata said hugging Naruko.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruko thanked returning the hug.

"You know Naruko we are a lot more open minded than the rest of the villagers," another very familiar voice said from behind Naruko.

"Shika!" Naruko exclaimed happily.

"Of course you're here caught up in this troublesome exam," Shikamaru sighed.

"This just got a lot more troublesome with you in it," Shikamaru mumbled but loud enough for them to hear.

"Looks like we are all here, the rookie nine yea I like it," Kiba said with a grin.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed and latched onto Sasuke from behind and hugging him.

"Hey get off me!" Sasuke complained.

"Awww don't you miss me?" Ino said in a cute voice.

"Ino get your hands off him!" Naruko said walking up to Sasuke and freeing him from Ino and wrapping all of her tails around Sasuke and pulling him into a side hug.

"Why should I?" Ino asked in a challenging voice.

"Because they are dating Ino-buta, now leave them alone!" Sakura shot back with a tick mark on her head defending for Naruko.

Ino sent a very hard glare to Naruko who brushed it off not caring in the least.

"You guys should keep it down you making people get agitated," another voice called out.

The rookie nine all turned eyes to the voice. This person was about five or six years older than them. He has silver long hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes. He is wearing a Konoha headband and glasses.

He is also wearing a light brown short sleeved shirt with a purple sleeveless vest with a light brown cloth around his waist using it as a makeshift belt. To complete the outfit he is wearing purple pants and black shinobi sandals.

Naruko immediately went on guard and growled a bit loudly as this guy reeked of snakes just like Orochimaru did. Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru heard the growl from Naruko that was aimed at this strange guy which also got them on guard as Naruko isn't one to do something like this.

"You guys just came out the academy right? This isn't a picnic you know," the guy said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ino said already hating this guy.

"Kabuto, but forget me look behind you," Kabuto said pointing in their direction.

They all turned and saw that the whole room was glaring at them hard and releasing their killing intent trying to scare them. Sakura, Ino and Hinata gulped feeling the effects of the killing intent. Sakura turned to Naruko and saw that she was shaking slightly.

' _Naruko's scared?'_ Sakura thought.

" _Kurama mind helping me here bit?"_ Naruko asked Kurama.

" ** _Let's see who pisses themselves,"_** Kurama said with a grin.

The rookie nine suddenly felt the killing intent on them stopping, and was replaced with Naruko's growling which is loud enough for the whole room to hear.

" **Oi shit heads, fuck off!"** Naruko growled in her demonic voice while her eyes flashed red and releasing a lot of killing intent instantly making a lot of people start to sweat and almost shit themselves at the voice and killing intent coming off of Naruko.

Gaara and his siblings smirked at Naruko's reaction while Lee and his team felt the full effects from Naruko. Lee wasn't sure what to think of Naruko after pulling that off while TenTen became quite scared of Naruko. Tough Neji remained unfazed by it.

"Like I said troublesome," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Holy shit, remind me not to piss you off," Kiba said hearing Naruko's voice and feeling quite intimidated.

"Well that was your first, my first time didn't work out so well," Kabuto said.

"Is this your second time?" Ino asked Kabuto.

"No it's my seventh. This is held twice a year and this is my fourth year," Kabuto explained.

"So you must know a lot about this?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt that, you must suck if you have failed so many times," Naruko deadpanned.

"Maybe but I do have info cards," Kabuto said while showing a deck of cards.

"Info cards?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"Yes using my chakra I have created cards on all the ninja's attending this. Here let me show you," Kabuto said crouching down and placing a card on the ground before sending his chakra into it.

A few seconds later the card poofed and a map of the elemental nation appeared along with a graph underneath it on the card.

"This has the number of attendants and a breakdown of what country they are from," Kabuto explained.

"Thirty teams from Sunagakure no Sato, twenty one from Amegakure no Sato, six from Kusagakure no Sato, six from Takigakure no Sato, eight seven from Konohagakure no Sato and even though there a new village Otogakure no Sato have sent one team," Kabuto explained.

"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I do they aren't perfect but I do. So who do you want info on?" Kabuto asked.

"Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee," Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki Naruko," Kiba added making Naruko look at Kiba.

"Oh so you know their names?" Kabuto asked while removing three cards from the list and placing on the ground with a picture and stats of the people on them.

"Hyuuga Neji. Teammates Rock Lee and TenTen and their sensei is Maito Gai. Twenty eight d-rank and sixteen c-rank missions. Like you guys this is their first time doing the exam."

"Neji is very talented in taijutsu, ninjutsu is unknown and genjutsu is unknown. Considered as the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Has the title 'Rookie of the Year' for his age group," Kabuto explained what was on the card.

"Rock Lee all team and mission stats are the same. Taijutsu has greatly increased over the last year, has no talent in ninjutsu or taijutsu and not much else," Katubo told them about Lee.

"Uzumaki Naruko, teammates Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura under the sensei Hatake Kakashi. 40 d-rank, 1 c-rank, 1 b-rank, 3 a-rank missions impressive… what the 1 s-rank mission. How did you get that?" Kabuto asked.

The rest of the rookie nine were really surprised except for Team Seven.

"The last mission my team was on was ranked s-ranked," Naruko said not going to give more on it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"And your states are impressive, highly talented in ninjutsu and taijutsu is quite high. Though you have no talent in genjutsu. And there are a few additional notes here, extremely high chakra and stamina levels, strength is close to that of Tsunade-Hime and is very fast," Kabuto told what as on the card.

"So it's not that I suck it's just that there are a lot of exceptional ninja's here," Kabuto said putting his cards away and standing up.

" ** _He knows a lot kit and his scent is just like that other snake bastard. You must keep a very close eye on him I can sense evil from this guy,"_** Kurama warned.

" _Yea I know, he knows way too much for any genin no matter how many times they've done this,"_ Naruko replied back to Kurama.

Naruko and Sasuke saw three people rushing to Kabuto but didn't react wanting to see what they plan was while Naruko also wanted to prove something. A ninja, with a weird metal thing on his arm with holes in it, went right for Kabuto.

The ninja is wearing a fur cloak and his face is covered in bandages only leaving his left eye visible. The ninja took a wide swing at Kabuto who managed to jump back in time to dodge the attack. Few seconds late his glasses cracked and he buckled over while holding back the erg to throw up.

As soon as the attack finished Naruko had to close her eyes and ears as she heard a loud piercing whistle and made her a bit dizzy in the process.

"Ahh my ears," Naruko said rubbing her ears.

*POOF*

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chūnin selection exam's first test," a voice said as group of Konoha chūnin and jōnin appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Listen well. The will be no unauthorised fighting and even if permission is giving killing will not be tolerated. You got that Otonin?" Ibiki said.

"Yes sorry about that we are just very excited for this exam," the Otonin said.

"The pigs who disobey me will fail immediately, got that?" Ibiki said with cold dead eyes scaring a few people.

"Let's start the exam. Each of you will be given a number and you will sit at your corresponding number, then we will hand out the exam," Ibiki explained.

"Awww come on a paper test? Really?" Naruko complained while Sakura tried to reassure Naruko.

"Good luck Naru-chan," Sasuke said before bringing Naruko in for a kiss and held it until they were out of breath.

Sakura and Hinata blushed hard while Ino also blushed but was very jealous and mumbling about how unfair it was.

"Come on you lovebirds get to your sits," Ibiki said trying to break them apart.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun," Naruko said flattering her eyes open from the kiss.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"While the tests are being handed out I will explain the rules," Ibiki said, once everyone settled and got to their seats, while turning around and writing the rules on the board.

"Rules?" a voice called out.

"Yes rules now shut up and listen," Ibiki said.

"Damn why did it have to be a stupid test," Naruko complained again.

"Naruko lets do our best," Hinata said softly who was sitting next to Naruko.

"Hinata! At least I'm not alone. Sure let's do this thing," Naruko exclaimed.

"Rule one: You will start off with ten points. Every question you get wrong you will lose a point. So if you get two wrong you get eight points or if you get five wrong you get five points," Ibiki explained the first rule.

"Second rule: This is a team test so whether you pass will determine on your teams combined score. So each team which competes can hold on to from the initial team score of thirty," Ibiki explained.

"WHAT! Why is this a team test?" someone shouted out.

"Shut it! You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this so be quiet and listen," Ibiki replied back in an authoritative voice.

' _No questions and what are with these rules?'_ Sakura thought.

"The most important rule: Anyone caught cheating by the testing officials will have their points deducted by two for every offence," Ibiki explained.

"And the final rule: Those that lose all their initial points will fail along with their two teammates," Ibiki said making a few people shout out and complain.

Naruko dropped her head on the desk, this was not going well, she was pretty sure if she wasn't as close to her teammates like she was they would no doubt want to kill her right now.

"Shut it! The exam lasts for one hour. Begin," Ibiki said starting the exam.

Naruko read over the questions and realised that she couldn't answer any of them and she even made sure to study during her training sessions. Naruko started to freak out when half an hour had passed by. Naruko figured out the test ten minutes in but she didn't know how to pull it off.

' _I know that the whole point of this is to cheat and gather information without being caught but I don't have anything. Sasuke-kun has his Sharingan, Sakura is smart and will no doubt get this. Kiba has Akamaru but he is too far away for me to hear. Hinata has her Byakugan,"_ Naruko thought.

" _I know I have you Kurama but I need to do this on my own. Should I bet everything on this last question?"_ Naruko debating whether she should bet it all on the last question that is supposed to be told forty five minutes in.

One by one, team after team were told to leave the room for failing the first exam. Hinata offered to show Naruko her paper which Naruko was going to take a look but didn't due to the kunai that went flying passed her head.

The guy right behind ended up being thrown out the room as he challenged Ibiki saying that they didn't know what they were doing. This stopped Naruko from getting Hinata and their teams in trouble. Naruko noted that it was time for the final question.

"So you finished playing with your doll?" Ibiki said, Naruko turned and saw Kankuro entering the room, with a test official behind him, with wide eyes at being caught.

"Bah, just sit down its time for the last question," Ibiki said bringing relief to Kankuro.

"Before I give the last question there is one last rule that comes with the question," Ibiki said making a few raise an eyebrow.

"Last rule?" a few people called.

"Yes now pay attention. You must decide whether you take the question or not," Ibiki said confusing everyone.

"What happens if we don't take it?" Temari shouted out.

"You fail which means so does your team," Ibiki said coldly.

"Of course we will take the question," Kiba shouted out.

"And now for the rule: If you choose to take it and that person answers it incorrectly… That person will lose the right to take the chūnin selection exam again," Ibiki said making a lot of eyes go wide before some people outraged at it.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS? THERE ARE GUYS WHO HAVE TAKEN THIS EXAM MORE THAN ONCE!" Kiba shouted angrily at Ibiki.

"Hahahahahaha," Ibiki laughed.

"Well, you guys are the unlucky ones. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. You can choose to leave now and take the test again next year," Ibiki said with a cold glare.

" _So if one of your teammates refuses to take the question your whole team fails but if you take it and get it wrong you will be a genin forever. Naruko you must be stressing right now,"_ Sasuke taught while looking at Naruko.

" _Oh shit what do I do?"_ Naruko thought starting to freak out.

At this point one person decided to leave which made a lot more leave.

" _Naruko you no doubt struggled to answer these question hell I couldn't answer shit on my own. I know our promise is to do our best in this exam but I won't let my greed of wanting to be promoted be at the cost of you dream."_ Sasuke thought.

" _You are no doubt thinking of us at this point. Naruko your only dream is to be accepted by this village and to become Hokage. Sorry Naruko but I won't let your dream get crushed,"_ Sasuke thought starting to raise his hand.

" _Naruko you have always been there for me even after I treated you like shit during the academy. You've become my best friend. Forgive me Naruko but I will protect your dream,"_ Sakura thought also starting to raise her hand.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked and surprised to see Naruko's hand go up high into the air.

" _Naruko you…"_ both Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time with wide eyes.

*SLAM*

"Screw your rule! I will take the question I won't run away and I won't go back on my word. Even if I remain a genin I will still find a way to became Hokage dattebayo!" Naruko said after standing up and slamming her hand on the desk.

"I will say again fail and you will remain a genin, can you live like that for the rest of your life?" Ibiki asked Naruko.

"I won't run away. I follow my unbending words that is my ninja way!" Naruko said with smirk and confidence which brought a smile to Sasuke and Sakura's face while Sasuke shook his head feeling bad for ever doubting Naruko .

Hinata's eyes went wide at Naruko's declaration and really started to envy Naruko. The rest of the people in the room eyes' went wide at Naruko's determination and also were determined to take the question no matter the cost.

Shikamaru and Chouji also smirked at Naruko's stunt while Lee gained great respect for Naruko's bright shining youthfulness as he put it. Ibiki looked around the room and saw that all the remaining people all had confident smirks on their faces and even the test officials had smiles on their faces.

' _She really is an interesting one. She has blasted everyone's fears and doubt away. She will be a force to be reckoned with,'_ Ibiki thought while looking at Naruko who was looking right back at him.

"If no one else is going to leave than all I have left say to you is: Well done to the twenty six teams left you all pass the first exam," Ibiki said confusing a lot of people.

"Huh/What?" a lot of people called out.

"What happened to the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"There was no such thing or rather you could say that the choice was the tenth question," Ibiki said with a smile completely changing is personality.

"Then what were the first nine questions for?" Temari burst out.

"They served their purpose. They were there to test you information gathering skills in a stressful environment. A lot of you must have quickly gathered that you couldn't answer any of the questions so you had to resort to cheating," Ibiki explained.

"Those that were caught cheating failed naturally. Information is more important than life, and on a mission people will risk their lives to get it. If you get caught or noticed there is no guarantee that the information will be accurate," Ibiki said while taking his bandanna off and showing the burn marks on scars on his bold head.

A lot of people were shocked to see this and were quite disgusted by it.

"Remember this people will do anything to get information as it is a very powerful weapon for your village. Those that got caught cheating don't have the right to be here," Ibiki lectured.

"As for the tenth question it was a take or not take question. Choose not to take it you fail but can try again next year, or choose it and you risk losing the right to become chūnin, a true leap of faith," Ibiki said after putting his bandanna back on.

"Say you become chūnin as your team is giving the mission to steal a scroll. You don't know anything about the enemy, their numbers, abilities and locations are all unknown to you and of course there could be traps," Ibiki set out a scenario.

"Do you choose to accept the mission or not accept it? Can you avoid this mission, the death of you comrades? The answer is no, you can't avoid a mission like this. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardships is the ability need to become a chūnin captain," Ibiki continued his lecture.

"Those pieces of trash that rely on the fact that there is a next year and walk away for another chance have no right to be here. That's how I feel," Ibiki explained.

As soon as Ibiki finished something come crashing in through the side window in front of the class. Instantly a banner with the name Mitarashi Anko on it opened up and was pinned to the ceiling with a pair of kunais.

Anko stood in front of the banner with a smirk on her face while Ibiki appeared from behind the banner.

"I am Mitarashi Anko the examiner for the second exam!" Anko shouted out.

"You need to learn to read the atmosphere," Ibiki said shaking his head.

" _This examiner is Naruko-ish,"_ Sakura deadpanned with a sweat drop behind her head.

" _Gahh damn it's that crazy lady!"_ Naruko thought loudly in her mind.

"…"

"Oi Ibiki there are twenty six teams left. Your test must have been way too easy," Anko said with a tick mark while looking at Ibiki.

"No this year has a lot of talent," Ibiki replied back unfazed by Anko.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. I will just have to cut them down by half at least," Anko said with a grin.

' _In half?'_ Sakura thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen you maggots report to training ground forty four tomorrow at 0900 hour sharp. If you late you will fail before the second exam even starts," Anko said.

The room quickly emptied before Anko left herself. Ibiki started to collect the papers around the room he come to Sakura's paper and was a bit surprised.

' _I know for a fact that this girl didn't cheat and yet she answered all the questions correctly. She is already smarter than most chūnin,'_ Ibiki thought before moving on and arriving to Naruko's paper which made his eyes go wide.

' _She actually passed with a blank paper. She really is an interesting person. No wonder why the Daimyō choose her,'_ Ibiki thought remembering that Naruko was requested to look after the Daimyō's daughter a while back.

Ibiki smirked before leaving the room thinking that with no doubt Naruko will turn the world upside.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **So another long chapter and the first exam has ended. Wonder what will happen next chapter. You know the urge to put in a filler chapter like they did in anime is very tempting.**

 **kurayami Kazuo Riddle: Yea sure I will do that. I will post it up with the next chapter so I can take the time to get the states as accurate as I can. And yes Sakura and Sasuke know that Naruko is a jinchuriki but they only partly know what it is or means.**

 **RoseeAnn: Sorry you don't like the paring but someone is bound to not like something. Though I am happy you like the chapter.**

 **So all those that answered the question of harem no harem all said no harem. So at this rate it's no harem but I will still leave the question open until I release the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Please note I will be going on a four-five day holiday so I won't release a chapter most until next Monday or Tuesday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

 **Hi I am back and sorry for the long wait. So here is next chapter hope you enjoy.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ Bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Naruko walked into her home and saw Kakashi sitting on the chair and reading his usual orange book making Naruko roll her eyes. Walking in she took off her sandals before going and taking a seat next to Kakashi.

"So how did the exam go?" Kakashi asked while still reading his book.

"Strange but we passed the first test," Naruko said releasing a sigh in leaning back into the chair.

"I heard that Ibiki was the examiner. Hope he didn't cause to much emotional damage, he tends to do that," Kakashi said knowing what Ibiki was like.

"Maybe it's just me but he didn't seem that bad. I was more worried about answering the impossible questions which turns out were a waste of time," Naruko said with a pout.

"Yea it is most likely just you. I doubt they were a waste, Ibiki isn't one to do something without a reason," Kakashi said while turning a page.

"There was a reason, rather long one, but it still didn't do much. Hey Kakashi-nii where is training ground forty four?" Naruko dismissed before asking a question.

"Forty four? So you are going there? It's on the west side of the village about a mile out," Kakashi said looking at Naruko and telling her where it is before going back to reading.

"I guess you aren't going to say anything more are you?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope I don't want to ruin the surprise," Kakashi replied making Naruko pout to which Kakashi just laughed in return.

"That's no fun. Well, night, I'm going to bed," Naruko pouted before yawning and heading for bed.

"Night, you better enjoy the warm bed," Kakashi said making Naruko turn around with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko just shrugged and walking into her room.

' _Kurama mind if I wake up early tomorrow so I can try that new thing of ours again?'_ Naruko asked Kurama while climbing into bed.

" _ **Sure kit but you already have it done,"**_ Kurama replied.

' _Yea I know but I just want to make sure and try combine it with my Kaze no yoroi,'_ Naruko said to Kurama.

" _ **Just don't try to break anything this time will you,"**_ Kurama said making Naruko mumble about how it wasn't her fault.

* * *

-Next day training ground 44-

"It's a forest, a forest," Naruko deadpanned when she got to training ground forty four with her team.

"It's a freaky forest," Sakura corrected Naruko.

"Right listen up," Anko said loudly while standing on a large rock getting everyone's attention.

"This is the location for your second exam, training ground forty four also known as 'The forest of death'," Anko said with a smirk.

"This place has a ten mile radius and at the centre of if it is a large tower, there are forty four entrances to the training ground. The forest is filled with many large animals, bugs and plants so you better watch yourselves," Anko said in a tone that scared most people.

"Please, it's just a forest, I grew up in one," Naruko said plainly not seeing what the big deal is.

As soon as Naruko finished, she used her tail to catch the kunai that was sent flying towards her and stopped it just before it could cut her. Naruko turning her head slightly and saw Anko leaning on her with an arm around Naruko's shoulder.

"It's the ones like you that die first," Anko said licking her lips freaking Naruko out slightly.

"You know well enough that nothing in there will have the balls to come near me let alone attack me," Naruko responded with a smirk.

Sakura and Sasuke were wondering what she meant by that.

"It's not your typical forest, most humans don't even dare to enter the forest," Anko said in sweet voice which continued to reassure Naruko that this lady really is crazy.

"And I'm not your typical ninja and I'm not human and everything in there all know it," Naruko said while using her tail to return the kunai to Anko.

"I'd keep this but I won't need it," Naruko said showing her fingers which had claw like nails on it.

"You are no fun," Anko said with a pout while taking and putting her kunai away before reappearing back on the rock.

"Right as I was saying. This place is filled with deadly things and your goal is to get to the tower with these," Anko said taking out two scrolls one white with the kanji for heaven on it and the other brown with the kanji for earth on it.

"Each team will only get one of these. Your objective is to reach the tower with an earth scroll and a heaven scroll. Naturally anything goes so you will need to sign these, these papers are saying that we are not being held responsible for any deaths that may occur," Anko said holding a form in her other hand.

"You will have five days to reach the tower. You will stay in there for the full time so giving up won't do anything. If you fail to reach the tower in time with both scrolls and your entire team you will fail. If a teammate is unable to reach the tower under their own means you will fail," Anko explained.

"You are not allowed to open the scrolls unless inside the tower," Anko added an additional rule.

"What happens if we do?" someone shouted out.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? I don't want to ruin the surprise," Anko said in a sweet voice scaring a fair amount of people.

"After reading the form go to the stand to sign and exchange your form for a scroll and report to your allocated starting point," Anko said while Naruko took a form and passed the stack of papers on to the next person.

Ten minutes later Team Seven handed in their forms and got a heaven scroll before reporting to gate thirty three.

* * *

-Gate 33-

"So what's the plan for this?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruko.

"Well I have two ideas. The first one is head for the tower right away and wait to ambush someone, the other is to wait until night fall and ambush a resting team before heading to the tower," Naruko said thinking that's what would be best to do.

"I think we should head for the tower unless you pick up a scent of another team," Sasuke said and Naruko nodded in agreement.

"Naruko will you take us to the tower so we can get there quicker?" Sakura asked.

"Yea good idea and you can save your strength for when you need it," Naruko nodded at Sakura's suggestion.

Suddenly a bang came from the forest and the gates opened. Naruko made a bunshin before both Narukos shape-shifted into a fox. Sasuke climbed on to the original while Sakura climbed onto the bunshin before Naruko and the bunshin bolted into the forest.

Naruko would normally go at full speed but this time she only went about 30% of her speed so she can pick up scents to follow if she picked one up. About four miles into the forest Naruko stopped running before taking a few sniffs, moving a bit and taking a few more sniffs.

"Naruko do you smell something?" Sasuke asked while both he and Sakura got off Naruko.

"Yes I do and it's heading right for us and has been for the last mile," Naruko said while dispelling the bunshin and Sakura walked up to Naruko and Sasuke.

Team Seven went on high alert as someone might be following them. Naruko heard a loud crashing sound heading towards them. She gasped and reacted quickly when she saw a large strong gush of wind heading towards them.

Naruko partly changed into her Bijū form and grew four tails before all nine tails grew to full size. Naruko used her tails to cover her and her team forming a large dome around them. Sakura and Sasuke were confused as to what Naruko was doing.

"I think it's an attack," Naruko said explaining what was going on before grunting from the impact.

After Naruko felt that the possible attack had subsided her tails shrunk while four of them retracted back into her. Naruko and her team looked around and saw that all the trees in a straight line had been ripped from the ground and others were completely destroyed.

"This had to have been an attack," Sasuke said looking at the damage.

"Yes it is. Hey come out I know you are there," Naruko shouted looking at a specific tree.

A ninja with long black hair jumped down. He was wearing similar clothes that the Otonin wear but had a large purple rope around his waist wearing it as a belt.

"Hō? You managed to find me, I'm impressed," the ninja said.

"I noticed you following us a mile back," Naruko said before seeing the symbol and noted that this was a Kusanin.

Naruko took a few more sniffs before growling very aggressively and getting ready for a fight. Sasuke and Sakura also got ready for a fight after hearing Naruko growling like that.

"Orochimaru!" Naruko growled.

"Kukukuku, so you know who I am?" Orochimaru asked peeling off his skin and showing his true pale face.

"That is really gross. And yes I know who you are. I remember your scent from the last time," Naruko continued to growl while Sasuke and Sakura tensed slightly.

"Sasuke, Sakura formation E" Naruko told them softly.

"I don't think this is a good idea, we are no match against him," Sasuke responded back just as quiet.

"I know that but he is clearly after us. We have to do something," Naruko replied soft to which Sasuke nodded in return.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Kukuku, I am here for you and I want you," Orochimaru replied looking at Sasuke with a creepy look making Sasuke cringe a bit.

"What the fuck! Sorry but I don't swing that way. Why would you want me?" Sasuke shot back.

"I don't want you for that you imprudent child. You are the last Uchiha so that makes you very valuable for my plans. What do you say boy join me and I will give you power like no one else can, power to kill your brother," Orochimaru purposed making Sakura look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't," Sakura said in a slightly panicking voice.

"No I don't need your help or your power," Sasuke shot back making Naruko smile towards Sasuke.

"No? Don't you want to seek out revenge for what he did and the way you are now, you stand no chance against him," Orochimaru asked hoping to entice the anger within Sasuke.

"I do want revenge but I have more important things on my mind and Itachi isn't one of them. And I know I don't stand a chance against him now but who says I'm going after him right now?" Sasuke replied, over past few weeks Sasuke has been slowly letting go of his hatred and he has Naruko to happily thank for that.

' _That's my Sasuke-kun. I'm proud of you really proud,'_ Naruko thought while looking at Sasuke with a smile full of pride.

"Hō? more important things you say? I wonder what will happen if they were to… disappear," Orochimaru said sending a glance to Naruko which made Sasuke freeze and start to panic a bit.

Naruko could sense that Sasuke was scared that something might happen to her. Naruko walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder and softly squeezed his shoulder to try and reassure him. Sasuke turn slightly towards Naruko and gave her a soft small smile.

Naruko felt Sasuke calm down a bit and returned a small smile to Sasuke. She walked past Sasuke to stand in front of him and gave Orochimaru a hard cold start. Orochimaru casually brushed it off while watching Naruko get into a stance along with the rest of her team.

"You guys know what to do," Naruko said earning a nod from her before charging at Orochimaru and quickly reappearing right in front of him.

Naruko through a straight left aiming to hit Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru tilted his head to the side away from Naruko letting the punch sail past his face. Naruko growled softly in annoyance before pulling her arm back in and spinning clockwise while leaning forward and extending her right foot out.

Naruko span around and aimed her kick at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru ducked under the kick with a smirk on his face. Naruko sailed over Orochimaru and came skidding to a halt a few metres behind Orochimaru looking towards him.

"Not bad brat, if only it was someone either than me, kukukuku," Orochimaru said while turning around before chuckling near the end with a smirk on his face.

Naruko responded by charging back in with a fierce determination but smirked when she saw Sakura wasn't there. When Naruko reached Orochimaru she jumped up while bringing her left knee up towards his chin. Orochimaru leaned back a bit avoiding the attack before having to duck to avoid a kick from Naruko.

When Naruko's knee passed Orochimaru's chin she spun her body clockwise while extending her right foot and still leaving her left knee pressed against her chest. Naruko did a 360 mid-air with her foot extended which sailed over Orochimaru's head who just ducked to avoid the kick.

When Naruko landed on the ground, she landed in a crouched position and continued to spin around in a clockwise motion with her left knee against her chest and her right foot extended out. Orochimaru was forced to jump over the low attack aiming to sweep his legs from under him.

Naruko continued her spinning while standing up on her left leg and retracting her right foot and pressing her knee against her chest. Naruko leaving her upper body parallel to the ground stopped her spinning so she was facing sideways to Orochimaru before kicking her right foot out and hitting Orochimaru hard in the chest.

Orochimaru had just landed on the ground when he got kicked in the chest and was sent skidding back several metres.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruko shouted out while going through five hand seals.

Sasuke smirked seeing Naruko prepare a jutsu and went through a set of hand seals of his own.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa!"** Naruko called out before releasing a large gush of wind from her mouth.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"** Sasuke called out releasing his largest fireball yet from his mouth shortly after Naruko shot out her attack.

The two attacks collided with each other while Orochimaru was trapped in between the attack. Naruko's wind attack fuelled Sasuke's fire attack allowing it to burn at a much higher intensity sending the flame high into the sky.

The fire left behind from the attack quickly died down leaving nothing but a black scorch mark on the ground where the two attacks hit. Naruko was still on guard as she knew something like that wouldn't kill Orochimaru. Sakura jumped down from her position up in the trees and landed next to Sasuke.

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked while all three were looking around for Orochimaru.

' _I need to get Sasuke and Sakura to the tower,'_ Naruko thought looking at her two teammates.

Naruko created two bunshins which ran to Sasuke and Sakura. When the bunshins touched Saskue and Sakura they used a shunshin to get them out the area leaving no room for argument. Naruko got one of the bunshins memory telling her that they were about two miles away from the tower.

"It doesn't matter how far he goes I will still get to him. After all you still need a scroll to enter the tower," Orochimaru said while oozing out from a tree and taking a solid form.

"I sent my team away so I don't have to worry about them getting in the way and getting hurt," Naruko said turning to face the Snake Sannin.

"Kukukuku. And you think you can take me alone do you?" Orochimaru said with a laugh.

"We'll just have to find out," Naruko said calming down.

"In a battle of pure strength and speed I won't win this fight, so I will be doing what I do best," Naruko said with a smirk while taking out two kunais holding one in each hand.

"Kukuku. And what would that be?" Orochimaru asking while watching Naruko preparing to charge in.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Naruko said before charging in again.

When Naruko closed the distance by half she through one of the Kunais at Orochimaru head and the other one up into the air towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru was a little confused as both Kunais weren't meant for him.

Naruko smirked when Orochimaru's attention was on her and not the Kunai that sailed past his head. As soon as the kunai passed Orochimaru it shape-shifted into Naruko and quickly charged at Orochimaru before diving feet first onto the ground and sliding towards Orochimaru's feet.

As the sliding Naruko hit a very surprised Orochimaru from behind, the original Naruko had just passed Orochimaru. The original Naruko raised her right foot up high so her leg was against her body before bringing back down and hitting Orochimaru in the face with the back of her heel.

When Orochimaru's head hit the ground a small crate formed from the blow. Instead of Orochimaru's head being turned into paste it splattered into mud along with the rest of his body. Shortly after another Naruko landed in between the two Narukos on the ground.

"What the?" the Naruko that just landed asked.

Naruko growled softly before dispelling the two bunshins leaving Naruko with her foot in the ground where Orochimaru's head should have been. She pulled her foot out the ground before taking a few sniffs of the air to locate Orochimaru.

Naruko snapped her head around and saw another Orochimaru oozing out from the tree before solidifying and licking his lips.

"Kukukuku. If only that was the original me. You are not the only one who likes to play find the original me," Orochimaru said with a small chuckle which earned a low growl from Naruko.

"You really are just a sly snake," Naruko growled back at Orochimaru.

"Says the fox," Orochimaru shot back in a playfully voice.

Naruko then charged back in while cocking her left arm back and making a fist. When Naruko reached Orochimaru she lunched her fist at his face and smirked when he started to dodge the attack confusing Orochimaru. Naruko's arm suddenly changed into a giant red furry arm.

Thanks to Naruko's giant arm she connected her fist into Orochimaru's face sending him flying through several trees. Naruko vanished and reappeared in Orochimaru's flight path before turning her right arm into a giant red furry arm.

Naruko cupped her hands together while holding them above her head before swinging it down and hammering Orochimaru in the face who just reached Naruko. The force from Naruko's attack forced air out and away from Naruko creating a mini shockwave.

Orochimaru's head hit the ground hard facedown and created a crater several times bigger than his head. What happened next though confused Naruko as Orochimaru deflated and shrivelled. Naruko's arms returned back to normal before she picked up the deflated Orochimaru and gave a few sniffs in confusion.

"Smells like him but what the fuck is this?" Naruko asked still confused.

While Naruko was still holding the deflated Orochimaru she jumped back dodging an attack that come from below. A not so deflated Orochimaru jumped out the ground with his neck extended beyond any human lengths.

Orochimaru landed on the ground while his neck returned to normal. Naruko didn't quite know how to react to this but still showed a mix of confusion, disgust and amazement.

"Just what the hell are you?" Naruko asked with a frown.

"I could ask the same of you," Orochimaru replied also wondering what Naruko is.

Naruko responded by getting into a stance while trying to think of a way out of this. Orochimaru didn't get into a stance but Naruko could see that he was more aware and on guard this time.

"I'll admit that it's been a long while since someone has made me get a bit serious," Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

"But as much as I would love to play, I have more important things which seek my attention," Orochimaru continued.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone. You will not touch him," Naruko said with a growl while her eyes flashed red.

"Kukukuku. Oh don't worry there is plenty of time but for now it can wait," Orochimaru said before melting into the ground and disappearing without a trace.

Naruko remained on guard for a few minutes while taking a few occasional sniffs. She relaxed slightly when she couldn't smell Orochimaru before shape-shifting into her fox form. Naruko quickly got her team's scent and followed it travelling near full speed.

* * *

-With Sasuke and Sakura. 2 miles out from the tower-

When Naruko got close to her team she could hear fighting just ahead of her. Naruko jumped into the air before shape-shifting into her human form and landing on a tree branch to see what was going on.

Naruko saw that Sasuke and Sakura were engaged with a dozen ninja's all wearing the same thing. They were all wearing a grey full body wet-suit with a breathing mask over their mouths leaving some with only their eyes visible and others completely covered. Naruko seeing the symbol saw that they were from Kirigakure.

Each ninja that Sasuke and Sakura hit turned into a black ink type liquid, from what Naruko could see, and was replaced with another ninja. This continued for a few more minutes while Naruko observed and tried to find the original ninjas.

It didn't take Naruko long to find the culprits and with a smirk Naruko shifted into her fox form. Naruko snuck up behind the unsuspecting ninjas who were behind a bush crouching while watching their illusion tire out Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruko didn't give the three ninjas any chance to react or counterattack. Using a tail for each ninja Naruko hit them on the back of the neck completely knocking them out. Naruko shifted back into her human form before using her tails to drag the unconscious ninjas with her.

Sakura and Sasuke were confused as to why all the illusion suddenly disappeared but quickly went on guard when they heard rustling of leaves behind them. Naruko walked out from behind a bush with a smirk on her face but Sakura and Sasuke refused to drop their guard.

"Did you really have a hard time with these guys?" Naruko asked while throwing three unconscious ninjas in front of her and letting her tails waves casually from side to side behind her.

"If you really are Naruko then you should know what to say," Sasuke replied still keeping his guard up.

"A team now. A team tomorrow. A team for life," Naruko said with a sigh.

Sasuke and Sakura relaxed while putting their kunais away and walking up to Naruko.

"What happened with Orochimaru?" Saskue asked with an emotionless face.

"Not entirely sure he sort of just left saying that there is plenty of time," Naruko replied not sure herself.

"Sasuke-kun help me search them for their scroll," Naruko asked while walking up to a ninja and searching them.

Naruko looked up when Sasuke didn't respond but saw that he was doing as told. Naruko saw that he had his old emotionless face look and wondered what was wrong.

"I found the scroll but it's a heaven scroll," Sasuke said plainly while standing up with the scroll in his hand.

"R-Right. We should keep it, apart from eliminating two teams we might need later," Naruko said flinching a bit at Sasuke's emotionless tone.

"We still need to find an earth scroll. We should head for the tower seeing as we are nearly there," Sasuke replied while turning around to face the tower that is in view.

"Y-yea I guess," Naruko said flinching again while really wondering what's going on.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruko said with a slightly worry in her voice.

Sasuke only responded by turning to face Naruko.

"What's wrong? Why you acting like your old self?" Naruko asked while looking down not be able to keep contact with Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Don't have time for this. This can wait till after this test," Sasuke replied before turning around and heading for the tower.

Naruko just softly nodded in response before following Sasuke and Sakura. Naruko took point when she caught up and led her team to the tower while trying to find any other scents. When Team Seven got to the tower they saw Hinata, Kiba and Shino walking into the tower.

They saw that there were two doors next to each other that leads into the tower. Naruko was very surprised to see Team Eight enter the tower so early on in this test. Naruko and her team got themselves into position and waited for the next team to make their way to the tower.

It was only three hours later that a team finally appeared. The team was from Konoha that was at most three years older than Naruko and her team. Naruko gave the signal to spring the trap. Sakura threw a bunch of kunais with explosive tags on them.

The ninja's were forced to scatter to avoid the explosion which never came. The three ninjas were confused as to why duds would be thrown. Naruko quickly knocked out the closest ninja to her from behind making the other two ninjas bolt over to their downed teammate.

When they reached the down teammate they saw a burning tag on his back. One of them quickly reacted and removed the tag before stepping on it and putting it out. Sakura jumped down from a tree and landed near the ninjas.

"I'm over here," Sakura called out getting the two ninja's attention.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that," one of the ninjas shouted out while he charged in with his teammate.

When they reached Sakura they both took a swing at her hitting her in the face and stomach. Sakura gave a smirk before disappearing in a poof of smoke confusing the two ninjas.

"What the!" one of them shouted out in surprise.

Sasuke jumped down from a tree right behind them before spinning clockwise and round house kicking the ninja on the left. The ninja was sent flying into his teammate and knocking them down to the ground. The ninja Sasuke kicked was knocked out leaving only one of them left to deal with.

Naruko jumped down from a tree while Sakura appeared from behind a bush and both walked up to the ninja still lying on the ground while Sasuke collected the last ninja.

"Give us your scrolls. You are outnumbered and outmatched," Naruko commanded with a grin while Sasuke returned with the last ninja and placing him near his two teammates.

"Here take it, just let us go," the only conscious ninja replied while reaching into his teammates back pouch and taking out both of their scrolls.

"Of course you can go. I'm not going to hurt or kill you," Naruko said with a soft smile while taking the scrolls and putting them in her back pouch.

Team Seven headed towards the door leaving the ninja to attend to his teammates. When Team Seven reached the door they opened it and entered the tower. They arrived in a large square room with two balconies on the sides and with corridors above and below both balconies.

The wall in front of them had a large poster on it. The poster had a saying that none of them knew what it meant and it also looked like it had a word missing.

"Without heaven? Without earth? This doesn't make sense and there is a word missing," Sakura said after reading the poster.

"I think it has to do with the scrolls. Open them," Sasuke said.

Naruko took out a heaven and earth scroll before handing one to Sakura. They both opened them at the same time. Inside the scroll had the kanji for person on it surround by weird symbols.

"Jin/Hito?" both Sakura and Naruko said at the same time reading the scroll out loud.

Both scroll started to release smoke from it making Naruko drop it followed by Sakura not wanting to hold it anymore. When the scroll hit the floor a large poof of smoke come out from the scroll. When the smoke cleared it revealed a smiling Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruko asked surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hai, it's me. Well done you pass the second exam," Iruka said with a smile.

"Yatta!" Naruko exclaimed happily while Sakura sighed in relief and Sasuke had a small smile.

"Sensei what does that mean and there seems to be a word missing," Sakura asked while pointing to the poster.

"Who cares? We passed," Naruko said not caring about it.

"Um I am also here to explain that," Iruka said with a sweat drop.

"This is the motto of the chūnin exam written by the Hokage-sama," Iruka explained.

"Motto?" Naruko asked.

"Yes motto. And the word that was on the scroll goes into the empty space," Iruka said while pointing to where the missing word is.

"In this paragraph earth represents the body while heaven represents the mind. If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared. If you lack earth, run in the fields, seek advantages. These rules will guide a person's extremes," Iruka said reading out the paragraph.

"If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared. For example if Naruko's weakness is her mind. She must gain knowledge and prepare for missions."

"If you lack earth, run in the fields, seek advantages. For example if Sakura's weakness is her stamina. She should continue to train hard," Iruka explain making Naruko huff and cross her arms and Sakura playfully stick her tongue out at Iruka's examples.

"Only when you have both heaven and earth will missions became easy and safe. These five days test your abilities needed to become a chūnin" Iruka said finishing his explanation.

"You guys completed this test with plenty of time to spare. Unfortunately you will have to remain in this tower until the end of the test. So use the next five days to relax and rest, you will need it," Iruka said before disappearing in a swirl of dust and smoke.

"I'm going to look around a bit I'll meet you guys later," Sakura said while waving and walking down a corridor.

"Sasuke-kun now that this part is over can you please tell me what's wrong?" Naruko asked Sasuke who still had an emotionless expression.

"Nothing is wrong…"

"Sasuke-kun there is something wrong. Please tell me," Naruko said cutting him off.

"I am annoyed at what you did earlier today," Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

"Huh? What I did?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"With Orochimaru. You used a shunshin to get us out leaving you alone with that freak. What the hell were you thinking," Sasuke said raising his voice in frustration.

"He was after you! I'm not going to let that freak get to you and you were in no position to fight. I could feel your hesitation," Naruko shot back also raising her voice.

"Of course I hesitated he is a Sanin Naruko, a Sanin. I hesitated when I heard what he wanted to do to you. I don't want to lose anyone else especially you," Sasuke responded with a bit of anger before calming down a bit near the end.

"I know what he is, that's why I had to get you out and with his attention on me…" Naruko replied.

"You used yourself as bait, what the hell were you thinking? I know you are strong, stronger than any other genin and most chūnin in Konoha but you can't take him by yourself. What happened to us doing this as a team no matter what?" Sasuke said cuting Naruko off and raising his voice again.

"I know we said to do this as a team but I had to hold back for fear of hurting you and Sakura. You would have been in the way…"

"Been in the way? So what, am I not strong enough for you now? I only get in the way? Do you really think so little of…?" Sasuke shot back in anger cutting Naruko off.

"It's not like that and you know it. He could and would have used Sakura or you, especially you, against me or use me against you. He is a sly son of bitch who has no conscious and will do anything to get what he wants," Naruko growled in annoyance while cutting off Sasuke.

"You being alone there is any better? You could have been killed Naruko or who knows what. You sent us somewhere far off which left me knowing that there was nothing I could do. That feeling of being helpless is the worst feeling and you of all people should know that!" Sasuke replied quickly almost shouting at Naruko.

"You could have also been killed if you remained there. Sorry for having to put you through that but I'd rather give my own life than watch you die," Naruko responded while tears started to brim on the edges of her eyes.

"You're not the only one that feels that way!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Naruko I was worried sick about you. I couldn't even fight properly I worried so much. If you die especially knowing that I could have done something about it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You mean too much to me," Sasuke continued to shout while tears started appearing near the end.

Naruko's eyes went wide hearing Sasuke say that and seeing tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke I…"

"I know why you did it. I might of done it myself if I was in your shoes. But please don't do that again," Sasuke said softly while wrapping his arms tightly around Naruko surprising her.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I made you worry so much. My only thought was to get Sakura and especially you to safety," Naruko said softly wrapping her arms and tails around Sasuke.

"I'm just glad that your safe and alright," Sasuke replied softly before pulling back and giving Naruko a kiss on the forehead.

"Sasuke-kun I want you to understand that I hold great and destructive power within me. And when I say go I mean go. I had to seriously hold back when you were around while I was fighting Shukaku," Naruko said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"You mean Kyūbi?" Sasuke asked to which Naruko nodded in return.

"What I meant by you being in the way I meant…" Naruko started off.

"You were worried that we'd be harmed," Sasuke finished for Naruko.

"Yes. I can't go all out with you or anyone else around without hurting or even killing them," Naruko said softly pulling Sasuke back into a tight hug.

"I understand Naru-chan," Sasuke replied softly while silently vowing to train as hard as possible so he can be the one to protect Naruko and not be forced to retreat when Naruko goes all out.

"You know Sasuke-kun I am really proud of you. You saying that you have more important things than going after Itachi made me really proud," Naruko said softly feeling really proud of Sasuke.

"Thank you Naru-chan, thank you" Sasuke thanked Naruko while hugging her tightly.

* * *

-Five days later-

Over the next five days Team Seven relaxed while waiting for the test to come to an end. Naruko learned that Gaara and his team were the first to arrive at the tower and pass. Hinata's team was second and Naruko's team was third.

Over the five days only four more teams made it to the tower. Three teams from Konoha, Team Asuma, Team Gai and Team Kabuto. The last team to arrive was the only team from Otogakure which seemed to have a grudge or something against Sasuke.

The seven teams were currently standing in rows in large rectangular room with a balcony on both of the longer sides. In the front of the room is a large statue of a ninja from the chest up and hands in the Hitsuji hand seal.

In front of the Statue were each of the teams' jōnin instructor. In front of them is the Hokage with Ibiki, Iruka and two other ninjas that Naruko didn't know or recognised. In front of them is Anko with a smirk on her face. In front of Anko a few metres apart stood the genin participants facing towards the people in front.

The Hokage had just finished explaining the true purpose of the chūnin exams. The true purpose of the chūnin exams is a substitute for war between allied countries. The Hokage was just about to explain what was going to happen when another ninja appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage.

The ninja asked something that wasn't loud enough for the genin to hear expect for Naruko thanks to her hearing. Shortly after the ninja stood up turned to face the genin. The ninja had a Konoha headband that covered most of his black hair.

He has black eyes and with thick dark sleeping bags underneath his eyes making him look ill and extremely tired. He is wearing the standard black jōnin uniform with a green utility jacket over his uniform.

"Hello I am Hayate. Umm before the third *Cough* test starts there is something I would like *Cough* you to do," Hayate said while coughing in between.

' _This guy doesn't look well, is he alright'_ Naruko thought seeing this man looking rather ill.

*Cough* "Umm it's a preliminary for the third test *Cough* to decide who can participate in the main event," Hayate explained shocking a few people.

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouted out.

"Sensei I don't understand why aren't all of us here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura asked shouting out also.

"Umm because the *Cough* first and second test may have been too easy this year. We have too many people remaining. According to the rules of the chūnin *Cough* exams we must have a preliminary to reduce the numbers of participants for the third test," Hayate explained.

"No way!" Sakura said softly with a bit of sadness.

"Umm as the Hokage said *Cough* earlier there will be many guests for the third test. So the fights could take too long and we have *Cough* limited time," Hayate explained.

"Umm so *Cough* anyway anyone who is not feeling well, or those who don't want to continue after these explanations please step forward *Cough* as the preliminaries will begin immediately," Hayate explained.

' _Oi Oi! Why are you asking us if we are fine?'_ Naruko thought sweat dropping at what Hayate said.

"What right now!?" Kiba shouted out.

"I quit," Kabuto said while putting up his hand.

' _Kabuto? Why would he quit now?'_ Naruko thought seeing Kabuto put his hand up.

"Yakushi Kabuto from Konoha? *Cough* you may leave now," Hayate said while writing something on a clipboard.

"Would anyone else like *Cough* to retire? Umm I also forgot to say that from now on the test is individual so you may quit based on your own judgment," Hayate said shortly after Kabuto left the room.

"Umm so are there no more people retiring?" Hayate asked after waiting a few minutes.

"Umm now so let's start *Cough* the preliminaries. The preliminaries will consist of one on one fights and you will fight as if in a *Cough* real life confrontation. Umm as there are exactly twenty of you left there will be ten matches which means only *Cough* half of you can proceed to the main event," Hayate explained after seeing that no one was going to quit.

"There are no rules. The *Cough* fight continues until one of you dies, gets knocked out or gives up. Umm if you don't want to die than *Cough* give up right away. Umm because we don't want pointless bloodshed *Cough* I will step in and stop things," Hayate explained further.

As soon as Hayate finished a panel next to the statue opened up and revealed a screen.

"This will decides who fights who. Umm so let's see who fights first," Hayate said while pointing to the screen.

The screen flipped through the names of the participants before suddenly stopping on two names. There were a few gasps at the two names.

The screen read 'Chouji Vs. Shikamaru'.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Next chapter Chouji Vs Shikamaru. This is rather interesting matchup. Wonder how the fight will turn out?**

 **For the preliminaries will not be following the canon. To decide the match ups I wrote the names down on a piece of paper put them in a hat and had someone else draw from the hat so expect for anything to happen.**

 **RoseeAnn: This chapter should answer your question :).**

 **Grenos: Well main reason for Naruko not talking to other canines is mostly because I had only thought of it then. Also Naruko didn't interact all that much with Kiba during her academy years as she mostly ended up hanging out with Shikamaru, Chouji and occasionally Hinata and Shino.**

 **Galndrael: Happy you enjoy the story. And as for the lazy writing it is sad that a lot of good stories have fallen to lazy writing. I shall try my best to keep and try to improve my writing. And thanks for pointing out the calves thing. I honestly didn't see it until you said so and ms word doesn't pick up things like that.**

 **Tonlor: Your profile picture I can't stop myself from laughing every time I see it LOL.**

 **And well for the responses it will not be a harem for this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ Bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Umm can Shikamaru and Chouji *Cough* remain behind while the rest move up to *Cough* the balcony," Hayate said.

Everyone except Shikamaru, Chouji and Hayate moved up to the balcony. The jōnin instructors joined their teams on the balcony while the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko and Iruka remained in front of the statue.

"Asuma-sensei will they be alright?" Naruko asked while looking at Shikamaru and Chouji.

"That's if they even fight. Shikamaru is too lazy to bother and Chouji is too gentle and refuses to hurt his friends," Asuma replied also not sure how this will turn out.

"You guys ready?" Hayate asked looking between Shikamaru and Chouji.

"No I'm not," Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

"Umm ok," Hayate said with a twitch in his eye.

"This is too troublesome. Come on Chouji let's get this over with," Shikamaru said looking at his best friend.

"Do I have to do this? Can't I just forfeit?" Chouji said whining a bit not wanting to fight his best friend.

"Chouji if you forfeit now I will ban you from going to baroques," Asuma shouted out.

"Asuma-sensei…" Chouji started speaking.

"Ey fatso you going to fight or just sit there getting fatter?" Shikamaru asked plainly loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh boy," Naruko said knowing what will happen next.

"What did you call me?" Chouji asked loudly, taking offense with fires in his eyes.

"I called you fat so what you going to do about it?" Shikamaru replied while casually picking his nose.

"Please start the match," Chouji said not taking his eyes off of Shikamaru.

"Right. Begin!" Hayate said while jumping back a bit.

"I am not fat. I am big boned!" Chouji declared while making a hand seal.

" **Ninpō: Baika no jutsu,"** Chouji called out before his chest and upper legs expanded greatly in size.

"Zu" Chouji said while his arms, legs and head retracted into his body making him a big round ball.

" **Nikudan Sensha"** Chouji called out before his body started spinning at a high speed and rolling towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped out the way letting Chouji roll right past him. Chouji suddenly turned sharply surprising a few people and rolled towards Shikamaru again. Shikamaru barely had time to evade the attack. Shikamaru led Chouji so he would roll into a wall while having to dodge the constant attacks.

Eventually Shikamaru got where he wanted to be and moved out the way just before Chouji reached him. Instead of slamming into the wall Chouji reacted quickly and stopped his spinning while shrinking back to his normal self.

Chouji swung his feet forward just in time and landed on the wall rather hard causing him to grunt and his legs to buckle a bit from the impact. Chouji quickly recovered and summersaulted off the wall but couldn't move when he landed.

"Kagemane complete," Shikamaru said while walking to the centre of the floor forcing Chouji to mimic his actions.

"You should give up Chouji," Shikamaru said from behind Chouji.

"Yea I give up. Not that I had chance against you Shikamaru," Chouji said giving up a bit disappointed with himself.

"Chouji forfeits. Shikamaru wins and advances through to the main event," Hayate declared.

Chouji and Shikamaru walked up to the balcony and joined their comrades and friends.

"No hard feelings Chouji you know I didn't mean what I said," Shikamaru said feeling a little bad for insulting him.

"Yea no hard feelings," Chouji said with a smile.

"Hey Chouji, Shikamaru both of you did great there," Naruko said with a smile after running over to them.

"Thanks but I didn't stand a chance against," Chouji replied.

"No Chouji I didn't stand a chance it's just that your heart and kindness held you back," Shikamaru said while shaking his head.

"Do you really think that?" Chouji asked.

"He is right. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for," Naruko answered.

"Thanks you guys," Chouji said with a smile.

Everyone turned to the board to see who would be next. The screen quickly flipped through the names before coming to a stop and showing the next two name.

"Kin VS Sasuke. Kin and Sasuke please make your way down," Hayate said after reading the screen.

Sasuke jumped down from the balcony along with Kin. Both Kin and Sasuke had a smirk on their faces.

"You ready?" Hayate asked while looking at Sasuke who just nodded in return.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked while looking at Kin.

"Oh I'm always ready for pretty boy over here," Kin replied and gave Sasuke a seductive look and pose.

Sasuke didn't react to her seduction attempts at all which made Kin a little mad.

"What am I too pretty for you?" Kin asked in a sweet voice.

"I couldn't care less and besides there is only one person that's beautiful in my eyes," Sasuke replied while looking up to Naruko and making her blush.

"Her? Please she isn't half the person I am," Kin said after following Sasuke's gaze and seeing Naruko.

"Like I said I couldn't care less what you think but you shouldn't judge a person by their looks," Sasuke said unfazed by Kin's remarks.

"A girl dressing up for you tells me more than enough," Kin said rolling her eyes after seeing Naruko's ears and tails.

"This just proves my point, you are quick to judge and label someone but I don't need to defend her she is more than cable of doing that on her own," Sasuke responded before looking up to Naruko and giving her a smile and a wink making Naruko blush a bit harder.

' _Thank you Sasuke-kun,'_ Naruko thanked mentally.

"The match begins now," Hayate said starting the battle.

Kin instantly jumped back while throwing a set of senbons at Sasuke. He easily dodged the senbons before charging at kin and suddenly reappearing right in front of her. Her eyes widened when she suddenly saw Sasuke right in front of her.

Sasuke used his left hand to punch Kin in the stomach fairly hard sending her flying into the wall behind her. A crack in the wall formed when Kin hit the fall before falling onto the ground out cold. Sasuke remained in his punching pose with his left hand extended in front of him.

Sasuke was rather surprised by how quickly the fight ended and how weak the girl actually was or was he just that much stronger than he realised.

"Wow Sasuke is a lot faster and stronger than he was before," Ino said with wide eyes.

"Yea he is a completely different person," Kiba agreed with amazement.

"Seems like we got the easy fight Chouji. This just got a whole lot more troublesome," Shikamaru said also quite surprised by Sasuke's growth.

"Sasuke is the winner by knockout," Hayate said after checking on Kin to see if she was ok.

Sasuke started walking up to the balcony still quite surprised while wondering how strong he actually is.

"Yosh Kakashi you student's flames of youth shine bright," a voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned around and saw a man the same height if not a bit taller than Kakashi. The man had black hair and eyes with really thick eyebrows. He was wearing a full green body spandex suit with a green Konoha chūnin utility jacket.

He had an orange strip cloth around the bottom of his legs that reach up to the bottom of his knees and blue shinobi sandals. This strange man had a wide smile showing his shiny white teeth. Naruko and Sakura thought that Lee had suddenly grown taller.

Though that thought changed when the saw Lee, Neji and TenTen behind the taller Lee clone. Kakashi turned his head to the side to look at the strange green man.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked with a dead tone.

"Gahhh, Kakashi you and your hip attitude," the man said while tears came pouring out of eyes.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei who is this weird person?" Sakura asked fairly freaked out by this weirdo.

"Why my youthful comrade I am Kakashi's eternal rival and Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū, Maito Gai!" the person now known as Gai exclaimed with a big smile while holding his thumb up.

"So you are the two people I see every morning running around the village," Naruko said while looking between Gai and Lee.

"Yes that is us you see Naruko-san. We have also seen you training every morning, you should join us," Lee said while walking up to Naruko.

"I would love to join you guys," Naruko said happily.

TenTen would have normaly advised against this but didn't as she was a bit scared of Naruko.

"Yosh your flames of youth burn bright," Gai said while holding up his thumb again.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruko said while hugging and giving Sasuke a kiss when he got there.

Sasuke was suddenly brought back to reality only to get a hug and a kiss from someone. He quickly realised who it was before welcoming the kiss and returning the hug. Sakura, Hinata and TenTen blushed when they saw Naruko kissing Sasuke while Ino was getting jealous again.

"Well done Sasuke-kun you really showed her," Naruko said with a smile.

"Yea I did. I'm quite surprised. I thought she would put up more of a fight," Sasuke said still not quite believing it.

"Well that's Sasuke-kun for you, no doubt the strongest genin here," Ino said still being a fan-girl when it comes to Sasuke.

"Sorry to burst your bubble here Ino but I am not the strongest. Naruko is much stronger than I am. I don't come anywhere near Naruko's level," Sasuke said while shaking his head.

"Sasuke-kun you are just being modest," Ino said not believing that Naruko is that strong.

"No I'm not. I have yet to even come close to beating Naruko in a spar," Sasuke said shaking his head again.

This got Lee's hopes right up while Neji was curious by what Sasuke had said. Ino didn't say anything after hearing that while taking glances at Naruko while TenTen wondered how strong Naruko truly is which only made her fear Naruko more.

The fear in TenTen's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Naruko but before she could say anything or even think about it the screen started flipping through a bunch of names which got everyone's attention. The screen than stopped at the next set of names.

"Neji VS Misumi. Neji and Misumi please make your way down," Hayate announced while looking up towards the balcony.

Both Misumi and Neji made their way down to the arena. Misumi didn't look like much and had a mask that covered his face leaving his eyes visible. Misumi shifted his glasses up a bit when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

Neji and Misumi stood facing each other a few meters apart while staring at each other with a hard glare.

"You ready?" Hayate asked to which both nodded.

"Begin," Hayate said after seeing the two nod.

Misumi charged at Neji right after Hayate had said begin. When Misumi reach Neji he through a left punch towards Neji's face which was easily deflected by Neji. Misumi through a few more punches but all were easily deflect before he was struck in the chest.

Misumi jumped back feeling that the hit did more damage than it should of.

"That was just a weak attack. I'd suggest you give up if that is all you can do," Neji said emotionlessly.

Misumi only responded by heading back in and throwing another punch at Neji which was easily deflected again. What happened next caught Neji off guard and confused him a bit. Misumi stretched and slithered around him and his limbs several times.

Neji found himself unable to move due to Misumi stretching his limbs and body to unnatural length.

"My body has been altered so I can fit into any space. I can keep squeezing until your bones break. I suggest you give up," Misumi explained while squeezing a bit tighter.

"It is you that should give up," Neji said while remaining calm.

"You're in no position to give demands. You could really die here," Misumi warned.

"I warned you," Neji said before closing his eyes.

Neji concentrated before expelling chakra all throughout his body. Misumi was hit by the burst of chakra and due to the close contact and amount of chakra it instantly killed him. Misumi's grip loosened before he slumped down to the ground.

Hayate appeared next to Misumi and tried to feel for a pulse only to find none.

"Misumi has been killed. Neji advances to the main event," Hayate said standing before shaking his head while Neji headed up to the balcony.

"Surely he must know what a Hyuuga can do," Hayate said softly knowing that taijutsu against a Hyuuga is a death wish.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Sakura asked not sure as to what happened.

"Normally he would release a small amount of chakra from his palms when he strikes a target but this time he instead released chakra throughout body which is what killed him," Kakashi explained.

"Why would that kill someone?" Sakura asked.

"That is because Neji forced his own chakra into Misumi's chakra network which disrupts and damages his network system. As the chakra coils are intertwined with one's organs an attack on one's chakra network is almost always lethal," Kakashi explained.

"But how can he attack his chakra network when you can't see where it is?" Sakura asked intrigued by this.

"The Byakugan allows a Hyuuga to see the chakra pathways and tenketsu located throughout the body. The Hyuuga use this ability to attack the chakra network and tenketsu directly and accurately. Their fighting style is known as the Jūken style," Kakashi explained.

"The inside of one's body is the most vulnerable as you can't train the inside of your body," Naruko said fully realising how deadly a Hyuuga can truly be.

"Correct Naru-chan. This is why the Hyuugas are known for their taijutsu and why a taijutsu fight against them is suicide," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Everyone's attention was brought back to the screen when it started its routine to select the next two contestants. After a few seconds the screen stopped making Naruko perk up at the next battle.

"Gaara VS Yoroi. Please make your way down to the arena," Hayate called out loudly.

Gaara wasted no time and dissolved into sand before reforming near Hayate. Naruko mumbled something about Gaara showing off and that she can also do that. Yoroi jumped down also not wanting to waste time.

"A bit of a show off are we? No matter I will put you in your place," Yoroi said with a smirk.

Gaara didn't responded and remained looking at Yoroi with an emotionless expression on his face. Yoroi gritted his teeth annoyed at the lack of response. Hayate exchanged looks between Gaara and Yoroi before starting the match.

"Begin!" Hayate called out while jumping back giving them space to fight.

Yoroi ran towards Gaara at a medium speed that everyone could keep up with. When Yoroi reached Gaara he threw a punch which was blocked by a small wall of sand surprising Yoroi. Yoroi jumped back a bit before going back in and sending punches and kicks Gaara's way.

Each punch and kick was blocked by sand that seemed to act on its own. Yoroi tried to attack Gaara from behind but the sand blocked his attacks again without Gaara having to turn and face him.

"What the..? How can he block attacks like that?" Sakura asked seeing Gaara block attacks without having to look.

"His sand has a will of its own. Whether he wills it to or not his sand blocks all attacks," Kankuro said while he and Temari walked up to them.

"That means…" Sakura said with her eyes going wide.

"Yes all attacks are ineffective against him," Kankuro said nodding his head.

"Yes that may be true but I already see two weaknesses here," Naruko said while watching Yoroi failing to land an attack.

"Two? Temari asked with wide eyes.

"I don't understand, I haven't seen anyone that can lay a hand on Gaara" Kankuro said confused.

"Orochimaru managed to," Naruko said making Team Seven along with Kankuro and Temari's eyes go wide remembering that Orochimaru had being able to inject Gaara with a drug of some sorts.

"I don't see what weaknesses a jutsu like this can have," Ino said not being able to see what Naruko was seeing.

"I won't say what they are, it will be unfair for Gaara and you should discover them for yourself," Naruko said while shaking her head.

"Awww please Na ru ko?" Ino asked dragging out each syllable of Naruko's name.

"Sorry Ino. If I tell you his weakness it might harm your chance of becoming a chūnin and this is a tournament and would be unfair for Gaara as this is a place where you can test your current abilities. If you can't understand this than you have much to improve," Naruko said while turning to face Ino.

' _She already understands the whole point of this exam. You might just become a chūnin Naruko,'_ Kakashi with an eye smile feeling proud of Naruko.

* * *

-Back with Gaara and Yoroi-

Yoroi had spent the past five minutes trying to get past Gaara's defence. Gaara was now very board of this fight and decided to just end it. He raised his hand making his sand shoot out towards the charging Yoroi.

Yoroi couldn't react fast enough and found himself completely covered with sand only leaving his face visible.

"Give up. You cannot escape this," Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

Kankuro and Temari were a bit surprise as Gaara would normally just kill them without saying anything. Yoroi struggled and struggled trying to free himself.

"Your struggling is futile. You have no way out of this. I suggest to give up," Gaara said while making his sand squeeze Yoroi tighter.

Yoroi gritted his teeth in pain but refused to give in and continued to struggle trying to free himself. Gaara just shook his head before slowly increasing the pressure making Yoroi scream in pain.

"Give up if you don't want to die," Gaara said seeing Yoroi continue to struggle and Hayate considered ending the match himself.

Gaara increased the pressure again making Yoroi's screams increase in volume.

"Yoroi is unable to escape. Gaara wins and advances to the main event!" Hayate said ending the match seeing no point in it continuing.

Gaara released his sand and dropped Yoroi down on to the ground. Yoroi passed out before he hit the ground. Gaara used a sand shunshin and reappeared next to Kankuro and Temari.

"Well done Gaara," Naruko said with a smile while her tails slowly waved from side to side.

Gaara just nodded in return with a small smile of his own. Everyone turned to the screen watching it spin through the names for a few seconds before coming to a stop and landing on the next two names.

"Zaku VS Sakura. Umm Please make *Cough* your way down to the arena," Hayate announced.

Sakura was very nervous for her fight as she didn't know what to expect and didn't want to disappoint her teammates. Naruko saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sakura turned her head and saw Naruko with a smile on her face.

"Sakura don't worry give it your all and you will be fine, I know you will. Just relax and forget what others think," Naruko said trying to reassure Sakura and giving her a few tips.

"Sakura you will be fine, you are much stronger than you realise," Sasuke said with a smile all trying to reassure Sakura.

"Thank you, you guys," Sakura said with a smile feeling really happy while Kakashi eye smiled feeling really proud of his team.

Sakura walked down and saw Zaku waiting impatiently for her. Sakura stopped a few metres in front of Zaku and waited for the match to start.

"Does miss cry baby need some comforting from her team?" Zaku mocked before laughing out loud.

Sakura just frowned before getting into a basic stance and stared intently at Zaku. Zaku laughed before getting into a stance himself. Naruko wasn't too please with Zaku mocking Sakura but held back for Sakura's sake.

"Begin!" Hayate said seeing the two already in their battle stances.

" **Zankūha!"** Zaku instantly called out while he brought both of his hands up and shot a gush of wind towards Sakura.

Sakura held her hands in front of her face to block the attack. The attack pushed Sakura back a few inches and cut her several times on her forearm. Sakura grunted and gritted her teeth before lowering her arms slightly so she could get her sights on Zaku.

"So you survived that? Let's see if you survive this?" Zaku mocked before sending another gush of wind at Sakura.

Sakura wasn't going to take his mocking any longer and easily dodged the attack surprising Zaku. Out of anger Zaku sent several gushes of wind to Sakura and continued to send more. She effortless dodged the attacks while continuing to evade them.

Sakura made no effort to go on the offensive and waited out a bit to see how long Zaku could keep this up. She was quite surprised at how she could effortlessly dodge the attacks. After a few minutes Zaku did start to get tired from constantly attacking and failing to hit Sakura.

Sakura noticed that Zaku's attack rate slowed down tremendously and his movements were getting sluggish. She suddenly went on the offensive and quickly closed the distance between her and Zaku. Zaku was very surprised by Sakura almost instantly appearing in front of him.

When Sakura reached Zaku she went all out and punched him in the chest as hard as she could. Her fist connected with Zaku's chest and a sickening crunch and crack could be hard throughout the arena. Everyone cringed at the sound while Zaku was sent flying to the wall behind him.

When Zaku hit the wall he coughed up blood while his eyes widened while a hole was created from the impact. He remained in the wall with his eyes and mouth wide open completely still. Sakura looked at Zaku with wide shaking eyes while trembling slightly.

Hayate quickly approached Zaku and saw that it was clear as day that he didn't need to check of a pulse as Zaku remain motionless in the wall with no light behind his open eyes. Hayate shook his head at Zaku before signalling for medics.

' _There is no way this kid survived that attack. His chest is completely crushed and no doubt died shortly after hitting the wall,'_ Hayate though while looking at the lifeless Zaku.

"Zaku is dead. Sakura advances to the main event," Hayate announced just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura fell to her knees before she bent over and emptied her stomach's contents. She remained on her hand and knees while her eyes were wide open, replaying what just happened in her mind. Naruko instantly reappeared next Sakura along with Kakashi.

Naruko brought Sakura into tight hug and wrapped her tails around Sakura while trying to calm her down. She could feel Sakura shaking badly in her arms and was able to hear Sakura whimpering softly. Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura also trying to calm her down.

Naruko used a shunshin along with Kakashi and reappeared on the balcony while she kept embracing Sakura and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's ok Sakura its ok. Shhh, I'm here, I'm here," Naruko said softly trying to comfort Sakura who was crying softly into Naruko's shoulder.

Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine ran to Sakura to which Kakashi only let Sasuke get close and kept the rest back including Ino. Naruko sat down with Sakura on her lap facing towards her and still had her tails wrapped protectively around Sakura.

"Hmmph, pathetic. A weakling like her has no place here. Fate would have her suffer and cry like the weakling she is," Neji scoffed.

Naruko eyes turned blood red and sent a cold hard stare to Neji while releasing her and Kurama's killing intent. Neji buckled and started sweating from the amount of killing intent Naruko sent his way.

" **Fellow comrade or not you will watch your tongue. If you even think of laying a hand on her or anyone of my friends nothing in this world or any world will save you from my wrath,"** Naruko growled in a low cold demonic voice that made Neji start to sweat furiously.

"Neji-san I suggest you leave now," Kakashi said with an eye smile and in a happy tone which Neji mistook for friendliness.

Gai got in front of Neji and moved him along to the other side of the balcony as he has only seen Kakashi like this a few times and knew he was anything but happy. The rest of the rookie nine made a mental note not to get on Naruko's bad side ever.

"Temari VS Dosu. Umm please make *Cough* your way to the arena," Hayate announced bringing everyone's attention.

Both Temari and Dosu jumped down and stared each other down. Temari had a smirk on her face as she was excited and more than ready for this fight. Ever since Naruko defeat Shukaku and discovered the weights Team Seven use she upped her training and started training with extra weights.

"Are both of you ready?" Hayate asked a rather pointless question in Temari's opinion,

Both of them nodded while Temari lifted her large fan and got in a stance.

"Begin!" Hayate declared, starting the match.

Temari jumped back gaining distance from Dosu before opening her fan so one star was visible. Temari started waving her fan sending bullets of air straight for Dosu. He dodged the bullets of air and closed the distance between him and Temari.

When Dosu got close Temari closed her fan and swung it aiming to hit him in the head. Dosu ducked underneath the fan while Temari used the momentum to spin around with the fan bringing it back around.

Dosu brought his left arm up and used the strange tool on his hand to block the attack. Dosu quickly regretted this decision when fan connected. The force of the impact sent Dosu skidding back several metres back and flinched in pain when he lost control of his arm and it flopped down while blood started pouring out of his arm.

Dosu gritted his teeth in pain as knew that his arm was broken and possibly even shattered. He kneeled down on one knee while holding his arm that was in great pain.

"I'm surprised you still have an arm after block an attack from my fan. I guess that thing on your arm protected you somewhat," Temari said with a grin.

"Gahh, damn you!" Dosu said while charging back in recklessly.

Temari jumped up and spun while extending her left foot when Dosu reach her. Temari's foot connect with Dosu's face sending him flying forcing Hayate to move out the way. Dosu landed on the ground before skidding and coming to a stop in front of Anko.

Hayate appeared by Dosu and saw that he was alive but unconscious.

"Dosu has been defeated. Temari advances to the main event," Hayate said to which Temari grinned before walking up to the balcony.

Temari walked passed Naruko and Sakura and gave a small smile knowing what it's like to experience one's first kill. Naruko had managed to calm Sakura down but Sakura still trembled occasionally.

The screen rolled through the next set of names for a few seconds before coming to a stop which made Naruko sigh.

"Naruko VS TenTen. Umm please make your way down to the arena," Hayate said loud enough for all to hear.

Naruko reluctantly unwrapped her tails that were around Sakura and stood up still holding Sakura. Sakura let go of Naruko and gave her a warm smile. Naruko jumped down from the balcony while Sakura slowly made her way to the edge to watch the match.

TenTen jumped down and slowly made her way to the centre before stopping several metres in front of Naruko. Naruko could see fear in TenTen's eyes and knew that the fear was directed at her. Naruko's tails and ears dropped feeling a bit sad.

"You're afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes," Naruko said loud enough for only TenTen and Hayate to hear.

"Is it what I said to Neji?" Naruko asked wanting to know why TenTen feared her.

"N-N-No but that didn't help," TenTen replied with a bit of fear in her voice.

"No? Then why are you afraid?" Naruko asked.

"I wasn't at first but that stunt you pulled before the exam… you really did scare a lot of us there," TenTen answered.

"I…I see, sorry about that. I'm just very protective over the small amount of friends I have," Naruko said with a small smile.

"Well it's no wonder you have so few friends if you go around doing that," TenTen asked relaxing a bit at the small warm smile on Naruko's face.

"I…maybe now yes but it's mostly…always because of another reason," Naruko said with sadness.

TenTen could see the sadness in her eyes and regretted what she had just said.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Naruko apologised while bowing towards TenTen.

TenTen was quite surprised by this. She honestly didn't know what to expect from Naruko but this wasn't one of them.

"Fight me with all you got and we will call it even," TenTen said with a smile.

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea but I will respect your wish," Naruko said standing up straight. Naruko would fight hard but not at full strength as she might end up hurting TenTen or even killing her.

"Begin!" Hayate said after seeing the two get into their respective stances.

TenTen began immediately by pulling out a scroll and opening it. She started throwing at Naruko a volley of weapons that were sealed in the scroll. Naruko easily dodge the weapons, weaving in and out fluently showing off her agility and flexibility.

When her scroll was empty TenTen took out another two scrolls before repeating the process of emptying the scroll's contents and throwing them at Naruko. Naruko was a bit surprised by the amount that TenTen was throwing at her and was surprised by the accuracy of them.

Naruko continued to effortless evade the weapons being thrown at her while occasionally using a tail to knock a few weapons away from her. TenTen seeing that throwing weapons at Naruko was pointless and changed tactics by unsealing a Bo and charging towards Naruko.

When TenTen reached Naruko she attacked Naruko with a fluent combo of jabs, swipes, swings and strikes. Naruko really showed off her agility and flexibility by weaving, bending and jumping to avoid TenTen's vicious attacks.

"You… Are… Holding… Back… Fight… Me… Seriously," TenTen said in between her attacks getting annoyed that Naruko was clearly holding back.

Suddenly Naruko allowed the Bo to hit her before disappearing in a puff of smoke surprising TenTen enough to stop her dead in her tracks. TenTen suddenly felt her feet get swept from underneath her.

TenTen looked down while falling backwards and saw Naruko currently spinning low on the ground with a foot extended out. Naruko caught TenTen before she could hit the ground and gentle put laid her on the ground with her claws pressing against TenTen's neck.

"I win," Naruko said with a smile while looking at a very surprised TenTen.

Only a few of the elite jōnin actual saw what happened while the rest suddenly saw Naruko puff up in smoke and then appeared behind TenTen crouch low on the ground mid spin.

"TenTen has been defeated. Naruko advances through to the main event," Hayate said declaring Naruko the winner.

Naruko helped TenTen back on to her feet.

"How? What happened?" TenTen asked confused as to what happened.

"Before the match started I created a bunshin which planted itself on the roof," Naruko said point to the roof and TenTen looked up.

"When you charged in I switched with the bunshin on the roof. When you hit the bunshin it dispelled and I dropped down from the roof, landing behind you and well you know the rest," Naruko said with a smile.

"No one ever looks up. I don't know why but no one looks up," Naruko said while walking up the stairs the balcony with TenTen.

The rest of the rookie nine except for Sakura and Sasuke were surprise as they still didn't know what actually happened. Before more could be said or done the screen started flipping through the next set of names leaving the last few people in suspense.

"Kiba VS Ino. Please make your way down to the arena," Hayate announced after reading the screen.

Kiba and Ino looked at each other with different expressions. Kiba had a big grin on his face while Ino had a nervous smile. Kiba jumped down before putting Akamaru down from sitting on top of Kiba's head. Ino made her way down the stairs not looking forward to this fight.

Ino stopped a few metres in front of Kiba who was still grinning which made Ino even more nervous.

"Ready?" Hayate asked while looking at Ino.

"Let's just get this over with," Ino said with a sigh while getting into a stance.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked while looking at Kiba.

"I'm always ready," Kiba said while also getting into a stance.

"Begin!" Hayate said starting the match.

"Sorry Ino but I am going to end this quickly with one punch," Kiba said while making a Hitsuji hand seal.

" **Ninpō: Shikyaku no jutsu!"** Kiba called out before going on to his hands low to the ground.

Kiba's expression became more animalistic while his nails grew into long claws. Ino gulped before steadying herself and preparing for anything. Nothing at this point could prepare Ino for what happened next as Kiba suddenly appeared in front of Ino with his fist cocked back.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko along with the rest of the rookie nine were surprised by Kiba's speed. Kiba shot his fist out towards Ino's face to which Ino narrowly evaded by titling her head to the side.

Kiba ended up shooting past Ino but quickly recovered and bounced back towards Ino. With her back faced towards Kiba, Ino could only watch as Kiba bounced back after shooting past her. Kiba used his left hand to grab Ino's left arm and pulled it while pressing it behind Ino's back.

Ino let out a short scream from the rough treatment. Kiba placed his right hand by Ino's throat and growled while squeezing his hand choking Ino slightly.

"Give up. I don't want to hurt you," Kiba said into Ino's ear.

"Ahhh. You already hurting me," Ino said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Sorry Ino but please give up," Kiba said while pressing her arm harder into her back making her release another short scream in pain.

"I… I give up you win," Ino said not being able to get out of this.

"Ino forfeits. Kiba goes through to the main event," Hayate said announcing the winner.

Kiba released Ino from his hold before Akamaru ran towards him barking and wagging his tail. Ino started rubbing and stretching her arm trying to ease the pain. Kiba took out a small round container while walking over to Ino.

"Here it's a cream my sister made to relax and ease muscles," Kiba said while holding out the small cream container.

"Oh. Thank you," Ino thanked while taking the cream.

"Pleasure and sorry if I hurt you too badly," Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know not all girls like it rough," Ino said seductively and winking at Kiba before turning around and walking towards the balcony.

Kiba blushed quite hard while watching Ino's hips sway from side to side as she walked back to the balcony. Kiba soon followed after Ino keeping his eyes on her the whole way back. Akamaru kept looking between Kiba and Ino before getting a few ideas in his mind.

"Well done Kiba-kun," Hinata said softly when Kiba got back to his team.

"Thanks Hinata. You must also do your best, I know you can do it," Kiba thanked.

"Hard lines there Ino. I hope you see now that there is still much for you to improve," Asuma said to Ino who nodded in return.

"Yea I know. Even forehead here has improved a lot since the academy. I hope she is alright." Ino said with a sigh while looking towards Sakura.

Naruko continued to stay close to Sakura keeping a few tails wrapped around her. Though Sakura had calmed down she was still pretty shaken from her first kill. Ino smiled softly happy that Sakura has found a good friend in Naruko.

Everyone turned back to the screen when it started going through the last few names.

"Yosh since I have come this far so I will go all the way to the end. I want to go last!" Lee shouted out.

"That's it Lee let your youth burn bright. We shall save the best for last. If you don't fight last I will run around Konoha on my hands until the sunsets!" Gai shouted while holding his thumb to Lee and a big smile on his face.

"Gai-sensei! I will show you my spring time of youth. If I don't fight last I will run around Konoha on my hands backwards until sunset!" Lee said with stars in his eyes while looking at Gai.

"That's my Lee!" Gai said with tears pouring out of his eyes and hugging Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said with tears pouring out of his eyes and returning the hug.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

TenTen and Neji deadpanned at the two with a sweat drop on the back of their heads while their eyes twitched continuously. The whole of the rookie nine sweat dropped at the two while wondering how and why they knew such weirdoes. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai just shook their heads at Lee and Gai.

The board stopped showing the contestants for the next fight.

"YOSHA!" Lee shouted out along with Gai.

Hayate sighed wondering what kind of people existed within Konoha.

"Hinata VS Kankuro. Please make your way down to the arena," Hayate announced.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Sorry all for the slow update been busy this past week. But anyways this is the end of Chapter 17. All match ups were drawn from a hat and I gave myself a rule to not change the match ups no matter what.**

 **This was a bit of a challenge as the match ups seemed rather one sided. I saved the next two fights for last so I could think and plan them as they were an interesting and unusual line up.**

 **I hope the match between Shikamaru and Chouji was alright. I honestly can't see them going all out on each other especially this early on. It has to take great motivation for Chouji to even think of fighting and even then he will hold back.**

 **MorganPaigeR: You seem rather hyped these past few chapters and for the next one to come lol.**

 **LilPrincess95: Honestly the chances here were slim. Next chapter I'll leave an author note about the match ups for the third exam.**

 **RoseeAnn: You are just going to have to wait and see what happens though I might surprise you. Though the Kazekage is alive he can't walk at the moment and in this chapter you can see how much Gaara has calmed down.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Really happy you like this version of Sasuke. Hehehe you shall soon see what I have planned for Itachi hehehe.**

 **As requested here is a... not sure what to call this. I guess an overview of Team Seven's abilities.**

 **Kakashi** **:**

 **Strength: 7**

 **Intellect/Intelligence: 9**

 **Speed: 7.5**

 **Stamina: 7**

 **Chakra Capacity: 7**

 **Chakra Control: 7**

 **Ninjutsu: 9**

 **Taijutsu: 8**

 **Genjutsu: 7**

 **Kenjutsu: 6**

 **Fūinjutsu: 6.5**

 **Handseals: 9**

 **Score: 90**

 **Rating 7.5**

 **Naruko** **:**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Intellect/Intelligence: 8.5**

 **Speed: 9**

 **Stamina: 10**

 **Chakra Capacity: 10**

 **Chakra Control: 2**

 **Ninjutsu: 8.5**

 **Taijutsu: 7**

 **Genjutsu: 1**

 **Kenjutsu: 1**

 **Fūinjutsu: 4**

 **Handseals: 7**

 **Score: 76**

 **Rating 6.3**

 **Sasuke** **:**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Intellect/Intelligence: 7.5**

 **Speed: 5.5**

 **Stamina: 5**

 **Chakra Capacity: 5**

 **Chakra Control: 5**

 **Ninjutsu: 7**

 **Taijutsu: 6**

 **Genjutsu: 5**

 **Kenjutsu: 2**

 **Fūinjutsu: 0**

 **Handseals: 8**

 **Score: 61**

 **Rating 5**

 **Sakura** **:**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Intellect/Intelligence: 7.5**

 **Speed: 5**

 **Stamina: 4**

 **Chakra Capacity: 3**

 **Chakra Control: 8.5**

 **Ninjutsu: 5**

 **Taijutsu: 5**

 **Genjutsu: 7**

 **Kenjutsu: 1**

 **Fūinjutsu: 0**

 **Handseals: 5**

 **Score: 57**

 **Rating 4.7**

 **Team Seven Score: 285**

 **Team Seven Rating: 5.8**

 **I will put up the stats for team 8, 9, 10 and team Gaara over the next few chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 _ **'Blah'**_ Bijū thinking.

 _ **"Blah"**_ Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Hinata slowly started making her way towards the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and saw Naruko looking at her with a warm smile. Naruko could see Hinata's nervousness and went to go and reassure her.

"Hinata have faith in yourself. You are much stronger than you realise. Like Chouji you hold back for fear of hurting someone. Just do your best and have confidence in yourself," Naruko said softly before giving Hinata a hug.

Hinata smiled softly while returning the hug grateful for Naruko's support and reassurance. She released the hug before heading down to the arena where Kankuro was waiting patiently for her.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked while looking towards Kankuro.

"Yea I'm ready," Kankuro said while dropping the large thing that's covered in white bandages from behind his back.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked while looking at Hinata.

"Yes," Hinata said softly before getting into a stance and activating her Byakugan.

Hinata immediately saw something off with Kankuro. Kankuro was covered in a layer of chakra as if he was using a henge jutsu. Hinata then shifted her vision to the thing next to Kankuro and to her surprise saw a person in it who looked exactly like Kankuro.

Hinata quickly realised what Kankuro is planning and came up with a plan to beat him.

"Begin," Hayate said starting the match.

' _I'm glad Naruko gave me courage and confidence like she did. Thanks to her I was able to come up with this attack,'_ Hinata thought while Kankuro dropped the thing next to him before charging at Hinata.

When Kankuro reached Hinata he started attacking with punches and kicks. Hinata either dodged or deflected the attacks. This continued for a few minutes while Hinata waited for an opening to show itself. A few minutes later one did present itself to which Hinata used to land a hit.

Hinata focused as much chakra as she could into her palm before hitting Kankuro's chest. Everyone could hear and see the chakra that was released from Hinata's palm. Hinata's attack completely removed the sand that was covering Kankuro before Kankuro exploded into many pieces.

Everyone was surprised and confused as sand exploded out from Kankuro revealing a wood puppet before the puppet exploded into many pieces scattering across the floor. Another Kankuro come out from the bandages that covered him.

"Damn it you destroyed him. It's not easy putting them together you know," Kankuro said a little annoyed.

Out of nowhere the head of the puppet flew towards Hinata with a blade sticking out of its open mouth. Hinata evaded the flying head and saw that there was a small line of chakra coming from the back of the head. Hinata followed the line to where it originated from Kankuro's hand.

Hinata jumped to the side to avoid the head that came flying towards her. Meanwhile the head turned and flew back towards Hinata. Hinata having enough of this flying head moved to the side before covering her hand in chakra and cutting the chakra line that was connected to the head.

The flying head continued its path before lodging itself into the wall behind Hinata. While Hinata charged Kankuro who was forced to jump back to avoid the attack.

"You are in my divination," Hinata said while getting into a stance known all too well by Neji making him rather furious.

" **Jūkenhō: Hakke sanjū nishō,"** Hinata called out before charging in quickly to which Kankuro was unable to react to.

"Hakke nishō,"

"Yonshō,"

"Hashō,"

"Jū rokushō,"

"Sanjū nishō," Hinata said with each strike before the final attack sent Kankuro flying back a few metres along the ground.

Hayate walked up to Kankuro and saw that he was out cold.

"Umm Hinata wins and advances to the main event," Hayate called out announcing the winner while medics came and collected Kankuro.

Hinata cheered happy inside while walking up to the balcony. She had been practising but still couldn't do the full rokujūshō version. She saw Naruko and ran up to her before throwing herself at Naruko and hugging her tightly. Naruko was caught a little of guard by Hinata's boldness.

"Well done Hinata! I knew you could do it," Naruko said happily while hugging Hinata.

"Thank you Naruko," Hinata said while releasing the hug.

"No that was all you. I only gave you the push that you needed," Naruko said shaking her head.

"Well done Hinata. You showed him," Kiba said after Naruko and Hinata arrived to where the rest of the rookie nine were.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," Hinata replied back to Kiba.

"Umm can the last two contestants please make their way down," Hayate said wanting to start the last match.

Both Shino and Lee jumped down to start their match. Everyone could see that Lee was very excited for his match.

"Yosha. Shino-san let's do our best," Lee said while getting into a stance.

"I will do my best. Why? Because a lot is riding on this match," Shino said while lifting is arms and bugs started to pour out and circle him.

"Ewww! I still can't get used to that," Ino said after seeing the bugs pouring out from Shino.

"Yea I'm still not used to it and I'm on his team," Kiba said shivering slightly.

"Begin!" Hayate said seeing that the two are ready.

Lee charged quickly, catching Shino of guard. Shino barely evade the punch Lee sent his way and was forced to block the next punch. Shino's arm buckled a bit from the blow and jumped back trying to get some distance from Lee.

Shino found that jumping back did nothing as Lee was already upon him instantly and resumed his ferocious attack. After every few blocks Lee would land a hit or two which started taking its toll on Shino. When Lee came in for a hard kick which connected with Shino.

Shino suddenly broke and scattered into thousands of bugs after being kicked. Lee turned around and saw Shino standing a few metres away from him breathing heavily. Shino pointed towards the floor so Lee looked down and saw a lot of bugs starting to crawl up his legs.

"You should give up. My Kikaichū feed off chakra and at this rate they will leave you dry if you don't give up," Shino explained hoping that Lee gives up as he didn't want to kill or end his ninja career.

"I am sorry Gai-sensei but it seems I have to break you rule," Lee shouted.

"That's fine Lee. I will make an exception for the exam. Go for it Lee!" Gai shouted back while holding up his thumb.

Lee held his arms in a cross above his head while concentrating.

" **Kaimon kai!"** Lee called out while his veins started to thicken and show on his forehead.

"Gai! What the hell were you thinking? That is a kinjutsu!" Kakashi said sternly while facing Gai.

"I don't want to hear that from you Kakashi. Lee has no talent in Nin or genjutsu," Gai replied.

"How many?" Kakashi asked while revealing his Sharingan.

"He can open five of them. It's impressive for his age," Gai said with pride.

"Very impressive. There are very few people who can actually do this," Kakashi said while analysing Lee.

Sasuke seeing Kakashi's Sharingan and activated his own to see what exactly is happening.

" **Kyūmon kai!"**

" **Seimon kai!"**

" **Shōmon kai!"** Lee called out while wind started picking up around him and his veins increased in size.

"Oi Kakashi what is Lee doing? I can feel great power coming off of him," Naruko asked having never seen this before.

"In each off our bodies there are eight gates; initial, heal, life, harm, limit, view, wonder and death in which our chakra flows though. The initial gate releases the brain's restraints increasing your power tenfold but damaging the body at the same time," Kakashi explained.

"The heal gate forcibly increases your stamina and from the life gate on you enter what Gai calls the extreme lotus. However this technique is a true double-edged sword. Opening all eight result in power far beyond the Kages but you will die in exchange for this power," Kakashi finished explaining.

Naruko watched Lee with great interest in this technique,

" **Tomon kai!"** Lee said opening up the fifth gate.

Lee's body was covered in what looked like green chakra while his pupils faded leaving his eyes completely white. Meanwhile the green chakra burned off all the bugs that were crawling up his body.

"Is that chakra?" Naruko asked seeing the green aura around Lee.

"No. This is a misconception amongst everyone that sees this. The green aura is in fact sweat being released from Lee's body. His sweat gives a green aura because his sweat his being instantly evaporated," Gai explained answering Naruko's question.

* * *

-Back with Shino and Lee-

Shino did not like this as he lost a fair few of his bugs. Shino quickly sent a ball of his bugs to Lee to see what happens. Lee disappeared from view before reappearing behind Shino. Lee lightly hit the back of Shino's neck, which was still a rather hard hit, knocking him out.

Lee calmed down to which the green aura around him dissipated and his pupils returned. He knelt down on one knee while breathing heavily exhausted from opening up his inner gates.

"Shino loses. Lee advances to the main event," Hayate said declaring the end of this match.

"Umm the preliminaries have come to an end. Umm can all those going to the main event please make your way down for further instructions," Hayate said declaring the end of the preliminaries before giving out an order.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Naruko, Temari, Kiba and Hinata walked down and joined Lee and stood in a straight line in front of Hayate. Hayate looked from left to right seeing the genin that will be going through to the main event with a smile.

"Well done to all of you here. You all pass and now have the right to compete in the main event," Hayate said congratulating them to which they all had a smirk, smile or an uninterested look on their faces.

"Well than Hokage-sama if you please," Hayate said while stepping aside.

"Thank you. Now I will explain the third test for the chūnin selection exam," the Hokage said.

' _Finally,'_ Naruko thought with a smirk.

"As I said before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent your countries. I'd like you to show off all of your powers with no reserves. Which is why the main event will be held a month on now," the Hokage said seriously.

"Why are we not doing it right now?" Naruko asked softly.

"This break you can say, will be for preparations," the Hokage explained.

"What do you mean?" the normally quite Hinata asked loud enough for most to hear.

"This means, that in addition to also notifying the other countries and various people, that this time will be used for the gathering of the event and for you to get to know yourselves and your enemies," the Hokage said confusing a few people.

' _This old man always makes things complicated when he speaks,'_ Kankuro thought getting annoyed with the way the Hokage spoke.

"Like we said. What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

"This is the time period you will calculate your chances of winning by analysing the data you have gathered within the preliminaries. The battles you had up until now had you fight as if you were in actual combat with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent," the Hokage explained.

' _That's for sure. Who would have thought that Gaara uses sand as a weapon,'_ Shikamaru thought while looking at Gaara with a bored look on his face.

"However, the main event will not be like this. There are those who showed all that they can do and there are those that competed and were killed against a strong opponent. To make all of this fair a one month period should be used to improve and to advance yourselves,' the Hokage explained further.

"Of course it'll be fine to rest your body as well," the Hokage finished his explanation.

' _One month I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura will spend the time well and so shall I,'_ Naruko thought while taking a glance towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"I would like to dismiss you but there is one thing left to do," the Hokage said with grin.

"In this box there are pieces of paper please take only one. Anko if you please?" the Hokage said while Anko stepped forward while holding a brown box.

"I will come around so please wait," Anko said walking up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru put his hand in the box and took out the page before opening it up and raising an eyebrow. Anko then went to Neji, Lee, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and then finally Naruko.

Naruko reached in and took the last piece of paper before opening it up and seeing the number eight on it.

"Eight? What the?!" Naruko asked rather confused.

"Now please read the paper and say the number that is on it from left to right," Ibiki asked who was holding a clipboard.

"Three," Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

"One," Neji said next.

"Six!" Lee said loudly making Neji shake his head.

"Five," Temari said sweetly.

"Seven," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Four," Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

"Two," Hinata said just loud enough for Ibiki to hear.

"Ten," Sakura said and Naruko could still see Sakura's uneasiness.

"Nine," Sasuke said before looking at Sakura partly thinking what this might before.

"Eight," Naruko said wondering what this is all about.

"Now I will reveal to you the final tournament," the Hokage said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kankuro and a few people shouted out.

"That's what we drew the numbers for," Shikamaru said loudly a bit annoyed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking back for taking a rather big gulp knowing what this means. Naruko looked to Gaara who looked back and both had a smirk on their face.

"Now Ibiki. Show them the match arrangements," the Hokage asked while looking at Ibiki.

Ibiki turned the clipboard around showing them the matches.

 _Match 1: Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Match 2: Nara Shikamaru VS Inuzuka Kiba._

 _Match 3: Temari VS Rock Lee._

 _Match 4: Gaara VS Uzumaki Naruko._

 _Match 5: Uchiha Sasuke VS Haruno Sakura._

 _Match 6: Winner of match 3 VS Winner of match 4._

 _Match 7: Winner of match 1 VS Winner of match 2._

 _Match 8: Winner of match 6 VS Winner of match 5._

 _Match 9: Winner of match 7 VS Winner of match 8._

' _Well this is interesting. Hinata VS Neji wonder how that will turn out. I am versing Gaara right of the bat. Hope we don't destroy everything. But the kicker her is Sasuke-kun is going up against Sakura. *Sigh* this is going to be very interesting,'_ Naruko thought after analysing the clipboard.

"Before you are dismissed are there any questions?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes. Since this is a tournament there can be only one winner. Does this mean that only one of us will become chūnin?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is a good assumption but no it does not. There will be judges including myself, the Kazekage, various lords of countries and ninja leaders from other countries. We all will watch and will be evaluating your abilities all throughout the tournament," the Hokage replied.

"If you have the abilities and skills necessary to become chūnin then you can become chūnin even if you lose in the first match. Those that win the match will have more chances to show off their abilities," the Hokage continued.

"So that means we could all become chūnins?" Temari said after hearing what was said.

"Yes but it also means that there is the chance none of you become chūnin," the Hokage responded shocking a few people.

"So do you understand now Shikamaru-kun?" the Hokage asked.

"Yea," Shikamaru answered. 'Geez, what a big hassle this is,' Shikamaru thought with a sigh and shrugging his shoulders.

"Very then you are all dismissed until a month from now," the Hokage said before most people started to disperse.

* * *

Team Seven walked together in silence for a few reasons but their attention turned to Kakashi who appeared in front of them.

"Well done you guys. I'm really proud of you, I knew you could do it," Kakashi said with an eye smile feeling really proud of this team.

"Thanks Kakashi-nii," Naruko said with a smile.

"Meet me in an hour by our usual spot," Kakashi said to which all three nodded.

"Sakura could you take a walk with me please," Kakashi said while looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded silently before following Kakashi leaving Naruko and Sasuke alone.

"I hope she is alright, I really do. It's hard killing someone for the first time," Naruko said softly.

"She will be fine but if you are still worried we can keep an eye on her for the next few days," Sasuke replied while turning to face Naruko.

"Thank you," Naruko said softly before giving Sasuke a short kiss.

"So do you want to do anything for this next hour," Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but I have something I need to do," Naruko said apologetically.

"It's all right, go do what you need, though you owe me a date for this," Sasuke said while a mischievous smile making Naruko giggle a bit.

"A date huh? It better not interrupt my training," Naruko said while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck before giving him a mouth melting kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruko's waist while melting into the kiss. Naruko released a soft cute moan making Sasuke blush and deepen the kiss. They continued kissing for several minutes and taking breaths in between but were interrupted by a cough.

Naruko and Sasuke turned to the cough and saw the Hokage standing there with Ibiki and Anko behind. Anko had a hungry look in her eyes with a big grin on her face. Ibiki and the Hokage had a smirk on their face.

Sasuke and Naruko blushed rather hard feeling very embarrassed in this situation.

"Jiji?" Naruko said in surprise.

"Love birds went right to it," Ibiki teased with a grin making them blush harder.

"This is sad. I was hoping to get to you first," Anko said with a sigh while looking at Naruko.

"Though Sasuke-kun you don't mind sharing Naru-chan with me do you?" Anko said seductively while licking her lips.

Sasuke blush harder while he got a small nosebleed at the thought of sharing Naruko with Anko. The Hokage skilfully hid his nose bleed while Ibiki wiped his nose clean. Naruko's turned red from embarrassment though a few images of her and Anko did go through her mind.

"Enough Anko she is embarrassed enough," the Hokage said trying to save Naruko.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes it's about what happened in the forest," Naruko said nodding her head.

"So you did encounter that snake bastard," Anko said with anger in her voice.

"Yea, but how…?" Naruko started to ask.

"I had a run in with him after discovering three dead Kusanin outside the training grounds," Anko answered while rubbing her neck.

"He said he was after Sasuke-kun why I don't know," Naruko said telling them a bit of what she heard.

"Tell us everything that happened," the Hokage said.

For the next forty minutes Sasuke told his part to them a few times before Naruko told them her side of what happened a few times. Naruko didn't tell them about how she fought Orochimaru just what he said to her and that she thinks she drove him away.

"Jiji do you know what he wants with Sasuke-kun?" Naruko asked after having go over all the details a few times.

"His goal is to collect every single jutsu he can get his hands on. He studies these jutsus trying to learn reason from them as well as live. He has been researching what he can about immortality. He doesn't want Sasuke specifically he wants his Sharingan," the Hokage answered.

" _ **Kit I need to speak to you ASAP. It's important so I will pester you about it,"**_ Kurama suddenly said out of the blue making Naruko wonder what was so important.

"He no doubt planned to give Sasuke a cursed mark, which he had hoped would increase your hatred and desire for power in your pursuit to kill Itachi. But thanks to Naruko in more than one way this didn't happen," the Hokage with a smile while looking at the blushing Naruko.

"He is right on this Naru-chan. I no longer wish to kill him anymore rather capture him and let him live with the fact that he has killed his clan and our parents. Death if anything would be the easy way out for him," Sasuke said while cupping Naruko's cheek and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I may want power no strength so that I will be the one to protect you and to be by your side through thick and thin. I want to grow strong so that nothing will ever separate us and so that when you go all out I can go all out with you," Sasuke said softly before giving a soft kiss full of his emotions.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, thank you," Naruko said softly while hugging Sasuke for dear life.

"If there is anything more you need feel free to come to my office," the Hokage said while placing a hand on Naruko's shoulder before walking off with Ibiki and Anko feeling very proud of Naruko and Sasuke.

"We should get going it's almost time to meet up with Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said suddenly realising that they have been there for some time.

Naruko quickly dragged Sasuke outside the building before coming to a stop.

"Wouldn't be quicker if you changed into your fox form? We have a lot of ground to cover," Sasuke said remembering that that have about eleven miles to travel.

"I have something a little better," Naruko said with a grin making Sasuke raise an eye brow.

"Better what do you…?" Sasuke started to say before going quiet and dropping his jaw.

Instead of changing into a fox Naruko turned into a large eagle that was a bit taller than Sasuke. Naruko in her eagle form leaned down before motioning for Sasuke to climb on.

"You mean?" Sasuke asked rather dumbfounded.

"GAAAA," Naruko chirped out while nodding her head.

Sasuke climbed up and braced himself getting ready for the ride of a life time. Naruko flapped her large wings while slowly taking off and flying into the sky. Sasuke felt a rush of adrenaline while Naruko climbed higher and higher.

Sasuke looked down and saw the whole forest that they had been in and grabbed on when Naruko started picking up speed. After a few minutes they were high above the clouds and Sasuke could see a great deal of Konoha and the surrounding lands.

"WOW! Naruko this is amazing. We're flying, we're actually flying," Sasuke shouted while sitting straight up and feeling the wind rush past his face.

"GAAAA" Naruko chirped back while turning her head to the side to look at Sasuke who had the biggest smile on his face.

Sasuke saw Naruko looking back at him but what scared him was the mischievous look Naruko had in her eye.

"Naruko? What are you up to?" Sasuke asked nervously to which Sasuke could swear that Naruko was grinning.

Naruko suddenly took a dive straight down making Sasuke scream and hold on for dear life. Naruko came out of her drive before shooting back up into the sky while doing a barrel roll then doing a loop and going into another dive.

Naruko than came out her dive again below the clouds and flying calmly. Sasuke started laughing at the excitement and adrenaline from Naruko flying wildly like that. Naruko felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Sasuke laughing and enjoying the ride.

Naruko looked back and saw Sasuke who had a genuine smile on his face. While Sasuke saw that Naruko was looking at him again but wondered what it was this time. Naruko looked deeply into his eyes and saw that life had fully returned to them.

Naruko could see glistening with life and joy in his eyes making her heart skip another. Naruko quickly broke her gaze with Sasuke and looking forward. If it weren't for her eagle form Sasuke would have seen a deep red blush on Naruko's face.

They soon reach the training ground where Naruko went into a dive before stopping just before the ground and landing softly. Naruko shifted into her human form before Sasuke could get off. Sasuke suddenly felt nothing beneath him dropped down onto the ground landing hard on his ass.

"Why you!" Sasuke shouted playfully before tackling Naruko.

Both of them rolled a few times and continued to roll battling who would landed on top. They eventually stopped rolling with Naruko winning and coming out on top straddling Sasuke's hips. Naruko sat up straight keeping her hands on Sasuke's shoulders keeping him down.

Both of them suddenly burst out laughing from enjoy and excitement of playing and having fun. After a few minutes both of them calmed down while Naruko looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes who looked back just as deeply.

Naruko leaned down bring her lips to Sasuke's lips. Naruko enjoyed the kiss and felt Sasuke's tongue against her lips asking for permission. Naruko gladly opened her mouth allowing Sasuke to explore her mouth and twirl his tongue around hers.

Naruko cupped Sasuke's cheek while Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Naruko moaned while her tails moved down and started to caress and rub all over Sasuke's body. Sasuke had to admit that he really liked it when Naruko's tails rubbed against his body.

Sasuke release small soft moan that was still heard by Naruko making her start to heat up after hearing Sasuke moan softly. The kiss turned from a loving gentle kiss to a heated, more demanding kiss while Sasuke moved his hands to gently cup Naruko's cheek.

Sasuke surprised Naruko by rolling over so Sasuke was on top making Naruko yelp in surprise. Before Naruko could ask what Sasuke was doing Sasuke reengaged the kiss and using his tongue to explore Naruko's mouth. Naruko moaned while closing her eyes again returning the kiss.

Naruko's hands moved up from cupping Sasuke's cheek allowing her arms slowly move up and wrap them round Sasuke's neck trying to hold Sasuke closer to her. Two of Naruko's trails wrapped around Sasuke's waist waste while the rest continued to caress Sasuke's body.

*Cough* *Cough*

Both Sasuke and Naruko broke the kiss before turning to see who had interrupted their moment. They looked up and saw Kakashi standing there with a grin on his face while Sakura was standing next to Kakashi with a deep blush on her face.

"As much as I enjoy the show we have a few things that need to be discussed," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sasuke and Naruko blush a bit while standing up and Sakura walked and stood next to Naruko.

"So I want to say again well done you three. You've made me really proud. Team Seven is the only team to have all three members go through to the main even," Kakashi said praising his team who all had a smile on their face.

"For the next month I have no doubt you three want to train like there is no tomorrow. Unfortunately I can't train all three of you," Kakashi said to which Naruko was going to say something.

Kakashi held his hand up stopping Naruko from saying anything.

"Let me finish. I will be training Sasuke has he has the Sharingan and is a lot like me. Naruko, Sakura I organised others to train you. These people are more suited to train you than I am. Sakura you sensei will be here in the next hour or so. Naruko you will have to find yours," Kakashi explained before handing Naruko piece of cloth.

"You want me to track him down?" Naruko deadpanned at Kakashi.

"Yip only because I can't find him," Kakashi said sheepishly making Naruko grumble in annoyance.

"Sasuke you better say goodbye to Naruko because we will be leaving now and you won't see her or anyone else for a month," Kakashi said to which Naruko and Sasuke were not happy with.

"Sorry Naru-chan but it looks like I have to take a rain check on that date of ours. I'll be sure to make it up to you," Sasuke said softly to Naruko while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You better make it up. Train hard Sasuke-kun and I shall see you in a month's time," Naruko replied back softly before giving Sasuke a passion filled kiss.

Kakashi then placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before they both disappeared in swirl of leaves and dust. Naruko already started to miss him but she couldn't wait to see how much stronger Sasuke will be when he returns.

"How are you feeling Sakura," Naruko asked while placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Yes I'm good thanks. Kakashi did have a talk with me about it," Sakura replied with a warm small smile.

"That good to hear. If you ever need anything just let me know," Naruko said softly while bringing Sakura into a hug.

"I will. Thank you Naruko you really helped be back there. I don't know how I can repay you for this" Sakura said returning the hug very grateful for the friend she has in Naruko.

"It's my pleasure Sakura. You don't have to repay me for anything, though there one thing I do want you to do," Naruko said making Sakura a bit curious.

"Repair your friendship with Ino. You were best friends and I don't want to see that when between you two. Good friends are hard to come by and life is too short to throw something like that away," Naruko said while pulling back to looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Yea I will. I should be the one to apologise. I'm the one that split us apart," Sakura said sadly.

"It doesn't matter who did what as long as one of you are willing to forgive each other and let your friendship grow even stronger than it was before," Naruko said to which Sakura nodded.

"Be sure to train hard Sakura and give Sasuke a run for his money," Naruko said to Sakura wanting to go and find her sensei.

"Oh I will! I'll show him and you what I am made of," Sakura said feeling much happier than she was earlier.

"Cheers Sakura I'll see you around," Naruko said before running off.

* * *

-Konoha Market district -

Naruko had picked up this person's scent and is following it which is why she is currently running in circles around the market district.

' _What the hell is this guy doing? I have been running in circles for ages,'_ Naruko thought starting to get annoyed.

Naruko continued to follow the tail only to find that see was heading back to the entrance of the village where she originally started.

' _Oh for… Nyaa this guy is really starting to annoy me,'_ Naruko thought getting really annoyed.

When Naruko past the village gate she turned into her fox form and ran much faster trying to catch up with this guy. Naruko followed the scent and realised where she was heading.

' _This leads to a hot spring. I hope he isn't inside,'_ Naruko thought hoping for the best.

Naruko was a bit confused when the scent lead her to behind the hot spring. Slowly walking Naruko kept looking for this new sensei of hers. Naruko walked around the corner of the hot spring and saw a person that was peeking through a small whole.

Naruko realised that this was the person she was looking for.

' _Damn you Kakashi-nii! What kind of joke this is,'_ Naruko thought not impressed with Kakashi.

Naruko shifted into her true fox form which was at least three stories tall. Nowhere near the size of Kurama but she was getting there. Her gold blonde fur shined beautiful in the sun while her five tails stopped waving and remained still.

Naruko quietly walked up to the peeking man. Each step was silent allowing her to easily sneak up to the man. Naruko saw that his man was wearing a long sleeveless red cloak over light brown green long sleeved shirt and long pants with brown wood sandals.

On his lower back was a large green and red scroll which was partly covered by his long white spiky hair. When Naruko reached close to the man she started growling loudly. Naruko saw the man freeze before slowly turning his head around.

When the man turned his head around and saw Naruko he quickly turn his whole body around before backing up until he was right against the wall behind him. Naruko growled louder but didn't release any killing intent.

"Uh oh!" The man said with a pale face and a fake pleading smile.

Naruko shifted into her human before rolling on the ground laughing her lungs out.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," Naruko laughed loudly while the man blinked a few times and looked down at Naruko.

"What the hell?" the man said quite confused.

"Hahahahaha… you should... Hahahaha… have seen the… hahahahaha… look on your… hahahaha… face it's priceless?" Naruko said in between laughing.

"Huh?" the man said confused as to what was going on though he was still a bit pale for some reason Naruko didn't know.

"Oi you damn brat! You scared the living daylights out of me!" the man shouted in rage at Naruko making her laugh even more.

The man mumbled and grumbled something about the respect for their elders that kids nowadays lack. Naruko calmed down after a few minutes and picked herself off of the floor.

"Kakashi-nii said you are the one that's supposed to train me. But all I see is an Ero-Jiji," Naruko said plainly.

"Kakashi-nii? When did Kakashi get a… Wait Naruko?" the man said before his eyes went wide and realised who was in front of him.

"Yip that's me. So who are you?" Naruko said with a smile.

"I'm glad you asked," the man said with a grin before jumping over Naruko and turned to face her.

Naruko turned around trying to figure out what this strange pervert is up to.

"Mount Myobokugama Master Sennin also known as Gama Sennin remember it!" the Gama Sennin shouted while jumping up and clapping his feet before landing in a pose with a hand above and in front of his with one feet off the ground.

"Se… Sennin?" Naruko asked while her eyes twitched and sweat dropped at this weird old man.

"Yes that's me," the man said while standing up straight.

"So Ero-Sennin what are you doing?" Naruko asked sweetly which brought back some pain memories for the old man.

"I was working and don't call me that," the Gama Sennin said with a slight shiver before shouting the last part.

"Working?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"Yes I'm working. I'm a writer and I'm working on a novel," the Gama Sennin said while pulling out an all too familiar orange book.

"NYAAAA! That is that damn perverted book Kakashi-nii reads," Naruko shouted out while pointing at the book.

"Oh? So you know of my Icha Icha Paradise. It's getting pretty famous," the Gama Sennin said with pride and a smile.

"NYAAA! It's a filthy book you damn Ero-Sennin!" Naruko shouted making the Gama Sennin's eye twitch.

"And what do you mean work! You were just peeping into a women's bath you pervert!" Naruko continued to shout.

"Bakamono! I'm not just a pervert peeping gives me inspiration to be write better!" the Gama Sennin shouted back

"Usotsuke! What a lame excuse! I spent ages trying to track you down thinking it's some kind of training only to find you peeping," Naruko shouted annoyed at this man.

"Training?" the Gama Sennin asked in a normal voice with a bit of confusion.

"Yes training Kakashi-nii said that you would train me," Naruko replied.

"Well I don't train annoying cheeky Gaki's like you. Even if you are a hot babe," the Gama Sennin said while taking a good look at Naruko's body.

"Paedophilia pervert!" Naruko shouted out making the Gama Sennin's eye twitch a few times.

"I'm not into that!" he shot back quickly.

"Then how about this!" Naruko said getting into a pose that the Gamma Sennin mistook for a stance.

"I'm a Sennin. I'm not stupid enough to be fooled by you, you annoying Gaki!" the Gama Sennin said with an eye twitch.

Naruko shifted into a twenty year old version of herself minus the clothes leaving her glorious body naked for the man to see. Naruko had a full double E cup breasts, a flat smooth stomach and long thin and firm legs.

"I like you!" the Gama Sennin said with a nose bleed and a big grin on his face while holding up both of his thumbs.

' _He's an idiot,'_ Naruko thought deadpanning at the man.

"Soooo! Will you train me now?" Naruko said seductively biting her finger and letting her tails caress all over her body.

"Yes but under one condition," the man said holding up his index finger.

"Condition?" Naruko asked seductively.

"Yes. When you are in my presence you will remain like this," the man said with a grin.

"Pervert!" Naruko shouted while she shifted into her normal form with clothes back on.

"No I'm not just a pervert," the Gama Sennin shot back.

"Yea right!" Naruko said while crossing her arms not believing this guy.

"I am a… SUPER PERVERT!" the Gama Sennin shouted out with a creepy weird expression on his face.

' _He openly admits it the crazy bastard!'_ Naruko thought sweat dropping at this crazy person.

"Jokes aside. Yes I will train you. So get ready to be put through the wringer by the great Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya said with seriously with a smirk on his face.

"Jiraiya? You mean…" Naruko said before her eyes went very wide.

"Yes Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said holding his thump up.

* * *

 **Chapter 18.**

 **Here is chapter 18. Next chapter Naruko gets put through the wringer.**

 **MorganPaigeR: Yea I find it annoying when I finally find a good naruko fic and it's on haitus or abandoned. But oh well life happens. I will not abandon this story as I have this problem where I need to see things through to the end. It's always refreshing to see such lively reviews.**

 **frankieu: Yea the fight with TenTen was short. The fight is bound to end quickly as TenTen didn't want Naruko to hold back on her.**

 **I will be starting two new stories so my next update won't be this story. The first story I plan on releasing by Monday or Tuesday. The second story will only come a bit later when the arc after the chunin arc ends as it will be using Naruko from this story.**

 **In about 3-4 hours I will re-upload this chapter with Team 8's states as I want to try and get an accurate rating of the other teams.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is my very first fic.**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** Bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"Jokes aside. Yes I will train you. So get ready to be put through the wringer by the great Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya said with seriously with a smirk on his face._

 _"Jiraiya? You mean…" Naruko said before her eyes went very wide._

 _"Yes Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said holding his thump up._

* * *

Chapter 19

"So the first Sannin I meet is a paedophilia snake with an identity problem and now the second one I meet is a paedophilia perverted toad. What's the third one? A drunken slug?" Naruko said deadpanning at Jiraiya making a certain someone sneeze.

"I'm not into that!" Jiraiya shouted back with a tick mark in his forehead.

"Yea yea whatever you say," Naruko said making Jiraiya's eye twitch.

"Follow me we are going to start your training," Jiraiya said before turning around and walking off.

* * *

-Training ground 15-

"Before we start you should know that Kakashi told me everything about you including Kyūbi and your father," Jiraiya said surprising Naruko a bit.

"So he really did tell you everything," Naruko said while making a bunshin.

The bunshin shifted into Minato before smiling at Jiraiya.

"Sensei it's good to see you again," Minato said with a smile.

"Minato it really is you," Jiraiya replied with disbelief.

"Yes it's me sensei," Minato said with a nod before turning to face Naruko.

"Sensei?" Naruko asked hearing her father say sensei.

"Yip he was my jōnin instructor," Minato answered.

"Now back to your training before we get side tracked here. We don't have a lot of time," Jiraiya said getting Naruko's attention.

"This first one shouldn't take long," Jiraiya said while taking the large scroll of his back on putting in on the ground before unrolling it.

Naruko saw a list of people with their hand print beneath their names. Naruko saw that the last two were her farther and Jiraiya.

"This is the contract for the toads of Mount Myobokugama. With this you can summon toads to aid you in battle," Jiraiya explained.

"Write your name here in blood like the rest," Jiraiya told Naruko as she bite her thumb and started writing her name.

"With your chakra reserves both Minato and I will be teaching you jutsus that can make uses of this, rather than focus on your chakra control," Jiraiya explained while Naruko signed the contract.

Jiraiya rolled up the contract and placed on his back when Naruko finished signing the contract.

"To summon bite you thumb and spread the blood across your palm before going through the hand seals; I, Inu, Tori, Saru and Hitsuji. Like this," Jiraiya explained.

Jiraiya bite his thumb before going through the hand seals then slamming his hand on the ground.

 **"Ninpō: Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Jiraiya called out while black markings appeared beneath his hand.

Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke once the smoke cleared and Naruko saw him standing on a large toad about the size of Minato and Jiraiya.

"Wow that's cool," Naruko beamed before the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya landed on the ground.

"Now you try. Remember you need the blood as a sacrifice and pour as much chakra as you can into the jutsu," Jiraiya explained.

Naruko nodded while biting her thumb and spreading the blood across her palm before going through the hand seals, pouring in as much chakra as she could and slammed her hand down on to the ground.

 **"Ninpō: Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Naruko called out before a large puff of smoke appeared to which Minato and Jiraiya disappeared knowing who Naruko summoned.

"I didn't think she could get him on the first try. You only managed on your third try," Jiraiya said to Minato.

"Well she is talented and has a lot of chakra," Minato replied while rubbing the back of his head and chuckling awkwardly.

Once the smoke cleared Naruko landed on something hard before looking forward and seeing two big eyes staring at her. Naruko had landed on the nose of the giant orange toad that was around the same size as Shukaku and Kurama. The toad is wearing an open shirt and a huge sword on his hip.

 **"Who are you, and where is Jiraiya? He has some nerve summoning me after the last time,"** the toad spoke loudly while looking around for Jiraiya.

"I don't know where Ero-Sennin is and I'm the one who summoned you," Naruko said while standing up.

 **"Ero-Sennin? Bahahaha good name for the old man kid,"** the toad said with a laugh.

 **"So why did he summon me?"** the toad asked Naruko.

"Are you deaf? I'm the one who summoned you," Naruko said a little annoyed.

 **"You?"**

*Sniff* *Sniff*

 **"What is Jiraiya thinking allowing your kind to sign the contract?"** the toad said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"My kind? Why do you have a problem with my kind?" Naruko asked sternly while looking hard into the toad's eye.

 **"You have some nerve speaking to me in such a tone, filth. And yes I have a problem. Your kind is nothing but a bunch of degraded demons that live for the thrill of death and destruction,"** the toad said in a harsh tone while narrowing his eyes on Naruko.

"Filth? Oi you piece of shit! I'm not some stain or plague. You have no right to judge someone before you have even attempted to get to know the person. I may be a hanyou but that doesn't mean I'm some evil thing that wants to destroy things," Naruko shot back in a tone of anger.

 **"Why you! You dare speak to Gamabunta like that? Why should I care? You and your kind bring and care for nothing but death and destruction even more so than demons,"** Gamabunta said in a low threating tone.

"Don't care who you are. I'm not some destruction hungry creature. Ero-Sennin allowed me to sign the contract and I summoned you," Naruko replied back ignoring Gamabunta's tone.

 **"I don't care I will never accept you as my summoner or master. Now get off me before I make you,"** Gamabunta said threating Naruko.

"Gamabunta that's enough," Jiraiya said landing on top of Gamabunta's head.

 **"Jiraiya what is the meaning of this, allowing that to summon me,"** Gamabunta asked in a less threating tone towards Jiraiya.

"That girl is Minato's daughter. And do you really think I would just let anyone sign the contract?" Jiraiya said not happy with Gamabunta.

 **"How is she a hanyou? Last I checked both Minato and Kushina were human,"** Gamabunta asked while Naruko wondered who Kushina was.

"Yes they were human. Naruko used to be human but due to her having Kyūbi sealed in her she had to be turned into a hanyou else she would of died," Jiraiya explained.

 **"Wait this is the kid Minato sealed Kyūbi in?"** Gamabunta asked.

"Yes she is. Minato would be very disappointed in you. Now will you still allow her to summon you or not," Jiraiya.

"Don't bother. I don't care for his answer," Naruko said plainly before turning around and heading towards the end of Gamabunta's nose.

"Naruko wait," Jiraiya shouted making Naruko stop and turn to face Jiraiya.

"Why? I don't need someone like him as my summon. Even if he will allow me it's only because he now knows who my father is. I hate people like him who are quick to judge and label others just because of what they are," Naruko shouted back while point at Gamabunta.

"I didn't ask to be turned into a hanyou and I certainly didn't ask to have Kyūbi sealed in me. Even after all the stories I have heard about Kyūbi I still didn't judge him and saw him for who he is, not what he isn't or is perceived to be," Naruko shouted out in anger.

She was really tired and annoyed at people always judging and labelling. Jiraiya at this point was quiet along with Gamabunta who was feeling guilty.

"Say he allowed me to someone him or other toads, what's to stop them from doing what he did when I first summoned him?" Naruko shouted out.

 **"I am the chief summon of Mount Myōbokuzan and all the toads trust my judgement in who I allow to summon them,"** Gamabunta answered.

 **"I Gamabunta of Mount Myōbokuzan will allow you to summon the toads of Mount Myōbokuzan,"** he continued saying making Jiraiya smile.

"But why? I thought I was filth and that you didn't care and would never accept me as your summoner so why now?" Naruko asked with an emotionless face.

 **"Because Jiraiya finds you worthy and I trust his judgment in who he allows to sign the contract,"** Gamabunta replied.

"If you really trusted Jiraiya's word and judgment then we wouldn't be having this problem. Besides why should I summon you and your toads? For power? Don't need or want it. I'm looking for strength." Naruko responded not impressed at all.

"For aid when I need it? I already have friends and Kyū-chan for that," Naruko continued.

"Because it's a privilege? Screw you I'll look somewhere else. So tell me why should I summon you?" Naruko asked starting to shout again.

"Naruko that's enough," Jiraiya said sternly.

 **"No Jiraiya she's right. I let my hatred and past cloud my judgment. I know that you would only allow someone you trust and see as worthy to sign the contract. As to why you should summon us? I don't have an answer for you,"** Gamabunta said shaking his head slowly before lowering his head allowing Jiraiya and Naruko to get off.

 **"As I said you are more than welcome to summon us if you so choose. Please accept my apology for how I acted Naruko. And Jiraiya sorry for ever doubting you word,"** Gamabunta said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Naruko just give Bunta a chance. The toads are the strongest summon you can get. Bunta does have a reason to hate hanyous. His family and brother were killed by a group of them just for the pleasure of it," Jiraiya explained to Naruko.

"So? The death of my parents was because of some greedy human was looking for power and I don't go insulting and judging humans. I'll give him another chance but not now, I need to calm down first," Naruko replied while Minato walked to their location.

Jiraiya nodded and hoped that all will go well.

"So what else do you have for training?" Naruko asked wanting to get her training underway.

"You are now going to be doing your normal fitness training but you are going to double it," Jiraiya told Naruko while taking out a small piece of cloth.

"What's that for?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"Because Kakashi forgot to give you your weights back you will be using this. It has a gravity seal on it. It acts the roughly same as a resistance seal which is also on here," Jiraiya said seeing Naruko's confusion before giving her the piece of cloth.

"Tie it around your arm so I can activate the seals," Jiraiya said to which Naruko did what she was told and tied the seal around her right arm.

Jiraiya made a half Tora seal and activated the two seals on the piece of cloth. Naruko instantly felt the effects and was forced to her knees while using her hands to stop her from planting her face into the ground. Naruko tried moving but felt it very difficult due to the resistance and added weight.

"Ahh! What the hell is this thing?" Naruko asked while slowly trying to stand up.

"The seals on there aren't your normal gravity and resistance seals. I have tuned them so that the will automatically increase weight and resistance as you start to get used to the current weight and resistance," Jiraiya explained while he watched Naruko stand up slowly and surely.

"I estimate that it's like having your weights at around 350kg a piece so you weight around 1750kg. For your resistance I'd say it makes it ten times hard for you to move," Jiraiya said with a smirk making Naruko's eyes go wide.

"So hop to it. You need to do two sessions of your fitness training. This will give both Minato and I time to set out a training schedule for you," Jiraiya said to which Naruko mumbled and grumbled while slowly walking off.

"Oh what's that? Did you say increase the weight and resistance? Oh sure here you go. Now you can enjoy 1875kg and it's now twenty times harder for you to move," Jiraiya said while holding half Tora seal and increasing the resistance and gravity seals on Naruko.

Naruko fumbled back down to the ground while mental cursing at Jiraiya before getting back up slowly and starting her normal fitness training.

* * *

-Four hours later-

It took Naruko an agonising four hours to complete two sessions of her fitness training. Naruko slowly made her way back to Jiraiya and Minato who were talking to each other and laughing a few times.

Naruko stopped in front of Jiraiya and her father with an 'I hate you' expression on her face.

"That took a bit longer than you expected didn't it?" Jiraiya asked with a grin seeing Naruko look a bit tired making her eye twitch.

Naruko refrained from saying anything knowing what Jiraiya might do.

"Seeing as we a have only around three hours left to train you are going to complete your lightning seishitsu henka training. So make as many bunshins as you can," Jiraiya said to which Naruko sighed before nodding.

Naruko made a half Tora seal before around two thousand bunshin appeared in a poof of smoke covering the area with Naruko's.

"Right the original come with me, we will be doing additional training," Jiraiya said while walk off.

Naruko followed Jiraiya and Minato where they stopped a few metres away from the ocean of Naruko's.

"Now his next jutsu has three steps to it. The first step is rotation. To pass the first step you need to pop this water balloon. Here watch," Jiraiya said while unsealing a few water balloons.

Jiraiya took one of water balloon and held it in one hand. Two seconds later the water balloon shook while it stretched and retracted all over before bursting leaving almost no trace of the balloon or the water inside it.

"Using your chakra you must make the water inside spin and make it pop," Jiraiya told Naruko while giving her a water balloon.

Taking the balloon Naruko held it in her right hand before concentrating and making the water spin anti-clockwise. Meanwhile increasing the speed of the rotations making the balloon bulge out so it was more oval in shape. While increasing the speed further, and seeing that it hasn't popped yet.

Naruko stopped her follow of chakra to think a bit of why the balloon isn't popping.

 _'Why isn't it popping? Mine looks a bit different then why Ero-Sennin did it. His had multiply bulges mine only had one. I'll ask him to demonstrate again and see what I can learn from it,'_ Naruko thought.

Naruko looked up and saw Jiraiya sitting underneath a tree writing something on a notepad. Naruko walked up to Jiraiya partly wondering what he was writing but left it for now as there were more important things to worry about.

"Ero-Sennin, can you please demonstrate it again? I want to see something," Naruko asked looking down on Jiraiya.

"Don't call me that dammit. Kids have no respect these days," he grumbled while standing up.

"Yea yea, so can you demonstrate again please?" Naruko asked again ignoring Jiraiya's complaining.

"Yes, just bring it here," Jiraiya said before taking the balloon from Naruko.

Jiraiya concentrated for a bit before the balloon bulged all over than popped with a small bang. Naruko watched carefully trying to see what was different and how Jiraiya made the balloon bulge all over like it did.

 _'He makes it bulge in random areas and the bulges only stay for a short time before appearing somewhere else. I was making the water spin in one direction and I got one continuous bulge.'_ Naruko thought.

"So you happy now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I think so," Naruko said before Jiraiya threw another water balloon at Naruko.

Naruko caught the balloon before using her chakra and making the water inside spin anti-clockwise for a few seconds.

 _'Yea it's one continuous bulge. But how do I make my chakra flow in more than one direction?'_ Naruko thought while looking deeply at the balloon.

"Hey Ero-Sennin. How do I get my chakra to rotate in random direction at the same time?" Naruko asked.

"Hō? So you figured that bit did you? Well you will have to figure that out for yourself," Jiraiya replied with a grin.

 _'She figured that out within a few minutes. She might just surpass you, Minato,'_ Jiraiya thought while Naruko went back to her training.

For the next three hours Naruko continued trying to master the first step of her new jutsu while her bunshins had managed to master her lightning seishitsu henka training but continued to practise for the next hour.

"Right you can stop now Naruko. We'll continue this tomorrow and you better be here by 0500 hours. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't," Jiraiya said to Naruko with an evil grin.

"Hai," Naruko said refraining from complaining knowing what might happen if she did.

Naruko ran off heading home to relax from today's hectic and busy day.

* * *

-Kakashi & Naruko's home-

*Sigh* _'It's quite without Kakashi-nii,'_ Naruko thought with a sigh.

 ** _"Oi kit. I need to speak to you now hurry up and enter the seal,"_ ** Kurama said to Naruko.

"Hai hai," Naruko mumbled wondering what was so important.

* * *

-Inside the seal-

Naruko entered the seal and made her way to Kurama before sitting down and leaning up against him. Naruko started patting one of Kurama's tails and enjoy the company.

"So what did you want to speak about?" Naruko asked while still patting one of Kurama's tails.

 **"While you were talking to the old man he said that Orochimaru was researching into immortally. I must tell you that to a degree you are immortal. Your demon half stops you from aging and becoming sick. Basically you cannot die from old age or diseases,"** Kurama explained.

Naruko's eyes went wide at this before turning to face Kurama.

 **"When you reach around seventeen or eighteen your body will stop aging so you won't get old or die from old age. That being said you can still be killed but it will be very difficult. With your regeneration added with mine you would have to be killed instantly or obliterated,"** Kurama explained further.

"Well that's good to know. So you are saying I should watch myself around that snake bastard," Naruko replied after a few seconds of taking it all in.

 **"No I am saying you are better off killing him but that might be harder than you expect it to be,"** Kurama responded.

 **"That's all I wanted to say about that. Now for the other reason. I will be teaching you a few new things. The first is how to access and control your demon chakra. You are currently using your human side chakra,"** Kurama said making Naruko excited.

 **"Now that you have defeated your evil self you can now learn to control your demon chakra without losing yourself. Unlike your normal chakra, demon chakra is more destructive and more powerful in nature but it's a lot harder to control or even use,"**

 **"Later when you can control your demon chakra I will teach you how to combine it with your human chakra,"** Kurama explained.

"So I have two sets of chakra I can use? Wow that's useful," Naruko said surprised yet again.

 **"No you have three sets. The third being mine,"** Kurama correct Naruko making her smile softly.

 **"Minato can you make a seal that will stop chakra from escaping this room. The last thing we need is this village panicking when Naruko summons her demon chakra,"** Kurama asked confusing Naruko a bit.

Before Naruko could ask Kurama kicked her out the seal sending her back into the real world.

* * *

-Real world Naruko's room-

"Hey Kurama I was about ask you something," Naruko complained out loud.

 ** _"I know what you were going ask. Just like I can communicate with you I can communicate with your father,"_** Kurama replied to Naruko's unspoken question.

Right on que a yellow flash appeared in front of Naruko and Minato appeared from the flash making Naruko's eyes go wide at seeing the jutsu that made her father famous and feared.

"Tou-san please teach me how to do that. That was really cool," Naruko asked with stars in her eyes.

"Why do you think I had you studying all those Fūinjutsu books you got," Minato replied with a smile.

"Yatta!" Naruko said while jumping up and down.

Minato quickly made multiply seals and placed them around the house and within a few minutes he was finished placing all the seals.

"There that will stop any and all chakra from escaping this room when activated. It will also stop people from seeing into the room so remember to deactivated when you are finished," Minato explained before holding a half Tora seal and activating the seals.

"You should know how to activate and deactivate them. I will be with Jiraiya, see you tomorrow Naru-chan," Minato happily said.

"Thank you see you tomorrow Tou-san," Naruko said while waving before Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

 ** _"Now that that's sorted we can start your night time training. To access your demon chakra you must concentrate and find it. Just like you did when you first accessed your normal chakra. Once you have found it, pull on it,"_** Kurama explained and not giving room for Naruko to complain or moan about wanting to sleep.

Naruko sat down and crossed her legs before closing her eyes and concentrating on finding her demon chakra. It took Naruko awhile before she finally found her demon chakra and felt a bit stupid for not looking where her normal chakra was as her demon chakra was right next to it.

Naruko started pulling on it and instantly felt the difference. Her demon chakra was more violent and she could feel the surge of power starting to flow through her body. Naruko could feel herself become stronger to the point that she could barely feel the effects of the gravity seal on her.

Her senses also heightened while her claws and canines grow longer. Her hair and fur became wilder while her whisker birthmarks darkened and become more prominent. Naruko opened her eyes revealing gold eyes instead of blue ones.

Naruko looked into the mirror that was in front of her and saw that her hair and fur is a deeper gold colour than what it used to be.

 ** _"What has happened here is that you have now switch from using your normal chakra to using your demon chakra. You could say that this is your demon mode. To go back to normal stop pulling on your demon chakra and pull on your human one instead,"_** Kurama explained.

Naruko concentrated and pulled on her human chakra. Naruko's eyes returned to their normal blue colour while her hair returned to normal along with her claws, canines and whisker birthmarks. Naruko felt a lot of strength leave her body and her senses dulled.

"Wow that was quite the rush," Naruko commented really feeling the difference now that she is using her human chakra again.

 ** _"Yes it is that's why if you don't defeat your evil self you will lose yourself in that rush and go on a rampage. If you ever run out of human chakra you can switch to your demon chakra or switch to your human chakra should you run out of demon chakra,"_** Kurama explained.

"But I have yet to actually run out of chakra. The only time I came close was when Kakashi really pushed me while I got used to using my Kaze no Yoroi," Naruko said and only remembering one time she came close to running out of chakra.

 ** _"We will have to change that won't we,"_** Kurama replied making Naruko a bit nervous of what's to come.

 ** _"For the next hour continue to change between your human and demon chakra. You need to be able to change instantly and on the go,"_** Kurama told Naruko giving her task for the next hour.

For the next hour Naruko practised changing between her two chakras. Now that she knew where her demon chakra was it was easier but she still had to focus to change between the two. By the end of the hour Naruko had improved but not as much as she was expecting and hoping.

 ** _"That's enough for now kit. You need rest for tomorrow. Trust me you are going to need all the rest you can get,"_** Kurama said to Naruko ending the training session.

Naruko gulped no doubt expecting a hard long day.

* * *

-Next day, Training ground 15-

Naruko made sure to be at the training ground just before the allocated time. She was a bit sore and stiff not because of yesterday's fight and training. No she had partly forgot that she weights 1875kg thanks to the gravity that was on her.

She only remembered that fact when she climbed on to her bed. She discovered that her bed wasn't made for such heavy weights. Her bed gave away and caved in on her so she was forced to sleep on the floor as she no longer has a bed.

Naruko saw both Jiraiya and her father walking towards her while taking to each other. Naruko waited patiently for them to arrive before she saw the moon behind them remembering what will happen in about a week from now.

 _'It will be full moon soon. *Sigh* this going to interesting,'_ Naruko thought with a sigh.

"Good to see you are here early. At least you haven't picked up Kakashi's habit of being late," Jiraiya said knowing about Kakashi's habit.

"Yea I still can't believe it. He was the one who was always early and scolding Obito on being late," Minato said with a chuckle.

"Kakashi early? Though he is only on time when he trains us," Naruko replied quite surprised to hear that Kakashi used to be early and scold someone else for being late, she almost thought they were talking about someone completely different.

"Oh I should tell you at its full moon next week sometime. Kakashi did tell you about that?" Naruko said before wondering if Jiraiya knew about it.

"Yes like I said he told me everything and I mean everything, including a certain Uchiha," Jiraiya said with a mischievous grin while planning to do some research as he calls it.

Naruko blushed a bit though it disappeared seeing Jiraiya's expression.

"I hope you not thinking of using us for your search, Ji-rai-ya-sen-sei?" Naruko asked sweetly with a smile just as sweet.

Both Jiraiya and Minato shivered at Naruko's tone while they both had a few terrifying memories of a certain red head. Jiraiya nodded quickly while sweating slightly knowing that Naruko will follow through with any threats she gives out.

"No no no. There is no way I would think of that," Jiraiya said with a nervous smile.

"Right now on to your training schedule. First you will start off with doing two fitness session followed by chakra control exercises. Then you will come to me while a bunshin will go with your father. You will then end the day with another two fitness sessions," Jiraiya said giving Naruko her schedule for her training regime.

"So hop to, start running and so on," Jiraiya said making Naruko start right away.

So Naruko started running to the village wall so she could start her regular fitness training of running around the village as fast as she can for as long as she can. After running Naruko did 200 push ups, sit ups, handstand push ups, pull ups, punches and kicks with each arm and leg.

She then did 200 one handed push ups and pull ups on each hand. Naruko had to admit that the pull ups a fair bit harder having to pull up 1875kg on one arm. Though the hardest part was finding a tree branch that could take the weight.

Naruko gave up and ended up making a bunshin which shape-shifted into a monkey bar. Naruko didn't want to waste time trying to find a strong enough branch and she didn't want to go round breaking every single branch around her. When she was done she started it all again.

* * *

-4 hours later-

Naruko made her way back after her dual fitness session which took her four hours to complete mostly due to her running until she drops. Naruko walked up to Jiraiya wondering something.

"Ne Ero-Sennin can I still make a bunch of kage bunshins and have them do other things as well?" Naruko asked wanted to make a fire and lightning version of her chakra armour.

"I was just about to suggest that. So while you do chakra control exercises you bunshins can do something else," Jiraiya said with a nod.

Naruko smiled before making two thousand bunshins to which Jiraiya's jaw dropped in surprise. Jiraiya knew that Naruko could make an army of herself from what Kakashi has told him but hearing and seeing her do it are two very different things.

"LINE UP!" Naruko shouted out to which all of her bunshins made four groups of ten rows with fifty bunshins in each row.

"Is she preparing for war now?" Jiraiya asked no one in particular while deadpanning at Naruko.

"Everyone on my left is group fire and everyone on my right is group lightning. Remember to create a bunshin before dispelling yourself every half hour. Spread out you all know what to do," Naruko shouted giving her bunshins orders.

All of the Naruko bunshins spread out in different directions to do what they were told to do. Jiraiya just shook his head while sighing. Minato chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruko really takes after her mother, doesn't she?" Minato said softly with a smile.

"Yea she does and she's just as scary as her mother," Jiraiya said before shivering still not be able to forget a few rather painful and terrifying memories.

"Though this is cheating using her kage bunshins like this. It took us ages to get where we are," Jiraiya grumbled finding it very unfair that Naruko will be able to thing that took him a few months or years to complete.

"I mean have you ever heard of anyone mastering an element in a few months let alone a genin mastering three. Hell not many jōnins can use three or more elements. This just isn't fair" Jiraiya continued while tears poured out of his eyes near the end.

Naruko walked up to the crying Jiraiya and her father waiting for her next part of her training.

"What's wrong with Ero-Sennin?" Naruko asked with a sweat drop.

"Don't call me that! Anyway you see the waterfall behind me?" Jiraiya asked while using his thumb to point at the waterfall behind him.

"Yes what about it?" Naruko asked seeing the rather tall waterfall. Naruko estimated it to be around five stories tall.

"You will use a combination of the tree climbing and water walking exercise to walk up the waterfall while pulling this," Jiraiya said before unsealing a large black rectangle box and a piece of rope.

Jiraiya tied one end of the rope around the box before tying the other end around Naruko's waist.

"There you go now get climbing," Jiraiya told Naruko with a smirk.

Naruko started walking before coming to a halt unable to move. Naruko looked behind her before using her hands to pull the rope. Naruko grunted trying to pull the box which didn't budge at all. She tried again this time using her full body weight and strength to try and pull the box.

Naruko caught the box to slowly shift closer to her before she stopped pulling and turning to face a grinning Jiraiya.

"What the hell is that thing better yet what kind of rope is this?" Naruko asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's just a box that weights around 4000kg and that is a special rope that was made with chakra and a few other things," Jiraiya answered his grin never leaving his face.

"Gee thanks," Naruko said plainly while her eye twitched a few times.

Naruko sent chakra to her arms and legs to make it easier to pull the box. She slowly made her way to the waterfall while dragging the box behind her. When the box reached the water it became a bit harder to pull the damn box. Naruko was happy that is was a shallow river else she might be at the bottom of it.

Naruko's next problem was that she now had to climb up the waterfall. She took a few slow steps up the waterfall managing to stay attached to the waterfall. While noting that it was much harder walking up a waterfall compare to walking up a wall.

Naruko took a few more steps to where she as at the point where she would have to start pulling the box. She grunted while slowly pulling up the heavy box as she took very slow steps up the waterfall.

Naruko was walking up the waterfall backwards as she had to use her hands to help her hold and lift up the box. Naruko's steps were slow but steady while she slowly made her way up the waterfall. She saw that she was about two stories high off the ground before she looked behind her and saw that she still had another three stories to go.

Jiraiya and Minato watched Naruko as she slowly made her way up and saw that she was nearly at the top.

"When you reach the top you must walk back down the waterfall," Jiraiya shouted to which Naruko grumbled at her mad sensei.

The process was very slow but Naruko made her way to the top. She stopped before taking a careful step down noting that this is going to be much harder going down. Naruko made sure to make careful steady steps as she didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't.

Eventually Naruko made it to the bottom where she sat down in the water and took several deep breaths. Naruko was fairly out of breath when she reached the bottom.

"That took quite a bit out of me, not to mention the slight backlash from my bunshins dispelling didn't help," Naruko mumbled softly to herself while taking a small break to get her breath back.

"Well done Naruko, that took you about an hour to do. You can rest for half an hour than I want to go up and down the waterfall again," Jiraiya praised Naruko when he reached her before telling her what to do next.

Naruko sighed before lying down on her back in the river letting the water run past her helping to cool her down. Naruko happily rested and relax while lying in the river and watching the clouds sail above her.

Naruko quickly discovered why Shikamaru loved doing this all the time. Before she knew it her half an hour was up signalled by Jiraiya shouting at Naruko telling her to get up and start climbing. Naruko sighed before getting back up and turning to face the waterfall.

It took Naruko another hour and bit to walk up and down the waterfall. It took Naruko a bit longer this time because it was a bit harder than the first time. When Naruko got to the bottom she walked to where Jiraiya and her father were while dragging the box behind her.

Naruko untied the rope that was around her waist before looking up at Jiraiya waiting her next instruction.

"Ero-Sennin what's ne…" Naruko started saying before falling forwards feeling all of her strength and power leave her.

Naruko barely felt Jiraiya catching her or heard him call her name before everything went dark and quiet.

* * *

-Sometime later-

Naruko groaned while slowly opening her eyes and stretching her body making her back arch a bit. Naruko opened her eyes full and took note of her surroundings and saw that she was in her room. Naruko wondered how she got her than she remembered she was about to ask Jiraiya's what's next before she passed out.

Naruko tried to sit up but felt something heavy on her stomach. Naruko looked down and saw Sakura sitting on a chair slouched over resting her head on Naruko's stomach. Naruko smiled gently while gently running her hand through Sakura's hair.

Naruko noticed that her bed is in one piece and wondered if it was fixed or if it was a completely new bed. Sakura stirred feeling something gently caressing her hair before she raised her head and turned it to face Naruko.

"Naruko! You alright I was worried a bit there," Sakura said suddenly and completely awake.

"Hey Sakura-chan, yea I'm fine thanks. Though what happened?" Naruko asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, Jiraiya-sama said you suddenly passed out during training. I arrived shortly after you passed out hoping to have a lunch break with you," Sakura replied after she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan. How long was I out for?" Naruko asked while sitting up.

"You have been out just under two days. We were getting worried but then I remember the last time this happened which calmed us down somewhat," Sakura answered.

"I see. Damn I hoped I didn't disturb you training like I did mine," Naruko replied a little sad.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's only two days, besides there is still a month till the main event," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Yea I know. I just want to make good use of this time," Naruko said while turning and placing her feet on the floor.

"I know you do, and so do I," Sakura responded with a smile while Naruko stood up.

Naruko noticed she was only wearing a light orange partly see through gown that just passed to the middle of her thighs. Naruko now wondered how on earth she got into these clothes before remembering who is currently training her.

"Sakura-chan, how did I get into these clothes?" Naruko asked hoping for the best.

"Oh I changed you into them seeing that the clothes you were in were completely soaked. And you were quite dirty and sweaty so I gave you a bath," Sakura answered.

"Oh thank you. I was a little worried that Ero-Sennin was behind this," Naruko replied with a sigh of relief.

"Ero-Sennin?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"Yea it's what I call Jiraiya-sensei. Don't be fooled by his acts he is a pervert and he openly admits it," Naruko said while looking at Sakura.

"You know you should give him more respect. He is a famous, well know ninja and without a doubt the strongest in Konoha," Sakura half scolded Naruko.

"She's right you know. You should respect your elders," Jiraiya said standing just outside Naruko's door to which Naruko responded by sticking her tongue out at Jiraiya.

"Get changed and meet me in the living room," Jiraiya said before walking off.

Sakura got up and walked out the room heading towards the living room. Naruko changed into a red baggy shirt and long black slightly baggy pants before heading to the living room. Naruko walked into the living room and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Anyone want anything?" Naruko asked while taking out a few ingredients from the fridge.

"No but thanks for the offer," Jiraiya replied while shaking his head.

"Thanks Naru but I already had something," Sakura responded with a smile.

"Fine suit yourself. More for me then," Naruko said before turning around and making herself something.

Sakura started counting Naruko's tails wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Hey Naruko you have a sixth tail now," Sakura said after counting Naruko's tails.

Naruko stopped what she was doing and looked behind her.

"Oh look, seems I do," Naruko replied happily while holding her new tail.

Jiraiya and Sakura sweat dropped wondering how Naruko didn't notice that she had a new tail.

Naruko walked with her bowl of food and sat down next to Sakura before taking a bite and looking at Jiraiya wondering what he has to say.

"So according to what you have told Kakashi when you get a new tail your strength, chakra and senses increase and that you get an additional 'perk' with that tail. Do you know what perk you get with this tail and by how much your strength, chakra and senses have increased by?" Jiraiya asked wanting to learn more about this hanyou tail business.

"No I don't know what I got with this tail other than I can talk in my fox form now. As for the increase in my abilities I'd say it doubled them, well that's what happened the last few times I got a new tail," Naruko answered after thinking for a few seconds.

"I see. We can step your training up a few notches," Jiraiya replied with a grin making Naruko gulp.

"I shall see you tomorrow same time same place," Jiraiya said while getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait why can't we train now?" Naruko asked wanting to start training right away and running after Jiraiya.

"Because it's getting late. The sun set about an hour ago just so you know," Jiraiya responded before walking out the door and closing it.

"And there he goes," Naruko sighed while walking back to sit next to Sakura.

Naruko sat back down and brought her feet up and turned her body to face Sakura while hugging her knees. Sakura turned her body to face Naruko while crossing her legs.

"Thanks Sakura for looking after me like that," Naruko thanked sincerely.

"No need, it's the least I can do. You've always been there for me so I wanted to return the favour," Sakura replied while leaning forward a bit and placing her hands on Naruko's knees. Naruko smiled gently in return before placing her hands on top of Sakura's hands.

"So who did Kakashi get to train you?" Naruko asked with a slightly playful tone.

"He first got someone by the name of Ebisu to train me," Sakura answered not sure what to think of the guy.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened but Anko the second exam protractor is now training me. That lady is crazy," Sakura continued while shivering at the end at the thought of Anko.

"Yea Anko is real crazy. How did you get her to train you?" Naruko asked really wondering how Sakura pulled this off.

Sakura blushed rather hard at that the memory making Naruko's eyebrow raise wondering why Sakura is blushing so hard.

"Sakura?" Naruko asked in curiosity.

"I didn't do anything she just offered to train me, of course I accepted but when I asked why s-she she…" Sakura answered but couldn't finish her sentence as she started blushing really hard and started shaking her head furiously.

"Sakura? Why are you blushing so hard?" Naruko wondered but had a rough idea knowing it's Anko they are talking about.

"She's worse than Kakashi and that book he reads," Sakura replied still blushing rather hard.

"I guess she is considering she's being trying to get into my pants since she laid her eyes on me," Naruko said with a huff and a small blush.

"That's mine included," Sakura added softly.

Naruko laughed at Sakura making her blush deepen.

"Hey Naru, after the exams could you help me with something please?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yea sure. What is it you want me to help you with?" Naruko asked a bit confused at Sakura's change in body language.

"Could you help me repair what little friendship I have with Ino?" Sakura asked sadly remembering what Ino had once done for her.

"You bet I will," Naruko replied with a big smile.

Sakura gently smiled while leaning in and giving Naruko a hug.

"Thank you Naru. I couldn't ask for a better friend," Sakura replied.

Naruko returned the hug and held the hug for a few minutes before Sakura pulled back ending the hug. Sakura stood up before stretching and releasing a long yawn tired from her rather exhausting day.

"Thanks Naru but I better get going don't want my mother getting worried," Sakura said while walking to the door and putting her shinobi sandals back on.

Naruko got up and walked up to Sakura before putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Here, let me. I don't want to out alone at this time of the night," Naruko said stopping Sakura from opening the door.

"I can handle myself you know," Sakura said shaking her head.

"No I insist," Naruko said while wrapping her tail around Sakura's waist stopping her from walking out the door.

Before Sakura could say something they both disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared right in front of Sakura's home. Sakura covered her mouth feeling queasy still not used to traveling like that.

"See we're already here," Naruko said with a big grin making Sakura giggle.

"Thanks Naru. I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said before giving Naruko a quick hug.

"Sure Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow," Naruko waved at Sakura who walked up the stairs to her home.

Sakura gave one last wave before walking into her home. While Naruko disappeared in a swirl of leaves and dust before reappearing on the roof of her and Kakashi's apartment. Naruko jumped down and climbed through her bedroom window landing on her bed.

Naruko fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow excited for her training tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 19.**

 **Here is chapter 19. Next chapter will continue with Naruko's training. So from this point on Naruko is going to be getting quite strong as Jiraiya and Minato will be training her along with Kurama who will be.**

 **frankieu: Happy you enjoyed the flying scene. I hope you are happy with Sakura's sensei.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Yip Jiraiya is finally here. Naruko will be learning a quite a few things as to, what you will have to wait and find out. Though you might be quite happy with what she learns.**

 **TheBeauty: Lol Jiraiya was half tempted to make her run around naked but in the end she was fully clothed when training.**

 **Now I will admit trying to represent everyone's skills isn't easy so it's going take me a bit longer but I will put them up eventually.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR NOTE**

"Blah" talking.

 _'Blah'_ thinking.

 **"Blah"** Bijū talking or jutsu move.

 ** _'Blah'_** Bijū thinking.

 ** _"Blah"_** Bijū talking to partner through their mind.

 **I do not own Naruto nor make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

There is nothing better than a good night's rest, which is what Naruko discovered shortly after getting her apartment. Naruko always enjoyed sleeping but for the life of her she couldn't sleep in no matter how tired or how late she went to bed. Every morning seemed like déjà vu and the bird that sang merrily away right outside her window didn't help one bit.

"Damn bird" Naruko groaned.

"You always sing the same tune at the same time every morning," Naruko said softly before opening her window harshly and frantically waving her arms around to chase the bird away.

"Apparently the damn bird moved with me," Naruko said while closing the window with an annoyed huff.

Half an hour later Naruko found herself in a situation that took a while for her to process. Last thing she remembered was heading to the gates to go on her weekly hunt. Now she is running frantically with two energetic green blurs around the village.

Apparently Lee took after his sensei Gai rather too well has he found this great idea to challenge her to just about anything and everything just like Gai does with her brother in all but blood Kakashi. This is why she currently finds herself in a race with Lee and Gai to find out who is faster.

Originally she was going to decline. That was until she heard that if she won she got a free all you can get ramen at her favourite ramen stand. Naruko is currently cursing her ramen addiction.

The race was simple whoever ran twenty laps around the village in the fastest time won. Originally it was only going to be her and Lee but Gai joined shortly claiming that his flames of youth would diminish if he didn't join.

All three where currently on their eighteenth lap approaching the starting point to begin their nineteenth lap which is marked by the main entrance to Konoha. Naruko is currently in second place closely behind Gai with Lee not too far behind her in third place. As soon as they went past the main entrance Izumo and Kotetsu had just arrived to start their shift only to see a green blur followed by a black and yellow blur followed by a second green blur.

"Looks like Gai challenged Kakashi to another challenge and Lee deicide to join in," Izumo said with small laugh and a shake of his head.

"But I thought Kakashi was out the village training that Uchiha kid?" Kotetsu replied with a confused look.

"Hmm then who was that black and yellow blur?" Izumo wondered along with Kotetsu.

There answered come around ten minutes later in the form of a dust cloud and a rather loud but all too familiar shout.

"Yatta! Free ramen!" the voice exclaimed.

Once the dust cloud quickly disappeared it revealed a bouncing Naruko and a defeated looking Gai and Lee.

"Yosh Naruko that was a most youthful race," Gai exclaimed with a smile and holding his thumb up to Naruko.

"That was a close one. Man you guys are fast," Naruko replied with a smile.

"Yosh we are currently 1-0 to you Naruko. As promised you get a free all you can eat ramen ticket. And now I will do 500 push ups and if I can't do that I will do 1000 sit ups," Lee exclaimed while handing Naruko her prize before bolting off to do his push ups.

"Yosh Naruko we shall see you around sometime," Gai said happily still holding his thumb up before disappearing to follow his student.

Naruko walked past the two guards who had their jaws on the ground while casually waving to them before running off to go and train with Jiraiya and her father.

"What just happened?" Izumo asked after a few minutes of trying to process what happened.

"Well it looks like Naruko beat both Gai and his student in a race," Kotetsu replied with stupefied look on his face.

Both of them stood there for a while both trying to figure out the new generation Konoha has produced.

-Yamanaka Flower shop-

On her way to training ground 15 Naruko saw Ino outside her family shop watering the flowers just outside the shop's window.

"Oh hey Ino," Naruko greeted happily.

"Oh Naruko hey," Ino greeted in return with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked her surprise still showing in her voice.

"I was heading to go and train when I saw you here," Naruko replied.

"Oh okay. Do you need something Naruko?" Ino asked wondering as Naruko hasn't initiated a conversation with her before.

"Just wanted to tell you to meet me at training ground 15 along with your team just before lunch time if you guys aren't too busy. Still owe you guys two dinners," Naruko replied with a smile.

"Oh sure we'll be there, though hope you have enough money. Chouji doesn't hold back when it comes to free meals," Ino said with a bit of a giggle at Naruko's predicament.

"Nah I have more than enough. Well cheers Ino I got to go, see you at lunch!" Naruko said before running off and shouting out the last part.

Ino waved goodbye before entering her family shop.

For the rest of the morning Naruko continued her training which was fitness and strength training which was followed by her having to walk up and down a waterfall twice. This exercise tired her out quite a bit so she went to have a small rest under a tree to try and cool herself down.

A few minutes late a very dirty looking Sakura walked up to Naruko. Sakura was covered with scratches, dirty, sweat and a few recently forming bruises. Her clothes where heavily damaged. Naruko seeing her quickly got up and ran to Sakura with concern in her eyes.

"Oi Sakura-chan what happened are you alright?" Naruko asked wondering if someone had dared to hurt her best friend.

"I'm alright Naruko and nothing happened," Sakura said waving her hands to trying to get Naruko to calm down.

"That damn crazy snake lady is mad! Damn hentai sadist is worse than Kakashi!" Sakura replied heatedly with a dark blush on her face.

Naruko was rather confused and the strange slightly arousing smell was confusing her even more.

"Wha? You mean Anko? And what's that strange smell its making me feel a bit funny? It's kind of a pleasant smell though," Naruko asked with confusion before thinking the last part out loud

The last part made Sakura's blush deepen to the point you could see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Anko's training is ridiculous. And there is no way I'm going to answer that! You all a damn bunch of perverts!" Sakura answered before shouting out the last part and her blush somehow deepening in colour.

"Huh? I don't understand," Naruko replied with a confused look.

Sakura huffed before walking away towards the river while saying, "I'm going clean myself up a bit down by the water fall.

Naruko watched Sakura walk off still confused as ever but shrugged it off before sitting back down under the tree. About ten minutes later Sakura returned looking much better and in a fresh set of clothes.

"Feeling better?" Naruko asked also noting that the strange smell was no longer present.

"Yea much better," Sakura replied with a smile before sitting down next to Naruko.

"What happened that had you so beaten and frustrated?" Naruko asked with a bit of concern.

"Just the training Anko-sensei put me through. I'll never ever see cat and dinner the same way again," Sakura said before mumbling the last part out with a blush.

Naruko having heard the last part was curious what Sakura meant by that so asked, "What do you mean by that? And what do cats and dinner have to do with each other? Does she eat cats or something?"

"I thought the same thing till to day. Pray Anko doesn't find you alone. Damn hentai-sensei!" Sakura replied with a blush not being able to look Naruko in the eye.

Luckily Sakura was saved from further questions by the appearance of team ten which confused Sakura a bit.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted happily while waving to Naruko and Sakura with the rest of team ten behind her.

"Hey Ino glad you guys could come," Naruko greeted back after standing up along with Sakura and walked towards them.

"Ino? Why are you and your team here?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"That's what I would like to know," Shikamaru replied making Ino turn towards him with grin.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru groaned out with a sigh at Ino's behaviour.

"I asked them to meet me here. I still kind of owe them two barbeque outings," Naruko replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yatta!" Chouji shouted out happily at the thought of getting free food while Shikamaru sighed with a smile while shaking his head.

"I was wondering when you were going to pay up. Beginning to think you wouldn't make due on your promise," Asuma said with smirk.

"Hey I always keep my promises and I never go back on my words dattebayo," Naruko said point her finger at Asuma with a serious expression on her face.

"Umm Naruko? Am I missing something here?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Only that tips from Asuma-sensei aren't free," Naruko replied while sticking her tongue out at him to which he sent a 'You got that right' look back at Naruko.

Sakura shrugged while making a mental list of who not to ask for tips. On that though Sakura realised something.

"Naruko? Where is Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked noticing that he isn't around and starting to freak out a bit.

"Huh? Oh Ero-Sennin told me what do for the day then said he went off to do research," Naruko replied not sure where Sakura is going with this.

"That's a relief," Sakura deflated looking a bit relieved.

"Sakura?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

"N-no it's nothing don't mind me, hehehe," Sakura relied sheepishly really confusing Naruko.

"W-well come on you have an outing to get to," Sakura quickly changed topics and started pushing Naruko along.

Naruko just shrugged off Sakura's strange behaviour and allowed herself to be pushed out of the training ground. Shortly after leaving the training grounds Naruko could fell someone poking her tails. She turned to find Ino completely focused on her tails while poking them a few times.

"Um Ino?" Naruko asked finding the poking slighting annoying.

"What's it like having these, and why do you have more than one? I mean they only animal or creature to have more than one is a Bijū and have fiv…. Wait you have six tails? I thought you had five?" Ino babbled out before noticing Naruko's extra tail.

This obviously got Chouji's and Shikamaru's attention who also quickly wondered if they had miscounted.

"Slow down. You asking to many things at once," Naruko replied after using one of her tails to swat Ino's hand away from her tail earning a soft yelp from Ino.

"To answer your question not sure what it's like to have tails," Naruko replied.

"One doesn't really think about their individual limbs and what it's like to have them. I can do things with them, my control over them is quite advanced compare to others that have tails," Naruko continued while moving each tail separately and demonstrating her control over them.

"As to why I have more than one? Not sure a trait of being a hanyou I guess, though the number of tails does represent the strength and power of the person, the more tails the stronger a hanyou is. So as I get stronger more will grow until I have nine in total," Naruko explain while seeming in thought wondering if all hanyou will have multiply tails.

"Where you born as a hanyou?" Shikamaru asked after processing what Naruko has said.

"Ummm not really… I'll explain all of what I know after the finals when we are all together," Naruko said apprehensively and hesitating a bit.

Sakura knowing how hard this subject is for Naruko squeezed her shoulders reassuringly while smiling softly. Naruko turned her head to look at Sakura who was still pushing her slightly and sent her a small thank you smile while wrapping a tail round Sakura. Though what Naruko had said put a spanner into Shikamaru's thoughts.

"I see," Shikamaru replied while thinking how more troublesome this has become.

* * *

-Near a restaurant-

Ino was currently sporting a rather mischievous grin while Shikamaru was mumbling and grumbling with an annoyed expression. This was because Asuma had just recently ditched the group using a rather lame excuse. Both Naruko and Sakura were quite confused and sent a questioning look Ino's way.

"Oh it's nothing much, just a certain someone found themselves wrapped around a darling flower," Ino replied with dreamy smug look on her face.

Sakura blushed slightly quickly understanding what she meant whereas Naruko became even more confused.

"Huh? Must be a rather big flower if he can wrap himself around it, though why would he do that?" Naruko asked with slightly serious and confused expression to which all her friends just deadpanned at her while each where sporting a large sweat drop.

"Wow says the one that is almost in the same situation, doesn't have a clue," Ino replied with a flat tone.

"How am I wrapped around a flower?" Naruko replied after realising that Ino was talking to her.

"Sakura, how does someone as dense as her get someone like him or anyone at all?" Ino replied with a small tick mark on her forehead.

"Wish I knew, really wish I knew," Sakura replied with a slight twitch in her eye.

"Huh now I'm really confused," Naruko said still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Don't worry Naruko you might understand someday," Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Well as interesting as this is, here is the place Asuma takes us often for barbeques," Chouji said stopping in front of the restaurant drooling slightly.

Sakura and Naruko stopped and turned to walk towards the entrance.

"A table for five please," Naruko asked the man standing outside the restaurant.

The man looked at Naruko for short while before replying in a venomous voice, "No".

Naruko stumbled slightly while her friends shot questioning glares to man.

"W-what, why?" Naruko asked while easily recognising the look in his eyes.

"Your kind isn't welcome, now scram before we start losing business," the man answered in the same venomous voice.

"Now excuse me mister what the hell do you mean 'your kind'," Ino asked highly irritated raising her voice slightly.

"Exactly that. The rest of you are more than welcome but she is not. You should heed my advice, stay away as far as possible from her as you can. Nothing good will come staying around this filth," the man replied.

Naruko's ears and tails dropped in sadness after hearing what this man said. Sakura's heart broke hearing the man's words. Naruko had partly told her and Sasuke what her life is like but to see if for herself is completely different from being told about it. Though Ino not having known about this was furious at how someone can just casually say such things.

"What a way to lose your appetite," Chouji remarked dryly while Shikamaru frowned deeply.

"Now you listen here, you asshole, what gives you the right to say that. Whatever did she do to you. If she did do something, then you must have deserved it. She is the nicest and kindest person I know; I haven't seen anyone care for others as much as she has," Ino replied hastily in anger.

"You, girl have no idea what she has done. All you see and hear now are just lies and by the looks of it she already as her clutches on you lot. Leave her before you end up dead," The man snarled.

"Why you! I'm going to…" Ino said with rage while taking off to attack the man.

Naruko quickly grabbed a hold of her stopping her from causing any more harm.

"Ino please, he is not worth it. We'll just find another place," Naruko pleaded while still holding Ino and trying to calm her down.

Shikamaru seeing that Ino wasn't calming down walked up to her before putting his hand on her shoulder then said in a stern voice that Ino as rarely heard, "Ino stop, you have done enough."

"Shikamaru?" Ino said after turning her head to face him to which Shikamaru just shook his head.

Naruko released Ino from her grasp seeing that she has calmed down. Ino just huffed in anger before storming off with no place in mind.

* * *

-Back at the training ground-

After flowing a rampaging Ino the group found themselves back at the training ground they found Naruko at. They all found a tree to sit under expect Ino who was pacing back and forth with a deep frown.

"Please just let it be Ino it's not a big deal…" Naruko asked before being cut off by a still angry Ino.

"Let it be? It's not a big deal? How can you say that?!" Ino hastily replied back.

"I'm used to it and it's not the first time its happen nor will it be the last," Naruko replied grimly.

"How can you be used to that? How can you let them continue doing this to you? How can you still smile after all of that? H-how, w-what gives you the strength…" Ino hastily asked before slowing down partly faulting near the end while tears started running down her face.

Naruko slowly approached Ino before bringing her into a hug to which Ino fiercely returned the hug.

With a soft smile Naruko answered Ino, "You'd be surprised how quickly one gets used to it and trying to stop them only made things worse. The only thing you can do in a situation like that is either give up or put on a smile and giving up is not an option. Knowing that at least one person out who saw me for me was enough to continue."

Both Shikamaru and Chouji placed a reassuring hand on Naruko while Sakura placed her hands on Ino's shoulders.

 _'A lot of what dad and Asuma-sensei makes sense now,'_ Shikamaru thought quietly to himself.

"You going to have to excuse us, Chouji and I have something that needs to be done. Can't speak for Ino though," Shikamaru said after a few minutes of silence. Both Chouji and Shikamaru left the girls to themselves.

Ino had a pretty could hunch on what her teammates where going to do but she decided to stick around until Sakura and Naruko would resume their training. The three of them talked and gossiped, though Ino and Sakura did most of it all. Naruko mostly left Ino and Sakura to catch up as this had been her idea, using the lunch outing to help patch up there long lost friendship. She was happy that it still seemed to be working despite the scene at that restaurant.

It made Naruko even happier to see Sakura and Ino with genuine smiles and to hear the occasional laughter from both of them. Sadly, all things must come to an end especially when a poof of smoke randomly appears right in front of them completely scaring all of them. All three quickly jumped up not knowing what to expect.

Out of all the things to expect from the puff of smoke Anko was not one of them.

"You're not trying to ditch trying training now are you Pinkie-chan?" Anko asked with a tone that promised a great amount of fun and laughter if you were Anko.

Both Ino and Naruko couldn't hold in a snort after hearing Sakura's new nickname. This caused Sakura to blush in embarrassment and slight annoyance.

"Sensei~ do you have to call me that~?" Sakura sang out with a pout.

"I told you before, until you complete my training that name will be stuck with you. So suck it up _Pinkie-chan_ you still have a long way until you've completed my training," Anko replied with a rather evil, mischievous grin.

Sakura just grumbled in slight annoyance knowing that she'll be stuck with the name a lot longer than her training regime with Anko.

"Cheers Naruko, Pinkie-chan, have fun" Ino greeted with a giggle before heading off, Sakura grumbled back a goodbye before sending an irritated look Anko's way.

Anko just sent a grin in reply before grabbing Sakura's shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

-Later that evening-

Naruko sighed feeling quite tired from today's training. Jiraiya had increased the gravity and resistance seal levels due to her increase in strength and stamina from getting a new tail. Though the afternoon is what had drain her as she spent the entire afternoon trying to master the first step in her Rasengan training.

Naruko figured out how to pop the balloon using two hands but she wanted to be able to do it with one hand as that's how Jiraiya had done it. This proven to be fairly difficult has she doesn't quite know how to randomise her chakra flow with one hand. When she asked Jiraiya all she got was a grin and a figure it out for yourself.

She had set aside a few clones to read over the book her dad had given her on seals but wasn't there to supervise. Jiraiya told her that her dad won't be around for about four to five days as he had something he had to do. When Naruko asked what it was Jiraiya just said she would have to wait and find out when he returns. His grin only increased her curiosity as to what her dad was doing.

Naruko was both happy and sad, happy that her dad was doing something but said that she didn't get to go with or at least have spent a day with him. No more so as he wouldn't be able to remain in this world for much longer. Has much as she wanted to be selfish and keep her dad with her she just couldn't keep her mother, who ever she may be, waiting and lone wherever she is in the afterlife.

The one thing Naruko truly wished was to be able to see her mother. She had always wonder what she was like. What was she like her? What colour was her hair and eyes? Did they share the same addiction for ramen? What was that made her fall in love with her father? What were her parents like? Naruko had many questions and she really wanted to ask her father them now that she had a chance, a chance she knew no other orphan will get.

Naruko quietly crawled into bed with her thoughts still focused on her mother, the one person she really really wanted to see. Her dreams where filled with how her mother was like. Dreams that only filled her with the reality that she will never be able to physically meet her mother until the day she died.

* * *

-5 days later, training ground 15-

The last five days become a routine; run or hunt just after sunrise, training with Jiraiya in the mornings, lunch break with Sakura (to which Team Asuma sometimes joined), Rasengan and sealing training during the afternoon followed by Naruko crawling into bed. Rinse and repeat.

By Naruko's estimate it's currently about 3 in the afternoon. She was currently taking a short break still trying to figure out how to randomise her chakra flow. Her chakra always instinctively rotated anti-clockwise especially after having mastered her kaze no yoroi. On that thought Naruko quickly realised she might have to practise it again to include her sixth tail into it. Getting back on track Naruko continued her deep train of thought on how to randomise her chakra flow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by being picked up off the ground and finding herself sitting on someone's shoulders. Her annoyance at the sudden interruption quickly changed into one of happiness after she realised who's shoulders she was sitting on.

"Tou-san!" Naruko exclaimed with excitement.

"Yo Naru-chan!" her father replied back with a smile just as big as Naruko's.

Minato really loved seeing his daughter beautiful smile that seemed to light up everything around her. He would do anything to make sure that Naruko's smiled remained.

"Tou-san you're back! Where did you go? What were you doing? Why did you leave for so long?" Naruko said happily before quickly shooting her father a bunch of questions.

"Whoa there. Can't a father just say hello to his little girl and spend some time with her before we get into all that?" Minato replied with a slight exhausted expression while wondering where is got all her energy from.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Naruko remarked back even though she was the smallest of rookie nine.

"You'll always be my little girl," Minato replied with a gentle tone filled it with as much warmth as he could put into it.

Naruko puffed and pouted in response but still blushed deeply filling the warmth and love coming from her father. On the inside Naruko was bouncing around with happiness. Minato smiled softly at Naruko. Despite her expression being that of childish annoyance her eyes show gratitude in way that made Minato regret leaving her with out parents. Minato wondered if there was a way to return to Naruko that which she as lost.

Deciding to do what he can with the time he has left both father and daughter disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

-Hokage monument-

Both Minato and Naruko appeared on top of the Sandaime's head facing the village.

"I used to come here a lot when I had to think, get away from people or just for the sake of coming here," Minato started off quietly while having a few memories of his past.

"Like you I never knew my parents and only when I joined my genin team did I find a father in Jiraiya-sensei. Being a prodigy and with my abnormally yellow hair, even though I wasn't far off from the Yamanaka's hair colour, I felt like an outsider so I mostly kept to myself. My quiet and calm demeanour along with my OCD for being tidy and neat lead people to believe that I was unreliable and girly," Minato continued softly while Naruko continued to watch over the village but still intently listening to a once in a life time story.

"Hell that's the first thing your mother said to me when I first met her. She completely and utterly discarded saying I didn't have what it takes to be a ninja," Minato said with a small laugh.

Naruko laughed at the thought of her father being 'girly' as he put it. Naruko ran her fingers though her dad's unnaturally wild hair and really noticed how neat and tidy her father his. His clothes are clean with no crinkle marks anywhere. His hair despite its wilder nature was still clean and as neat as it could be. Not a single random loose or split ends can be found which kind of annoyed Naruko. Though she didn't spend hours on end on her hair she still tried to keep it neat and clean where and when she can.

"Quite quickly during my academy years I found this place. It's surprisingly perfect place if you want to be left alone and don't want anyone to find you. It's also a good place to keep an eye on the village for anything that can and may happen," Minato continued after a short moment of silence.

"I found myself at peace her more so on Sandaime-sama's head. Properly because I saw him a hero and gratefully that he helped raised Jiraiya-sensei to be the man that he is today," Minato suddenly found himself saying the last bit.

He honestly never considered why he found it more peaceful here as opposed to sitting on the first two Hokage's heads.

"I found it the most peaceful sitting on top of your head when I came. Before I graduated I used to come here every day after my day at the academy, though I've only been here once since I've became a kunoichi. I always had a sense of familiarity and safety when I was here and now I know why," Naruko said pleasantly surprised that her father would also come here when he need to.

Minato set Naruko down before sitting down with his legs crossed. Naruko wanting to keep contact with her father sat down on his lap before curling her tails around him.

"Tou-san? What was Kaa-san like?" Naruko asked a little hesitantly.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was born in Uzushiogakure no Sato but when she was about eight she moved here. She was quite lucky to have moved when she did because a few months later her home village was destroyed," Minato said evenly.

"Who destroyed the village and why?" Naruko asked quite shocked about her ancestral home village being destroyed.

"Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure formed an alliance just before the start of the second war in order to destroy Uzushiogakure. The Uzumaki's were renown seal masters with no equal. It was out of fear that they were destroyed," Minato explained sadly.

Naruko was astonished that it took three villages to take down Uzushiogakure. She truly wondered how powerful her ancestors must have been.

"So back to your mother. You both are extremely similar to each other. You're almost an exact clone of her. The only thing that's mostly different is her temper was a lot shorter than yours and a lot more violent. Though both of you can be equally scary when you want to be," Minato said continuing on with the revealing of Kushina before having a small nervous laughter at the end.

"Me scary?" Naruko asked not believing that she is that scary.

"Yea and just as oblivious and dense as she was," Minato replied with a nervous chuckle with scratching the back of his head.

Naruko huffed a bit at being called oblivious and dense. She's not that dense is she? Sakura and Ino tend to think so along with her dad. Though she was slightly proud knowing that she can put people in their place so to speak.

"As to who as the worst addiction when it comes to Ramen not entirely sure who takes the cake between you two," Minato added while remembering all the times he took Kushina out for ramen along with all the crying at how quickly his wallet had emptied.

Minato silently apologises to Sasuke for being the next one responsible for keeping the ramen monster tame. Minato sincerely hopes that Konoha doesn't experience another ramen monster's rampage.

"Here keep this," Minato said while taking out a picture of both him and Kushina while she was a few months pregnant.

Naruko grasped slight when she saw the picture. Naruko saw her green slightly big eyes along with a very bright and big smile on her mother's face. She also saw both her mother and father holding her mother's stomach that had a slight bump to it. Though what got her attention the most was her mother's deep long straight red hair that flowed on forever.

"Wow her hair it so beautiful," Naruko said in awe and slight enviousness.

"That it is. Her hair is what drew me to her. While others teased and bullied her lot because of her hair I found it the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," Minato said softly in agreement with a hint of sadness behind his voice.

Naruko picked up on the sadness in his voice and turned around in his lap and gave he a fierce hug, holding on for dear life afraid that if she would to let go she would lose him forever. Minato returned the hug just as fiercely while finding it hard to hold in his tears.

"For a long time I only had one beautiful thing to truly appreciate. When I saw you for the first time, you become the most beautiful treasure I've ever had the pleasure of seeing," Minato said softly while tighten the hug.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. Sorry for taking your mother away from you. Sorry for causing such hardship on your life. Sorry for denying you the chance to know the love of a mother and a father. Sorry for not being the father that I should have been," Minato apologised deeply regretting for not being able to find a way to keep them all alive and in Naruko's life.

"T-thank you tou-san," Naruko whispered, her voice wavering with emotion. She didn't say anymore for fear of losing her voice and herself.

They both stay like that for some time cherishing this rare moment that they may never get to experience again. Naruko is truly grateful for this moment. Whether or not her father knew or realised, this talk between them put a lot of Naruko's fears and nightmares to rest.

After a long time of silence Naruko broke it with a gentle voice, "I forgive you tou-san. So please find it in your heart to accept my forgiveness and to also find it in your heart to forgive yourself."

"Thank you Naruko, thank you," her father whispered softly.

They remained in comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Minato realised that Naruko had fallen asleep, no doubt emotionally drained. Minato slowly and gently stood up while holding Naruko before looking up into the sky. He suddenly realised that they had both been there the entire afternoon and evening as the sun had set hours ago leaving the surrounding land in darkness.

If anyone had to look up at the Hokage monument they would have seen a flash of yellow that hasn't been seen for fourteen years.

* * *

-Kakashi's/Naruko's apartment-

Quickly as the flash appeared it vanished revealing Minato with Naruko in his arms tightly hugging him despite her being asleep. Minato quietly carried Naruko to her room before gently tucking her into bed. He smiled gently seeing her daughter peacefully sleeping in front of him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Naruko softly mumbled something before warmly snuggling herself deeper into her bed with a small smile on her face. Minato refusing to leave her for the night deicide to stay so headed to Kakashi's bed to sleep in for the night. He didn't quite make it to the bed feeling quite drained himself from his own emotional rollercoaster ride. Though attracted to the warmth and comfiness of the bed he managed to get himself fully on to the bed.

Neither Naruko nor her father got more than a few hours of rest due to the sudden knocking on the door to the apartment. They both quickly got up and meet each other as they exited their respective rooms. With a nod Naruko moved towards the door ready for anything not knowing what to expect.

Naruko wondered who the hell would be knocking on her door at this hour of the night. Whoever it was behind the door knocked again just before Naruko got to the door herself. When she got to the door she took a peak through the hole that was in the door to try and see who it was. Though all she saw was the unmistakable pink her that her teammate has.

 _'Sakura?'_ Naruko wondered very confused.

Her confused only increased when she opened the door. In front of her door is a red puffy eyed Sakura with tear stains down her cheek. The big bag almost as tall as Naruko standing next to Sakura did wonders for Naruko's ever growing confusion.

"Sakura?"

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Hi all I'm back. It's been way too long. I deeply apologise for this ridiculously long waiting period. So much shit happened this year, holy fuck, and just when things seemed to calm down everything just decided to say fuck you bro. Pretty sure the last time I looked at the calendar it was the end of January. Anyway's life happens and then you move on. For those who thought I had abandoned this know that I have no intention of doing so as I have this OCD, if you can call it that, of having to see things through or else I tend to go mad. Do hope the chapter is to your liking.**

 **Till next time**


End file.
